Harry Potter e a Neta de Voldemort
by Rogue.Anna Marie
Summary: Reupada e reescrita. Quando dois caminhos se cruzam, e uma ajuda vem de onde não se espera, o que Harry fará? Acompanhe o quinto ano do rapaz mais famoso do mundo bruxo, com novos personagens, novas aventuras e uma linha de história completamente diferente, do que jamais vimos. Pré Ordem da Fênix. AU. FW/OC, HP-Triângulo amoroso, RW/HG. {Cap 22 on, Reviews please}
1. Prólogo

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter e todo seu universo e personagens não me pertencem; produto feito apenas de fã para fã.

História originalmente escrita com Sheila Farias.  
_Porque existem histórias que quando não são contadas ou finalizadas, ficam na sua mente lhe perturbando até que as deixem sair._

* * *

**Prólogo – A viagem a Hogsmeade**

É engraçado como a vida funciona, quase como se você ganhasse uma grande caixa cheia de coisas misteriosas e fosse puxando cada uma de lá e se surpreendendo cada vez mais. "_Olha um amigo, aqui um amor platônico, aqui um primeiro beijo, aqui uma detenção escolar, aqui uma nota alta, aqui um braço quebrado..." _Só que o que ninguém te conta é que nessa caixa também tem coisas desagradáveis, como uma traição, uma humilhação e, eventualmente, uma morte.

Em uma semana ela estava almoçando com o pai em uma confortável Trattorria perto de Madrid e contando como tinha derrubado um balde cheio de baba de lesma em Carmen - o que rendeu uma cara feia da amiga por uma semana - e como estava empolgada com a volta as aulas, e na semana seguinte ela ouvia barulhos ensurdecedores no andar de baixo da casa que dividia com o pai em Barcelona.

Mas estamos nos adiantando, para começar essa história, primeiro deveríamos voltar e apresentar quem seria, de fato, _ela_.

Seu nome era Sabrina, Sabrina Vandon Lair. E aparentemente não havia nada de absolutamente especial em si mesma que denunciasse um grande começo pra uma narrativa. Era uma garota de estatura mediana, ruiva como o fogo, os olhos castanhos escuros que eram disfarçados por lentes verde brilhante; pura estética. E sua pele possuía sardas delicadas, não daquelas que _enfeiam_, mas daquelas que _decoram_, e isso era a coisa toda sobre ela. Ela não tinha nada que a enfeiasse, de fato ela era extremamente bonita, bonita demais para seu bem, e humilde o suficiente para fingir que não sabia disso. Sua descendência era latina por parte de mãe, ao menos até onde sabia, mas inglesa por parte de pai.

E ela era uma bruxa, o que era comum em seu meio.

Não uma bruxa excepcional, com uma inteligência fora do comum, ou um dom descoberto que faria com que pudesse salvar o mundo. Sua família tinha sangue puro, é verdade, ao menos sua mãe costumava lhe contar isso...mesmo depois de morta. E tradicionalmente o pai teria sangue puro também, mesmo que o avô paterno tivesse sido um afamado amante dos trouxas. Aquilo, ser sangue puro, era raro naqueles tempos em que as famílias puramente bruxas começavam a deteriorar, mas isso não tornava ela um pilar da salvação. Este era Harry Potter!

Qualquer um que lhe perguntasse provavelmente receberia a resposta de que ela era apenas comum, uma garota de quinze anos que vivia na Espanha com o pai, órfã de mãe, e estudava na escola de bruxaria tradicional do país, a Corcions. Talvez quando ela dissesse que o pai era Angelus Lair, dono da loja de logros em crescimento, Penélop's Boom, ela arrancasse algum olhar animado, ou de desprezo por aqueles bruxos mais amargurados. Mas ela mesma não considerava isso um prodígio, e com certeza não conseguia explicar o fato de que em algum momento um terrível bruxo das trevas escolheu o pai como ameaça.

Porque em uma noite fatídica, fora isso que ela vira ao descer as escadas de sua casa, acordada dos pesadelos com o ex namorado morto, por barulhos de explosões.

Agora, sentada em um trem em direção a Inglaterra, ela suspirava cansada, fechando os olhos para reviver a cena que tinha presenciado, detalhe por detalhe. Uma atitude quase masoquista que repetira por muito tempo nos meses que se seguiram aquela noite.

Ela havia descido as escadas depressa e se deparara com seu querido pai, em um duelo por sua vida com um ser que ela só poderia definir como _asqueroso_. Olhos de cobra, fendidos e vermelhos, dois buracos por narina e um rasgo cortando a face no lugar em que deveriam estar seus lábios. A pele era rançosa e acinzentada, como se tivesse escamas - como uma pele de cobra - e ele ria. Ela nunca o havia visto, e não se decidira se acreditava nos boatos de seu retorno, mas sabia que aquele era Lord Voldemort, o maior bruxo das trevas de seu tempo. Até o som de seu riso era cruel, ecoando pelas paredes enquanto ele apenas se defendia dos poderosos jatos de luz que saiam da varinha de Angelus, acuando o belo ruivo de meia idade cada vez mais.

Como se fosse um tolerante, mas sádico, professor ensinando o aluno a duelar.

No momento em que houve um relampejar verde Sabrina gritou. Um grito angustiado, partindo do fundo de seu peito, porque Angelus parou por um momento no ar atingido em cheio no peito, para em seguida escorregar lentamente para o tapete. E imediatamente as lágrimas começaram a correr pela face delicada e morena dela enquanto corria para o corpo do pai sem se importar com mais nada. Quando olhou naqueles olhos castanhos claro sempre tão brilhantes, e agora vidrados, ela quis seguir junto com o pai, porque não ia poder suportar lembrar de tudo o que eles haviam sentido e feito juntos, não ia suportar sentir que nunca mais eles fariam algo assim.

Mas Voldemort era cruel, e não importou o quanto ela lhe implorasse para que acabasse de vez com sua vida, ele renegou esse pedido, desaparatando com o som de sua gargalhada cruel e farfalhante ecoando na sala silenciosa. Com toda certeza ele sabia que era mais doloroso deixa-la lidar com a cena que vira para sempre.

No dia seguinte Sabrina foi encontrada ainda enroscada ao pai, em estado de choque, chorando copiosamente e conversando com ele, como se ele estivesse vivo e ela só estivesse com medo de dormir. Mercedez, a empregada trouxa que sempre vinha uma vez na semana á casa elegante e antiga, ficou chocada com a cena e imediatamente afastou a menina a sentando no sofá espaçoso da sala, enquanto o olhar triste ia em direção ao bondoso senhor Lair.

Com um telefonema e alguns minutos a avó de Sabrina e mãe de Angelus, Penny Lair, estava aparecendo na lareira - para espanto da pobre Mercedez que teve que ter sua memória obliviada depois - acompanhada de uma dúzia de aurores.

Fora assim que sua tragédia pessoal terminara, sua caixa de surpresas da vida, trancada por um tempo. Ela era uma garota comum, o pai o dono comum de uma loja de logros, e mesmo assim, Voldemort escolhera ele para aumentar seu tão grande catálogo de mortes. Para sua avó, sobrara preparar o funeral e os documentos com a guarda de Sabrina, a transferência para a Inglaterra e mais milhões de coisas burocráticas que tomou os dois meses seguintes.

Para Sabrina sobrou a depressão.

* * *

A garota olhou as árvores passando rápido, como borrões pela janela do trem em que estava e decidiu tentar espairecer a mente. Pegou uma revista que jogara no banco ao lado e se concentrou nela por uns segundos. Estava feliz por passar um tempo com sua avó. A Senhora Penny Lair era uma velhinha meio gorducha, de cabelos brancos, muito espirituosa e divertida, que sempre achava um jeito de animá-la. Ela pensou com carinho nas vezes que a avó a havia consolado de suas lágrimas incessantes. Talvez houvesse despencado se não fosse por esse apoio, e não estava desanimada porque ia morar com vovó Penny. Só o que não gostava era da situação em que ia morar na Inglaterra.

O mais engraçado – na verdade trágico – era que Voldemort tinha tirado duas pessoas importantes para ela num período muito curto. A ruiva começava a achar que era perseguição, o que era ridículo, afinal, o que _ela_ poderia ter feito ao Lord das Trevas? Nunca sequer o havia visto antes da morte do pai.

Ele tirara primeiro seu namorado, Cedrico Diggory e agora seu pai. Era absurdo e incompreensível, além de doloroso, e ela que achava que tinha sentido o máximo de dor possível com a morte do Ced, sentiu seu coração se dilacerar mais ainda com a morte de Angelus.

De repente, lágrimas começaram a rolar por sua face. Lembrar de tudo era tão difícil, mas ela continuava fazendo isso, revivendo e pensando, tentando achar alguma explicação razoável. Primeiro Cedrico... Aquele Cedrico que sempre lhe vinha a mente sorrindo, acariciando seu rosto e dizendo o quanto tinha tido saudades dela enquanto estudava. Aquela morte era fácil de explicar, a família dele de alguma forma sabia e acreditava no que dizia Harry Potter. Cedrico era uma vida inocente pega num fogo cruzado.

Ela passou os dedos sobre o colar mágico em forma de meio coração que trazia ao pescoço e lembrou de quando ele o tinha dado logo no começo do namoro. Naquele dia eles estavam numa praça, antes dele voltar para Hogwarts.

_\- Este é o meu coração. - disse ele - Você vai ficar com um pedaço dele quando eu partir, quando estiver com saudades, é só ir se deitar e antes de dormir olhar para ele que eu estarei sempre aqui te esperando. Ok?_

_\- Isso se você não estiver muito ocupado com outra garota... - dissera ela em tom divertido._

_\- Sá, NUNCA vai existir nenhuma outra garota._

_\- Ah tá que você, bonitão desse jeito, não vai arranjar nenhuma substituta para passar o tempo não é? Hahaha._

_\- Você sabe que é insubstituível._

_\- Olha que assim eu vou ficar convencida, hein? Mas falando sério, eu vou olhar para esse colar toda hora, porque eu vou ficar com muitas, muitas, muitas, muiiiitas saudades..._

_Silêncio...Então Cedrico a puxara para si e a beijara doce e amavelmente._

Era uma lembrança que em outros tempos lhe dava aquela sensação boa de nostalgia e inocência, tipicamente infantis. A lembrança do beijo dele a fez chorar mais ainda; seu hálito doce, seus lábios macios, o jeito com que ele a abraçava. Cedrico havia sido seu primeiro e único namorado e para ela era como se cada segundo dos dois fosse uma promessa de amor eterno. E Voldemort a quebrara.

\- Maldito. - sibilou a garota com raiva. As unhas penetrando a carne macia das mãos pela a força com que ela as cerrou.

Ela jurara, assim que pudera compreender que seu pai não voltaria e que tão pouco Voldemort a mataria, que se vingaria e estava pronta a se sacrificar, dando o melhor de si nas aulas para isso. Seria aurora, era isso, e o caçaria.

Olhou para uma mancha escura na vegetação e franziu o cenho.

\- Nem que eu tenha que desafiar o mundo ou qualquer outra coisa para conseguir. - Disse com mais ódio ainda. Depois se calou, porque o velhote com quem dividia a cabine a olhou estranhamente.

Virou a página da revista e ergueu a sobrancelha para a foto em movimento ali: A própria família Summers. Os responsáveis por ela ter conhecido Cedrico em primeiro lugar. A única pessoa que ela conhecia que, igual a ela, não tinha medo de falar o nome do tal Lorde das Trevas - e de dar algumas risadas as custas dele também - era Morgana Summers, que apesar de morar bem longe, na Inglaterra, era sua melhor amiga - e não só pelo fato de ser prima de Cedrico. Aliás, fora ela que o apresentara a Sabrina. As duas já se falavam há muito tempo, quando Morgana foi fazer sua quarta visita à Sabrina e levou Cedrico junto. Foi amor à primeira vista – pelo menos da parte dela.

As duas se divertiam muito quando se visitavam, e pareciam irmãs, apesar da grande diferença tanto de aparência – já que Sabrina era realmente uma beleza, enquanto Morgana era morena de olhos castanho-escuros, usava uns óculos quadrados para seus muitos graus de miopia, e aqueles aparelhos tipo capacete. Sim, um aparelho estilo capacete, no mundo bruxo! Por algum motivo os medibruxos haviam decidido por aquele terrível aparato por um tempo. Sabrina achava que alguém odiava o Sr. Summers. Morgana se conformava. E não se podia dizer que ela era bem...exuberante como Sabrina, seu tipo físico estava mais para em forma de balão.

Mas a personalidade, nesse campo a diferença era ainda maior. Morgana vivia a ponto de explodir, era o exemplo clássico de temperamental. Já Sabrina...era um doce de pessoa, animada e sempre extrovertida, o que tornava a amizade ainda mais equilibrada.

Claro, a vida era uma enorme caixa de surpresas, e ali, naqueles dois meses que haviam tentado superar a morte de Cedrico e logo após a de seu pai, Sabrina encontrara na ajuda á amiga, que havia finalmente tirado seu aparelho – talvez porque realmente descobrira que algum medibruxo odiava sua família – trocado os óculos por lentes singelas de contato, e decidido varrer da vida os quilos a mais com regime e malhação, a ajuda necessária para tentar superar tudo. Parecia fútil? Claro! Mas no fundo era o apoio que as duas precisavam para superar suas dolorosas perdas. Morgana era louca pelo primo, e conhecia o Angelus a tempo o suficiente para considerar que havia perdido um tio muito querido.

E ai estavam, reinventadas, e com cicatrizes, mas ainda assim era por causa da proximidade á amiga que ela se animava um pouco mais para voltar para a Inglaterra. Seriam a "dupla imbatível", como seu pai costumava dizer, lembrou-se, retornando a chorar.

\- _**Estação Hogsmeade, por favor não esqueçam seus pertences nas cabines, não nos responsabilizaremos por objetos perdidos ou extraviados. Tenham uma boa tarde**_. - disse uma doce voz de mulher ampliada com o feitiço _Sonorus._ Sabrina juntou suas coisas na nécessaire e enxugou suas lágrimas enquanto se preparava para descer e descobrir sua nova vida.

* * *

**Nota das autoras: **Capítulo bem morninho, só com uma introdução de Prólogo mesmo. E gente cadê os personagens familiares a todos nessa história? KKKK Tirando o Cedrico e Voldemort só citações mesmo, mas calma, prometemos que melhora. Ainda que os nossos chamados P.O's sejam o foco da narrativa, era a moda a muitos anos atrás, não? KKK Bom, de fato vocês podem perceber que existem coisas nessa fic não tão profundas, que beiram a comédia pastelão...o que dizer? Fizemos essa fic a 10 anos ou mais, e por mais que reescrevamos tem coisas que por pura nostalgia – nem que seja para pensar o quanto éramos bobas – não dão pra mudar. Por isso ela está sendo reescrita. De qualquer forma acho que dá pra se divertir sem compromisso, então...postando.


	2. Capítulo 1

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter e todo seu universo e personagens não me pertencem; produto feito apenas de fã para fã.

História originalmente escrita com Sheila Farias.  
_Porque existem histórias que quando não são contadas ou finalizadas, ficam na sua mente lhe perturbando até que as deixem sair._

* * *

**Capítulo um – Primeiros acontecimentos**

"_Almofadinhas ainda é um fugitivo procurado, o Ministro não se importaria de pegá-lo e colocar toda a culpa sobre ele, você sabe disso, não acho uma boa idéia._

_ H.G. "_

"_Mas ele me disse que está bem, que está em uma casa segura agora. E eu não suporto mais estar com os Dursley, Hermione, é a chance que tenho para não enlouquecer._

_ H.P. " _

"_Eu te entendo, Harry, mas é perigoso para os dois. Dumbledore te disse porque você não pode ir para A Toca?_

_ H.G. "_

"_Nada. Ele me disse que logo eu teria as respostas corretas, e disse que eu estava onde era seguro. Eu não entendo. Sei que não posso estar com Almofadinhas, e não quero colocá-lo em risco, mas se eu estivesse n'A Toca, não estaria mais bem protegido? E poderia vê-lo. Os Dursley's são trouxas, e está cada dia mais insuportável ficar aqui. Ameacei enfeitiçar Tio Valter quando tentou tirar meu material escolar. Mas isso não muda nada, só que eu posso fazer os deveres do Sebento esse ano. Almofadinhas sabe de algo, por isso vamos nos encontrar...e é meu padrinho! É o mais próximo que tenho de família, preciso falar com ele pessoalmente, suas cartas têm sido um pouco...loucas._

_Só me diz se você vai também, Rony já confirmou._

_ H.P. "_

"_Dumbledore sabe o que faz, e Almofadinhas...passou por coisas demais. Eu vou, mas só para estar com vocês caso algo aconteça. Ainda não gosto da idéia, mas nos vemos lá._

_Travessa do Tranco, em frente á Trapos Medíocres ás seis?_

_ H.G. "_

Harry sorriu, a luz da sua varinha iluminando a correspondência que trocava com a amiga desde as dez naquela noite. Hermione era teimosa, ele sabia, e era mais fácil para Rony aceitar o que ele dizia, em parte porque o amigo era tão próximo que sabia o quanto estava incomodado. Em parte porque já vira os Dursley's. Mas com Rony não houvera dificuldade.

Quando Sirius enviara a ultima carta, marcando um encontro no Beco Diagonal, Harry quase pulara de felicidade. Sabia o perigo que estavam correndo, principalmente sabia que Sirius estava agindo assim contra as ordens de Dumbledore, e isso já dizia muito do que estava acontecendo.

Todos estavam preocupados com ele, é claro. Mas além de Rony, ele não contara a ninguém realmente o quanto estava ficando maluco, nem mesmo a Hermione. E ainda assim, Sirius dissera de uma forma pouco linear que sentia algo nele.

E como ele não poderia ficar angustiado, quando no ano seguinte vira o começo do caos no mundo bruxo? Não só Voldemort retornara, mas também praticara seu primeiro ato de crueldade real matando Cedrico Diggory em sua frente. E aquilo, muito mais do que a preocupação que o Lord das Trevas lhe causava, tinha afetado sua sanidade. Ele não pudera fazer nada, e fora doloroso ler o enterro do garoto no Profeta diário.

"_Deixa para trás pais inconsoláveis, e uma família que chora sua perda."_ Aquela frase escrita por um repórter sem emoção, havia de alguma forma ganhado um significado doloroso para ele, assim como a frase seguinte, que uma prima de Cedrico dissera: _"O mundo é injusto, Harry Potter sobreviveu duas vezes, Cedrico se foi de primeira, e só porque estava no fogo cruzado."_

Era aquilo que aconteceria dali para frente?

A cada dia ele também ficava mais paranóico, Voldemort estava a solta, e por mais que eles tivessem as evidencias, o Ministro da Magia decidira simplesmente negar os fatos. Para ele, o acontecido fora culpa de um grupo desgarrado de Comensais, quem poderia dizer o contrário? Nem mesmo ele, que estava recluso em casa por todas as férias.

Ordens de Dumbledore: não saia da casa dos Dursley's.

Era um círculo vicioso.

Fora isso que Sirius sentira em suas amargas cartas, ele tinha certeza. E a despeito do padrinho ter dito coisas misteriosas o tempo inteiro, ou não dito – uma vez recebeu uma carta desconexa falando sobre pufosos e doxys – dissera também pequenas pistas para que ele juntasse as coisas. E no fim, fora a melhor fonte de notícias do que estava sendo feito contra Voldemort, muito mais do que o Profeta que negava o fato e se aproveitava para dizer coisas desagradáveis contra qualquer um que ousasse abrir a boca.

Arthur Weasley quase perdera o emprego na primeira semana de férias. Não fora oficial, mas quando abrira os lábios para negar o que o Ministro dizia em uma coletiva sobre Quadribol, recebera um chamado na sala do chefe. As coisas tinham se estabilizado, graças a Merlim, mas só porque Arthur aprendera rápido, e tinha até mesmo sido promovido como conclusão.

Ótimo pros Weasley's, mas ainda não resolvia seu problema. Tinha vontade de ir até o Ministério e montar um palanque para abrir os olhos das pessoas iludidas por lá.

Quanto mais eles se negavam a aceitar, mais fácil ficava para Voldemort se reestruturar, e mais ataques – como mostravam os jornais, ainda que fossem noticias encobertas – ocorriam.

Ele retirou o óculos e esfregou os olhos, cansado. Amanhã iria questionar Sirius, dessa vez olhando em seus olhos.

E esperava que o padrinho não se esquivasse dessa vez.

* * *

**Primeiro de Setembro, estação Kings Cross.**

– Ótimo, nós já estamos na estação. Mas cadê a plataforma nove e um terço?

– Vem comigo - disse vovó Penny puxando Sabrina pela mão - Você está vendo essa parede? Bem, ande rápido em direção a ela sem olhar para os lados e sem parar.

– Como assim, vovó? Eu vou me estrebuchar nela...Ah, já sei, ela é uma espécie de portal... Como eu não pensei nisso antes? Os trouxas iriam ficar embasbacados...Na minha antiga escola a gente tinha que ir até umas ruinas e... -vovó Penny olhava para a neta com uma cara de:_ "esse não é o momento para histórias"_ \- Já falei demais né? Eu vou indo.

Logo a ruiva estava em frente ao trem para Hogwarts com sua avó e Angel, sua espécie de maritaca mágica...e ele falava, como falava. E não parava de dizer bobagens. Até que Fillipe Jackmen, que ela havia conhecido em Hogsmeade, veio em sua direção seguido de perto por um grupo de garotos bonitos. Fillipe era alto, branco, com olhos cor de terra, cabelos castanhos meticulosamente bagunçados, e um sorriso deslumbrante.

Sabrina se desconcertou, e a despeito dos muitos convites educados de Fillipe, ela negou se sentar com o garoto e seus amigos – todos no mínimo interessantes, ainda que babacas como os garotos de sua idade costumavam ser perto das recém descobertas garotas – esquivando-se educadamente com o fato de que esperava que sua amiga estivesse esperando para se juntar a ela na viagem.

Não demorou para que o bilheteiro gritasse o aviso para se prepararem e chorosa ela começasse a se despedir da avó, prometendo que iria para casa na primeira oportunidade, abraçando a avó com força e ternura.

Foi então, enquanto lutava com sua bagagem, que avistou a primeira confusão que não sabia no momento, mas que era de pessoas que dali para a frente estariam muito presentes em sua vida...

* * *

Não muito distante, Harry acabara de ser praticamente despachado como uma bagagem por Tio Valter. Estranhamente, aquela manhã não haviam tido muitos gritos, ou bufos dos parentes na casa, o que resultara em uma viagem quase tranqüila para o Menino que sobreviveu. Provavelmente os Dursley's ainda estavam em choque ao saberem que ele passara uma tarde inteira na companhia do padrinho louco e assassino.

Melhor assim. Harry pensou acabrunhado, empurrando seu malão ao lado de Rony e Hermione que discutiam baixinho. Ele tinha muito o que pensar, sem precisar travar uma batalha eterna com os tios e o primo balofo para ir a escola.

Não deixou de sorrir, porém ao ficar de frente ao trem. A cinco anos exatos ele experimentava essa sensação de calor espalhando pelo pé da barriga, como se a vista do mundo bruxo – até mesmo os fedores dele, ele notou ao passar por um bruxo maltrapilho – mandasse para seu cérebro a sensação imediata de acolhimento. Casa. Estava agora sim, indo para casa.

– O que vocês estão cochichando? – O moreno ergueu o canto dos lábios, insinuante para as duas figuras que imediatamente desviaram as cabeças e se afastaram, como se ele tivesse lhes lançado um feitiço ou algo do gênero.

Harry sorriu, mas não fez nenhum comentário. Que eles se enganassem. Rony afastou a tira do malão, acabrunhado e lhe lançou um olhar rápido e mortífero, que Harry ignorou enquanto passava de brincalhão para preocupado com as palavras seguintes do ruivo.

– Fred e Jorge foram procurar e guardar nossa cabine. – Os três fizeram um silêncio fúnebre de entendimento. O que os esperaria na entrada do trem? Vindo dos gêmeos Harry esperava bombas de bosta, no mínimo. – Ah ali estão eles, estão...acenando. – Rony hesitou e em seguida com um dar de ombros simplesmente partiram para encarar o que viria.

Á esquerda dos três Arthur Weasley segurou o braço do filho.

– Ah não tão rápido, mocinho. Se sua mãe receber mais uma coruja de Dumbledore, eu vou assumir! Sabe o que significa, não? Tenham um bom ano meninos. – O sr Weasley, sempre tão efusivo, se despediu de Harry e Hermione e em seguida deu outro olhar severo á Rony.

O ruivo estremeceu e engoliu em seco, se afastando com os amigos. Já na cabine, ele olhou Harry com gravidade.

– É muito difícil papai ficar nervoso, mas quando fica, não quero pensar... – Sussurrou ao amigo, enquanto despachavam a bagagem na cabine vazia.

– E o que ele faz, Weasel, te deixa sem sobremesa? Vocês têm pelo menos sobremesa naquele buraco onde vocês vivem, não é? Quer dizer quando não estão passando fome...– Harry revirou os olhos e girou nos calcanhares fitando ameaçadoramente o garoto que se recostava no batente da cabine, com a habitual cara de puro nojo decorando o rosto fino.

– Nós nem entramos no ano e você já quer uma advertência, Malfoy? – Hermione rapidamente deu dois passos para ficar entre os dois, empurrando o braço que Rony começava a erguer para azarar o loiro. Estufou o peito, decidida, dando um olhar de ameaça velada a Malfoy.

Naquele ano ela recebera o distintivo brilhante de Monitora, e bem, se precisasse usar do seu poder para evitar que eles se matassem na primeira oportunidade, o faria.

Um brilho de deboche cruzou os olhos de Draco Malfoy enquanto seus lábios se abriam em um sorriso maldoso e perigoso. O que disse a seguir foi capaz de fazer Hermione gemer de vergonha, enquanto se encolhia para dar passagem a Harry e Rony que maniacamente avançaram para Draco, enquanto os dois gorilas de estimação dele – Crabbe e Goyle - se adiantavam para seus flancos.

– O que eu deveria ver aí na sua camisa Granger, além da sua óbvia falta de peitos? Um pedacinho de metal não me assusta tanto quanto essa visão triste, pode apostar.

– Seu filho da p***, retire! – gritou Rony, e com um gesto rápido lançou a varinha ao banco, deixando claro como seria a briga deles naquele instante. Draco só ergueu a sobrancelha fitando os dois a sua frente e os dois ao seu lado, que valiam, obviamente, cada um deles por dois.

– Vai querer brigar do modo vulgar, Weasley? Estou em óbvia vantagem, aqui, sei que você é burro, mas até um trasgo tem senso de preservação...

– Meu amigo Malfoy, que desprazer em revê-lo. Diga, seu pai ainda anda em falta na cama de sua mãe? – disse Fred que se aproximou rapidamente pela entrada da cabine, prendendo Goyle por um ombro e dando um falso abraço fraternal, enquanto Jorge se adiantava do outro lado, cutucando Crabbe nas costelas:

– Ou ela tem aquela cara de bosta indefinidamente? Fiquei sabendo que andaram fazendo batidas de novo em sua casa...

– Com sorte ele vai para Azkaban antes das férias de Natal, huh?

– Você pode ser um bom filho covarde e ir levar pudim Yorkshire pelas grades. – Draco arregalou os olhos, agora tomado pela fúria absoluta, ele mesmo se preparando para desistir da varinha e sair no punho.

Não precisava nem mesmo que Harry sorrisse com o mesmo escárnio e calma que antes ele demonstrara para constatar. Fred e Jorge, batedores a anos, tinham físicos equivalentes aos dos seus capangas.

– Agora não há mais vantagem, que pena, doninha. E se descontarmos você, que não vale nem como meio, nós saímos ganhando facilmente, retire o que disse ou... – explicou Harry.

Sabrina, que já tinha rodado o trem inteiro em busca dos Summers, finalmente desistira e se apressara para uma cabine vazia, o único problema no momento era que ela se sentia furiosa demais para sequer pensar em usar um feitiço de levitação, e talvez um pouquinho humilhada por ser completamente incapaz de erguer seu malão muito pesado e enorme para a cabine exatamente ao lado da dos briguentos. Ela realmente tentou esperar por uma trégua, um pouco curiosa com as trocas de farpas e com o que se desenrolaria daquilo. Sua primeira confusão! As coisas na Inglaterra eram bem quentes a despeito do clima chuvoso e cinzento de Londres. Enquanto observava, instintivamente os cabelos de sua nuca se ouriçavam, e ela percebeu que já escolhia lados. Qualquer garota que ouvisse um insulto tão terrível ficaria solicita pela menina de cabelos lanzudos e rosto ainda muito vermelho que deixava os ombros caírem pra frente para se cobrir, toda encolhidinha atrás do garoto de cabelos escuros e espetados para todos os lados. Mas então as coisas ficaram_ muito _quentes, e ela decidira que bastara. Cheia de presença de espírito, deu uma batida estrondosa na porta da cabine, desesperada, afinal o trem ia zarpar, e assustou todos os presentes, os fazendo girar e a olhar fixamente.

– É...Com licença! Eu não queria interromper, sabe!? Mas será que tem algum homem aqui para ajudar uma dama a levar o seu malão pesado até a cabine? – Era como uma platéia e holofotes se erguendo diretamente em cima dela e foi sua vez de se encolher toda, com um sorriso amarelo.

Todos pararam e olharam para a ruiva de cabelos escorridos e olhos verdes, que estava vestida com uma frente única preta e uma calça jeans clara coladas ao corpo. Automaticamente os meninos deixaram seus queixos caírem, por aquela garota tão diferente das que eles costumavam ver em Hogwarts, afinal de contas as garotas no colégio usavam roupas menos chamativas ou o uniforme.

– E então? Será que alguém pode me ajudar a carregar o meu malão? – Começou a se impacientar puxando a barra da blusa. Obviamente o loiro não ia poder falar nada sobre a presença ou falta de peitos _nela._ E foi com essa constatação óbvia, que lhe conferia poder, que ela fitou com frieza quando ele se adiantou.

– Claro! – E já começava a descer do trem para a seguir quando ela o deu um olhar de cima a baixo e soltou o:

– Eu disse _homem_!

Foi como uma revoada. Todos começaram a rir, no mesmo instante. Até mesmo os dois gorilas, disfarçadamente é claro, e se calando com uma carranca e um afastar para trás meio temeroso no instante que Malfoy girou os olhos cinzentos para eles.

– É claro. Vamos embora, a _dama _\- ele acrescentou muito sarcasmo na palavra. - prefere ser ajudada por esses pobretões - e dizendo isso ele saiu da cabine seguido por seus dois capangas, que ainda deram uma olhadinha para trás para ver Sabrina. Ela tinha que dar um ponto para o loiro aguado pela presença de espírito. Ele a ignorou taxativamente, como se ela fosse feita da mesma matéria viscosa que se prendera num sapato caro dele num dia de má sorte.

Hermione se ergueu novamente, com confiança e tomou ar para os pulmões em meio a gargalhada para soltar um:

– E da próxima vez, vou fazer você ter muito mais medo desse pedacinho de metal. Olha, eu não sei quem é você, _ainda_, mas só pela resposta que você deu no Malfoy, já se tornou minha amiga – Ela ergueu a mão e sorridente se apresentou. - Eu sou Hermione Granger e esses são meus amigos Fred, Jorge e Rony Weasley e..Harry Potter.- Hesitou um pouco no ultimo nome, esperando a reação que sempre vinha com isso. A ruiva sorriu de volta.

Harry também pareceu desconcertado, se preparando para o inevitável, o que era ainda mais constrangedor pelo fato dele mesmo estar impressionado com a garota a sua frente, a fitando em curiosidade e atração veladas. Mas para sua surpresa, Sabrina disse, indiferente:

– Prazer, Sabrina Lair. Não, eu não estou impressionada pelo fato de você ser o menino que sobreviveu. Então não vou ficar que nem boba olhando pra você ou pedir um autógrafo, não se preocupe, você é de carne e osso!- Ela piscou para o moreno no mesmo instante que Hermione dava tapas exasperados nos ruivos que pareciam paralisados.

– Que bom! – Ele deu uma risadinha sem graça enquanto a ruiva acenava e começava a seguir atrás dos gêmeos.

– Ei, o malão...– ela pôs a mão no peito observando eles já irem tomando a dianteira. – São prestativos eles não? Péra, essa não, essa tem gente queria ficar sozinha, esperem! – e saiu atrás dos dois, sem deixar tempo para que nada mais fosse comentado.

Bem a tempo, segundos depois o trem deu o ultimo apito, as portas externas fecharam e eles começaram a partir rumo ao norte.

* * *

– Aqui! Muito obrigada por fazerem essa gentileza de me ajudar...Fred e Jorge, não é?

– Isso mesmo – disse Fred beijando a mão de Sabrina e fazendo uma reverência.

– Ah, então muito obrigada de novo. Nós vemos em Hogwarts? - disse a ruiva meio corada. Que garotos esquisitos.

– É claro. Não quer ficar conosco na nossa cabine? - disse Jorge tirando um chapéu imaginário.

– Sempre cabe mais um. – E Fred piscou descontraído dessa vez, muito menos palhaço e mais...uau.

Sabrina corou. – Não, desculpem. Quero pensar um pouquinho...

– Tudo bem! – disseram em uníssono e já iam se afastando antes dela fechar a porta da cabine com um sorriso disfarçado nos lábios que apertava com os dentes. Que garotos esquisitos. _Mas que garotos!_ Ela fingiu se abanar, meio corada de vergonha de si mesma, quando se lembrou que não perguntara sobre se eles não eram assim um pouco próximos de Cedrico. Eram jogadores de quadribol afinal, como ele, e bom, ela encontrara Harry Potter na primeira oportunidade. E lufanos. A escola começava a lhe dar a falsa impressão de que era bem pequena. De qualquer forma, gostaria de ter perguntado também se eles não conheciam os Summers.

É verdade que ainda estava lidando com toda a emoção da mudança, e de suas próprias tristezas e que queria ficar um tempinho consigo mesma, por isso sequer cogitara se juntar a novas pessoas. Era tímida também, ainda que fosse melhor bem escrita como uma grande amiga de toda a galera, mas não era isso que a fizera preferir a reclusão. Mas preferia uma reclusão com seus amigos, se isso fosse possível. Se sentou ao lado da maritaca e a olhou por instantes, torcendo os lábios, tirando o pano que a cobria. De outra forma Angel provavelmente sairia matraqueando impossivelmente com todo mundo. A maritaca era bem menos tímida.

Ela pôs a gaiola de Angel no banco a sua frente:

– De qualquer forma acho que me agarro no fato de conhecerem o Cedrico ou Morgana para me adaptar melhor. Talvez saia por ai perguntando se não o conhecem, só pra saber histórias sobre como ele era na escola. – Era algo que a confortaria, de alguma forma. Saber como era o namorado em Hogwarts talvez a fizesse mais pertinho dele, sempre bombardeava a família dele e ele com perguntas banais sobre convivência. Era um namoro a distancia antes de tudo, e agora...agora ela não tinha nada mais. Piscou para afastar as lágrimas. Como se pressentindo seu desanimo Angel começou a falar.

– Eu posso fazer isso! Se você tivesse deixado comigo, eu teria perguntado para o Harry Potter, ele deve saber mais que muitos, e afinal de contas eu sou mais articulado que você.- A garota revirou os olhos para a maritaca - É só deixar comigo que...

– Não! Eu não quero perguntar para mais ninguém. - Nesse instante alguém bateu na porta e uma garota de cabelos negros e olhos puxados apareceu por entre a brecha da mesma.

– Ah me desculpe, mas essa cabine sempre está vazia. - disse a garota virando as costas para sair, mas pareceu que ela havia mudado de idéia no meio do caminho - Eu posso ficar aqui nesta cabine com você? É que as outras já estão todas cheias e...

– Claro, pode entrar.- Sabrina não queria companhia, mas a garota parecia um tanto quanto triste, então a ruiva não conseguiu falar não a ela - Qual o seu nome? O meu é Sabrina Lair.

– Cho Chang, muito prazer. - disse Cho apertando a mão de Sabrina - Eu nunca tinha visto você em Hogwarts. De que casa você é?

– Eu ainda não sei, é o meu primeiro ano em Hogwarts - Cho a olhou com os olhos arregalados, Sabrina deu um riso sem graça.

– Mas quantos anos você tem?

– Quinze. - diante da cara espantada de Cho, Sabrina completou, para não se sentir uma anormal que morava no nada e de repente se via sendo bruxa. Era assim que se sentiu, e imaginou que iria passar muito por aquilo. - É que eu fui transferida da escola que estudava na Espanha, porque meu pai morreu e eu vim morar com minha avó.

– E sua mãe?

– Ela morreu quando eu era bebê.

– Inconveniente - disse Angel. – Olha, não fica falando muito ou atrai coisa ruim e...

– Pára de falar bobagens! - ralhou Sabrina, escondendo o pavor do que ele dizia. Aquele era um de seus segredos! E gostaria de manter esse, em específico, meio guardado. Estremeceu e forçou um sorriso. - Não ligue Cho, eu não acho triste falar de minha mãe.

– Tô falando, vai atrair e ai eu quero só ver. – A maritaca esticou a garra e pegou um punhado de maçã, voltando a parecer só um bichinho fofo enquanto devorava a fruta. Ao que a oriental exclamou:

– Ah, que gracinha, qual o nome dele? - disse Cho, depois de passado o susto.

– Pode perguntar pra mim...Eu sei falar. Meu nome é Angel, a seu dispor bela dama.

– Oh! Fofo! – Cho se sentou, a vontade ao lado do bicho e se pós a acariciar suas plumas, deliciada.

– É..._às vezes_, quando ele não fala demais, ele é uma graça mesmo. - Sabrina lançou um olhar carrancudo á maritaca que estava agora de um belo tom rosado.

– Eu também perdi uma pessoa muito querida recentemente. - disse Cho, mudando o foco da conversa - Ele era meu namorado, e morreu...foi tão triste e pior, quando eu penso nisso. Sabe ele era muito conhecido no nosso ano, todas as meninas praticamente eram apaixonadas por ele, me lembro do nosso ultimo baile, minhas amigas ficaram enlouquecidas quando o...

– Bom dia, vocês querem comer alguma coisa? - Era a bruxa que vendia doces no trem passando com seu carrinho - Os bolos de caldeirão estão fresquinhos.

E de forma impressionante, as duas se deram tão bem que Sabrina quase se esqueceu da tristeza durante a viagem. Era bom ficar ali, com uma garota fragilizada como ela, falando de outras coisas e de coisas de menina, mudando o foco para não lembrar da tragédia de suas vidas. Era bom, como fora bom com Morgana, e ela ia aos poucos sentindo que fazia uma grande amiga na adversidade. Se Cho quisesse desabafar, ela adoraria escutar, e apoiaria com uma delicadeza que só as pessoas sentidas podiam ter. E ainda eram unidas pelo fato das duas terem perdido grandes amores recentes, falaram um pouco sobre isso, sobre a perda e estar apaixonada. Cho confidenciou que vinha chorando sem parar e por isso decidira ficar sozinha. E na hora que falou chorou, e Sabrina também, e elas se abraçaram mudas diante de sua dor. Mas nenhuma se aprofundou muito naquelas questões, sempre mudavam o assunto, comentando até mesmo das fofocas da sociedade bruxa ou dos exames que teriam pela frente. Tudo era melhor que aquele vazio no peito e angustia que Sabrina sentia quando começava ou ouvia sobre o assunto. O único momento em que remotamente se desviou da conversa foi para ir pelo trem a procura dos amigos, arrastando Cho sem nenhuma explicação, mas mesmo antes de os encontrar desistiram, distraídas por um campeonato de Snap explosivo que parecia se desenrolar numa cabine de amigos corvinos de Cho.

Foi uma viagem agradável, apesar de Sabrina se sentir meio desleal por toda ela, mas era o jeito, logo desembarcariam em Hogwarts e ficaria feliz em apresentar Cho a Morgana, que ela tinha certeza, seriam suas melhores confidentes dali em diante.

* * *

Dessa vez não teve dificuldades para lidar com seu malão, mas eram o que diziam, para baixo todo santo ajudava. Estava tão atrapalhada e ansiosa que hiperventilava e ao seu lado Cho ria da situação, negando com a cabeça. Ela já havia confidenciado que não se dava bem com exposição e queria muito saber como seria selecionada para as casas, se faria algum teste, mas Cho, assim como Cedrico, Morgana, Arthur e Richard, e qualquer dos adultos e até mesmo seu pai, aliás, havia mantido o bico fechado sobre como seria. Era impressionante aquilo deveria ser um segredo de Fiel, ou algo igual, e não só isso...Raios, ela sequer conseguira vislumbrar os amigos. Estava começando a se preocupar se haveria outra Hogwarts pela Grã Bretanha.

– Eu não vou agüentar de nervoso, pelo menos queria _ver_ Morgana! Ela é uma amiga terrível, esperava que ela tivesse me esperando de braços abertos assim que pisasse em Kings Cross. – Colocou a gaiola de Angel sobre a bagagem olhando acabrunhada o fluxo de alunos que descia do trem. Cho a olhou curiosa.

– Morgana...eu conheço uma Morgana! – Intimamente a oriental se perguntou se seria possível que fosse a mesma garota.

– Conhece a Morg? Morgana Summers? É minha melhor amiga, sério. No mundo! É da Grifinória...

O apelido deu uma pontada atrás dos olhos de Cho. Cedrico a chamava assim, e com o mesmo carinho, ela sorriu e tentou ser animada. - Sim, irmã de Arthur e Richard Summers, eles são... – as palavras primos de Cedrico não saíram de seus lábios e ela piscou com mais força. Sabrina interpretou errado seu pestanejar e sorriu com malicia.

– É ela disse que os garotos fazem muito sucesso com as meninas em Hogwarts, não é de se estranhar. Altos, bonitos, educados, tia Viv criou bem. – Estava tão ansiosa que virou em volta de si mesma, sem prestar atenção nas lagrimas que desafiaram cair dos olhos pequenos e amendoados. Cho pigarreou e disse tentando ser espirituosa.

– Bom, eles estavam bem na primeira cabine, se tivesse dito antes teria te levado lá. De qualquer jeito não é difícil achar a _Morgana._ – Sabrina notou certa hostilidade e se perguntou se era um comentário obvio ao tamanho da amiga. Cho teria uma surpresa.

– VACA! – Veio _o suave e doce_ esbravejar atrás de si e Sabrina deu um pulo de felicidade, se virando bem a tempo de ver uma massa de cascatas de cabelos castanho escuros esbarrando pela multidão em sua direção. A ruiva negou com a cabeça quando a amiga afastou Harry com um safanão, tirando-o do caminho enquanto lutava com as crianças que corriam e apinhavam a plataforma. O moreno abriu os lábios para xingar e depois os fechou, com o mesmo assombro que ela vira, bem, quando ele olhara para si mesma. Mas seu aceno de desculpas foi breve, porque no instante seguinte a amiga lançava os braços ao redor dela a apertando num abraço que cheirava a almíscar e jasmim. Harry, Rony e Hermione também haviam desaparecido, engolfados pelos outros alunos que se encontravam e cumprimentavam. – Por todo o trem, _todo o caminho_, eu não vi nem a ponta do seu nariz cheio de sardas! Você disse que me acharia e eu fiquei achando que você simplesmente desistira de vir pra cá! Arthur teve que me calar com feitiços para que eu parasse de desesperar pelo que tinha acontecido! Você nem mesmo avisou quando chegou semana passada! Não faça mais isso. – ela se afastou e deu tapas com força nos dois braços de Sabrina, a cara bonita transformada em uma carranca que dava medo.

Só por isso ela não a estapeou de volta. Sabia que com as palavras todas saindo em jorros, Morgana estava possessa como um demônio das águas. E a afundaria se ela não tivesse tato, se bem conhecia o gênio da outra.

– Er...eu também senti saudades? – Ela se afastou e olhou bem para a amiga, a abraçando depois de novo e sendo recompensada por um desfazer de careta. Melhor assim, sem os vincos tenebrosos. Depois, horrorizada, notou que os dedos de Morgana estavam colados, como se tivessem nascido assim e arregalou os olhos muito grandes. – O que é isso?

– Grr. – A outra bufou e tentou tirar a varinha do bolso, sussurrando a contra maldição; de novo emburrada. – Quando ele me calou eu tentei escrever e amaldiçoar, e Richard fez isso, o filha da mãe, é de se esperar que ele tenha mais respeito com a irmã mais velha. Passa com o tempo, que não vou esperar, claro. Mas descobri que fica perfeito pra estrangular alguém com essa maldição.

Ela olhou calidamente para a ruiva e Sabrina soube que ela não estava brincando. Podia muito bem imaginar ela estrangulando os irmãos se não de raiva, de frustração por tendê-la amaldiçoado. Gargalhou alto e foi aí que Cho pigarreou fazendo Morgana só então notar sua presença. E ficar branca. Como papel.

– Vocês já devem se conhecer. E isso é bom, porque tenho minhas duas amigas aqui para enfrentar _o mistério da seleção de Hogwarts_.

– Perdão, mas eu não a conheço. – A oriental fitou Morgana cautelosa e a outra só deu um risinho irônico e desagradável.

– Ah conhece sim, com mais carne, mas conhece bem...er...então...vocês, é...! Se falaram muito? – Sabrina olhou a morena sem entender. Morgana balbuciava, e parecia tão perdida e tímida de repente que era como se fosse outra pessoa. Ela não lembrava dessa face da amiga. Claro, sabia que Morgana era esquiva, que não gostava muito de se comunicar por causa de sua timidez medonhamente grande, mas isso na maioria das vezes era quando ela não conhecia a garota e se sentia intimidada por ela o bastante para não ser explosiva. Ou quando era um cara. Ela não conseguia imaginar Cho intimidando ninguém, nem que ela fosse um cara.

– Eu ainda não acredito! – Cho parecia em choque, e Morgana ainda ali, tímida e esquiva, olhando para elas como se fossem explodir.

– É ela sim Cho, aconteceram algumas mudanças com a saída do aparelho e toda a depressão por causa da perca do meu namorado...

– Ah, ele também era próximo dela, né?

Sabrina gargalhou. Se dera conta que não dissera nada sobre Cedrico a outra, e Morgana, fazendo uma expressão entendimento, também constatou isso, ela podia perceber. Esperou que a outra risse com ela e esclarecesse as coisas, mas em vez disso ela simplesmente lhe lançou um olhar soturno e agarrou seu braço, indicando um homem tão alto que a ruiva teve que olhar para cima para ver os olhinhos brilhantes pelo meio da barba - mesmo ele estando sentado em um barquinho que indicava aos primeiro anistas.

– SABRINA! O Hagrid! É nosso Guarda caças e Professor de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, lembra que falei? Enfim, você vai ali. Nos vemos mais tarde. – E simplesmente lhe deu um meio abraço e saiu, arrastando Cho e a deixando sozinha.

O que provava que ela não se sentia intimidada por nenhuma das duas. Mas isso não era novidade.

* * *

_"Ufa, como eu vou explicar isso para ela sem a magoar? Ah, Cedrico eu disse para você não fazer isso, agora quem se ferra sou eu!"_ Morgana vinha rondando acabrunhada consigo mesma no instante que se despediu da amiga. Cho fazia perguntas rápidas a ela. Sobre Sabrina, sobre como elas se conheceram, sobre sua transformação, sobre como estava sua família, como estavam lidando com toda a perca. _"Não senhora, pode parar ai mesmo."_ Ela interrompeu esse rumo da conversa, aliviada quando as carruagens chegaram ao portal e ela pôde descer sem muitas explicações, com um tchau vago. Nunca se dera muito bem com Cho. Não que desgostasse da garota, só não eram próximas, ou se gostavam, para dizer a verdade. Metade por conta do fato de Morgana ser a melhor amiga de Sabrina, que via o primo começar um _affair_ com a oriental, muito doce, muito legal e muito bonita – opinião forte da população masculina de Hogwarts. No fundo ela tinha um pouco de culpa quando olhava para Cho, a garota não era uma vagabunda, era realmente legal, seria mais fácil se Ced tivesse escolhido uma das sonserinas lambisgóias ou uma das lufanas cheias de amor pra dar.

A coisa fora que nem Cedrico estava muito consciente do que acontecia. Ele ajudara Cho com suas lições de Aritimancia como tutor por um tempo, por pedido da Prof. Vector. E de repente a chamara para o baile, sem compromisso, apesar de como um macho que fazia jus a raça ignóbil, também não negar os risos bobos dela. E de repente do nada ela estava presa no fundo do lago como a pessoa que ele mais sentiria falta em Hogwarts, coisa que fez seu instinto ciumento de prima berrar, por motivos mais mesquinhos é verdade, ainda sim...e ele dissera que tinha começado a criar um carinho e não sabia o que fazer. Ele diria a Sabrina no verão. Se ele ia terminar com Sabrina? Nunca! E com Cho? Ia. Um dia. Não sabia quando. Ela o fazia bem. Arthur dera um soco que quebrara o nariz dele, e Richard ameaçara transformar sua cabeça numa melancia e lançar um taco de baseball nela. Mas no fim...ele era seu primo querido, confuso, e tão triste quanto sabia que faria as duas ficar. Como odiar Cedrico?

– Bom, agora eu o odeio! Mesmo! Espero que você saiba! – Olhou para cima falando com o vento enquanto se jogava no banco da mesa da Grifinória. Ao seu lado Lilá Brown se agitou e sorriu condescendente.

– Acho que você errou de mesa, aqui é a Grifinória...

– É mesmo? Então eu acho que estou na mesa certa.- disse Morgana dando um sorriso forçado. Ela estava muito preocupada com o que dizer para Cho e Sabrina para ficar se importando em dar explicações para Lilá Brown.

– Quem é você? Nós nunca a vimos na sala comunal e em nenhum outro lugar da Grifinória.- Parvati parecia empolgada, já ficara sabendo da menina nova, a observara de longe e cochichava com Lilá, discutindo se ela tinha alguma doença congênita que a fazia ser uma menina de onze anos super desenvolvida. Morgana se sentiu analisada enquanto elas se perguntavam o mesmo sobre ela, e ainda se ela tivesse debilidade mental a ponto de só ir sentando. Parvati relanceou um olhar a Dumbledore, se perguntando sem duvidas, se ele não agiria e Morgana sentiu ganas de a esganar.

– Então eu acho que vocês deveriam bisbilhotar mais um pouquinho a vida dos outros. Eu sou Morgana Summers, que por acaso senta do seu lado em Runas, e divide a mesa com você Lilá, em Herbologia.

– Morgana? - disseram as duas juntas.

Ela apenas bufou, e girou os olhos para os irmãos. Richard brincava com uma pena, a fazendo dançar e incendiar pelas velas voadoras, para depois a fazer voltar ao normal, e lhe demonstrou um afeto surpreendente. A fez um gesto de cortar o pescoço, obviamente emburrado por ela tentar mata-lo. E Arthur. Bom Arthur tinha uma menina pendurada em seus calcanhares ouvindo embasbacada ele lhe contar algo, e só acenou caloroso, antes de voltar a conversar, os olhos se desviando toda hora para Sabrina na ponta do salão, como grande parte dos meninos dali, ela notou. Será que seria mais mal recebida, se só se sentasse com eles na mesa da Lufa-lufa?

– Ah, não mesmo! Sério? Morgana Summers? Mas você está muito diferente! O que você fez, não foi cirurgia foi? – Morgana olhou Parvati apática. Não conseguiu se decidir se ficava lisonjeada ou possessa com a invejinha que surgiu nos olhos das duas, portanto decidiu pelo óbvio.

– Morram! E parem de me atrapalhar, quero ver a seleção.

Tão doce, quanto um trasgo montanhês com uma clava enfiada no nariz.

_"Como eu vou contar para ela sem a magoar?"_

* * *

Sabrina havia acabado de entrar no salão do castelo. Ela tinha vindo conversando com Hagrid e ficara sabendo que primeiro Dumbledore iria dar alguns avisos e que ela seria a última a ser selecionada para sua casa. O que para ela seria terrível, afinal ela estava ansiosa para saber onde cairia: na Lufa-lufa de seu Cedrico e dos seus imãozinhos Summers? Na Corvinal onde sua avó tinha caído e onde já conhecia Cho? Na Grifinória que fora a casa de seu pai e onde Morg estava? Ou na Sonserina, a casa que sua mãe aprovaria?

Sua mãe que havia morrido a muito tempo, quando ela era apenas um bebê, mas por algum motivo continuava vagando por esse mundo ligada a ruiva, vinha aparecendo para ela sem parar a dois dias antes dela vir para Hogwarts e tinha deixado claras as suas intenções de que Sabrina fosse para a Sonserina, sua antiga casa. Aonde quer que a ruiva fosse, Penélope Vandon Lair estaria junto com ela, adulando e dizendo coisas como que o salão da Sonserina era o melhor e as pessoas mais inteligentes estavam ali rondando. Isso era assustador, não pela mãe ser um fantasma, mas porque a muito tinha o principio de não aparecer para mais ninguém da família, e por duas vezes durante a cantilena a avó quase as pegara. Esse fato a fez desejar amargamente que não fosse para tal casa.

Logo depois que ela e as crianças haviam chegado ao salão do castelo, um velho de enormes barbas prateadas, óculos em forma de meia-lua e vestes azuis, cheia de estrelas e luas levantou. _"Só pode ser Dumbledore"_\- pensou ela. Dumbledore se dirigiu a eles com um enorme sorriso e disse:

– Bem vindos a escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts, eu sou o diretor Alvo Dumbledore e espero que os anos passados aqui sejam bons e prazerosos e que aprendam tudo o que possam aprender para se encher o espaço oco em suas cabeças com competência e juízo. Mesmo que metade nunca o faça. – Ele relanceou os gêmeos Weasley com os olhos, que pareceram profundamente ofendidos enquanto azaravam Lino Jordan e Louis Vouiton, um outro amigo, por baixo da mesa. - Este ano - ele se virou para o restante dos alunos no salão - teremos várias novidades. A primeira é que teremos uma nova professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, já que o último professor teve que nos deixar por motivos próprios. Apresento a todos vocês a professora Lilandra Blacklight - Uma mulher de cabelos bem negros rentes à cabeça e olhos azuis claríssimos, com uma expressão maliciosa, levantou de sua cadeira e se deixou aplaudir. Ela usava vestes de bruxo de um tom de azul super escuro e suas longas unhas eram pintadas de vermelho. Tinha uma aparência exata de vampiros trouxas.

Harry olhou para Rony e Mione que estavam sentados do seu lado direito, sussurrando:

– Mais um. Ela me dá arrepios.

– Achei ela simpaticamente tenebrosa. – O ruivo cerrou os dentes, desviando os olhos da mulher que o observou diretamente. Corava até a raiz dos cabelos. – Será que ela escutou?

– Shiii. – Hermione se fez presente indicando o diretor que voltara a falar.

– A segunda novidade é que a primeira visita a Hogsmeade foi adiantada para daqui a um mês e será, como sempre, só para os alunos do terceiro ano para cima. E a terceira, mas não menos importante novidade é que o incomum pode acontecer, portanto teremos este ano uma aluna transferida da escola de bruxaria Corcions, na Espanha, a aluna Sabrina Lair. - sem saber o que fazia direito Sabrina deu um passo a frente e todos os alunos - principalmente os garotos - olharam para ela curiosos e embasbacados ao mesmo tempo, até mesmo Draco Malfoy, ela notou satisfeita. - Ela está no quinto ano e será a última a ser selecionada para as casas.

Os murmúrios rolaram pelo salão inteiro e Sabrina ficou ligeiramente vermelha. Ninguém percebeu, mas a Profª Blacklight a olhava de uma maneira muito estranha. Penetrante e familiar. Sabrina sentiu como se aranhas subissem por seus braços e os esfregou, se encolhendo para trás do grupo de aluninhos. Dumbledore ergueu os braços, pedindo novamente a atenção.

– Silêncio, por favor! Agora vai começar a cerimônia do chapéu seletor. Profª McGonagall, por favor, assuma daqui.

Assim a Profª Minerva McGonagall trouxe um chapéu com um aspecto bem surrado e depois de ele cantar uma música, ela tirou um pergaminho das vestes e começou a chamar os nomes.

Então era isso?! Um chapéu velho, mofado e encardido que falava e anunciava seus próximos anos escolares? Sabrina fez cara de descrença. Caramba um chapéu? E se ele errasse? Ela teria que passar três anos junto com gente que odiava? Não que ela fosse propensa a odiar, e para a falar a verdade, nem mesmo a Sonserina podia ser tão ruim...tirando o fato de Draco Malfoy, ser desprezível, estar ali, o que ajudava a não lhe dar boa impressão da casa. Uma a uma as crianças que estavam ao lado de Sabrina foram sendo chamadas e selecionadas para suas casas, sendo recebidas por uma onda de palmas:

– Anistton, Matt...Lufa-Lufa. Blat, Britney...Sonserina. Journey, Broke...Corvinal. Martinez, Bianca...Corvinal. O'Conell, Robin...Sonserina.-Sabrina estava nervosa, agora só faltavam duas crianças para ser a vez dela. Será que um dia ela poderia dar a mão para Malfoy e fazer os deveres alegremente enquanto via e ouvia ele intimidar mais crianças e mocinhas indefesas? Talvez a mãe dela pudesse se juntar a eles, seria um brunch agradável. Não! Ela não queria ficar na Sonserina. Sentiu um nó no estomago. Era pura teimosia, mas não queria porque não. – Spolatore, Ludmilla...Grifinória. Vighty, Natalie...Lufa-Lufa.

A professora McGonagall a chamou e ela fez um beicinho. Merlin, era só uma casa e um chapéu, ela não era uma menininha que nem aquelas crianças. Sabrina caminhou até o banquinho e o salão ficou em silêncio. Engraçado, até o banquinho era pequeno para ela, aquilo era realmente incomum. Suas mãos tremiam e ela estava absolutamente ansiosa e nervosa. Antes de sua cabeça ser coberta, registrou que Morgana fazia uma cara que a preocupava. Doeria?

– HUM, EU VEJO MUITA CORAGEM E OUSADIA, O QUE SEM DÚVIDA SÃO CARACTERÍSTICAS GRIFINÓRIAS, MAS TAMBÉM VEJO MUITA AMBIÇÃO E VONTADE DE CONSEGUIR O QUE QUER, O QUE SÃO CARACTERÍSTICAS SONSERINAS...NÃO SEI, VOCÊ PODE DECIDIR, PARA QUAL DAS DUAS VOCÊ QUER IR? CERTAMENTE QUE VOCÊ PODE ESCOLHER DESDE QUE EU ESTEJA DE ACORDO. POR FAVOR, NÃO NA SONSERINA? CREIO JÁ TER OUVIDO ISSO, MAS TUDO BEM! SUA CASA SERÁ ENTÃO...

– ...Grifinória - E um mutirão de aplausos prorrompeu da mesa da Grifinória, juntamente com as vaias e lamúrias das outras casas. Sabrina levantou do banquinho e andou em direção a Morgana, apertando a mão de centenas de pessoas antes.

– Morg, o que foi?

– Nada, eu estou feliz por você ficar na mesma casa que eu, só isso. _"Ganho um tempo se você ficar longe da Cho!"_ Morgana foi calorosa no aperto de mão, Sabrina não ia se deixar enganar tão fácil.

– Aquilo não era cara de felicidade. E agora você parece que vai vomitar, você fica feliz e vomita?

– É que tinham umas garotas chatas, falando no meu ouvido. – A morena olhou feio para Parvati que dividia fofocas com Romilda Vance. Gina Weasley ergueu a mão e acenou, coisa que Morgana retribuiu. Ela não tinha nada contra Gina, na verdade gostava muito da garota, elas chegaram até a se falar poucas vezes, diferente de todos os outros participantes de sua casa. Morgana não era muito afeita a amizades. – Senta logo, quero comer.

– Sua dieta. – Sabrina olhou com severidade para o monte de purê que Morgana enchia o prato, a morena o empurrou a contra gosto e pegou um pouco de aipo, cenoura e duas batatinhas assadas. – Ei, quero falar com Cho quando terminarmos.

Morgana agarrou uma cenoura, triturando-a enquanto rezava intimamente para Cho ir dormir cedo.

Graças a Merlin ela foi. E também elas conseguiram chegar a tempo de pegar a senha com Hermione para passar pela Mulher Gorda.


	3. Capítulo 2

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter e todo seu universo e personagens não me pertencem; produto feito apenas de fã para fã.

História originalmente escrita com Sheila Farias.  
_Porque existem histórias que quando não são contadas ou finalizadas, ficam na sua mente lhe perturbando até que as deixem sair._

* * *

**Capítulo dois - As "palavras carinhosas" dos gêmeos Weasley**

– Ein, você viu? A garota nova caiu aqui, acho que devíamos preparar uma espécie de festa de boas vindas a ela. – Rony comentou casualmente, nada casual enquanto se esparramava mais no sofá do salão comunal. Estava cheio e sonolento, Harry o tinha visto repetir o pudim de rins duas vezes, e nem falara do empadão. Em compensação Rony parecia uns dois metros mais alto e magro que no ano anterior, e ele gostaria de saber porque pensava em coisas assim, provavelmente por causa da sua própria barriga estufada e o sono bom que o acolhia no calor da Sala comunal.

Hermione revirou os olhos exasperada enquanto fazia Bichento correr em volta do corpo atrás do ratinho de borracha com o qual estava o distraindo. Era agradável ficar ali, falando bobagem e relaxando depois de um bom jantar e uma boa recepção quente, ainda que o verão tivesse no fim e o salão comunal tivesse aquecido demais para aquele dia. Ele se espreguiçou e ergueu muito reto, comentando no mesmo tom interessado do amigo.

– Eu vi uma morena com ela. Você viu? Aquela que lhe disse na estação, a que me empurrou?

– Que quase fez seu queixo deslocar? E eu não estou falando isso porque você despencou sobre a gaiola de Edwiges. – Hermione ergueu os olhos afiados e brincalhões para o amigo. Harry lhe lançou um sorrisinho sarcástico.

– Estou curioso, só isso. Sabrina é legal, apesar de eu achar que uma recepção seria muito. – ele acrescentou quando o ruivo se animou. Não deixou de notar Hermione mau humorada e olhando pra baixo resmungona com isso, e indicou ela com o queixo. Rony, de forma idiota piscou para ele sem entender, e Harry revirou os olhos verdes antes de continuar. – Mas estou curioso sobre essa garota, nunca vi ela por aqui antes.

– Vai ver é transferida também.

– E veio pra Grifinória direto porque nós somos especiais. Dois por um, huh? – Gina sorriu debiloide, se aproximando e dando uma palmada na cabeça do irmão. Mas trazia um sorriso de quem sabe das coisas, que não demorou a dividir com Hermione, em palavras rápidas e baixas que fez a outra se encolher envergonhada.

– Eu jamais teria idéia. Nunca!

– Pois é. – Gina se sentou e levou os joelhos ao queixo, observando Harry atentamente. Após um instante ela deixou sair um suspiro.

– Seus olhos não parecem mais sapinhos cozidos, você está começando a ficar com cara de preocupação de velho, Harry. Verão complicado?

Harry corou profundamente e desviou o olhar da ruiva Weasley. Rony ao seu lado se dobrava e bufava de tanto rir, até mesmo Hermione não conseguiu segurar a risada e Harry se perguntou como Gina conseguia parecer tão desembaraçada diante das palavras que indicavam seu antigo amor platônico por ele. Pigarreou uma vez, depois outra e abriu os lábios para falar, mas quando ela lhe deu um sorriso meio de canto, malvado, ele entendeu que estava gostando de tirar uma com a cara dele e desistiu, ficando acabrunhado e envergonhado. Só então ela ficou com as orelhas um pouco vermelhas e deu de ombros, girando os olhos pro retrato que se abria.

– Desculpa, não resisti à brincadeira.

E o assunto entrou na sala, fazendo alguns dos alunos a sua volta pararem de conversar e olhar pro retrato, curiosos. Sabrina agora levava as vestes de bruxo como todos eles, o roupão de verão totalmente negro com os fechos prateados que cobria até os tornozelos e por sobre a saia e camisa com a gravata da grifinória vermelha e dourada que a identificava como uma das leoas, portanto era mais pela novidade e beleza que atraia os olhares dos que estavam ali. Todos queriam saber quem era a garota nova, e porque fora transferida, um status de celebridade que ele já havia passado e esperava, para o bem dela, que logo passasse. Alguns garotos se adiantaram e só então ele notou que eles pareciam tão interessados quanto na garota que entrava com ela.

Ele a observou longamente, e com um senso vago de familiaridade incomodando atrás das orelhas. Tinha longos e brilhantes cabelos negros, descendo lisos pelos ombros até que se terminassem em cachos pelas costas e colo, a franja delicada escondia um semblante emburrado, de quem estava odiando aquele monte de vozes curiosas. Seus olhos, pelo que ele podia perceber eram castanhos de um tom mais claro que os cabelos quase negros, e meio amendoados – não como os de Cho, só...erguidos e bonitos, com os cílios grandes e ele podia apostar, um pouquinho maquiados. Bonitos. Assim como o rosto de coração, com a boca bem desenhada e vermelha que ele olhou bastante, até se sentir estranho e desviar os olhos. As vestes não ajudavam, mas ele podia notar a pele suave e branca ali, nos joelhos – todas as meninas usavam as saias um pouco altas assim não é? Reparou.

Até mesmo Hermione. Olhou a amiga assombrado. Na morena, por algum motivo, ele notava mais. Estremeceu e sorriu convidativo quando Sabrina os avistou e começou a se aproximou. Gina ficou tensa, e Hermione ao seu lado coçou a nuca.

– O que? – Os garotos balbuciaram antes de recepcionar as meninas.

Mas então os gêmeos chegaram mais cedo, despreocupadamente abraçando as duas meninas pelos ombros e as levando até onde o grupo deles já estava formado e esparramado no canto preferido do salão.

– Oi, tudo bem, Sabrina?

– Nossa, você quer um guaraná? - respondeu a ruiva, com um revirar de olhos. – Quanta originalidade... – mas ela parecia simpática a despeito de ter deixado todos eles com cara de idiotas completos.

– Ok, e o guaraná entra aonde? – Fred não perdeu o rebolado, dando um matador sorriso que fez a morena franzir mais o cenho e retirar as mãos de Jorge com violência.

– Ouch, desculpe. – Sussurrou o gêmeo, envergonhado de forma impressionante. – Você tem um bom apertão. – Ele piscou e ela o olhou meio...assassina.

– Deixa pra lá. Ok, vocês querem saber quem é a morena do meu lado? – Elas haviam ouvido isso pelo salão todo, fora engraçado, se não fosse trágico. E Sabrina podia rir do trágico. Morgana não. A coisa é que eles também a olhavam curiosos, e Sabrina simpatizara com os garotos, de forma que pelo menos elas podiam ficar sobre olhares curiosos com gente legal. Ela abriu os lábios para comentar algo engraçadinho e deixar as coisas animadas e pra lá, mas Morgana decidira que já dera, e ia acabar ali, quando Rony comentou, solicito.

– Bom na verdade nunca a tínhamos visto e como ela não foi selecionada...

– Bom pra você Rony Weasley, porque se tivesse visto com certeza não teria me enchido de baba de pufoso com aguarraz na aula do Snape ano passado! Imagino que as garotas lindas e perfeitas tomavam toda sua atenção. A humilde Morgana Summers, que esteve sentada do seu lado naquela aula, agradece a preferência e deseja com todas as forças que você vá a merda. – deu um sorriso de carranca e contemplou o silencio constrangedor e pesado que caiu sobre eles. Gina ergueu as mãos como se dissesse: _Olha, eu não to nessa, sou legal, não me mate._ Ao que Hermione acenou e fez também sua cara de trégua. Hipócrita, ela mesma já tinha feito sua cota de Morgana, a invisível antes.

– Uhh, Morgana, vamos com calma, lembra as pessoas que me ajudaram no trem? Então, eles são...

– Se você disser legais eu te enforco, eu tô avisando! Me deixa. – Ela deu um suspiro pesado e saiu pisando duro pelo salão. Havia mágoa e dor nos seus olhos anuviados de lágrimas, mas isso não a impediu de dar o dedo do meio com muita convicção a Lino Jordan que fez menção de a cumprimentar. Que gênio.

Sabrina cruzou os braços e os olhou como um juiz de bruxas levando-os a fogueira na Inquisição.

– Ok, eu conheço minha amiga, qual de vocês a chamou de gorda, rolha de poço, e essas coisas idiotas que as crianças fazem?

Todos pareceram culpados. Com exceção de Gina e Hermione, os garotos simplesmente evitaram seu olhar. Até mesmo Harry Potter, e ele lhe parecera tão tímido e bonzinho como um cordeiro. As pessoas podiam se enganar, o velho bulling de meninos contra meninas durava bastante. O que a surpreendeu, os Gêmeos Weasleys pareciam os mais velhos ali, ainda que ela percebesse, provavelmente serem os mais imaturos. Suspirou profundamente e se sentou no sofá, cutucando uma almofada sem os olhar, brincando com as franjas douradas.

– Comecem a desfilar sua fila de bulling...

Jorge pareceu incerto. – Você quer dar nomes aos bois?

– Sim.

– Olha, tem certeza? – Fred parecia ressabido, como se esperasse que Morgana descesse com uma panela para dar em sua cabeça. Gina gemeu.

Foi Rony quem começou a despejar tudo como se uma enxurrada descesse de seus lábios, uma confissão para um padre, aparentemente.

– Bem, ano passado eu e o Harry estávamos conversando sobre quem queríamos levar ao baile e...bem, eu disse para ele convidar a monstrinha Summers. Disse isso de forma bem...ruim. Eu acho que ela tava ouvindo, né?

– Brilhante, Einstein.

– Mas eles humilharam todo mundo naquele dia. – Hermione correu em sua defesa, lembrando-se de sua própria humilhação. – Não que isso torne as coisas melhores – Logo voltou a olhar os meninos feio, se lembrando que era o outro lado ali. Sabrina quase riu.

– Ok, é um trauma. Só isso?

– Na verdade - Fred pareceu confiante depois disso. - Fomos nós que inventamos o "monstrinha" e também a chamávamos de rolha de entupir privada, chuta que é macumba, elefante de duas pernas Summers ...Hum deixa eu ver...

– Ah - disse Jorge - tinha também: bolinho do Hagrid; explosivin defeituoso; prima do Crabbe e Goyle; lua ambulante;...

– ...hum e também tinha: a garota super gordurosa; nerd baleiênco; cdf cegeta;...

– Ainda tem mais? - a voz de Sabrina estava alguns tons acima do normal, embasbacada.

– É, mais alguns - disse Fred - tem o Buda de Hogwarts; dragão de óculos; guerreira japonesa às avessas; irmã do Neville; super, super, super, super, ceguinha; e - ele respirou profundamente - telettubie moreno.

– "E Telettubie moreno"? - Sabrina estava vermelhíssima, o que fez Harry lembrar de tio Válter tendo um ataque de raiva. Realmente eles tinham pegado pesado - Eu te mostro quem é o telettubie moreno. - disse ela serrando os punhos. Hermione a segurou bem a tempo de a impedir de pular no pescoço de Fred.

– Calma, Sabrina. Respira, pronto. Toma – Hermione conjurou um copo de água com açúcar e o deu a Sabrina, que começou a pensar: _"Se lembre da técnica dos números, vamos lá. Um, dois, três, quatro, cinco, seis, sete, oito, nove, dez, onze..._

Finalmente, depois de chegar ao número duzentos e trinta e sete, ela se acalmou e disse para os gêmeos, que a estavam olhando com cara de tacho:

– Vocês são criativos, e completamente imbecis, não há que negar. Ela odeia vocês, e ela tem razão, porque se eu estivesse aqui ia fazer vocês se arrependerem de terem sido cuspidos pela sua mãe. – O silencio imperou. De novo. E ela se perguntou se estava exagerando, afinal eram garotos, fazendo o que todos faziam...de uma forma meio débil mental, e forçada, mas o que não te mata te fortalece. Claro, Morgana nem tinha obrigação, nem iria falar com eles, ela tinha um longo e árduo trabalho pela frente. E isso tudo porque gostara daquele pessoal, gostara mesmo, como se visse um lado bom e divertido de filhos malvados. Olhou Harry intrigada. – E você? Menino que sobreviveu, Testa Rachada. - _"Que gratuito, Sabrina."_ Se repreendeu.

– Eu não disse nada. – ele parecia ofendido.

– Então... – ela o observou sem saber o porque da culpa.

– O Harry meio que é um herói, sabe? Se ele não diz nada, ele contribui. – Gina palpitou pesarosa.

– Ah, é. Bom... – _"Muito gratuito."_ \- Realmente, ela tem motivos de sobra para odiá-los. E se eu conheço bem a minha amiga, vocês vão ter que se ajoelhar e se arrastar pelo castelo inteiro antes dela pensar em perdoar vocês. Mas... eu acho que posso dar um jeito nisso, se vocês prometerem que nunca mais vão inventar esses apelidos imbecis para ela.

– Nós nem temos mais motivos para isso, a não ser que ela odeie ser chamada de gost... - Harry deu um pisão no pé de Jorge - ai, Har...ah, quer dizer, linda, legal, maravilhosa, exuberante...

– Bem melhor, mas com ela nunca se sabe. Bom, amanhã temos aula, e eu estou realmente, realmente cansada. – se espreguiçou com um bocejo e se ergueu. As meninas a seguiram, em um passo quase coordenado.

Engraçado como pareciam simplesmente ser amigas. Assim. Sabrina chegara e entrara e nenhum deles parecia achar isso estranho.

Talvez fosse melhor.

Só deitado em sua cama, foi que Harry lembrou-se: Ele tinha algo em privado a falar com Rony e Hermione, algo de Sirius e sua viagem a Hogsmeade.

* * *

No dia seguinte, Harry acordou com a gritaria e a choradeira de Dino Thomas. Antes de abrir os olhos conseguiu distinguir as palavras: morto, engoliu e mamãe. Harry se espreguiçou e perguntou a Rony, que já estava de pé:

– Quem morreu?

– Hum...pelo que entendi o cachorro do irmão dele engoliu a mãe dele. Agora, como é que um cachorro engole uma pessoa, hein? - perguntou Rony a Simas, que também tinha acabado de acordar.

– Não é nada disso. O cachorro do irmão do Dino engoliu a mãe do gato dele. Olha o filhote que ele tem nas mãos.

– Ah...mas Dino, meu velho amigo, a vida é assim: agente nasce, cresce, se reproduz e morre. - disse Rony, tentando suavizar a choradeira escandalosa de Dino. Não funcionou a não ser que o Weasley quisesse que Thomas se revirasse e esperneasse de choro.

– Fica quieto, Ron.

– Ok o que aconteceu? Alguém foi atacado? É uma briga? – Hermione prorrompeu pelo quarto esbaforrida. Seus deveres de monitora andavam a deixando bem cheia de si, e a oportunidade de entrar ali, com a varinha em riste e gesto de importância a deixavam incrivelmente exuberante e brilhosa, como se cintilasse de emoção.

– Hermione! - Rony arquejou e se jogou atrás dos lençóis para esconder sua samba canção e camisa puída, como uma donzela melindrosa.

Hermione revirou os olhos, e ofendeu Neville perguntando se não era novamente o sapo dele. Harry sentiu ganas de rir. Quando terminaram de explicar, Dino soluçava e Rony estava enrolado dos pés a cabeça, só com a franja de cabelos ruivos e o rosto de fora. Um silencio caiu, embalado pelos soluços e Harry sentiu que a qualquer momento ia soltar as risadas da cara da amiga.

Pelo jeito ela não fora preparada na monitoria para aquilo.

– Francamente! - Ela exclamou alto, e segurou a manga do pijama de Dino o levando para a porta. – Acho que vou te levar para Madame Pomfrey, uma poção para acalmar, sei lá.

– Aposto que te ensinaram só a parar azarações não é? Insensível. – berrou o ruivo para a porta quando ela se cerrou. Neville se sentou na cama, alisando as calças do pijama.

– Minha mãe me falou disso uma vez..._tpm masculina_. – sussurrou como se queimasse em sua língua, depois eles caíram na gargalhada. Se arrumaram rápido antes de descer ao salão comunal. Até mesmo a loucura, Harry sentia falta disso. – De qualquer forma, Trevo realmente sumiu, se o virem me dêem um alô. Bom dia. – ele beijou Gina no rosto e saiu com ela para o café, o que fez Rony travar e observar enfurecido.

– Se eles namorassem ela me diria não?

– Claro. – Mentiu o moreno com um sorriso animador.

– Acho bom mesmo - disse Rony muito vermelho - Senão eu ia ser obrigado a ir atrás dele com um soco inglês, tenho um guardado para isso. Você falou com _Padfoot_? – Diminuiu a voz ao passarem por um grupo de crianças nos corredores, espichando o olho para os bolinhos que elas levavam.

– Naah, ele esta me mantendo em um regime de sem contatos depois do que eu...fiz nas férias.

– Não foi boa idéia aquela de usar a capa para segui-lo, você sabe.

– Na hora você não disse isso.

– Estava distraído pela aventura. Bom dia, agora que estou decente. – Hermione estudava já o Profeta, aborrecida demais pelo que havia acontecido de manhã. Se absteve de comentar sobre o ocorrido e olhou Harry quando ele continuou.

– Eu só queria saber se ele realmente estava seguro, e se alimentando. O que é isso? – Ele se alarmou, observando uma casa ruindo nas fotos que se mexiam do jornal.

– Um ataque. – Sussurrou ela. – Em Essex, dizem que era casa de um ex comensal.

Harry ergueu a sobrancelha. Como que agora eles atacavam perto de sua própria casa? Não era dar muita sopa para o azar? Rapidamente Hermione, em sua toda sabedoria fez um muxoxo. – Acho que foi um auror. Estourando o esconderijo, digamos assim.

– Descendo na boca de fumo, entendi. Er...Bom dia Sabrina e...Morgana? – o ruivo começou a se encolher cada vez mais diante do olhar da menina que se aproximava a contragosto.

\- Você pode, por favor, me dar o horário das aulas? – ela desviou os olhos de Hermione, falando quase robótica.

– Rony te disse bom diaa... – Sabrina cantarolou, ao que foi ignorada. Elas rapidamente começaram a falar baixinho e muito irritadas uma com a outra. Hermione tirou rápido um horário e a passou, sorrindo gentil. Morgana a olhou com frieza e virou as costas, resmungando. _"Tomar café com meus irmãos, saudades de você, devia ir." _A ruiva encolheu os ombros e se afastou dizendo que os veria nas aulas.

Foi a vez de Harry fechar a boca com raiva e exclamar exasperado. – A garota é intragável não?! Nem sequer deu oportunidade de pedir desculpas ou nada do gênero, fico pensando...

– Ah não me importo. Hermione, Gina está namorando Neville?

A colher caiu com força no mingau de Hermione, respingando em todo o jornal e ela começou a gaguejar. Imediatamente as bochechas e orelhas de Rony começaram a tomar tons de rosa, depois vermelho glorioso e Harry se preparou. Assim que Gina entrasse, viria o ataque.

* * *

O dia fora cheio, de fato. Ele não conseguia direito entender o porque de Rony estar tão irritado com todo o acontecimento de sua irmã estar namorado. Um dia ela iria, e claro, ele mesmo estava surpreso com isso, não imaginara Gina e Neville aos amassos, era meio surreal, mas o fato dela estar muito mais...comunicativa perto dele dava alguns bons indícios de que ela seguira em frente. Tentou pensar em como se sentia em relação a isso.

Não era idiota, apesar de se fazer a maioria das vezes, e assumia que em algum momento percebera a forma diferente como ela corava perto dele, as fotos de Colin...aquilo era terrível, o fã clube, mas ele nunca particularmente dera muitos olhares mais cobiçosos a Gina. Ela era como uma irmã, e era bom saber disso no intimo, e como irmã ele estava satisfeito porque ela estava. O caso era: porque Rony não estava? Girou de barriga para baixo e virou o álbum de figurinhas observando que sua coleção quase completara. Jogou-o de lado desinteressado. Estava meio insone, talvez o fato deles terem ido dormir cedo por não agüentarem mais as trocas de farpas dos Weasley, tivesse contribuído para ele não conseguir ainda pregar os olhos. Olhou para fora da janela, a cabeça rodando com outras preocupações, e bem a tempo ergueu a varinha quando Rony afastou suas cortinas, sussurrando:

– Sabe o que é? É o fato dela não ter me contado. Ela passou o verão todo trocando cartas, eu imaginei que fosse algo assim, mas ela deveria ter me contado!

Harry fitou o amigo, todo bagunçado e meio perdido e sorriu.

– Você está contando os nós dos dedos pra não ir na cama dele soca-lo.

– O desgraçado! Nem sequer pediu minha benção.

Harry bufou, prendendo o riso. – Você terá que pedir minha benção quando finalmente chamar Hermione pra sair. – disse convicto. Rony pareceu horrorizado.

– Não vou chamar Hermione para sair, que idéia é essa?

– Ok, se você prefere negar pra sempre, quando ela arranjar alguém não reclame.

Rony o olhou desconfiado. – Hermione está de olho em alguém? – Depois fingiu que não era com ele e analisou uma meia velha de Harry a jogando longe. – Eu pensei que ela namoraria você...

– Hermione? – Harry arregalou os olhos, abismado. Rony só lhe lançou um olhar mordaz.

– Gina. Depois dos sapinhos, e toda aquela tensão com você perto. Mas você é idiota demais para perceber, ou se importar. Uma negação com as mulheres.

– E você, é um mestre, não? – Revirou os olhos e se perguntou, bem no fundinho, se era tão na cara assim que ele se sentia constrangido com aquele assunto.

Tinha uma garota que ele queria chamar para sair afinal. Desde o ano anterior. Mas quando via Cho, seu cérebro congelava, e ele parecia virar pasta, a ponto de praticamente preferir com alivio um duelo de comensais. Quão doentio aquilo deveria soar?

– Eu sei o que faço, jovem aprendiz, pode ficar ciente que tenho certa experiência... – deixou no ar. Harry o olhou desconfiado.

– Quem? Quando? - Aquilo começava a virar uma sessão de segredos, se permitiu pensar.

– Bom, Padma Patil.

– Sai dessa, Rony. Levar ao baile não é ter experiência.

– O depois é o importante. Veja bem, aquela noite quando...

– Quando você e Hermione praticamente gritaram a plenos pulmões que deveriam ter ido juntos, que você estava roxo de ciúmes e que depois veio chorar na caminha?

– Onde está meu amigo compreensivo? Você está esquisito. – Rony o olhou falsamente assombrado e depois só sorriu, consigo mesmo. - Em primeiro lugar: você viu eu me deitar depois da discussão com a Hermione, mas não viu quando eu saí, porque você já estava dormindo. E ok, não fomos tão longe, uns beijos e alguns amassos, o que já é mais do que você fez. Não é? – Harry corou. Ele prosseguiu com detalhes. - Bom, depois de discutir com a Mione eu fui deitar e fiquei um tempo pensando na vida, porque eu não tava com o mínimo sono. Aí eu resolvi dar uma voltinha e tentei te acordar, mais você parecia uma pedra. Então eu desisti e desci para a sala comunal na esperança de encontrar alguém que também estivesse com insônia, mas a única pessoa que tinha lá embaixo era a Morgana, que, como sempre, estava dormindo no sofá com um livro enorme na mão. Eu não falava com ela e passei pelo buraco do retrato para explorar o castelo.

"Fred e Jorge já tinham me dito que depois das festas aqui na escola, tirando as convencionais, o Filch nunca vigia muito, ele prefere ficar dormindo num armário de vassouras no quinto andar. Aí quando eu já tava nas escadarias de mármore, eu ouvi três pessoas me chamarem e virei para ver quem era. Era a Parvati, a Lilá e a Padma. Eu fiquei meio constrangido, afinal eu tinha dado o maior gelo na menina, mas parece que ela não tinha ligado muito para isso, e perguntou porque eu tinha saído do salão sem falar com ela. Nisso a Lilá e a Parvati foram saindo de perto e me deixando sozinho com a Padma. Até aí tudo bem, pensei eu, e a gente ficou conversando sentado na escada. De repente a madame Nor-r-ra apareceu e aparentemente foi chamar o Filch. Eu, que não sou bobo nem nada, sai correndo junto com a garota para gente não levar uma suspensão. A Padma disse que tinha um bom esconderijo para o Filch não nos pegar, e me puxou até uma salinha perto da torre de Astronomia. Eu fui na maior inocência, e quando agente chegou lá ela me disse que sempre tinha me achado um gatinho e me beijou. – O silencio entre eles poderia ser cortado com uma faca.

– Ela simplesmente, se jogou assim para você?

– Sim. É por isso que lhe digo: As corvinas, cara. Elas que sabem das coisas. – Depois apertou os lábios, pensativo. – Ela nunca mais me deu bola, meio que ficou com um certo charminho, corando e essas coisas, me pediu para acompanha-la umas vezes. Eu não queria mais nada, então... – Mas Harry sabia a verdade, não era muito que não quisesse: Rony pensava em outra garota. E além disso, vendo as orelhas do amigo, ele soube. Rony nunca faria o que a menina fez, se jogando, não do jeito que provavelmente ela queria, e não para namorar, com Hermione sempre ali rondando. Rony começou a bocejar. – E bom, é o que eu te digo: as corvinas são realmente as melhores! Você deveria convidar logo Cho para sair. Ela vive chorando e se arrastando pelo castelo, mas da-se um jeito. Quem sabe Morgana não ajude, elas se conhecem de todo o lance de Cedrico. Taí um motivo pra falar com a extressadinha.

Harry cerrou os dentes diante daquela idéia. De forma impressionante, pensar em pedir ajuda para chegar em Cho para Morgana lhe parecia tão errado que ele não conseguia dizer pra Rony exatamente o porque. Era simplesmente...bizonho. Talvez só porque seria usar a garota, e eles haviam concordado no ponto de que ela não merecia mais magoas. Mas ainda, lembrando dos lábios da Summers, vermelhos e parecendo macios aquele dia, quase adormecendo, ele sorriu, e teve uma idéia completamente diferente sobre o que e porque aquela idéia era tão sem pé nem cabeça.

* * *

– Bom dia para todos. – Sabrina parecia reluzente, mas Morgana ao seu lado estava de olhos vermelhos e uma cara de poucos amigos. Não havia muita novidade na careta.

– O que é que tem de bom? - retorquiu Hermione, e Harry pôde ver um certo triunfo no olhar que Rony deu para ela.

A culpa era sua. Antes de Sabrina chegar ele soltara como um idiota piadinhas sobre beijos, só para deixar Rony sem graça, mas o que conseguira fora que Hermione escutasse e começasse um interrogatório. Que Rony rechaçou com uma resposta crua: Não é da sua conta. A amiga parecia sem palavras e mais irritada que Morgana, se é que isso era possível. O garoto deu um olhar para Sabrina tentando dizer que não era com ela, a ruiva deu de ombros. Morgana estava olhando para o nada atrás de Lilá, que estava sentada na sua frente, quando Jorge, que acabara de chegar à mesa com Fred, arriscou e disse:

– Tudo bem, Morgana? Queria pedir desculpas por...

Como resposta, Morgana levantou da mesa e saiu pela porta do salão, sem deixar vestígios de que estivera ali. Sabrina olhou para todos, que haviam parado de comer, um pouco corada e disse:

– Desculpem-na, eu disse que não ia ser fácil convencer ela. Mais eu a dobro. Obrigada - ela agradeceu a Jorge que dera de ombros e se sentara em sua frente, passando uma cesta de muffins a ela. Ela agarrou um e começou a se levantar para a ir atrás da amiga, mas antes que chegasse ao fim da mesa voltou e disse, sem graça:

– Ah, só mais uma coisinha: não falem com ela até eu a convencer, tá? Melhor para vocês, eu acho. – E achava mesmo. Morgana fora misericordiosa em não soltar os demônios em cima deles.

– Tudo bem. - eles responderam em uníssono e Sabrina saiu.

– Nossa, essas meninas são temperamentais, não é? - disse Parvati, tentando soar agradável e olhando Harry com um sorriso enorme. Ela e Lilá estavam rondando a conversa deles, de orelhas em pé.

– Você também seria se te xingassem durante quatro anos e depois viessem falar com você como se nada tivesse acontecido. Qual o problema de todos vocês? - atravessou Hermione, se retirando também e seguindo as duas.

– O quê deu nelas hoje? – A indiana parecia chocada.

Harry deu de ombros.


	4. Capítulo 3

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter e todo seu universo e personagens não me pertencem; produto feito apenas de fã para fã.

História originalmente escrita com Sheila Farias.  
_Porque existem histórias que quando não são contadas ou finalizadas, ficam na sua mente lhe perturbando até que as deixem sair._

* * *

**Capítulo três – Amor bandido**

Sabrina alcançou Morgana, que andava rapidamente até as masmorras, onde teriam suas duas primeiras aulas do dia: Poções. No dia anterior elas haviam feito uma ronda pelo castelo, acompanhadas a contra gosto da morena pela monitora Hermione, o que de alguma forma fora bom. Primeiro porque Sabrina não se perdeu nos corredores essa manhã, segundo porque seu plano mirabolante numero um: Transformar Morgana numa pessoa social e agradável, havia começado a render frutos. Era um retrocesso ela ter sido tão violenta essa manhã, quando no dia anterior elas haviam rido tanto e até começado a dar passos para uma amizade sólida com a morena de cabelos lanzudos. Cabelos que Morgana, por vontade própria e num comportamento digno, resolvera escovar e se oferecera para dar um jeitinho, toda empolgada. Hermione não se ofendera, graças a Merlim, com aquilo. Era um começo.

Mas agora, a estaca zero de novo. Sabrina nivelou os passos de marcha com a amiga, irritada.

– O que está fazendo, Morgana?

– Indo para a sala de aula, o que parece?

– Você sabe que não estou falando disso, não use esse tom, eu o conheço. O que combinamos ontem de noite?

Morgana fez beicinho, parecendo uma menina e Sabrina ficou impressionada. Se ela fosse uma mãe, ou um menino isso funcionaria bem. - Ah Sá, eu não estou com a mínima vontade de desculpar aqueles panacas, eu nunca precisei da amizade deles antes, por que preciso agora? – Como não era ela olhou a amiga cruzar os braços, birrenta, com censura e crueldade.

– Realmente, você nunca precisou da amizade deles antes, né!? Eu acho que era por isso que você vivia na deprê, porque não tinha amigos aqui, além do Cedrico, do Arthurzinho e do Rich, claro. – Viu a amiga recuar, magoada, e suavizou. - Qual é Morg? Dá mais uma chance a eles, eles são legais! Sim eles são! Eu aposto que se te conhecessem antes eles iam parar de te botar apelidos, mas eu também aposto que você nunca se deu ao trabalho de ser simpática para ver se eles falavam com você.

– Ah, e o que você queria que eu fizesse? Colocasse uma plaquinha de procura-se amigos no meu pescoço?

A verdade é que realmente nunca antes ela se mostrara receptiva. Para que? Ela era assim, se protegia antes que o mal acontecesse. Quando elas haviam se conhecido a muitos anos, por causa da irmã mais velha de Morgana que se casara e fora para a Espanha com o marido, Morgana tinha sido tão intragável, que Sabrina a odiara...bom na verdade as duas eram crianças medonhas e competitivas, mas ainda assim, Morgana podia ser um demônio pior e bem encrenqueiro quando assim decidia.

Era uma pena, porque realmente se sentira sozinha por longos quatro anos, até mesmo Hermione ela evitava, simplesmente porque achava a outra metida, com toda sua inteligência, e que andava com Harry e Rony. Isso sim a intimidava. Sabrina sorriu.

– Não seria má idéia... Você poderia fazer rosetas e ensaiar um grito de guerra, ficar pulando pelos corredores. Se eles não fossem seus amigos, poderiam te dar uns trocados. - e as duas começaram a rir, quando Hermione chegou. Estavam muito próximas da sala de poções agora.

– Qual a piada? Eu também estou precisando rir um pouco hoje. Ugh. – ela passou por um fantasma bem em cheio, tendo calafrios na espinha enquanto o ser etéreo a xingava por não olhar por onde andava.

Realmente elas se lembravam de sua expressão essa manhã, parecia completamente incomodada e chateada.

– Foi pior para ele do que para você, Granger. - era Draco Malfoy seguido por Crabbe e Goyle, seus dois gorilas. O garoto tinha um dom para entradas satíricas e triunfais! Ou isso ou seguia o grupo de Harry pelos corredores esperando a melhor oportunidade, pensou Sabrina.

O olhar de Malfoy travou em Morgana e ele pareceu hesitar, impressionado. A morena ergueu a sobrancelha, e começou a avermelhar de raiva. Era agora, Malfoy era o pior quando a humilhava, a anos era assim, ele a chamava de Lembrol. Porque era redonda e sempre o fazia lembrar de algo desagradável. Seu estomago se revirou com aquele pavor misturado com desagrado que sentia sempre que era perseguida com brincadeirinhas. Obviamente, não precisava ter se incomodado.

– Olá. – Em sua voz arrastada o cumprimento saiu meio cantado. – O grupo do Pottinho está aumentado de forma muito interessante esse ano. Quer dizer que além da ruivinha linda, mas mal educada, também temos uma beldade morena? De onde você veio, linda?

Foi tão chocante e antiquadamente lisonjeiro que nenhuma das três conseguiu achar a voz para dar uma resposta digna. Só travaram no corredor e ficaram o olhando, embasbacadas. Quer dizer, de alguma forma ele fizera a primeira frase soar como se ele analisasse o grupo de Harry como um cientista observando ratos de laboratório e depois, puff, sua voz estava suave como de um antigo cavaleiro cortes. Quem diria que Malfoy poderia fazer coisas assim? Não era a toa que apesar de ser a coisa mais desagradável no castelo, ele tinha filas de meninas sonserinas correndo atrás dele. Até mesmo algumas lufanas e corvinais, e pelo que constava a Hermione, Parvati dava risinhos quando ele cruzava os corredores. Os hormônios podiam ser coisas incompreensíveis, mas se ele usava aquele tom, bom...

Foi Morgana quem se recuperou primeiro, fazendo uma cara de deboche evidente ao piscar repetidas vezes, como se flertasse.

– Vim dos seus piores pesadelos, Malfoy, fantasiada de _lembrol_, para lhe trazer a memória de algo muito desagradável a noite: Uma garota que te despreza e te acha tão nojento quanto uma lesma gigante esmagada no tabuleiro de Poções. Nã . – Para seu triunfo, o trocadilho dera muito certo, e ele a observou com mais atenção, percorrendo seu corpo de cima a baixo e abrindo e fechando os lábios como um peixinho dourado no aquário.

Elas teriam rido, se os outros alunos não tivessem chegado e Rony já não viesse de prontidão com Harry para entrar no que só podiam ver como uma briga eminente. No mesmo instante a porta da sala se escancarou, e Snape saiu da sua masmorra, se arrastando como um fantasma de mau agouro, e fazendo a atmosfera ficar mais fria e doentia com suas palavras cortantes:

– O que está havendo aqui?

Para sua surpresa Draco não os denunciou, apenas dando a retórica breve antes de entrar na sala, ainda confuso enquanto analisava Morgana.

– Nada professor, nós só estávamos conversando.

Snape deu um olhar de desprezo para elas e os mandou se ajeitarem rápido em seus lugares. Era a primeira vez que Sabrina via o professor de poções, e sentiu um medo quase animal, misturado com repulsa pelos cabelos sebentos e desprezo por alguém tão desagradável que aparentemente queria testa-la e reprova-la, com uma só aula.

– Esse ano vamos estudar poções mais avançadas, portanto eu não vou tolerar as suas incompetências. A começar por você, Longbotton - ele olhou para Neville de esgela, o que o fez estremecer - O que estudaremos será muito perigoso. E qualquer falha que você se der ao luxo de cometer poderá explodir não só seu caldeirão, mas a masmorra inteira, portanto nada de "esquecer" de alguma coisa ou de uma medida. Quanto a você, Potter. – ele firmou o olhar com precisão cortante em Harry que comentou baixinho com Rony:

– Tava demorando...

– Como?

– Nada, professor. - Harry olhou Snape com uma sobrancelha erguida, um sorriso idiota nos lábios. Mas com desafio.

– Bem, cometa um deslize, ouviu bem, um deslize e ficarei muito feliz em te mandar para detenção. - Snape fez uma pausa e sustentou o olhar em Harry, com determinação, até que o garoto desviasse a contragosto. - Senhorita Lair, quero testar seu conhecimento, não tolerarei alunos na minha classe que não sejam menos que letrados na arte alquímica. Hoje teremos a primeira aula em teoria. Vocês não estão me ouvindo? O que estão esperando para pegar pergaminhos e penas?

Assim passaram-se as duas aulas de Snape, cheias de "elogios" e olhares que estremecem. No final da segunda aula, Snape resolveu finalmente testar as habilidades de Sabrina para poções e começou a fazer inúmeras perguntas. A garota não agüentava mais ter que dizer onde se achavam algumas ervas e o que se fazia com elas, enquanto o professor fazia uma cara horrível porque ela acertara todas. Quando a aula finalmente acabou, ela estava tão exausta e chocada que teria corrido pro dormitório.

– Esse cara é um carrasco. Como é que vocês agüentam ele, hein? Se minha avó não tivesse sido professora de Poções de aulas extras nas férias para os alunos com mais dificuldade, eu estava perdida.

– E olha que isso é só porque estamos na primeira semana, ele é muito pior do que isso.

– Tá brincando, Harry, sério? Ah, eu não vou agüentar por muito tempo não, viu? Se eu for para as detenções por todo o segundo semestre, será por culpa dele. E qual é a dos olhares cortantes para você?

– Aparentemente ele odeia Harry por ser o Harry. Deve ter inveja da fama dele, ou dos cabelos não oleosos, o que você acha? - quando Morgana disse isso com um tom engraçado na voz, e um sorriso sarcástico para Harry, todos pararam e olharam para a cara dela.

– O que? - disse a garota com o rosto corado.

– Você falou com o Harry, Morg.

– E...? – começava a se arrepender de dar ouvidos a Sabrina, francamente...

– Bem, me corrija se estiver errado, mas até agora pouco você estava nos ignorando. - disse Rony sabiamente. Ela hesitou, olhando o ruivo com um resquício de ódio de antes.

– Tudo bem, se vocês preferem que eu os ignore, pra mim tanto faz.

– Não. - disse Harry - não é isso. Mais é que você parecia que não ia mudar de idéia muito cedo, só isso. Fico feliz que você não me odeie, e, bem me desculpe por... – só que ele não conseguia achar um motivo exato para se desculpar. Então deu de ombros enquanto Sabrina a abraçava, orgulhosa. A morena suavizou, mas só um pouquinho.

– Bom... - Rony estava muito vermelho - então desculpa, por aquilo que eu disse na sala comunal, e me desculpe por quando...

– Tá ok. – Ele parecia tão miserável, ela tinha coração e foi misericordiosa parando a fala dele. Mesmo porque sabia que se ele voltasse a desfilar todas as afrontas, se arrependeria. Deu tapinhas animadores nos ombros de Rony, que sorriu com uma cara melhor.

Nesse instante, para o desgosto de todos, Draco vinha passando e parecia menos chocado que antes. Com confiança o garoto enlaçou seus ombros, como se fosse um cara legal e descontraído, ou algo assim.

– Ah Morgana, agora que você esta se redescobrindo, não vai querer ser vista do lado desses idiotas, vai?

Morgana sorriu, retribuindo o abraço, o que fez todos escancararem os lábios e Malfoy se encher de si mesmo. Em seguida ela caminhou mais a frente, o deixando parado em frente de uma estátua e se desvencilhando com violência enquanto virava as costas.

– Fique aqui Malfoy. Porque eu não quero ser vista do _seu_ lado idiota!

* * *

Sabrina e Morgana tinham acabado de sair da aula de Transfigurações, que fora particularmente engraçada, pois a Profª Minerva os fizera transformar suas cadeiras em cavalos, com eles montados em cima. A de Neville, que tinha se transformado em um pangaré com encosto e pernas de cadeira, tinha saído correndo pela porta ligeiramente aberta e havia percorrido o castelo inteiro com ele em cima e a professora correndo atrás. Morgana e Rony ainda riam quando chegaram no salão principal para almoçar. Então Sabrina de repente se lembrou de que havia esquecido a pena e tinteiros na sala de Transformações e arrastou Morgana para ir apanha-lo com ela.

– Mas você anda cada vez mais desligada, hein Sá? – Era idéia comum entre as duas que Sabrina tinha algum problema congênito de memória. A ruiva era tão desligada que não era difícil a ver com olhares ausentes, um dedo nos lábios para pensar no que exatamente tinha esquecido segundos antes.

– Ah Morg, não chateia! Ai caramba, não olha, mas aquele imbecil do Malfoy tá vindo pra cá. Esse cara deve estar nos seguindo, um stalker?

– Ah, me esconde pelo amor da Deusa, Sá! Não deixa ele me ver ele vai me lançar uma azaração, tenho certeza. – a morena se escondeu encolhida contra Sabrina na porta da sala de Transfigurações.

– E eu que sou azarada em seu lugar? – sussurrou a ruiva olhando com um sorriso amarelo para a frente. Puxou Morgana pelo braço e começou a andar.

– Ei, Morgana! - Draco acenava freneticamente - Espere!

– Não pára, continua andando, finge que não tá ouvindo... - Tarde demais, Malfoy se postou na frente delas, as impedindo de seguir adiante.

– Tá fugindo de mim, Summers?

– Esse menino deve ser um prodígio em Adivinhações! – exclamou a ruiva prendendo o riso.

Draco fingiu não escutar e continuou, encostando-se na parede e tirando dali um objeto cristalino que começou a lançar no ar. Desconcertadas elas viram que era um lembrol. Deuses!

– Sabe Morgana, eu estive pensando...eu fui muito grosseiro com você nos anos anteriores e para me redimir dos meus "pecados", eu pensei se você não queria ir tomar uma cerveja amanteigada comigo na próxima visita a Hogsmeade, seria uma boa forma de me desculpar. E olha, isso é para você. – Pôs o lembrol em suas mãos, com um sorriso encorajador. – Nunca tinha percebido, é bonitinho, vê?

– Demais, o jeito que a luz bate no vidro, não é? Por acaso, é muito interessante e digno você me convidar para uma cerveja amanteigada, é uma boa forma de se redimir, passar um tempo do seu lado, como desculpas... – ela sorriu meio boba e Draco ergueu a sobrancelha.

– Isso, boa menina, se você encara assim estamos no caminho certo! - Sabrina não conseguiu se controlar e soltou uma risada, que logo tampou com as duas mãos na boca. O garoto era impossível, sequer considerara o sarcasmo na voz da morena.

Morgana estava vermelhíssima de raiva e parecia que ia explodir, no mesmo instante. Ele só podia ser retardado mental, não era possível que alguém se tivesse em tão alta conta que não notasse o absurdo de tudo aquilo. A pergunta era: porque? Porque ela, no fim? Quer dizer, ela sabia que Draco Malfoy odiava perder, mas sei lá, ele podia tentar com Sabrina, se quisesse? Observou a ruiva e a deu um beliscão, notando as risadas baixas. Mas de alguma forma, observando o loiro – o que tinha que ser bem sincera, fizera muitas vezes quando era mais nova. – ela se sentiu muito bem consigo mesma. Quase podia sei lá, passar as mãos pela cintura e desfilar cheia de si pelo castelo. Só curvas, e olha só o que conseguia? Quão hipócrita e idiota eram os homens? Respirou fundo e disse:

– Olha Malfoy, vamos entrar em um consenso. Quer se redimir se mantenha longe de mim em Hogsmeade, tudo bem?

Ele não parecia feliz, a fitou profundamente. - E a nossa cerveja amanteigada, Summers?

– Voltamos para o Summers, é um avanço. – sussurrou Sabrina, atentamente. Morgana a beliscou de novo.

– Cala a boca, Sabrina. - arremeteu Morgana furiosa - Draco Malfoy, enquanto eu estiver em sã consciência, pode esquecer esse negócio de cerveja amanteigada, linda e todos esses adjetivos ridículos. E se algum dia eu não estiver, vou ter pelo menos a sensatez de procurar alguém que não ache que é um favor sair com ele como desculpas!

– Qual seu problema? Não foi o que eu quis di...

– Eu disse NÃO! - E lhe deu as costas, enquanto Malfoy se retraia com o berro. Agora parecia louca; melhor. Saiu arrastando Sabrina que gargalhava muito alto.

Depois que as duas já estavam bem longe Sabrina começou:

– Ora, _linda Summers boa menina_, por que você não pode ir tomar uma cerveja amanteigada com o Draquinho?

– Pare com isso, eu ainda não entendi o que deu nele! Porque não vai você? – ela fez um sorriso malvado.

– Porque ele convidou a você e não a mim.

– Isso quer dizer que se ele convidasse você iria?

A ruiva corou, exasperada. – Morgana, não foi isso que eu quis dizer...

– Ah, agora não adianta negar, _linda_, você já falou e...- Sabrina se afastou, brusca, com Morgana gargalhando. - Pois é, pimenta nos olhos dos outros é refresco! - Sabrina não respondeu, entrando apressada no salão principal.

* * *

– ...E eu tinha o melhor professor de Herbologia na Corcions, sério, ele tinha dado aulas no Brasil, não escuta essa. – Sabrina começou a rir sozinha, enquanto eles a olhavam de sobrancelha erguida.

Estavam depois do almoço andando de um lado pro outro ás portas das estufas para "perder as calorias", segundo Morgana, o que denunciava uma meia obsessão que Sabrina vinha notando na amiga. Há poucos instantes tinham constatado que teriam que agüentar três aulas com a Sonserina em pleno começo de semana por um ano inteiro, e de forma meio engraçada Morgana fizera uma conjectura de dar pena, mas não se aprofundaram muito no assunto. Agora Sabrina vinha contando histórias de sua antiga escola, para passar o tempo.

– Então, no Brasil existem muitas gírias sabe? Meu professor tentava ser enturmado, e entrava na sala: Como estas, beleza? Assim, sabe? Espanholizando o português, era cômico.

– Para mim parece triste! – Harry franzia o cenho, tentando imaginar a professora Sprout "inglezando" gírias brasileiras. – Muito triste.

– Eu ria. Por falar em Brasil, ei, Morgana. – E então começou a enumerar nos dedos. - Lembrei: na ultima carta Caio te mandou um beijo na boca, Cali te mandou um beijo no rosto e Denis te mandou um apertão na bunda. – As duas gargalharam, para desespero dos outros três. Aquilo era rude não? Sabrina se pôs a explicar. – São amigos nossos, do Brasil, lá as coisas são um pouco diferentes, é a forma de brincar. Não é sério, sabe?

– Vocês tem muitos amigos em comum e em lugares diferentes, deve ter sido incrível viajar tanto! – comentou Hermione enquanto entravam na estufa.

Para sua surpresa Draco Malfoy entrou mudo, sem sequer olhar duas vezes para eles, o que fez Rony franzir o cenho. - O que será que aconteceu? O Malfoy simplesmente não perde a oportunidade de nos azucrinar!

– Melhor assim. Eu não quero ser obrigada a mandar ninguém para detenção, vocês sabem. – Rony a olhou incrédulo.

– Isso ta começando a subir a sua cabeça Hermione.

A aula se passou normalmente. Eles tiveram que replantar Feijoins, uma flor com pétalas marrons e miolos rosas que soltavam um cheiro de feijão estragado e que tinham a propriedade de curar furúnculos e pequenas feridas. Deu um pouco de trabalho, afinal eles tinham que aturar aquele cheiro sufocante e observar se a flor tinha gostado do local - se tivesse ela fazia o miolo ficar alaranjado por alguns instantes. A de Mione teve que ser trocada três vezes até achar o vaso que gostava; as de Harry, Sabrina e Morgana, uma vez cada; e Rony foi o único da classe a conseguir que a sua ficasse satisfeita com o primeiro vaso, e ganhou dez pontos para Grifinória além de elogios da professora, que dizia que ele tinha uma forte e ótima intuição e conexão com sua planta. Mais tarde Rony diria : Imagina, conexão com aquela coisa fedorenta .

E após a aula, foi a vez de se jogarem nos bancos aproveitando o sol do comecinho do Outono que raramente aparecia por entre nuvens de chuva, enchendo as árvores que perdiam as folhas no terreno com padrões bonitos. Ficaram por breves instantes conversando novamente sobre a antiga escola de Sabrina, seus amigos e histórias engraçadas que elas haviam passado, enquanto Hermione olhava feio e ralhava com as crianças do primeiro e segundo ano que azucrinavam alguns arbustos sensíveis pelo terreno.

Em dado momento Rony começou a cutucar Harry, indicando Morgana com a cabeça com muita ênfase, e o garoto o olhou como se tivesse crescido uma anteninha entre seus cabelos. O que diabos ele queria dizer? Então o ruivo girou os olhos para a entrada do castelo, e todos eles observaram Cho Chang descer por ali com sua vassoura e o resto do time de Quadribol. O coração de Harry se acelerou e ele abriu um sorriso lento, observando como o sol enchia os cabelos da oriental de matizes brilhantes, de tão lisos e negros que eles eram no rabo de cavalo alto. Cho parecia um pouco triste e quando os viu acenou animada, ao que Sabrina respondeu, surpreendendo todos menos Morgana. A garota pareceu murchar como uma bola.

– Nos conhecemos no trem, ela é muito legal. – A ruiva explicou, animada.

– Legal, duas chances, ein Harry?

– Cala a boca. – o moreno cerrou os dentes, sibilando para o ruivo entre eles enquanto as meninas o olhavam perdidas por sua vez. – Não é nada.

– Ah é, Morgana, você é bem próxima de Cho não? Ano passado vocês estavam sempre juntas... – Rony sondou.

– Não, eu estava sempre junto ao Cedrico e meus irmãos. – Ela mordeu os lábios com força de repente, força suficiente para arrancar sangue enchendo sua boca com um gosto de ferro e sal.

– Cho andava com Cedrico e vocês? Nossa Hogwarts é tão pequeno.

– Sim, bem eles... Morgana?

A morena se lançou a frente, pondo as duas mãos sobre a boca de Harry com tanta gana que o garoto tombou para trás com ela por cima do seu corpo, meio de lado. Doeu, mas não deu muito tempo de fazer mais que por um cotovelo para trás para amortecer as duas quedas. Por instantes que pareceram perpétuos os dois se congelaram. Ele roxo como uma beterraba, os olhos verdes do tamanho de bolas, e ela branca como um fantasma, só as maçãs das bochechas coradas depois de um tempinho. Na posição Harry sentiu o coração dela disparar com força contra seu próprio peito quando ela ergueu os olhos para encontrar os dele, depois os castanhos se enxerem de lágrimas e então ela se afastou e soltou um lamento. Segurou o joelho que agora tinha um esfolado vermelho por onde saia sangue.

Nenhum dos outros três se moveu, nem mesmo Hermione que estava parada a alguns metros fazendo acenos com a varinha para afastar uma garotinha do salgueiro voador antes que ela fosse atingida em cheio. Ficou ali, com a varinha em riste e a cabeça virada para o lado. Sabrina deixou o queixo despencar, com uma suspeita que ninguém a não ser ela e Morgana entendiam, ao que a morena negou com a cabeça para ela, perigosa.

– Tinha uma mosca. Ela ia entrar na sua boca, uma mosca enorme. – disse ela entre dentes cerrados. Sabrina começou a abrir um sorriso e Morgana estremeceu, mas seu olhar ficou mais assassino.

– Sei, uma mosca. Porque você ta vermelha assim? Ta bem?

– Não idiota, meu joelho ta doendo, não ta vendo que to me esvaindo em sangue? – De fato, ela parecia que ia chorar a qualquer momento de dor. Começou a se erguer e depois disparou como uma chibatada para longe quando Harry tentou a ajudar, solicito. Que situação estranha!

Rony soltou um assobio e olhou de Morgana, para Harry e depois Cho. – Acho melhor você não falar nada sobre aquilo agora. – Ele acrescentou pro moreno que ergueu o rosto dos joelhos que ele espanava, com cara de espanto. Rony fez uma cara de que era melhor prevenir.

– Do que vocês estão falando? – Morgana estava de novo irritada e arredia. Tinha feito uma cena e eles estavam entendendo tudo errado. Droga, queria socar Sabrina e tirar aquele sorriso brilhante da cara dela. Mas Hermione chamou sua atenção para dizer que alguém se aproximava.

– Sabrina! E oi Harry, nunca mais o vi pelo castelo. – Era Cho com a voz meio lastimosa. Deu de ombros para se desculpar, declarando. – O treino foi cancelado, andaram brincando com a grama do campo e ela esta chicoteando para todos os lados com tentáculos. Os grifinórios ainda não começaram a treinar, não Harry?

Harry parecia que ia explodir em alguns segundos, voltando a ficar roxo brilhante. Morgana não estava melhor, e piorou quando Sabrina se aproximou de Cho, a abraçando. Tinha certeza que agora ia acontecer alguma catástrofe, certeza absoluta, e por isso ela foi mancando até a ruiva e começou a puxa-la pelos braços a arrastando para a porta do salão.

– Bom ver você, Cho, preciso muito falar com...- seus olhos ficaram brilhantes quando avistou Draco Malfoy com Crabbe e Goyle atirando no ar alguma coisa de uma quarto anista baixinha e franzina, a fazendo de boba. – com Draco. Depois vejo vocês. Apoio moral. – Acrescentou quando Sabrina a questionou porque _ela_ deveria ir junto.

"Com _Draco_?" Fez Hermione só com os lábios para Rony que negou para dizer que não sabia o que a tinha abduzido. Mais tarde ele provocaria Harry dizendo que era para disfarçar, mas agora ele estava mais interessado em ver como o amigo se comportava ao lado de Cho.

– Acho bom você devolver isso, Malfoy, ou chamarei Hermione. – disse Morgana assim que os alcançou, batendo o pé e bufando.

Malfoy pestanejou e girou para a olhar, desconfiado. Fez um gesto para Crabbe e Goyle que devolveram o cachecol para a corvina e se afastaram para analisar um baralho de snap.

– Isso é sua tentativa de ameaça, chamar a monitora?

– Morgana, olha, se isso foi só porque você estava com vergonha de Harry, não acho uma boa idéia... – Sabrina se virou para a amiga, os punhos do lado do corpo cerrados. A morena a ignorou, mas Malfoy não.

– Vergonha do Potter? O que ele fez? – Parecia realmente curioso, curioso demais. Morgana ergueu o nariz com desagrado. Era só uma desculpa e agora precisava se afastar estrategicamente, assim que Cho fosse embora o que olhando ao longe não estava perto de acontecer.

– Não é da sua conta, é claro. Então...

– Então? _Você_ veio até mim. – Seu sorriso se iluminou, em compreensão. - Já sei mudou de idéia? Sei que não fiz a coisa certa da ultima vez, andei pensando, então sinto muito, claro. Agora que resolvemos vamos andando juntos ao povoado ou você prefere me encontrar lá? Eu gosto dessa, fica menos grudento. – Ele pos um dedo nos lábios pensativo. – Não gosto de garotas grudentas...

As garotas deixaram sair o ar em um som de mofa. Aquele garoto poderia ser mais convencido se fizesse um esforço? Era inacreditável. Morgana não conseguiu refrear a língua.

– Dá pra ser mais desagradável que você? Sério, você é repulsivo. Não, eu não aceitei convite algum e pode apostar nunca vou grudar em você, nem chegar um dedinho perto de você, idiota.

Draco sorriu, sarcástico. – Vou repetir, você veio até mim. Como posso ajuda-la, Morgana?

– Pra você: Summers!

– Ótimo, Summers, pra você: Draco. – Ele se aproximou se divertindo com a forma como ela se contorceu para longe de seus braços como se ele queimasse.

– Nunca o chamarei de Draco! E fique longe de mim, seu imbecil!

Sabrina resmungou, aquela conversa estava sem sentido e incomoda, para começar ela se via concordando com Draco sobre Morgana ter ido até ele. O que ela queria?

– Você veio trocar farpas? Entediada? – Draco parecia genuinamente confuso. Deu de ombros e se inclinou para a frente fingindo que ia beija-la. No intimo estava curioso, confuso e irritado com os foras que a menina se achava no direito de dar nele. – Tenho uma forma melhor de tirar o tédio, vem aqui vou te mostrar. AI!

Ele congelou, sentindo a bochecha arder quando o tapa estalou em seu rosto. Agora veja bem, aquela garota estava indo longe demais. Mas antes que ele pudesse fazer algo ela já tinha saído correndo para dentro do castelo, destrambelhada. O loiro ganhou até mesmo uma cara envergonhada da ruiva se desculpando por aquilo antes de seguir a amiga. Quando Cho Chang passou por ele, curiosa, ele sorriu, satisfeito:

– Ela é louquinha por mim. – Mas por dentro, estava aceitando o desafio que a Summers estava se mostrando ser.

* * *

– Não tem a mínima graça. – Morgana mancava ainda, emburrada com as gargalhadas de Sabrina atrás dela. Estava se tornando um habito correr atrás de Morgana.

– No meu ponto de vista, tem. Principalmente porque eu nunca soube que você é tão maluca no dia a dia.

– Eu nunca, nunca, nunca vou sair com o Malfoy...e se um dia ele se aproximar de mim de novo vou..._aaargh_!

– Pra você: Draco! Mas você que foi atrás dele Morgana, não sei porque, mas ele tava certo. E o tapa! A cara dele. – Sabrina voltou a gargalhar e Morgana a fuzilou com os olhos.

– Pare com isso!

– Ok, quer saber o que acho? – Ela parou no corredor, muito séria. – A mim pareceu que você queria me ver longe de Cho.

Morgana continuou andando, mais para que Sabrina não visse a denuncia na sua cara do que outra coisa. Reuniu todo seu espírito e mentiu como se não houvesse amanhã.

– Isso é loucura, não me importo que você passe sua vida ao lado de Cho. Você tem razão, foi Harry, me senti esquisita, queria compensar. – Girou nos calcanhares, tentando parecer envergonhada. Sabrina engoliu aquela e acenou com a cabeça satisfeita.

– Imaginei que fosse. Que é outra coisa esquisita, você se jogou em cima dele porque?

– Porque eu te dou explicações? Tinha realmente uma mosca, sabe? Varejeira, enorme, e vocês estão cegos! Enfim. _Salamandra Rastejante_. – Disse a senha e o buraco do retrato girou. – Estou cansada, vou tomar um banho.

Mas Sabrina não engoliu aquela, só se esparramando na cama da amiga e pegando o livro que ela lia com interesse: _"Como acabar com os sintomas da TPM. Um guia para bruxas incontroláveis"_ de Verônika Suplicy.

– _Para aquelas mulheres que agem como loucas, uma dica: se controlem e bebam uma xícara de chá de prímula selvagem antes de deitar!_ Isso explica muitas coisas. – Olhou um potinho cheio de folinhas de chá sobre o criado mudo da amiga.


	5. Capítulo 4

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter e todo seu universo e personagens não me pertencem; produto feito apenas de fã para fã.

História originalmente escrita com Sheila Farias.  
_Porque existem histórias que quando não são contadas ou finalizadas, ficam na sua mente lhe perturbando até que as deixem sair._

**Capítulo Quatro - Tristeza**

No dia seguinte algo surpreendente aconteceu. Morgana simplesmente voltou a taxativamente ignorar Harry e Rony. Sabrina estava exasperada enquanto via a outra fazer um olhar distante e girar os olhos para outro lugar quando por infelicidade um dos garotos dizia algo a ela. Mas isso era misericordioso em vista das vezes que a morena simplesmente dizia uma resposta atravessada para coisas banais como: "Você pode pegar minha pena que caiu aos seus pés, por favor?"

– Não! Levante a bunda daí e faça seus servicinhos sujos, Potter! Tenho cara de sua empregada?

– Desculpe!

– Ela me envergonha. – sussurrou a ruiva para Hermione, que assustada baixara a pena para olhar para a garota.

Mas não tinham tempo para ficar pensando no extresse de Morgana porque naquele dia tiveram uma dobradinha de História da Magia, e uma aula particular de Feitiços quânticos que se mostrara tão difícil que todos estavam massageando os braços e mantendo a língua dentro da boca para dar uma folga, já que por três horas haviam a enrolado e proferido fórmulas de encantamento em latim como maquinas.

Na hora do jantar todos pareciam um pouco desanimados, já que passariam o tempo livre enfurnados na biblioteca com a redação dissertativa de um metro que o Professor Binns havia passado sobre a queda de Grindewaldd. Morgana e Sabrina já estavam sentadas na mesa da Grifinória quando Rony e Harry chegaram. Hermione se detivera para falar com McGonagall sobre assuntos de monitoria.

– Nós precisamos falar com vocês. - Rony arriscou, corajoso.

– Na verdade com você, Morgana. - Harry tinha uma expressão de extrema convicção no rosto.

– Porque precisam falar comigo?

– Para começar, você não tinha voltado a falar conosco? Por que está nos tratando com estupidez de novo?

– Eu não consigo ver o que fizemos de errado! Quer dizer, você se jogou por cima de mim no banco, não tenho culpa se você se machucou...- Tentou o moreno, ponderando sobre o que só podia ser o motivo para ela ter aquela atitude.

Sabrina deixou os lábios despencarem. Rapidamente fazendo gestos de corte com o pescoço para tentar fazer Harry não continuar suas palavras. Eles observaram a mudança no rosto da morena, que de branco foi se tornando rosado, depois vermelho berrante e finalmente quase azul de tão roxo. Se de vergonha, ou raiva, ficou difícil presumir até que ela abrisse os lábios.

– Eu _me joguei por cima de você_? Eu estava tentando te impedir de asfixiar com uma mosca varejeira! – Era como se ela acreditasse na própria mentira, tão convincente ela foi nas palavras. Harry ergueu os ombros, mas estava um pouco envergonhado com a forma que ela interpretara suas palavras.

– Eu não quis dizer que você...

– Isso não muda o fato de que você ficou do nada toda arrisca, e passou a nos ignorar. – Rony abanou a mão, como se aquilo não importasse. – Pensei que poderíamos começar uma amizade, nos conhecemos esse ano, assim como Sabrina, e estava indo tudo bem até-

– Ah Rony, você não deveria ter dito as quatro palavras da fúria. – Sabrina protegeu seu prato da explosão.

– _Nos conhecemos esse ano, hã?_ Eu o conheço a mais tempo Rony Weasley, e quer saber o motivo de não fazer questão de começar uma amizade com você? Porque você é um idiota! Um idiota completo. São uma dupla de tontos, que enxergam nada mais que o próprio umbigo e ainda assim apenas se ele não for tão gordo que possa sair rolando por uma escada! Francamente! Se Sabrina quer ser amiga de vocês e me forçar a agüentar sua companhia, pior para ela. Não sou obrigada a ser simpática com gente tão mesquinha e fútil quanto você! Era de se esperar que com toda _sua condição_ fosse mais humilde! – Sorriu com escárnio, olhando para as vestes esfarrapadas do ruivo com um olhar critico. Parecia vagamente Malfoy em seu pior dia, e Sabrina ergueu um dedo.

– Olha isso já foi longe dem-

Mas não pôde completar a frase porque Morgana pegou sua mochila e partiu em marcha como um redemoinho para fora do salão. _"Olha o estresse e a TPM aí, minha gente, sai de baixo que lá vai a bomba atômica...Hoje não vai ter diálogo que acalme ela."_ , Sabrina pensou.

– Não foi como eu esperava. – Harry deu um sorrisinho amarelo, observando o amigo se sentar no banco como um estivador e resmungar "Idiota" repetidamente enquanto puxava pãezinhos e pastelão para seu prato.

– O que aconteceu com ele? - disse Hermione sentando-se ao lado de Sabrina, e observando Rony furar as batatas assassino. Ela franziu o cenho.

– Hm. Morgana. Melhor não falar. – Harry olhou Sabrina mau humorado. – Eu sei que ela é sua amiga, mas eu preciso falar, vocês são muito diferentes. Você é simpática, e ela só seria pior se nascesse de novo e caísse na Sonserina.

– É que na verdade quando ela era...bem vocês sabem, _monstrinha_, vocês fingiam que ela era invisível.

– Não! Isso não é justo, tentamos falar com ela muitas vezes.

– Sim, eles tentaram, só que ela sempre saía correndo - Hermione confirmou.

– É que ela pensava que vocês iam zoar com a cara dela. Eu até que tentei dizer pra ela primeiro escutar vocês, depois tirar as conclusões, mas ela é muito cabeça dura, pior do que eu.

– Deixa pra lá. - falou Rony, dando de ombros – Você é nossa amiga, ela que se mantenha longe. Não faço questão da companhia.

– Ah, sim. Hehe. – A ruiva pôs um sorriso amarelo, enquanto Harry concordava com a cabeça. Se preocupava com a amiga, e doía ver a outra estragando tudo para si mesma. Hermione estendeu a mão e apertou a dela, um sorriso compreensivo e sensível nos lábios.

– Vamos comer antes que esfrie, huh? Essa torta de rins e abóbora está deliciosa. – Depois, sussurrou a outra. – Tenho certeza que os três vão mudar de opinião com o tempo. Os meninos são doces.

Sabrina concordou com a cabeça, desanimada. Mas no fim, estava faminta.

Mais tarde, enquanto estavam na biblioteca, estudando os primeiros deveres que tinham, Rony ergueu os olhos do seu livro, apoiando as mãos no rosto. Desanimado e sonolento.

– Não agüento mais, preciso de pausa e ar fresco. – olhou mau humorado a volta do salão, vendo cada cubículo lotado de cabeças baixadas sobre livros e pergaminhos. Abria a boca de novo quando deu um salto, muito ereto de susto quando Madame Pince sibilou atrás de si, quase em sua orelha o costumeiro:

– Shhh.

– Ouch. Não disse nada! – arregalou os olhos para a bibliotecária que se afastava com uma pilha de livros, coçando a nuca desgostoso. Hermione ergueu a cabeça do livro que consultava, a atenção aparentemente focada no gesto de Rony.

Percebendo isso ela corou furiosamente e começou a juntar suas coisas. – Podemos pegar os livros e terminar os deveres na sacada de inverno.

Todos os outros três concordaram, aliviados. Harry tinha certeza que teria pesadelos se não saísse dali daquele clima pesado de poeira e estudos. Quase saltou com a idéia da amiga. Gostava da sacada de inverno. Era um promotório enorme e murado na Torre do relógio, muito amplo e agradável, com vidros entre as grandes balaustradas que dava vista a toda a Floresta proibida e os campos alem do castelo.

Muitos estudantes iam ali se aproveitar das mesas de ferro fundido e da vista aberta e menos opressora da biblioteca para terminar os deveres ou apenas passar um tempo com os amigos. Sendo um lugar tão próximo – pelo que diziam – da passagem para o Salão comunal da Corvinal, também era muito mais freqüente ver por ali estudantes daquela casa, o que para ele significava topar com Cho e observa-la de forma segura, rir e brincar com o grupo de amigos, enquanto esquecia as lições e os resmungos dos dois melhores amigos. Todos se arrastaram até a bibliotecária, preenchendo seus cartões de empréstimo e respirando felizes o ar puro até a torre. Sabrina saltitava feliz, ela não havia ido até a sacada, e conforme comentava o caminho todo, ouvira os irmãos Summers falar muito daquele lugar durante suas cartas.

Ao chegarem viram que metade dos estudantes em ano de NOM's e NIEM's tivera a mesma idéia. A sala estava cheia de cabeças mais velhas, as mesas para quatro ou seis quase todas ocupadas com seu falatório e brincadeiras, longe do besouro que era a funcionaria dos livros. Pareciam descontraídos e felizes, ainda que já estivessem lotados de deveres naqueles anos infelizes de exames. Fred e Jorge apanhavam de uma furiosa Angelina Johnson que carregava o dever fumegante nas mãos. Hermione pareceu chocada com tamanha crueldade e eles riram, depois observando Jorge fazer um piparote com a varinha e o dever voltar ao normal, intacto. Angelina resmungou e se afastou, enquanto os gêmeos juntavam uns garotos da Corvinal e Lufa-lufa ao seu redor para falar desse novo logro. Os "Deveres em chamas", perfeito para acabar com os nervos do seu amigo cdf, pelo que podiam ouvir.

– Heh, vou pedir um desses para eles, que acha Mione? – os olhos do ruivo pareciam carregados de diversão e malicia psicótica.

– Tente, Rony Weasley. – Disse ela entre dentes, bufando irritada quando ele correu alegremente aos irmãos.

Harry se sentou a mesa, desanimado por não ter avistado sua paixão platônica. Depois distribuiu suas coisas enquanto observava Sabrina que parecia meio distante. Seus olhos estavam meio presos e atentos nos gêmeos Weasley, com uma expressão indecifrável enquanto ela torcia e remoia a correntinha fina de um colar de prata delicada, com um pingente de brilhantes escarlates em formato de metade de um coração. Hermione também percebeu e antes de apontar a pena prendeu os olhos na ruiva.

– Bonito colar, Sá. É um presente especial, ou...? - Sabrina desviou o olhar, corando como se tivesse sido pega fazendo algo errado.

– Foi meu ex-namorado. Ele morreu ano passado de forma trágica. – seus olhos se desviaram a Harry, que se encolheu sem entender bem o porque diante da curiosidade que ela demonstrou. - Desde que ganhei esse colar não tiro por nada, ainda mais agora. Com ele sinto que ele sempre está comigo.

– Ai, que bonitinho - disse uma voz atrás dos três. Era Cho que vinha de braços atados com uma garota bonita de seu ano. Gwyneth Ortholan, se Harry bem lembrava. Era pelo que sabia sua melhor amiga. Harry quis se enfiar num buraco e morrer quando Gwyneth pegou seu olhar abobado em direção a Cho. - Que história romântica.

– Cho, até que enfim nos reencontramos, da ultima vez não conseguimos falar, como está? – Sabrina deu um sorriso para a outra e logo apresentou a amiga a eles.

– É uma linda história, Sabrina. Quisera eu ter um presente assim do meu verdadeiro amor. – Ponderou Cho, ficando triste rapidamente.

Harry arregalou os olhos, querendo morrer naquele exato instante, dividido entre culpa e ciúmes. Hermione o olhou, notando sua expressão sombria e apertou os olhos desconfiada, ao que ele forçou um sorriso falso nos lábios.

– Um amor, Cho. Não o verdadeiro. Te disse isso, mas você insiste. – Gwyneth suspirou com profundidade, dando tapinhas no braço da amiga. Sabrina sorriu desanimada.

– Mas eu entendo o que Cho sente, me sinto assim também.– Ela voltou a olhar Harry e ele se sentiu mais mal ainda, com aquele sentimento indefinido de culpa que não sabia o porque.

Sabrina sorriu tristemente, como Cho fazia, se perguntando o porque não conseguira reunir ainda a coragem certa para perguntar a Harry o que queria. Queria saber como Cedrico morrera, suas ultimas palavras, o que exatamente tinha acontecido. Tia Victória, a mãe de Morgana, falara como fora por cima, metade porque era a única com força o suficiente para encarar aquilo, metade porque era boa em fazer as pessoas se sentirem melhor. E exatamente por ser uma adulta, ela não dissera mais do que seria necessário para eles, evitando a dor futura que Sabrina poderia sentir. Lembrou-se do dia que soubera, ela sendo acordada na Espanha pelo pai, com chá gelado e biscoitos, Morgana prorrompendo com a mãe e Cecile, a irmã mais velha, das chamas verde esmeralda, o rosto transformado em lagrimas e dor. Depois Arthur em choque murmurando no sofá consigo mesmo, e Richard chorando e fungando como um menino inconsolável agarrado a ela. Vladmir Summers e seu pai, impotentes do outro lado da sala, em silencio e dor por ver seus filhos tão novos e tão sofridos com a tragédia.

Naquela mesma noite conversara com o pai a primeira vez sobre coisas do passado. Sobre sua mãe, sobre a fugida deles da Inglaterra, a fugida da Guerra contra as Trevas que acontecia. E sobre Voldemort, principalmente sobre ele.

Percebeu que chorava, e enxugou as lagrimas rapidamente. Em volta deles caíra um silencio pesado, e angustiante que fazia Harry, Gwyneth e Hermione se revirarem constrangidos na cadeira. Sabrina forçou um sorriso.

– É mesmo uma história muito romântica, que pena que tem um final triste.

Hermione sacudiu a cabeça com firmeza, naquele seu jeito mandão e feminino tudo ao mesmo tempo. - Não pensem assim, se não tivermos esperança de que há um final feliz, toda luta vira inútil. – Ela falava com a seriedade de alguém que já pensara e passara por muito disso, e seus olhos procuravam o de Harry que observava tudo estático.

O garoto concordou com a cabeça com um gesto a amiga. Sabia que ela dizia isso a ele, principalmente. Porque sabia que ele se culpava e o que sentia em relação á Cedrico, e por mais que Sabrina aparentemente não tivesse muito a ver com os problemas de Voldemort e a guerra que explodia a sua volta – afinal, eles não sabiam da verdade. – Cho tinha muito a ver com isso. E com a culpa que ele insistia em colocar em si mesmo. Sentiu uma mão morna no seu ombro e ergueu a cabeça para ver Cho sorrindo timidamente a ele. Seu estomago deu uma fisgada e ele se encheu de algo quente e reconfortante.

– Ai, que bonitinho - disse uma voz em falsete à frente deles, e todos se viraram para encarar, assustados. - É muito romântico. – Fred indicou Cho e Harry com a cabeça, e os dois ficaram imediatamente da cor dos cabelos do Weasley. – É bonitinho!

– Para com isso, Fred. – Hermione revirou os olhos, notando que o a voz do gêmeo tinha um agudo tom de falsete, obviamente imitando Cho.

– Como é que vocês sabem quem é quem? Pra mim os dois são iguais.

– Ah Cho, com o tempo você se acostuma e acaba sabendo, as vozes são diferentes e... - começou Hermione.

– E eu sou o cara com o J no peito, ele com o F, sacou? – Jorge fez cara de desapontamento para Cho. – Estávamos ouvindo e quer saber? Achei tudo muito bonitinho.

Pôs a mão no peito e imitou uma queda feminina de amor para trás. Fred piscou os olhinhos carinhosamente.

– É _tão_ romântico.

Nenhum deles conseguiu evitar o sorriso, nem mesmo Cho, que era imitada. Fred sorriu a ela, se desculpando de forma bem humorada. Jorge observou Harry atentamente, o garoto ainda parecia estático e vermelho, não só com a brincadeira de antes, como com a mão de Cho que agora apertava enquanto ela sacudia com as risadas. O gêmeo Weasley negou com a cabeça.

– Tome uma atitude, homem! – ele murmurou se sentando na cadeira em frente a Sabrina. Harry rosnou e tentou mudar para uma pose mais descontraída, quando Cho finalmente afastou os dedos. Queria berrar para ela voltar a toca-lo, e corou mais ainda.

– Vivo dizendo isso a ele! – Rony se aproximou se sentando agora do outro lado da ruiva.

– Do que estão falando? – Cho pareceu curiosa e Fred deu de ombros, como a dizer que não era nada.

– Certo...Cho, Michael está nos chamando, vamos lá começar esses deveres logo. – E elas se afastaram com acenos de até mais.

– Esse é nosso garoto, derrota Você-sabe-quem sem problemas, mas uma garota? É amedrontador.

– Agora, isso é besteira. – Harry bufou encarando Jorge com olhos apertados. – Não sei do que estão falando.

– Sim, está estampado em cores laranja em sua testa. – Fred começou a ponderar.

Sabrina desviou os olhos dos gêmeos para o garoto e depois para Hermione, que deu de ombros enquanto eles entravam em uma discussão acalorada. Isso de alguma forma era alarmante para a ruiva e ela arregalou os olhos, desconfiada. Depois se ergueu de súbito, espalmando as mãos sobre a mesa.

– Preciso ir ver como está a Morg. – Rony franziu o nariz, dando de ombros. – Nos vemos.

– Que amiga você é Sabrina, é tão bonitinho. – Fred insistiu e ela lhe mostrou a língua, enquanto girava para a saída.

– Sim, tchau bonitinho. – Fred corou violentamente e ficou em contraste com os cabelos, mas mesmo assim não deixou de exibir um sorriso maroto. Quando saiu da sacada, Sabrina ouviu as brincadeiras dos outros mudarem o alvo.

* * *

No outro dia, Morgana estava mais calma. Pelo menos era o que parecia à Sabrina, pois quando ela acordou, antes das aulas, Morgana estava com uma cara ótima. Viu a amiga começar a adejar como borboleta pelo quarto e franziu o cenho. Ela mesma estava meio tonta de sono, e dividida entre falar ou não sobre algo incomodo com a amiga. Morgana se aproximou e plantou um beijo em sua bochecha, animada.

– Certo. Quando cheguei ontem você havia esvaziado metade de uma caixa de chocolate com um mau humor do cão. E hoje isso?

– Tive um sonho lindo...

– Sim? Com seu amado...

– Fica quieta, aqui as paredes tem ouvidos. E a resposta é sim. Eu sonhei com ele sim. – Sabrina se ergueu, sem encarar a outra depois forçou um sorriso.

– Vou tornar as palavras de ontem do Fred minhas "ah...que bonitinho". E não, o que tem ouvidos não são as paredes e sim os bisbilhoteiros que ficam atrás das paredes. Bom dia, Parvati! – ela olhou para a indiana fixamente pelo espelho da penteadeira onde se dedicava a escovar os longos cabelos ruivos. A menina sorriu e se levantou como se nada houvesse acontecido. Morgana a fuzilou com os olhos, depois riu.

– Fred Weasley disse algo bonitinho para você?

– Se você não fosse tão boba teria visto a história. Pelo menos eu acho que era o Fred Weasley não o Jorge, tinha um F, mas não vou contar agora. E não comece com esse tom, sei o que quis insinuar.

– Sei que sim estou surpresa, é só. Não quero falar desse assuntou. Pronta? Mione já desceu para lidar com os alunos do primeiro ano.

Elas desceram saltitantes o caminho pelas escadas que mudam de lugar, encontrando a morena de cabelos lanzudos no caminho. Após um breve instante em que se detiveram para ajudar a outra a dar instruções e secar magicamente poças que escorriam do banheiro de Murta-que- Geme antes que algum segundo anista mais escorregasse, elas seguiram para o café-da-manhã.

No caminho deixaram Hermione inteirada do caso com Malfoy, quando esta perguntara o que afinal havia ocorrido para que Morgana fosse falar com ele. Hermione não parecia tão engraçada quanto Sabrina com o assunto, se dedicando mais em tecer comentários depreciativos sobre a doninha saltitante e as deixando a par de um numero considerável de problemas que o trio tivera com ele antes. Morgana deu um olhar de tamanha admiração á Mione quando esta contou do soco na cara de Malfoy que Sabrina teve um leve ciúmes.

– Temos Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas com Corvinal, hoje! – Harry pronunciou assim que sentaram, Morgana se virou e começou a conversar com Neville atentamente.

– Sim estou aflita com isso. Precisamos de uma professora boa, esse ano.

Sabrina ergueu a sobrancelha de um ao outro, notando a gravidade que se instalava em suas palavras. Algo estava acontecendo ali que ela não entendia?

Harry disfarçou puxando seu livro de horários. – E outra aula com a Sonserina mais tarde. Herbologia.

Sabrina soltou um grunhido, e até mesmo Hermione sorriu um pouco, antes que Morgana desse uma cotovelada com força nas costelas da ruiva, que comentou alegremente.

– Para quem tá conversando com Neville, parece bem inteirada no assunto aqui, Morg.

– Ah fique quieta, por Merlim. Vamos falar com meus irmãos. – e arrastou a outra que só teve tempo de dar a ultima colherada no mingau.

– Morgana, eu queria comer!

– Isso, você lembra o que significa, Morgana? – Um garoto ergueu o olhar da revista de quadribol que lia, atentamente observando a morena, de cima abaixo.

Era alto, com cabelos muito negros e espetados para cima, num tom brilhante que vagamente lembrava o da menina que olhava. Seus olhos eram de uma cor de mel linda e expressiva, que brilharam enquanto ele escrutinava a outra, mas não demorou para seus lábios vermelhos como uma maça suculenta se abrissem em um sorriso de boas vindas. Ao seu lado um garoto mais baixo se virou e ergueu do banco, se adiantando para abraçar as duas pela cintura. Parecia cheio de si, com seus cabelos castanho claros na altura dos olhos, repicado com uma franja graciosa que caia sobre os olhos de um tom de mel ainda mais vivo que o do irmão. Seu rosto lembrava muito o formato do de Morgana, de maças redondas e delicadas, enquanto o irmão mais velho tinha os maxilares bem definidos com uma sombra de barba delimitando os mesmos. Enquanto Arthur era forte com o peito amplo e músculos bem definidos de um jogador artilheiro, Richard era menor e mais contido, esguio e ágil, ainda que sua camisa esticasse e definisse os músculos o suficiente para fazer a garota da Grifinória que passou por eles suspirar. Ainda mais quando ele estufou orgulhoso de si mesmo.

– Aparentemente não! Mamãe nos mandou uma coruja! É para tomar conta de você. De agora em diante você nos obedece em tudo, entendeu mocinha? Então se sente aí e pare de passar fome.

– Pff, se enxerga Richard! Não preciso que tomem conta de mim viu? – ela revirou os olhos e se aconchegou mais no abraço. Era uma cabeça menor que o irmão mais novo e tremendamente carinhosa com os dois. Arthur sorriu abertamente, fitando Sabrina cúmplice enquanto ela punha um brownie de chocolate nas mãos de Morgana em aparente tédio e se sentava a frente do garoto.

– Não conte com isso. Sabrina concorda!

– Ela está levando a coisa longe demais.

– Não fique muito feliz, mamãe mandou fazer o mesmo com você, antes que você tropece nos próprios pés de novo. – A ruiva fez uma careta, encabulada.

– Foi só uma vez.

– E que tombo! Que tombo! – Richard gargalhou, as lágrimas ameaçando correr de seus olhos.

– Argh. – ela deu um beliscão no garoto, depois em Morgana que o seguia nas gargalhadas. Seu rosto pegava fogo.

– Que gracinha ela vermelha, se não te considerasse minha irmã agora, te dava um beijo na boca. Sério. – a menina corou e Arthur ergueu uma sobrancelha, desviando os olhos e dando um sorriso secreto para si mesmo.

– Parem aí os dois. – A cor foi subindo ao rosto de Morgana rapidamente, as bochechas estufadas.

Era tão ciumenta quanto possível, mas nesse caso não se podia dizer se em relação aos irmãos, ou a melhor amiga. Morgana era possessiva com quem amava, as vezes dava um certo medo. Infelizmente não tinha o suficiente de experiência com o sexo oposto para que Sabrina tirasse a duvida se seria assim em um relacionamento também. A ruiva se aproximou mais de Arthur quando Richard as espremeu no banco e fungou o ar, com um sorriso malicioso.

– Nossa, tá muito perfumado, hein Arthurzinho? Quem é a felizarda dessa vez?

Morgana se apoiou na mesa, olhando Arthur com atenção enquanto comia o brownie. Eram seus preferidos afinal.

– Uma garota do sétimo ano da Grifinória. Acho que você a conhece, é a Angelina Johnson.

– Uhh...cê quer morrer agora ou quer esperar ela matar a Angelina primeiro? - sussurrou Sabrina no ouvido de Arthur.

– Desde quando você sai com Angelina? Achei que um dos Gêmeos estivesse com ela. – Sem querer que ficasse evidente, Sabrina se virou muito rápida para Morgana, atenta e meio desanimada. Mas a morena deixou o deslize da amiga passasse quando Arthur bateu com a revista em sua cabeça, se erguendo do banco agora.

– Merlim, você não muda nunca, sempre a irmã ciumenta! Vamos, vou levar vocês a sua aula, seja ela qual for. – Deu de ombros ajudando Sabrina a se erguer.

Os quatro começaram a caminhar lentamente para fora do salão.

– Ah, olha quem fala. Richard, você é mais ciumento que ela!

– Eu ciumento? Não brinca, Sá, se minha irmã está feliz, eu estou feliz, é meu lema.

– Não o meu. – Arthur sussurrou desagradado. Sim, a família Summers era um poço de ciúmes possessivo.

– Ok. Então eu posso contar que o Malfoy me chamou pra tomar uma cerveja amanteigada em Hogsmeade e eu aceitei e estou feliz, certo? – A morena piscou os olhos repetidas vezes um braço no de Arthur outro no de Sabrina enquanto eles iam animados pelos corredores.

– Quê! - disseram Rich e Arthur em uníssono e um pouquinho alterados. Morgana e Sabrina riram.

– Você não pode estar falando sério!

– O Malfoy? Nem pensar!

– Não, ela não está falando sério, Arthur! Parem com isso. – Sabrina revirou os olhos, ainda rindo dos dois alterados.

Mas foi o bastante para que eles as apertassem as duas entre o corpo dos dois e olhassem e rosnassem por todo o caminho, discursando firmemente como caras da Sonserina não eram o bastante para nenhuma das duas. Como os da Lufa-lufa eram debilóides - com exceção deles dois é claro – e que os da Corvinal eram de bancar os sabidinhos. Os Grifinórios? Um bando de convencidos que costumavam quebrar corações como faziam poções! No fim elas estavam meio tontas com a enxurrada de palavras, imaginando que deveriam morrer secas e solteiras, ao que Arthur concordou. E Richard disse que daria os primeiros gatos a cada uma delas, e que Morgana já havia começado bem com sua gata de estimação Yuê.

– É sua melhor companhia, vai por mim. – ele ponderou, animado.

– Em Hogwarts ninguém é legal o bastante para vocês.

– A não ser as garotas, vocês podem ter muitas amigas.

– E nós dois. Família feliz!

– Desde que apresente elas a vocês?

– E que elas sejam lindas. – Morgana concordou com Sabrina, sorrindo sarcástica.

– Vocês aprendem rápido. – Os quatro riram enquanto as meninas davam tapas em suas cabeças de brincadeira. Arthur pareceu muito animado quando eles se apoiaram na porta da sala, gesticulando para contar a novidade.

– Garotas, escutem só: eu fui promovido a Capitão do time de quadribol da Lufa-Lufa. Richard está no lugar de Ced como apanhador! – O silencio pesou, e as risadas morreram em seus lábios quando eles se deram conta do que havia sido dito.

– Todo mundo segue em frente, certo? – Morgana foi a primeira a falar, o rosto congestionado em uma careta apertada, os lábios finos e ríspidos enquanto seus olhos faziam as poças de lagrimas que logo começaram a cair.

Arthur abraçou a irmã, o rosto duro como talhado em pedra, como sempre ficava quando ele falava de Cedrico. A morena soluçou em seu peito e ele deslizou os dedos pelos cabelos negros a apertando e piscando para evitar as lagrimas que ele segurara desde que vira o primo, e melhor amigo, virado olhando com olhos vazios para o céu noturno. Ele era o mais velho dos Summers, estava lá quando Harry chegou, vira tudo e o choque o deixara estático. Sabrina se deixava afundar em Richard do outro lado, se achando seca e vazia enquanto as lagrimas pinicavam seus olhos.

Antes que mais alunos se juntassem a sua volta, observando com uma incomoda curiosidade os meninos encolheram os ombros e se afastaram, de cabeças baixas das duas garotas que entraram na sala desanimadas. Quando o trio entrou se deparou com as duas chorando abraçadas e correram aflitos até elas. Rony parecia desconfortável, olhando a volta como que a procura do motivo de tamanha tristeza.

– O que aconteceu? Olha foi o Malfoy de novo? Nós podemos- - Se travou, desajeitado.

– Podemos ajudar em alguma coisa? - disse Harry.

Como resposta as duas garotas apenas levantaram seus rostos inteiramente molhados, tentando suprimir as lagrimas devastadoras.

– Vocês podem trazer o Cedrico de volta? – Morgana soluçou, agarrando as barras das vestes com força. Harry se encolheu, achando que o olhar que ela lhe dava era meio hostil, e a culpa o invadiu de novo.

Não demorou para Hermione se deixar cair para a frente, abraçando as duas enquanto Rony dava tapinhas desconcertados nas costas de Morgana que franziu os lábios trêmulos em agradecimento.

Harry sentiu lagrimas aflorarem nos olhos dele também e se encolheu todo, com uma revolta que crescia no peito. Por Voldemort, pela dor que ele causava a essas garotas, a Cho, a Neville que observava tudo calado e fazia uma cara desconsolada enquanto lembrava com certeza dos pais no Saint Mungus. E a ele também, com seus pais mortos, e a tantas outras pessoas pelo mundo que viam a família despedaçada pelas ações de um homem mesquinho em busca de poder.

– Eu sabia que era desanimadora, mas não pensei que fosse tanto! – os olhos se voltaram para o fundo da sala, onde a professora Lilandra Blacklight saia com as vestes rastejando atrás de seus passos, fitando os alunos nas carteiras atentamente.

Eles observaram a mulher dar um passo a frente, fitando Sabrina fixamente antes de seus lábios travarem em um sorriso apertado e ela parar ao lado de sua mesa, as unhas compridas tamborilando na capa de um livro e um olhar ausente e indecifrável. Rapidamente eles se separaram e sentaram em seus lugares, desconfortáveis e tímidos diante da cena que haviam feito e do olhar azul gelo da professora que os fitava. Sabrina enxugou os olhos constrangida.

– Não é isso professora, desculpe, é que...

– Você não me deve desculpas, Srt. Lair, eu não estou brava e nem criticando vocês. Acho que é muito melhor soltar suas emoções do que guardar elas para si...foi só uma brincadeira, me desculpe. Bem classe, podemos começar, correto? Acho que vocês todos a esta altura já devem me conhecer e...me temer. - um burburinho se espalhou pela sala e depois de alguns instantes a professora continuou com um sorriso. - E eu peço que vocês não se _assustem_ com essa minha aparência, digamos assim...meio...vampiresca. - Sabrina olhou para Morgana e depois para Harry, que estava sentado do seu lado, erguendo as sobrancelhas surpresa. – _E_ eu tenho grandes noticias. Primeira: eu não sou uma vampira, ou estaria arrastando as unhas no quadro e gemendo. Apenas gosto de contos de Bran Stoker e Anne Rice, já ouviram falar dos dois? Grandes bruxos, tinham uma habilidade incrível de distorcer a realidade para deixa-la mais romântica aos trouxas...e ganhar rios de dinheiro com isso! Segunda: eu também não sou o que pareço ser, isso quer dizer, que não sou um Severo Snape de saias, vocês estão seguros. – Ela passava pelos alunos, analisando a todos com uma expressão de quem se divertia com tudo aquilo. Parou em frente a Harry e piscou. - Não que ele não fique melhor nelas do que eu, principalmente se for um bicho papão. Concorda, senhor Longbottom? – Neville liderou as gargalhadas enquanto a professora voltava a frente da sala. - Não conte que eu disse isso, é claro, ele já passa tempo demais na minha sala tentando me ensinar como devo ministrar minhas aulas. É isso aí, é assim que eu gosto de uma sala de aula, alegre e descontraída. Bom, vamos ao que interessa...abram o livro na página 147, hoje falaremos de Veelas. Cuidado, garotos...

E assim transcorreu a aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas: alegre e bem-humorada, como a própria professora. Não era difícil imaginar que teriam bons momentos naquele ano, e melhor ainda era saber que metade da turma agora achava a aparência gótica da professora não medonha mas genial. Com certeza alguns garotos, como Rony, cairiam completamente apaixonados por ela.

Ao final da aula, os alunos, antes temerosos, agora conversavam animadamente, enquanto se encaminhavam para mais uma "excitante" aula de História da Magia.

– Senhor Potter, podemos conversar? – Lilandra ergueu a cabeça dos seus manuscritos quando a turma saia e olhou Harry com um sorriso convidativo. Ele concordou, deixando que a turma toda saísse antes, e se perguntando o que diria a professora quando ela finalmente começou a falar.

– Lupin me disse que você tem especial interesse em Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas. Disse que você é bom nisso.

O garoto aguçou o olhar, observando a professora que se traia com um sorriso de canto, obviamente divertida com a confusão dele. Ela conhecia Remus então? E eles falavam sobre ele e suas habilidades nas aulas? Se sentiu um pouco constrangido, tentando decifrar o que ela queria dizer com aquela conversa.

– Me falou também que você anda descontente com o fato de que Voldemort voltou, e você não pode fazer muito a não ser ficar aqui na escola como se nada tivesse acontecido. Disse que você é curioso e que tem tendência a...fazer coisas que não deveria.

Ele se sentiu pior. Desconfortável agora, enquanto permanecia em silencio deixando que ela o analisasse. Nem mesmo o fato dela dizer o nome de Voldemort lhe alarmou tanto. Estava dividido entre se sentir revoltado e invadido, e entre descobrir o porque ela estava lhe dizendo aquilo tudo, como se esperasse que ele reagisse ao fato dela saber tanto sobre a vida dele. Estaria ela dizendo que era um apoio no time de Dumbledore? Mas seus olhos se arregalaram quando ela continuou.

– Bom, a ultima parte quem me disse foi Padfoot na verdade. E creio que também tenho que lhe dizer algo sobre a caverna, ás 16:00 na visita a Hogsmeade. – Ela o observou com os olhos brilhantes.

O garoto limpou a garganta, depois molhou os lábios. Conheceria ela seus pais? Era por isso que ela conhecia Sirius? Porque nenhuma duvida havia agora de que ela conhecia Sirius. Isso o alarmou, nada sabia sobre a professora, e ela seria confiável? Seria na casa dela que Sirius estaria? A mulher abriu os lábios em um sorriso e negou com a cabeça.

– Não...sou muito nova para ser da época de seus pais. Veja, Dumbledore está muito preocupado com você, e seu padrinho se importa muito com sua educação...e sua curiosidade. É por isso que pedi essa conversa. Eles acharam que seria bom que eu me mantivesse aberta para, digamos, suas duvidas. Um canal de contato, uma professora em horas extras sempre que precisar? – Seus olhos brilharam.

– E uma forma de me manter aqui em Hogwarts, quieto. – Ele constatou, cerrando o maxilar. Lilandra fez um meneio de cabeça, condescendente.

– Uma forma de te treinar, Harry, para que você não se mate.

Ele sentiu uma leve fúria, que continha a alguns dias, se adensando no seu peito. – Ficando aqui. Quero saber o que está sendo feito, aquelas garotas, estavam chorando porque Voldemort matou Cedrico, e o jornal fala sobre desastres atrás do outro. O Ministro simplesmente nega. Voldemort precisa ser parado!

– Sim. E você acha que consegue pará-lo sem instrução?

– E você vai me instruir para guerrear com ele?

– Lupin e Dumbledore não concordam com um treinamento de soldado para uma guerra. Você é muito jovem... – Ela encolheu os ombros. Ficara evidente para ele, Sirius não pensava assim.– Não! Ele também não concorda, eles querem te proteger. Mas você precisa saber se defender se um dia precisar disso. - E pela segunda vez ele notou que ela lia seus pensamentos. Lilandra sorriu. - É nisso que vou te instruir: Legilimência e Oclumência. Pesquise o que significa, e nos vemos daqui a duas semanas. – Voltou a assinar na folha, deixando-o calado e taciturno.

Claro. Duas semanas sem fazer nada, e ele ainda estava no escuro, preso em Hogwarts, protegido. Sentiu o peso em cima de si, e a raiva borbulhar mais em seu peito.

Então saiu dali batendo a porta.

* * *

Depois de agüentarem o professor Binns narrar, e narrar, e narrar a "magnífica" história do Congresso dos Sereianos de 1879 durante uma hora e meia, eles levantaram-se com as caras amarrotadas e os olhos se pregando e dirigiram-se para fora do castelo até as estufas, onde aconteceria mais uma aula de Herbologia com a Sonserina. A professora Sprout estava absolutamente radiante naquela manhã e disse para todos com um enorme sorriso nos lábios:

– Venham comigo até a estufa quatro, quero lhes mostrar uma coisa. - Todos a seguiram com umas caras de indagação.

Quando chegaram até a porta, a professora Sprout passou distribuindo a cada um deles um abafador de ruídos, que eles geralmente usavam para cuidar de mandrágoras. Rony e Harry riram quando perceberam que Draco Malfoy tinha ficado com um púrpura e peludo, mas seus sorrisos fugiram dos lábios quando olharam para os seus próprios abafadores e descobriram que o de Rony era turquesa e que o de Harry era lilás, ambos peludos. A professora Sprout parou na porta da estufa e disse:

– Vocês já sabem como é que usamos estes objetos, portanto não tem necessidade de explicações. O que nós vamos presenciar será uma cena rara. Hoje de manhã quando eu vim ver como estavam minhas mandrágoras eu me deparei com uma das minhas preferidas entrando em trabalho de parto... - a professora olhou para os alunos como se os avaliasse e continuou - Bem...isso é uma coisa muito difícil de acontecer...sabe, elas darem a luz fora da terra, ainda mais em cativeiro. Portanto eu quero que vocês prestem o máximo de atenção, pois eventualmente eu pedirei uma pequena redação sobre isso. Estão todos prontos? Então tapem seus ouvidos muito bem, o grito de uma mandrágora prestes a dar a luz aumenta em três vezes a sua eficácia. No três eu vou abrir a porta. Um...Dois...Três.

A professora Sprout abriu a porta e a cena que viram a seguir foi a mais bizarra possível.

Uma mulher-planta, de no máximo trinta centímetros, muito feia, com folhas verdes por cabelos e raízes no lugar das mãos e pés parecia fazer força para abrir naturalmente um pequeno corte na região onde em um humano ficaria o coração. Os minutos arrastaram-se e quando a aula já estava ficando mais monótona do que a do professor Binns, pequenas sementes com silhuetas dos bebês que deveriam estar ali começaram a brotar do orifício, que agora já estava inteiramente aberto e mostrava uma matéria viscosa por dentro, caindo em um pote que a professora colocara embaixo da planta.

Harry percorreu todos na sala com o olhar e quando olhou para um canto a sua frente percebeu que Sabrina chorava e sorria ao mesmo tempo, junto com a professora com quem estava abraçada. Ele não entendeu muito bem porque as duas estavam chorando e achou melhor voltar a olhar para a planta para não perder nenhum detalhe. Quando finalmente as sementes pararam de cair, a professora Sprout andou até a planta pegando-a pelo cabelo e acomodando-a de volta no vaso, cobrindo este com terra fofa e úmida. Ela fez o sinal e todos tiraram seus abafadores.

– Vocês viram que coisa linda da natureza? - disse ela ainda emocionada - As sementinhas saem do coração da mãe.

– Isso é tão romântico - cochichou Malfoy para Crabbe com a voz esganiçada - Acho que vou vomitar. - Ele fez menção de enfiar o dedo na garganta e virou para o lado, só que Sabrina era quem estava lá, e sibilou com a cara impassível para ele:

– Levar foras é muito mais romântico, não Malfoy?

Malfoy a olhou com uma cara muito parecida com a de sua mãe e disse com a sua voz arrastada:

– Quem pediu sua opinião, Lair?

Como reposta, Sabrina simplesmente virou as costas e se voltou para observar o que a professora dizia. Depois de mais meia hora de explicações de como a planta fazia para abrir, sem ao menos se tocar, o buraco em seu peito e de plantar cuidadosamente as sementes nos vasos, os alunos foram dispensados, deixando ainda para trás uma professora Sprout muito emocionada e sorridente.


	6. Capítulo 5

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter e todo seu universo e personagens não me pertencem; produto feito apenas de fã para fã.

História originalmente escrita com Sheila Farias.  
_Porque existem histórias que quando não são contadas ou finalizadas, ficam na sua mente lhe perturbando até que as deixem sair._

* * *

**Capítulo cinco - A descoberta, um tempo de muita má sorte**

No dia seguinte as meninas entraram no salão para se deparar com uma agitação enorme na mesa da Sonserina. Sabrina olhava curiosa, enquanto via Morgana e Hermione se sentarem com caretas desaprovadoras paras as meninas que gritavam animadas, umas adejando em volta das outras com vozes estridentes.

– Quem são? – Perguntou a garota curiosa, ao que as amigas reviraram os olhos.

Ficou sabendo rapidamente então da ficha das garotas. Eram um grupo conciso, todas meio obcecadas consigo mesmas e em volta do que em todas as escolas era chamado de Abelha Rainha. Essa era Thaty Meyer, sexto anista, uma loira esbelta e que lançava olhares cruéis enquanto jogava pelos ombros a cascata de cabelos loiro platinados e esvoaçantes. Seguidas haviam Kate O'Connel, sua aparente melhor amiga, ruiva e tão cheia de curvas que ela deixava ver pelos botões abertos e saia muito curta que era indecente. Também haviam Samantha Diplet e Mary Anne Nouer, essa ultima mais doce e a terceira meio tapada, ambas morenas lindas e afiadas em olhares hostis, sempre que Thaty dizia algo em seus ouvidos. Duas garotas eram aparentemente calouras para entrar no grupo, Anastácia Pacey e Charlotte Berring, e estavam ali se rastejando e rindo como bobas enquanto Thaty aparentemente as fazia de...bobas por caminharem pelo salão com copos d'agua sobre suas cabeças. Thaty e Mary Anne duelavam para ver quem mantinha os copos no lugar com magia.

– Que horrível! – disse Sabrina quando Thaty deixou o copo cair e encharcar Charlotte que fez uma cara de dar pena.

– Oops, perdi. – Elas ouviram a menina dizer alto e as três amigas suas riram a valer. Depois de um tempo Anastácia riu também, sem graça, ao que Mary Anne cortou a magia e a menina levou um banho também.

– Não sei porque elas se prestam a isso. – Morgana suspirou enquanto mastigava lentamente. As duas encharcadas cobriram os seios para que os meninos da Sonserina não vissem seus sutiãs que apareciam na blusa branca molhada e correram dali as lagrimas.

– São tão esnobes! – Hermione olhou com raiva para Thaty Meyer.

– Talvez as duas queiram ser esnobes também. - Replicou Sabrina fazendo uma pose de metida. As amigas reviraram os olhos e Morgana acrescentou ácida.

– Bom, sabemos Thaty Meyer não quer concorrência no quesito rainha oxigênio da Sonserina. – Observou com sabedoria visto que as duas 'calouras' eram loiras como nenhuma de suas best friends forevers eram.

– Garotas sendo garotas, até você Mione! – Harry conteve o riso quando Hermione corou e pareceu miserável, mas sua voz era de sarcasmo. – Pobrezinha da Thaty Meyer, o que ela fez a vocês? – Hermione corou mais e o olhar de Harry era afiado. Sabrina começou a rir.

– Agora você está sendo cruel, Harry. – Pontuou Sabrina ao ver a cara de Hermione e o garoto riu, se desculpando animadamente.

– Harry é sempre assim quando deixa seu lado negro sair. – Fred fez uma cara de pesar, olhando o moreno com pena nos olhos.

– O chamamos de Anakin, quando está n'A Toca. – Jorge surpreendeu a todos com seu conhecimento de filmes trouxas. – Papai... – ele se desculpou enquanto Harry lhe lançava um pedaço de pão.

Então os gêmeos aguçaram o olhar observando Simas Finnigan atentamente. O menino prendeu o ar e se encolheu todo, apavorado. Cinco minutos depois ele tinha um nariz pontudo de rato e quando tentou falar, saia apenas um guincho estridente. Os gêmeos pareceram desconsolados.

– Torta de rato. Ainda estamos aprimorando. – Jorge explicou ao que Fred puxou uma pena e um rolo de pergaminhos e começou a fazer anotações furiosamente. Dado um minuto ele voltou a guardar seu material e apoiou a cabeça sobre a mão estendida, olhando Sabrina e Morgana meio de lado.

– Ficamos sabendo que vocês andam tristes meninas.

– Sim... – Jorge olhou Morgana de esguelha quando ela cerrou o maxilar e revirou os olhos para eles. Deu de ombros e fitou Fred, sentado ao lado da ruiva que deu um suspiro profundo.

– Nós temos a solução, você sabe... – Sabrina agora pareceu desconfiada e quando viu era cercada pelos gêmeos que faziam cócegas em sua barriga, braços e pescoço, a fazendo rir muito enquanto eles continuavam a tortura.

– Não sei como ela dá trela pra esses moleques. -Disse Morgana se fingindo de mal humorada enquanto disfarçava uma risadinha por trás do garfo com pudim yorkshire.

Assim que os gêmeos começaram a fazer cócegas em Sabrina o grupinho das meninas da Sonserina parou de conversar e olhou para a mesa da Grifinória. Thaty Meyer parecia que tinha engolido um verme gigante, seu rosto suave foi adquirindo uma leve cor avermelhada de raiva, e Harry tinha certeza que não era por causa do barulho, já que este era quase inexistente e não chegaria até a mesa da Sonserina, ele só não entendia exatamente o motivo.

– Parem de fazer isso, estão atrapalhando meu almoço!

– Esse é o nosso Roniquinho... - disse Fred estendendo o polegar para o irmão.

– Sempre pronto a defender os interesses do nosso pobre estômago. - Jorge se sentou ao lado de Rony e o abraçou antes de puxar uma tigela de batatas e se servir.

– Ou a usar ele no lugar do cérebro. - Fred deu de ombros ao que Rony ficou com as orelhas muito vermelhas.

Eles tinham tempo livre depois do almoço, e os meninos queriam treinar um pouco de quadribol, já que a abertura da temporada estava próxima. Harry estava pronto no campo de quadribol, carregando a chave do malão onde estavam as bolas esportivas, a Firebolt segura debaixo do braço enquanto Rony discursava algo sobre a posição no time dos Chuddley Cannons no campeonato. Sabrina também descia arrastando Morgana e Hermione, sua Nimbus 2000 bem segura debaixo do braço. Rony resmungou quando as viu.

– O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

– Oi Rony. - disse Sabrina com um sorriso educado.

O garoto fez um gesto de impaciência e insistiu:

– Oi. O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

– Eu vou mostrar pra Mione minhas habilidades de vôo. - Ela encolheu os ombros quando Morgana a provocou com um "metida." Rony parecia desconfortável com a invasão do clube do bolinha.

– Ei, precisamos de reserva, porque não se inscreve pro time, Sá? – Harry cutucou um punhado de grama com os pés observando a ruiva montar na vassoura. Eles se sentaram confortavelmente na grama para assisti-la voar.

– Por que eu gosto de voar mas não de jogar! – foi a ultima coisa que disse antes de alcançar vôo.

Realmente voava muito bem. Instintivamente girando no ar em frente aos obstáculos que os gêmeos haviam conjurado para eles com magia. A ruiva parecia tão feliz que eles não disseram nada, concentrados nas manobras e ofegando quando ela descia ate quase encostar o chão e se erguia de novo no ar, rindo. Rony sorria a contra gosto.

– Ela não é tão ruim. Ei, Fred e Jorge foram escolhidos como capitães do time. – Olhou Hermione, e depois Morgana que estava distante e alheia a eles, observando a amiga com uma mão sobre os olhos, para se proteger do sol. Negou com a cabeça e acrescentou. – Eles se revesam, não é estranho?

Hermione concordou com a cabeça agarrando o braço dele com força quando Sabrina quase trombou em um obstáculo. Harry riu baixinho, confortável com os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos. Observava Hermione corar com fúria quando notou o que fazia, e seus olhos se desviaram para Morgana a frente que observava o mesmo com o sorrisinho secreto que ele sabia que também carregava. Os dois se olharam por um instante, ela com os olhos se apertando ligeiramente enquanto ele ficava imóvel com medo de quebrar o contato. E então olharam para Sabrina quando esta se deixou cair na grama ao lado de Morgana.

– Nossa já parou, tem dias que você fica horas voando. - admirou-se Morgana.

– É hoje tô sem inspiração pra voar...o campo é todo de vocês meninos.

– Vou te mostrar como é voar de verdade. – Provocou Harry tomando impulso e disparando com a firebolt pelo ar.

Rapidamente as meninas estavam jogadas na grama, entre risos e conversas enquanto Rony, Harry e os gêmeos jogavam uma partida amistosa de quadribol. Todos muito relaxados. Pelo menos até que Draco Malfoy cortasse seu barato voando até Harry com um sorriso de escárnio.

– O que quer Malfoy? – O moreno observou o outro voar em lupin e parar a sua frente de novo.

– Voar. O campo não foi reservado. – ele moveu a mão na vassoura, deixando que todos lessem seu cabo. Firebolt Silver, dizia ele. Não que eles precisassem ser lembrados disso. O novo modelo da Firebolt era prateado e dinâmico, as cerdas reluzentes de um mogno muito escuro e sua empunhadura tão perfeita que os olhos se enchiam em vista da vassoura. Ela também tinha o dobro de velocidade da Firebolt de Harry. O moreno esperou. – O que acha de uma corrida pelo pomo, Potter?

– Precisa de uma vassoura nova e mais rápida pra criar coragem de propor isso, Malfoy?

– Podemos trocar de vassoura se acha que não consegue com o modelo ultrapassado. – Os olhos do loiro brilharam em triunfo, e Harry soube que estava mordendo a isca. – Ou tem medo de perder?

– Te humilharei na minha própria vassoura, doninha. – Fez um gesto a Rony para que soltasse o pomo que segurava nas mãos e se pôs logo em direção a ele, concentrado.

Eles começaram a procurar o pomo. Malfoy desceu um pouco para ver melhor, um balaço veio em sua direção e Jorge estava ao seu lado. Percebendo que o gêmeo não ia fazer muita coisa, Malfoy pegou da mão dele o bastão e arremessou para baixo bem na direção aonde as meninas estavam sentadas. Fred com um impulso desceu mais rápido do que o balaço. Quando Morgana, Hermione e Sabrina viram já era tarde, elas iriam ser atingidas, porém Fred chegou a tempo e arremessou o balaço para o alto, bem em direção ao caminho de Draco. Antes de tomar de novo impulso ele virou seu rosto para as meninas e disse:

– Não precisa agradecer eu sei que sou o héroi de vocês. Podem tirar fotos para por no seu quarto, huh? - E mandou um sorriso insidioso em sua direção.

– Que abusado. Se acha um héroi. – A ruiva sentiu a raiva subir rapidamente por seu rosto indignado. Até ali vira a parte boa dos gêmeos, mas naquele momento – e muito provavelmente porque ela estava irritada já com Malfoy – aquilo a deixara mortificada. E aquelas palavras calavam fundo com algumas recordações dela.

– Calma Sá os gêmeos são assim mes- - começou Hermione, mas suas palavras foram sufocadas pelos gritos de Sabrina.

– Ei, seu palhaço!

Fred, que já estava atrás de outro dos balaços, olhou pra trás, surpreso. - Isso é comigo?

– É, com você mesmo. Venha até aqui! - Ele desceu de novo da vassoura e parou na frente da Sabrina.

– Pois não?

– Quem te disse que eu precisava de héroi?

– Como? - O garoto estava pasmo. Quer dizer, ele as salvara de um balaço perdido, era meio louco ela estar tão descontrolada e berrando daquele jeito. Fez a vassoura girar para trás e frente no ar, se preparando para dizer algo engraçadinho. Mas jamais teria chance.

– É isso mesmo eu não preciso de ninguém pra me salvar. Espero que isso tenha ficado bem claro. Entendeu? – E simplesmente saiu dali, maluca e arrastando as garotas confusas atrás de si.

– Ei Sabrina. Eu adoro mulheres que não se impressionam fácil. E você ficou uma graça toda descontrolada.

Mandou um beijinho e saltou de volta ao alto, vendo Harry trazer o pomo rejubilante bem seguro na mão.

E então Sabrina soube que o ruivo ganhara a provocação.

Já era mais tarde, quando Morgana e Hermione estavam na sua aula de Runas Antigas e Sabrina tinha mais aquele tempo livre. Ela saiu por uma exploração por conta própria do castelo, talvez um pouco arrependida de seus ânimos mais cedo. Era desconcertante quando ela deixava sua parte má – aquela que era pior do que Morgana multiplicada por várias vezes – sair. Mas não podia ouvir aquela frase, não podia deixar que alguém fosse seu herói. Aquilo, era um dos segredos que ela tinha guardado, ela não tinha heróis, ela tivera apenas um na vida, e fora desastroso, aquela frase a lembrava coisas muito, muito ruins. Pobre Fred Weasley, ela ponderou com uma cara triste, como ele ia saber? Dessa forma pediria desculpas, tinha decidido.

E pensou nisso com tanta força que pareceu que seus sentimentos conjuraram o ruivo. Ficou embasbacada quando ele veio coberto de lama e grama bem pelas portas do saguão em sua direção. Ela descia pelo corredor das escadas móveis e ele era recortado pelo portal, com estudantes passando pelos seus lados, mas ela não via. Porque o sol brilhante de fim de tarde brilhava bem atrás dele, ferindo seus olhos e por um instante a fazendo achar que ele era um anjo ou algo assim. Cortou seu sorriso, com a coisa clichê e mais romântica do que ela se sentia agora, enquanto observava o halo de luz deixar os cabelos ruivos flamejantes e a pele branca dele mais destacada nas sardas enquanto Fred andava até ela. Pestanejou.

– É...oi? – E como uma idiota entrou em modo defensivo, para deixar seus pensamentos anteriores para lá. – O que você quer?

Podia ver agora que Harry, Rony e o outro gêmeo vinha atrás dele, conversando animados.

– Posso falar em particular com você?

– Pode, fazer o quê? – ela revirou os olhos para ele, observando a tapeçaria a sua frente. Fred sorria muito, nem um pouco sem graça enquanto ela sentia o coração saltar e começava a puxar fiozinhos da peça.

– Eu queria...pedir desculpa...sabe, sobre o que aconteceu no campo?! Não sei porque ficou brava, mas pareceu realmente chateada.

– Tudo bem. Deixa pra lá eu também peguei pesado. – Sabrina soltou um amplo suspiro, se desarmando e sorrindo para ele.

Fred demorou-se em olhar para sua boca alguns instantes, e ela estacou. O que estava exatamente acontecendo ali?

– Huh. – ele coçou a cabeça, desviando os olhos e ela pensou meio fora de si que queria que ele a olhasse assim de novo. Berrando por dentro. - Era só isso mesmo então.-disse por fim, correndo para junto do irmão que já começava a vender alguns logros para um grupo de crianças.

Ela prendeu o fôlego, olhando de forma nem um pouco pura para as costas e o traseiro dele e quase se bateu para parar. "Merlim!" – Ah, Fred?

– Oi?

– Obrigado por tudo viu? Tanto pelo que aconteceu no trem como pelo que aconteceu hoje, e tudo mais.

Ele corou um pouco e disse:

– De nada. Mas...não foi obrigado não foi por que eu quis mesmo.

Sabrina sorriu e se juntou a Harry e Rony, que foram até a sala comunal e ficaram jogando xadrez bruxo até Hermione e Morgana prorromperem pela sala gargalhando. Quando Morgana avistou os garotos parou de rir imediatamente, sentando-se ao lado de Sabrina, com uma cara de pesar. Ela teria mesmo que ficar do lado deles para sempre não é? Suspirou e observou o jogo, meio alheia.

Era a vez de Harry e sua língua coçava para lhe dizer que a rainha de Sabrina estava prestes a comer seu cavalo, mas ela não ia passar por cima de seu orgulho e falar com ele. Em vez disso ela se mexia impacientemente no sofá, os olhos intensos sobre o garoto que sobreviveu. A rainha de Sabrina começava a afiar a espada. Era tão óbvio, como ele não percebia? Então ele moveu um peão na horizontal e a peça de Sabrina derrubou a sua fazendo dela a vitoriosa. Morgana suspirou e murmurou bem baixinho:

– Idiota.

Harry á encarou intrigado. Vira ela se remexendo e olhando fixamente para ele, o que para ser justo era parte do motivo para que ele fizesse aquele movimento imbecil. Porquê ela fazia isso, hein? Ele tentou mas não conseguia encontrar uma explicação lógica para se tentar ser antipática, ainda mais quando se via que na verdade não era nada disso. Ou Hermione e Sabrina a odiariam. Vinha observando a garota de longe, e pulando a barreira de frieza que ela se alto impunha, seu sorriso parecia radiante e ela ficava tão melhor assim. As meninas entraram em uma conversa com Gina que vinha chegando de fininho com Neville. Rony bufou, ainda não aceitando ao todo o namoro da irmã. Mesmo quando os Gêmeos aplaudiam a idéia, frente ao fato de Neville ser agora sua cobaia principal. Ele virou para Rony captando sua atenção em sussurros:

– Por quê ela faz isso?

– Como? - perguntou Rony franzindo o cenho - É assim que se joga Harry se ela não fizer isso, ela perde o jogo, francamente eu pensei que depois de tanto jogar xadrez bruxo você-

– Cala a boca, Rony, eu não tô falando do jogo. - O moreno deixou as costas caírem contra o banco da cadeira, observando Rony ajeitar suas peças. – Eu to falando dela. – E apontou com a cabeça para Morgana que nesse instante olhava para o teto para não sucumbir a vontade de falar com os Gêmeos que se juntavam ao grupo. - Por quê ela tenta fazer de tudo para ser antipática...quer dizer...se vê que ela não é uma pessoa tão estourada e chata assim. A não ser que ela seja muito falsa com a Sá e com a Mione...

– Sei lá, talvez ela só esteja chateada com o que agente falou dela nos outros anos. Talvez ela esteja com medo de ser rejeitada...Ou ela pode ser muito falsa com a Mione e a Sá também. – disse Rony dando de ombros logo em seguida. – Pronto?

Harry voltou a encarar Morgana, automaticamente fazendo movimentos com suas peças. Rony estava concentrado como nunca, o que sempre acontecia quando jogava Xadrez bruxo, e não dava mais a mínima para o que ele conversava ou fazia agora. Inclinou a cabeça curioso, observando a garota suprimir a risada de algo que Jorge dizia, enquanto se forçava a parecer muito entretida com suas próprias mãos. Ela levantou os olhos de repente e ele não conseguiu desviar a tempo, seus olhos se encontraram e uma estranha sensação percorreu o corpo de Harry. Sua garganta fez um bolo e ele achou dificuldade para engolir, mas sustentou o olhar com a respiração presa na garganta até que Rony desse um pulo assustado a sua frente. Harry desviou os olhos com hesitação, imaginando se já perdera.

– Droga! Esqueci de fazer o dever de Poções, e amanhã tem o carrasco do Snape.

– E...eu tam...bém esqueci. - Morgana parecia confusa, como se tentasse recuperar de alguma coisa. A menina agarrou o braço de Sabrina e se levantou como se tivesse levado um choque. Harry quase sorriu para si mesmo.

– Mais alguém? - questionou Sabrina.

– Eu. - respondeu Harry culpado, desviando sua atenção para a ruiva. Quando Hermione começou o sermão, era como se nada lhe desse mais felicidade.

– Vocês deviam ter vergonha disso, esquecer de fazer o dever! Eu e a Sá fizemos ontem mesmo.

– Sim mamãe, me desculpe mamãe. Podemos copiar sua redação então, mamãe?

– De forma nenhuma, isso não ajudaria nos seus estudos e vocês precisam ter em conta que esse ano será complicado. São os NON's, nosso futuro que-

– Harry, vamos para biblioteca, sim? – Rony parecia esgotado e sem paciência.

Hermione acabou os acompanhando, sua ronda começava daqui a alguns minutos, e Morgana também foi, afinal a obrigação era maior do que suas rixas bobas. Sabrina os acompanhou até metade do caminho, tinha se lembrado de algo muito importante que marcara durante suas voltas solitárias pelo castelo, e ficou de os achar na biblioteca quando esta fechasse as oito.

* * *

A ruiva se encaminhou rapidamente para a sacada de inverno, onde tinha marcado e sabia que encontraria Cho. Vinha sentindo falta da garota, e dessa vez, depois de tudo, estava pronta a lhe perguntar sobre Cedrico que ela sabia era amigo dela também. Elas meio que tinham comentado sobre suas historias de amor, e Cho fora doce dizendo que podiam trocar confidencias sobre isso. Era incrível, a garota era realmente atenciosa e parecia tão ansiosa quanto ela em fazer essa amizade ser duradoura. Ela sentia que tinha Hermione e Morgana, sempre teria, mas queria que Cho entrasse também em sua vida, simplesmente gostava da oriental.

Mas era impressionante como sempre que as duas começavam a falar alguma coisa acontecia, obrigando-as a se separar. Sabrina acreditava em destino, mas daquela forma só podia ser ridículo! Quer dizer, o que Cho poderia dizer que a machucasse tanto? Riu consigo mesma e entrou no promotório, sorrindo ao ver que ela e Cho eram aparentemente as duas únicas ali.

– Ou as pessoas de repente começaram a amar os salões comunais e a biblioteca, ou você expulsou todo mundo!

– Ahh eu estava de mau humor, sabe como funciona. – Cho riu brincalhona para Sabrina. As duas sentaram em uma mesinha e falaram sobre os deveres, sobre as aulas e como era a escola de Sabrina.

– Sei de uma coisa: lá não tínhamos tantas aulas, e com certeza nada como Sonserina. Temos três matérias com as cobrinhas, vou te dizer não gosto deles.

Cho riu e encolheu os ombros.

– Acho alguns sonserinos okay, quando você vê por baixo do verniz que eles tentam pintar de malvados e tudo mais.

– Você é a única no castelo a achar que Draco Malfoy pode ser okay! Você tem um coração grande demais, Chang.

Cho riu, parecendo envergonhada e mudou rápido de assunto, o que fez Sabrina franzir o cenho.

– Então...você não vai terminar de contar como conheceu o Cedrico? - disse a oriental se referindo a um encontro delas anterior em que a ruiva deixara o nome do ex-namorado escapar antes que ela pudesse dizer muito.

– Claro, aonde eu parei? Ah, sim: um dia nas férias, a Morgana foi para a Espanha e o Cedrico foi junto, você sabe como conheci os Summers, não é? Então, eles foram e ele a tira colo. Nós marcamos de nos encontrar em uma praça, e ela disse que iria me levar uma surpresa, e realmente foi, quando eu vi a Morg e o Ced pensei que era um namorado dela, mas depois ela me contou que ele era só primo dela. As férias todas eu fique mostrando alguns pontos históricos para eles. Foi assim que agente se conheceu, eu tinha uns 12 anos. E você era muito amiga dele? Morgana comentou que vocês viviam juntos antes de... bom!

Cho sorriu pesarosa, agarrando sua mão e apertando, Sabrina sorriu. - Sim, ele me levou uma vez ao baile da escola, e tenho certeza que se ele não tivesse, bem, você sabe, ele teria me pedido em namoro. Na verdade nós já eramos quase namorados. Quando ele participou do triburxo, eu fui a pessoa presa no fundo do lago. A pessoa que ele mais sentiria falta em toda a Hogwarts. Aquilo me fez tão feliz! Claro que Harry acabou me salvando, não ele, mas ainda assim era como ser resgatada por um príncipe encantado, entende? – Cho estava alheia, com um sorriso bobo, fitando a lua. - O Ced era muito legal mesmo, divertido, animado, tinha um grande coração sabe? Eu sinto tanto a falta dele, é por isso que as vezes estou tão triste, é por isso que queria ficar sozinha no trem. Tinha esperanças tão grandes, ele ia me namorar, nós íamos nos amar tanto.

Tão alheia estava a oriental que não percebia o que acontecia na cadeira exatamente ao seu lado. Elas tinha se espalhado numa cadeira estofada, os pés apoiados no batente de uma janela, confortavelmente. Sabrina foi ouvindo, e ouvindo o que dizia Cho, primeiro achando que era uma brincadeira, depois vendo o rosto que se tornava mais apaixonado. A ruiva deixou os pés caírem, automaticamente com suas mãos sobre o colo. Até aquele momento estivera brincando com seu colar, enquanto falava sobre Cedrico, mas agora era como se a peça queimasse. Cho se virou emocionada por lembrar das coisas fantásticas que vivera com Cedrico, e tocou seu colar.

– Assim como quem te deu esse colar lindo. Sei que disse que ele já era meu namorado mas...Sabrina? - Ela tirou os dedos do colar, notando agora a face da outra. Sabrina estava petrificada com os olhos fixos na janela a frente delas, pálida como um fantasma. - Você tá bem? Eu disse alguma coisa errada?

– Você...tá...brincando que o Cedrico era quase seu namorado? – Ela puxou as palavras do fundo da sua mente e elas pareceram cavar um buraco de túnel ao sair. Seu fôlego se foi, enquanto ela se virava muito reta ainda para Cho.

– O que há de errado? Sim, como eu disse teve a coisa do torneio, e depois nós...você gostava dele? – Cho se retraiu, parecendo confusa, mas o entendimento se formando nos seus olhos aos poucos. – Um amor platônico ou algo assim? Porque você tinha seu namorado...o que há de errado?

O ciúmes aparentemente deixava a oriental meio esganiçada. Sabrina não tinha mais ar para respirar, ela precisava, sabia que precisava.

Ouviu vozes se aproximando pela sacada, e Morgana surgiu pelo batente carregando um livro pesado com uma cara de poucos amigos. Chegou no momento que Cho dizia suas ultimas frases, seu rosto ficando mais branco ainda do que o de Sabrina.

"_Rota de fuga, rota de fuga."_, pensou a morena entendendo tudo num segundo. Deu passos atrás tentando não fazer muito ruído e topou com Rony bem atrás do seu corpo, criando um distúrbio quando este bateu em Harry que tropeçou em Hermione. Não tinha como Sabrina não ouvir aquilo, e ela se desesperou.

– Morgana, não fuja. Que história essa?

Sabrina estava travada, observando Cho que agora parara de se mover também. Se tivesse olhado para ela, a ruiva saberia a verdade apenas na cara de culpa da amiga. Morgana nunca tinha sentido tanto pânico na vida.

– Huh, sabe...é...bem...é...

– Não enrola Morgana, fala logo, o Cedrico estava namorando com nós duas? – a ruiva chicoteou a cabeça para ela, e Morgana viu a dor nos olhos verdes. Porque Sabrina se sentia meio dolorida e morta por dentro.

– Não, namorando não, ele...sabe...é...

– Morgana Kerridwen LakeLady Summers, fala logo!

Morgana sabia que quando Sabrina a chamava pelo nome completo, não adiantava ela tentar enrolar, de um jeito ou de outro seria forçada a falar. Puxou o fôlego para dentro dos pulmões lentamente, tentando pensar no que dizer. Se sentia como se ela própria tivesse feito a coisa toda, e no momento, diante daquele olhar, ela queria seus irmãos também. Ou Cedrico. Cedrico deveria ter dito, não ela. As suas costas os trio de amigos observava entre assustados e confusos. Eles também não sabiam de nada, nem mesmo Hermione. E porque ela sentia tanta, tanta culpa?

– É! Ele tinha algo com as duas sim. Seu namorado, seu ficante, um triangulo, ele enganou as duas. – apontou para elas, falando rápido e concisa e de forma proposital tenebrosamente com raiva. Raiva do primo. E culpa por Sabrina que tinha os olhos agora nublados por lagrimas que começavam a descer.

– Porque você não me contou? Você me deixou no escuro, agarrando esse coração o tempo- – A ruiva soluçou, se sentindo soluçar e levou a mão a garganta, querendo arranhar ela e tirar o nó que estava preso ali. Afastou as mãos quando tocou a prata.

– Sabrina, eu queria dizer, só que o Cedrico disse que a Cho- desculpa Cho. Você é muito legal, muito mesmo, mas o Cedrico falou que só queria passar o tempo com você, falou que não era nada sério. Que terminaria e contaria para você nessas...férias. – Morgana deixou a cabeça cair, sem suportar mais o olhar triste de Sabrina e sabendo que os olhos de Cho agora também estavam empapados.

Morgana sentiu as vestes da oriental quando ela passou voando por ela, esbarrando em Harry e soluçando uma negação de que era tudo mentira. Nenhuma novidade, ela só ia chorar por motivos diferentes agora. Sabrina continuava a encarar a amiga.

– Termina. - falou ríspida como um chicote, as palavras menos tremulas e mais raivosas agora.

– O que mais tem a dizer? Ele disse que não era nada sério e que iria terminar se eu – se nós - não contássemos nada pra você que ele amava mais que tudo. Ele disse isso, Sabrina. Que te amava mais que tudo. Ele disse que ia te dizer e eu podia fazer o que? Era meu primo, eu o amava, eu não queria trair ele, mas não queria trair você. Não perder a amizade de nenhum dos dois.

– Que pena você não querer perder a minha amizade, pois já perdeu. Eu não posso confiar em você! - Sabrina correu pelas passagens em direção ao salão comunal muito brava e angustiada ao mesmo tempo. Morgana gemeu e girou nos calcanhares, vendo o trio ali atrás e fechou a cara com raiva, indo atrás da amiga pelos corredores.

Estavam no retrato da mulher gorda quando a alcançou.

– O quê você queria que eu fizesse? – estendeu as duas mãos na frente dela, tentando uma oferta de paz. Sabrina ponderou se deveria azará-la.

– VOCÊ PODERIA COMEÇAR ME CONTANDO! - Sabrina perdera toda a compostura, berrando as palavras que diferente das anteriores saiam fácil pelos seus lábios. Ela odiava Morgana com tanta força quanto se sentia despedaçada por dentro. - É ISSO QUE UMA AMIGA DE VERDADE FAZ, MORGANA.

– Sabrina você está sendo injusta e você sabe disso. O Cedrico era meu primo e eu adorava ele. Eu só me manti neutra, só isso, esperei até ele te contar, não me meti na coisa de vocês. Ou eu contaria quando pudesse _ver_ você!

– PRO INFERNO COM A JUSTIÇA. VOCÊ MELHOROU AS COISAS PARA ELE NÃO FOI, MORGANA? SE MANTEVE NEUTRA ENQUANTO VIA ELE FAZER O QUE QUERIA E SAIR IMPUNE, NEM SEQUER TENTOU IMPEDIR, NÃO FOI? PREFERIU NÃO SE METER PORQUE TE CONVEIO!

– Qual a senha? - A mulher gorda tinha acordado com a gritaria e não estava com a cara muito feliz, na verdade nenhum dos quadros a sua volta parecia.

Por um momento de fúria ela não conseguiu lembrar a senha. - Salamandra Rastejante!

– Não é assim! Eu não poderia fazer mais do que esperar que ele fizesse algo, e por cartas, você queria que eu lhe contasse por cartas? Eu não...

– Porque não me contou então depois da morte dele? Você me deixou, pela Deusa, você me deixou chorar a morte dele, dizer para todas as pessoas nesse castelo – incluindo a Cho – o quanto eu o amava, você fez uma cena e..Ah o dia do Harry! Eu achei que você tinha tido uma vontade insana de beija-lo! Como eu posso ser tão idiota, tão, tão... – Ela se travou mordendo a boca com força para controlar os soluços. Levou as mãos aos cabelos e berrou abafado, subindo as escadas furiosa para que os alunos a sua volta parassem de olha-la daquele jeito. Maldita Hogwarts, Maldita Grifinória, Maldito Cedrico e Maldita Morgana. - Eu não quero mais falar com você, Morgana Kerridwen LakeLady Summers. A partir de hoje eu esqueço que um dia eu conheci você e seu primo cafajeste. Você não é, e nunca foi minha amiga! – Ela girou nos calcanhares para encarar a outra, apreciando a forma como os olhos dela se arregalavam de choque e também tristeza. Ela notou e adorou a tristeza, pelos cinco segundos antes dela ser substituída pela raiva e obstinação.

– Certo, é assim que vai ser? Então tá, pra mim está ótimo, Sabrina Penélope Vandon Lair. A partir de hoje eu também esqueço que conheci você. Adeus. – ela simplesmente se foi.

A desgraçada estava errada, e tentou fazer com que ela parecesse mau. Morgana era orgulhosa, estando ou não errada, Sabrina sabia disso, sabia que se virassem a cara para ela era um caso perdido, ela não voltava atrás, nunca. A ruiva não se importava! Nem um mínimo! Por segundos essa foi sua felicidade pessoal, porque para ela a amizade de Morgana passara a ser uma bola vermelha e pulsante em que se misturavam a traição, falta de consideração e falsidade. Ela passaria melhor sem isso.

– Morg, você tá bem? – A morena trombou contra o peito de Harry quando este passava pelo buraco do retrato. O garoto segurou os cotovelos dela e sustentou seu peso, para que não se estabanasse no chão, só para sentir a fúria quando ela retirou as mãos dele com força.

– Quem te deu o direito de me chamar de Morg? Eu não sou sua amiga, Potter! De ninguém nessa merda de escola estúpida!

– Eu apenas perguntei. De nada por você não cair de dentes no chão! – O garoto abanou a cabeça descrente.

– Sai do meu caminho. - Ela se foi passando por Rony e Hermione sem olhar para o lado.

– Certo...vocês acham que devemos...tentar conversar com Sabrina? Oferecer apoio? – Rony estava meio aturdido e fechou a cara á Romilda Vance que chegava a se esticar para tentar ouvir o que eles diziam.

Hermione sacudiu a cabeça. – Agora não, acho.

Os três suspiraram, desanimados e sem saber o que fazer se afundaram num sofá.


	7. Capítulo 6

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter e todo seu universo e personagens não me pertencem; produto feito apenas de fã para fã.

História originalmente escrita com Sheila Farias.  
_Porque existem histórias que quando não são contadas ou finalizadas, ficam na sua mente lhe perturbando até que as deixem sair._

* * *

**Capítulo seis - O beijo e as cartas**

Hermione se deixou cair sobre a cadeira no café da manhã do dia seguinte. Morgana demorara até que todos estivessem deitados para voltar a torre, e pela primeira vez ela teve que ir contra seus princípios e simplesmente deixara passar seu dever de monitoria. Sabia que deveria tirar pontos ou dar uma detenção a garota, mas tinha que ser sincera, sabia também suas próprias escapadas e que não demoraria a Harry ter algo que quisesse descobrir e então ela teria que fazer o mesmo. Simplesmente ficara aflita com os garotos nos sofás do salão comunal até que eles estivessem cansados demais, e depois subira, tentando ver como Sabrina estava para tentar uma conversa.

Ela estava dormindo. Sem o colar. Ela podia perceber quando tropeçou nele na porta do banheiro, e com cuidado o juntou e colocou na cabeceira da ruiva. Pelo que via a outra tinha as pálpebras vermelhas e inchadas de quem chorara até pegar no sono.

Quando Morgana se esgueirara para dentro ela estava quase resvalando para o sono, mas se sentou perguntando baixinho se a outra queira conversar. O raio de sol que era a amiga simplesmente fez um muxoxo, meio soluço, e se enfiou debaixo das cobertas. Hermione revirou até finalmente o cansaço falar mais alto, tentando pensar em planos para ás fazer ponderar bem.

De manhã conseguira fazer Sabrina se abrir, logo depois que Morgana se trancara no banheiro, e quando esta saiu dele, conseguiu que ela também soltasse a historia entre bravejos que assustaram até mesmo Lilá Brown. E era isso. Nenhuma das duas parecia disposta a ponderar que era uma amizade tão longa, e nenhuma delas parecia sequer reconhecer que eram amigas. Segundo Sabrina: Morgana era uma vadia falsa de marca maior, egoísta que só pensava em si mesma, graças a Deus ela se livrara de uma pessoa assim a tempo. Segundo Morgana: nunca conhecera ninguém chamada Sabrina, a não ser que ela estivesse falando daquela vadia injusta de quem ela graças a Deusa se livrara a tempo.

Ela observou os assentos vazios a sua frente, podia ver Morgana sentada na mesa da Lufa lufa cabisbaixa, contando o que acontecera aos irmãos. Virou-se para Harry que esperava curioso seu parecer.

– É isso aí. Nenhuma das duas vai dar o braço a torcer, elas perderam a amizade por causa de um cara que tá morto! – ela resumiu com um sorrisinho nervoso.

Harry negou com a cabeça, descrente. – Vamos fazer algo?

– Vou fazer tudo que for possível, vou encher elas até que não suportem mais, vou fazer até mesmo o que não for justo. – Ela concluiu, taxativa.

Harry aprovou com a cabeça, Rony lhe deu um animador ok com o polegar estendido.

* * *

O dia foi tão cheio que ela nem teve que pensar muito nas coisas que haviam acontecido, ou como elas poderiam ser diferentes.

Era uma noite gostosa de fim de Setembro, e o frio espantara a maioria dos alunos para perto das lareiras, portanto ela se mantinha ali confortavelmente encolhida em uma manta que trouxera com um livro de poesias que tinha a muito tempo. Sua mente vagava pelas letras deixando a mente abstrair tranquilamente, soltando suspiros e muxoxos de desanimo e descontentamento conforme lia cada frase profunda de amor, intimamente pensando se ela tinha algum problema para eleger um livro de poesia romântica quando se sentia tão anti amor naquele momento. Talvez um tipo de tortura auto imposta. Fez um bico piscando para conter as lagrimas quando o time de quadribol prorrompeu pelo buraco do retrato.

Sabrina parou de ler, colocou os óculos – que _precisara_ usar com medo que sua íris fosse danificada com o derretimento das lentes, agora que ela chorava todo o tempo. - e o livro em uma mesa e ficou prestando atenção na bagunça que eles faziam, até que um sorriso apareceu na sua cara triste. Mas depois de algum tempo, em que ela se sentia um tanto transparente, o salão foi esvaziando até que ela ficou sozinha.

"_Estou sozinha, procurando o amor nosso e acreditando em suas palavras de que iria me amar para sempre. Mas eu estou sozinha, meu coração palpita só, e é pior do que se você tivesse junto a mim, porque estava sozinha estando com você."_ A tristeza por fim tomou conta dela enquanto passava os dedos pelo poema perfeito para seu momento. Em sua cabeça começou tudo a girar e seus pensamentos se misturaram, a morte de Cedrico e a descoberta da traição, sair da Espanha para ir a uma terra praticamente "desconhecida", a morte horrorosa e cruel de seu pai e por fim o fantasma de sua mãe, a atormentando mais e mais com toda a história de...

– Sabrina.

A garota perdeu o fio de pensamentos, alguém a chamava, ela abriu os olhos e viu uma mulher muito bonita com traços que lembravam os dela própria, os mesmos lábios pequenos e delicados, os mesmos olhos castanhos pesados e lânguidos, o mesmo corpo curvilineo bem delineado no espartilho e vestido negros...a unica diferença eram os cabelos, negros como as sombras vistas através do reflexo translúcido da fantasma e ondulados, caindo em cascatas ao redor dos ombros nus da mulher. Seu último pensamento aparecera.

– O que? - perguntou Sabrina nervosa, tudo o que menos queria era debater com sua mãe agora. Levou a mão aos olhos e esfregou, cansada.

– É assim que você fala com sua mãe? - disse Penélope, com as mãos na cintura, pronta a brigar com a filha. Ela era tão _estranha_. Suas feições fantasmagóricas eram assustadoras, tanto quanto o fato dela agir como se estivesse viva e fosse uma mamãe maravilhosa.

– Desculpa. O que a senhora deseja? - Disse sem emoção.

– Eu sei o que aconteceu, vi tudo. Veja, aquele _coisinho_\- - debochou Penélope, ao que Sabrina fez uma careta e a interrompeu.

– O que tem ele, mãe?

– Eu disse que ele não era coisa boa, sabia que ele estava te magoando e-

– A SENHORA SABIA QUE ELE TINHA ME TRAIDO E NÃO FALOU NADA? - gritou Sabrina sem se importar que alguém pudesse ouvir. Estava simplesmente cercada por gente que queria a esfaquear pelas costas. Era isso!

– Eu tentei, mas você não me escuta, sempre que vou falar você acha que é sobre outro assunto. E me interrompe. – Olhou a filha com desanimo, deslizando para frente e trás, depois lhe lançou um olhar severo, estirando um dedo rijo de unhas assustadoramente compridas e vinho. O fantasma de sua mãe era algo incompreensível a ela. Sempre pensara em pesquisar em algum lugar. Porque ela tinha cores! Era de um translúcido com cores, de forma assustadora. - Não grite com sua mãe, moçinha.

– Bah, eu cresci com a senhora falando sempre do mesmo assunto, como é que eu iria adivinhar que a senhora resolveu mudar o disco? - falou Sabrina baixando, mas só um pouco, o nível de sua voz.

– Olha o tom, menina, estou falando sério. E acho que deste jeito você perceberá que agora é melhor esperar eu terminar de falar, pra depois dizer qualquer coisa.

– Ótimo. Estamos combinadas, há mais? Por que eu estou cansada, decepcionada, com raiva e triste ao mesmo tempo e acho que só uma noite de sono vai curar parte disso... – Cansada não era a palavra, esgotada talvez.

– Mais uma coisinha, aquele nosso velho assunto, Já decidiu sobre o que te disse no ultimo dia de férias? Já aceitou que-

– Ah não, eu acabei de falar e a senhora continua com isso. Nem pensar em discutir isso, pode ir embora. - interrompeu Sabrina.

– E eu acabei de falar! Você sabe que eu posso- Está vindo alguém, eu vou, mas voltarei em breve.

O fantasma desapareceu no ar.

– Isso foi uma ameaça? Porque não importa mais, ouviu? - Sabrina se levantou e perguntou para a mãe que já havia desaparecido. Suas mãos estavam crispadas ao lado do corpo, seu rosto vermelho de fúria.

– Com quem você estava falando? – Era um do gêmeos Weasley, ela não podia ter certeza de qual já que ele estava só com um pijama desbotado, com a camisa meio aberta.

– Com o fantasma da minha mãe! - disse a garota sem pensar.

Ele se encaminhou até uma mesa, se agachando e mexendo em um painel sob ela, bloqueando sua visão. Quando se virou tinha duas garrafinhas presas na mão. Cerveja amanteigada, ótimo. Ela agarrou uma no ar quando ele lhe lançou.

– Você tá brincando?

Ela desejou falar que não, mas entendeu que até para um bruxo era estranho alguém falar com a mãe que morreu, tão longe do local onde ela assombrava. Ao menos era o que seu pai havia lhe dito quando ela tentara sondar. Sua mãe berrara por dias com ela. Não! Ela era amaldiçoada com sua mãe que a seguia por algum motivo e de alguma forma bizarra parecia não estar morta as vezes. Suspirou e com muito esforço, suprimindo seu estado que quase a impedia de inventar mentiras, ela sorriu.

– É, eu tô brincando. Eu só tava pensando alto. – Ela tomou um longo gole e sentiu um calor se espalhar através da sua garganta. Riu com gosto. – Batizada? O que tem aqui?

– Firewhisky! Gosto de sair da linha às vezes.

– Sim. Escuta você é você ou você é seu irmão? – Riu meio maníaca e ele ergueu as sobrancelhas acompanhando a brincadeira. – E sai a noite para encher a cara de firewhisky normalmente? – ela voltou a se sentar, se recolhendo debaixo da manta.

– Eu acho que eu sou eu. - falou bem seriamente, depois simplesmente se deixou sentar ao lado dela se acomodando debaixo da manta sem ser convidado. Ela gostou. – E só faço isso nas noites que tenho insônia, me ajuda a dormir, e você? O que faz aqui sozinha tão tarde?

– Também sou eu. Não só bebo quando alguém praticamente me força a isso. E tô acordada falando com o fantasma da minha mãe... - Sabrina sorriu por um instante. Fugaz e tremula. – Estava lendo e perdi a noção do tempo.

– Você fica mais bonita sorrindo.

Os olhos dele queimaram nela, enquanto ele girava o corpo e estendia um dedo para contornar o sorriso dela. Parecia tão sincero.

Sabrina corou. Há algum tempo nenhum homem muito importante lhe fazia elogios, não que naquele momento o Weasley fosse importante pra ela, mas algo a fez lembrar...os últimos que ela lembrava terem feito isso foram Cedrico e seu pai, quando se lembrou disso começou a chorar.

– Eu disse algo de errado? – o garoto se sentou meio ereto, recolhendo a mão e a esfregando no encosto do sofá.

– Na verdade não... - ela soluçou. - É que eu me lembrei de pessoas muito queridas. – Droga! Mesmo Cedrico sendo o que foi, ela ia ser capaz de pensar nele como algo menos que querido um dia? Sentiu falta do colar para toca-lo, e soluçou mais alto.

O garoto puxou o ar com um sibilo aflito e arregalou os olhos para ela. Por um instante pareceu perdido, sem saber o que fazer depois simplesmente pôs a garrafa sobre a mesinha e a envolveu pela cintura com firmeza, a puxando para seu peito, sussurrando.

– Por favor não chore, eu não gosto de ver as pessoas chorando. Ei...

Era incrível mas ela se sentia protegida nos braços dele. Deixou que o abraço morno a embalasse e afundou seu rosto no peito dele, deixando suas lágrimas rolarem e molharem a camisa desbotada e meio aberta. O cheiro dele era bom, o toque dele nos seus cabelos era tão delicado, enquanto ele percorria devagar os dedos pelos fios lisos, acompanhando todo o comprimento, depois tocando com a pontinha dos dedos o alto de sua cabeça, mandando arrepios confortáveis por sua espinha. Ele continuava a balbuciar consolo e pedidos para que ela não chorasse, se desculpando e ronronando de forma terna, e ela se deixou ficar nas nuvens que era o aperto dos braços dele em volta da sua cintura.

Então ela lentamente subiu seu rosto até ficar cara a cara com ele, e quando abriu lentamente os olhos o encarou percebendo que ele tinha olhos azuis muito penetrantes e profundos, tão ternos que a olhavam preocupado. Ela se perdeu nos olhos dele e ele se perdeu no tom castanho brilhante e natural dela, ela ficava tão diferente sem as lentes, era como se ele só conhecesse agora a verdadeira Sabrina. O garoto lentamente levantou suas mãos e limpou as lágrimas que insistentemente escorriam por seus lindos olhos e deu um sorriso doce e sincero, se perdendo no momento. Não houve nenhuma palavra, porque ela sentia simplesmente que não precisava. Ele fez um movimente suave para frente e ela percebeu o que ia fazer, segundos antes de se dar conta de que o queria com todas suas células. Fechou novamente os olhos, se odiando por quebrar o contato, mas as mãos dele acariciavam sua bochecha de uma forma que a fazia querer se enroscar mais, como um filhotinho de gato contra ele. Os lábios se tocaram, suavemente, hesitantes por um nanosegundo antes que ela abrisse os seus para recebe-lo com suave e murmurado gemido de entrega.

Por alguns instantes ela se rendeu ao beijo, doce, amoroso, e deixou que suas mãos se erguessem até que alcançasse a camisa dele, o puxando mais para si enquanto identificava o sabor dele. Cerveja amanteigada. Com firewhisky. Doce e picante. E tão bom, tão delicado. Sentiu que ele voltara a acariciar seus cabelos, firmando agora sua cabeça com uma pressão morna e masculina a sustentando para que não escorregasse como manteiga, como ameaçava fazer caso não tivesse tão agarrada a ele. Então pareceu que alguém soprou em seu ouvido: _"Cedrico"_. Não podia fazer isso, era errado, estava em luto, estava com o coração partido, odiava os homens e tudo que tinha a ver com eles.

O empurrou de súbito, e sem dar nenhuma chance de se arrepender, subiu com as pernas bambas para o dormitório.

Todos dormiam e não por muito tempo. Seu coração, ele ia acordar todo mundo. Prendeu o fôlego e apertou o peito, onde ele estava, se deixando cair na sua cama com os olhos muito arregalados. Seus dedos tatearam até os lábios e ela tentou juntar os fragmentos de pensamentos que enchiam sua cabeça de forma desordenada. Não podia fazer isso. Não agora, e ela amava Cedrico. Ou deveria amar. Deveria estar de luto por descobrir que ele era um cachorro. E odiar tudo. Mas não se sentir culpada como se tivesse traído ele. Ela nunca esquecera Cedrico, nem mesmo com a dor toda de descobrir o que ele havia feito, ela prometera a ele e a si mesma que havia valido a pena, que era amor de verdade e ela nunca iria esquece-lo. E um dia depois ela estava se deixando levar por um outro cara. Se derretia nos braços dele, e o beijo dele, o gosto e os lábios. Tocou o pescoço, onde ficava o colar e desviou o olhar para o criado mudo, onde Hermione o colocara.

Era hora de romper com ele. Com um pensamento repentino ela o apanhou e o olhou por muito tempo. Sempre que ela olhava para aquele colar por um longo tempo sonhava com Cedrico, e era isso que ela queria: sonhar com ele para desabafar tudo o que estava preso na garganta, toda a raiva dela. E que era hora dela não sentir culpa por beijar alguem mais. Era hora de romper. Notou que na noite anterior fora a primeira vez desde que ela ganhou o colar que havia o tirado. E era doloroso, porque ela sabia que o tirara para não mais coloca-lo. Depositou com todo o cuidado a jóia no fundo do malão, e então um pensamento a assustou.

"_Você é você ou você é seu irmão?"_

"_Acho que eu sou eu."_

Ele não entendera, era obvio. Mas ela realmente não fazia idéia de quem o garoto que a fizera esquecer os problemas e Cedrico, por instantes acolhedores, era.

* * *

Enquanto isso...

Depois do beijo, ele ficou parado lá sem saber o que fazer, nunca uma menina tinha o beijado antes daquele jeito. Para ser sincero ele nunca sequer havia agido assim com uma menina antes. Nunca antes sentira aqueles arrepios gostosos ao longo de todo o corpo, nunca sentira o coração tão acelerado e os sentidos tão alertas. Nunca um gosto ficara tão marcado em sua boca. Baunilha e manteiga. Doce e cremosa. E macia. Podia sentir o corpo dela ainda marcado no seu e a boca ainda apertada na sua, como se ela estivesse ali, bem ali.

E nunca antes uma garota tinha saído correndo tão apavorada depois que ele a beijara também. Se orgulhava disso na verdade. Ele se endireitou no sofá e esfregou as calças do pijama. Suas mãos estavam suadas e ele nunca ficara tão nervoso com uma garota, ou tão absolutamente apavorado porque tinha certeza que a tinha assustado. O que faria? Olhou pro lado e viu o livro e seus óculos sobre a mesa, tirou com cuidado os óculos de cima do livro e leu um verso.

Para começar um beijo

Ele vai pra sempre me amar,

É assim que vai ser

Sei que ele está por ai esperando eu aparecer

Pronto para me conhecer...

Sorriu com toda a bobagem feminina e romântica postas naquelas palavras, e então se viu suspirando, lembrando dos olhos dela enquanto girava os óculos pelas hastes. Ela deveria ficar encantadora de óculos, devia usa-los sempre. E os olhos dela, de um tom tão quente de castanho. Mulheres. Para que mudar o tom? Eles eram tão lindos, ele podia ver uma miríade de tons quentes de chocolate fitando-o bem ali. Agarrou sua cerveja amanteigada e puxou um pergaminho, escrevendo um bilhete para a garota, colocando-o bem no centro do livro. Suas próprias palavras bonitas. Assinou com uma brincadeira e depois esvaziou sua garrafa. E a dela.

Foi deitar. Com mais falta de sono do que antes.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte ela acordou com a sensação de que tudo era um sonho. Um sonho bom, mas não real. Tocou o peito, notando que o colar não estava ali, com um sorriso triste e desconsolado. Certo. Isso ela podia aceitar, que Cedrico se fosse. Estava tudo bem. Mas suas entranhas ainda estavam em pânico com o fato de que tudo o mais fosse verdade. O garoto, o gêmeo Weasley!

Imaginava que beijar qualquer dos dois fosse parecido, ou não? Ela podia tentar jogar o verde aos dois, e então, eles podiam achar que ela era uma vadia completa, ou brigar por sua mão, o que viesse primeiro. Cerrou o maxilar, descendo para o salão comunal para descobrir seus óculos e seu livro, assim como duas garrafas meticulosamente juntas sobre eles, atestando que era tudo absolutamente real. E se ele culpasse a cerveja? E se ele estivesse tão bêbado que nem mesmo se lembrasse? E porque ela se importava tanto com isso? Era um momento, um beijo, e não ia acontecer de novo. Estava tudo bem _ela nem sequer fazer idéia de quem ela beijara_. Sim, tudo bem!

Desceu ao salão principal meio anestesiada, ouvindo imediatamente um burburinho estranho na mesa da Grifinória. Vozes chocadas e fofoca para todo lado. Ela não se importava, nem um pouco.

Hermione, Harry e Rony estavam ali. E os gêmeos. Ela hesitou e se sentou meio mecânica, parecendo amalucada. Morgana estava longe, mas Morgana não era sua amiga, Morgana podia fazer o que quisesse. E ela queria muito, muito contar pra ela, pensou desanimada. Morgana saberia o que fazer, para começar Morgana odiava os gêmeos, então não seria vergonhoso contar a ela como seria contar a Hermione. E Morgana teria um plano. Hermione era uma graça mas não parecia muito...interessada em beijos. Mas Morgana não era mais sua amiga e o que importava aquilo afinal?

Deixou o olhar vagar, ouvindo os murmúrios aumentarem conforme algo acontecia a sua esquerda, mas estava congelada. Porque um dos gêmeos, Jorge, pela inicial no suéter, estava falando com ela. Agarrou uma maçã e saiu rápido, sem olhar para trás e sem responder.

– Sá, você tá bem? – era Harry, se aproximando da porta da sala de aulas. Era Feitiços, com Lufa-lufa, e ela chegara bem cedo. – Você saiu meio apressada.

– Ah sim, mais ou menos, estava...querendo tirar duvidas do professor. – forçou o sorriso para o garoto, depois andou até a ultima carteira e sentou. Aérea.

Sua mentira era tão obvia, quando o anãozinho entrou e meia aula se passou sem que ela se mexesse para falar com ele, que teve que evitar o olhar de Harry por quase toda a aula. Já estava indo para a terceira aula quando Hermione a alcançou. Harry e Rony vinham atrás a olhando meio preocupados, e Morgana estava desaparecida. Tudo bem, para ela era ótimo. Ainda tinha raiva, só não tinha tempo para pensar nisso. O dia estava rápido não?

Respirou profundamente, se obrigando a controlar a ansiedade, ou enlouquecer de vez. Mas Hermione falava com ela.

– ...no café da manhã! Conversando com o Malfoy, não brigando. Você viu?

– Não! Quando? Quem? – ela pestanejou, e Hermione a lançou um olhar desconfiado como quem achasse que ela estava se fazendo de boba de propósito.

– Não brinca, isso é sério. Morgana disse que odiava o Malfoy.

– Ahh, bom. Ela deve ter tido uma orgia de cerveja amanteigada ou algo assim. – Sorriu forçado, depois suspirou fundo ao ver a cara da outra. – Olha Hermione, não me importa com quem Morgana está falando. Não é da minha conta.

– Ela é sua amiga. Vocês precisa parar com isso antes que fique pior. O Malfoy é...

– Um esnobe insuportável. Eu sei. Mas ela consegue calar a boca dele, já percebeu? Não me importo. Vamos mudar de assunto.

– Sabrina...

– Não, é serio! Preciso mudar de assunto. – "Ou vou enlouquecer guardando isso." Ela passou as mãos sobre o rosto e puxou Hermione para o lado. – Você não pode contar a ninguém, nem a Harry e Rony. Tudo bem? – seu tom era de tragédia e Hermione concordou, assustada. – Acho que não amo mais o Cedrico!

A morena deixou sair o ar dos pulmões, rindo. – Até que enfim!

– Mione!

– Não, vamos encarar, ele morreu a mais de cinco meses! Sim, bem, não é tempo suficiente eu acho, quando é amor verdadeiro. – Ela acrescentou vendo a cara que Sabrina fez. – Mas ele te enganou, se você o amasse eu ia achar um pouco absurdo. Você ter raiva dele é meio normal. E quem disse que ele era sua alma gêmea ou algo assim?

– Eu sempre achei que fosse. – A ruiva chutou algumas pedras do gramado. Hermione a abraçou.

– Sá, todo mundo segue em frente, cedo ou tarde. Uma parte sua pode amá-lo, mas deve ser difícil perdoar o que ele fez dessa forma tão súbita. Sabe o que? Não dá é para você brigar com sua melhor amiga por isso.

– Não começa.

– De qualquer forma porque você teve essa revelação de repente? – Hermione girou os olhos, depois os fixou ao longe, apreensiva. Morgana vinha pelo caminho com Malfoy.

– Porque...você se lembra daquele colar que eu disse que ele me deu? Eu o tirei, mas antes... Eu costumava sonhar com Cedrico, quando o olhava muito. Acho que era encantado. Enquanto nosso amor durasse, ele apareceria nos meus sonhos, não importa onde estivesse, e tem funcionado...mas ontem não. Ele esta morto, não tem como ele deixar de me amar, dessa forma...

– Veja pelo lado bom. – Ponderou a garota lentamente. – Agora você vai aproveitar mais a vida e sorrir mais também, por que não vai só ficar pensando nele.

– Eu não queria deixar de ama-lo. Mesmo com o que ele fez! – Ela fez uma cara triste e a amiga sorriu.

– Mas não pode viver em função dele. Ele não gostaria disso, ninguém que é tão bom, a ponto de você querer ama-lo mesmo depois do que ele fez, gostaria de te escravizar assim. Você o ama. Só não cerrou seu coração, certo?

Sabrina sorriu. Porque era tudo que precisava ouvir. Hermione estava certa! Ela deu uma batidinha no ombro da amiga com o seu, mais tranqüila.

– Não é que você é uma sabe-tudo de verdade?

As duas riram antes que Harry se aproximasse para as apressar. Era a aula de Hagrid, junto com a Sonserina também, e o meio gigante estava um pouco ansioso quando eles chegaram em frente sua cabana.

– Nós temos três aulas com a Sonserina! – Rony reclamou, olhando para o outro lado do campo com azedume. – Nunca foi assim antes!

– Nunca tivemos três aulas com Corvinal e Lufa-lufa também! Acho que faz parte da política de ensino do quinto ano para cima. Se perceber as aulas ficaram maiores, e diminuíram a quantidade na semana. Pelo que falei com Dino só Estudo dos Trouxas e Aritimancia não é em conjunto. Os professores não podem ser tantos para cobrir todas as turmas.

– Sim, Harry. E é ano de Nom's, ano que vem as matérias serão eletivas pelos testes desse ano, pelo que ouvi falar, e então teremos aulas ainda mais longas e turmas juntas ainda mais porque serão menos alunos e matérias mais avançadas. – Hermione terminou de esclarecer, com sua pose de monitora. Rony fez uma careta.

– Já sei no que não quero passar então. Ano que vem desistirei de Poções!

– Você não pode fazer isso Rony, precisa de Poções para tentar a carreira de Auror.

Rony encolheu os ombros, pernicioso. – Duvido que Snape vá deixar que passemos! Ele vai encontrar uma forma de nos ferrar! Posso fazer um curso de verão quando terminar a escola para conseguir créditos para a Academia de Aurors.

Hermione balançou a cabeça lastimosa, mas Harry concordava com Rony. Sabrina observava tudo meio perdida. Ela não pensara em toda essa pressão dos NOM's e no que queria ser, na verdade. Essa conversa começava a lhe dar um leve pânico.

– Alguém vai desistir de Trato? Não? Então prestem atenção em Hagrid. – ela os silenciou.

* * *

Na sexta-feira Sabrina e Morgana viram Trude entrar pela janela. A coruja da vovó Penny deixou cair uma carta no colo de Morgana e aterrissou na cabeça de Sabrina, a constrangendo.

– Trude desce da minha cabeça, por favor?

A coruja deu um pequeno vôo até a mesa, ofendida. Sabrina pegou a carta que ela trouxe enquanto Rony começava a alimentar a coruja com pedacinhos de pão.

– Você fez um melhor amigo, Trude! – Ela riu, enquanto o ruivo lhe fazia uma careta e voltava a conversar com um Neville meio apavorado com ele. Sabrina sorriu, abrindo a carta.

"_Docinho,_

_Eu espero que esteja tudo bem por ai, depois que você me disse que decidiu esquecer o Cedrico Diggory decidi fazer uma festinha, para lhe animar._

_Será para você e a Fofinha arranjarem novos namorados, porque vocês ficam insuportáveis sozinhas. Vida que segue, é meu lema. Estou convidando todos os meninos de Hogwarts e algumas meninas também, devo convidar alguma em especial? _

_Será no dia da visita a Hogsmeade, esse final de semana, não esqueça. _

_O traje é o normal, será uma festa bem comportada de tarde, ou seja, de arromba! Por favor não me apareça aqui vestida com um vestido longo e cheio de babados, afinal é uma festa jovem, como meu espírito._

_A casa é bem grande caberão todos, não se preocupe._

_Beijinhos,_

_Vovó Penny_

Obs: _Convidei outros meninos que são seus conhecidos como o filho da Ruth Dolt, o Francisquinho. Vai ser uma ótima festa."_

Sabrina pôs as mãos na boca para não gritar. Em cada palavra lida da carta da avó ela começava a se desesperar mais. Imaginava que a avó achasse engraçado que a carta tivesse um tom de convite, e ainda mais engraçado falar sobre o Francisquinho. Porque o Francisquinho era um insuportável de primeira, na opinião das duas. A avó a estava torturando, e se divertindo. Não duvidava de que a intenção da festa fosse muito boa, mas conhecia a avó, e sabia ler o que estava nas entrelinhas. Era seu fim! Ela ia ser conhecida como a louca solteirona de Hogwarts. Estava perdida! Mas desde que a avó não convidasse um outro neto de uma outra amiga sua, estava tudo bem. Ela podia suportar ser apresentada a todos os garotos de Hogwarts. Podia...

– O que foi? - perguntou Hermione olhando aflita para a amiga, que parecia perto de uma sincope.

Morgana também notou e franziu o cenho enquanto desdobrava sua própria carta.

"_Fofinha,_

_Vou dar uma festa para você e para a Docinho para ver se vocês arrumam algum namorado pois, como eu já disse, vocês sozinhas ficam muito insuportáveis. Você tem toda uma transformação em você, é hora de aproveitar o melhor dela._

_Você já sabe que todos os meninos e algumas meninas de Hogwarts foram convidados – fale com a Docinho e mandem a lista de quem devo incluir em uma única carta, por Merlim – chamei seus primos de Avalon também, e uma moça chamada Diandra disse que estará aqui. _

_Esqueci de observar na outra carta: não se assustem quando as corujas entrarem, sim?_

_Tomara que esteja tudo bem._ _Você esquece da sua avó sempre não é? Nem manda nenhum recado, pior do que a Sabrina..._

_Beijinhos,_

_Vovó Penny"_

Obs:_ Seus irmãos também vão – estou avisando para deixar claro que os manterei longe da sua busca por um novo amor – e não precisa de roupa de gala vai ser de tarde, no dia que vocês forem a Hogsmeade. Estou ressaltando de novo só para ter certeza de que vocês, leia-se Sabrina, não vão esquecer."_

– .Merlim!

– !

As duas meninas disseram juntas quando ergueram as cabeças para o que parecia o ataque das corujas enfurecidas. Elas pareciam uma revoada, voando em círculos e linhas ordenadas e deixando cair convites no colo de cada um dos garotos – e três ou quatro garotas, incluindo Hermione – do quarto ano pra cima. Morgana pôs as duas mãos na garganta, como se tivesse sufocando e Sabrina baixou a cabeça na mesa, batendo-a e gemendo.

Harry abriu sua carta e franziu o cenho para Sabrina, depois para Morgana. – Vocês duas estão procurando namorados? Quem é Penny Casamenteira?

– Minha avó. – Sabrina sussurrou derrotada.

Morgana deixou sair um riso nervoso, que era quase um grito agudo. Rony gargalhou.

– Não, aqui diz que é uma brincadeira, e vai explodir em alguns minutos. Não vai certo? – ele olhou Sabrina apreensivo. Bem nesse instante os convites em todos os locais pipocaram e explodiram, assustando todos com o grito de "Yup" que soltou. – Merlim. – Rony espanou a fumaça magenta da frente do rosto, depois pegou o pergaminho que afinal estava intacto. – Agora só trás o endereço e diz proibido adultos. Gostei, tô nessa.

Rapidamente grupos de garotos da Grifinória começaram a vir confirmar a sua presença a qualquer uma das duas, enquanto algumas meninas franziam o cenho para o que não sabiam o que estava acontecendo e faziam muxoxos mau humorados. Thaty Meyer e seu grupinho em especial. Arthur vinha pela multidão, esbaforido.

– Morgana porque no meu convite estava escrito Festa Sem Fins Amorosos e no de Théo Bott estava escrito Festa da Busca Por Novo Amor?

A morena sorriu, abobada e suas narinas se dilataram. Richard vinha logo atrás de braços cruzados e uma cara de fúria.

– Que merda foi aquela de Malfoy ser convidado? O que vocês duas estão aprontando?

E na hora do pânico as duas agarraram as mãos e olharam os dois com caras inocentes.

– Não faço idéia. – Morgana piscou, tentando parecer inocente enquanto Sabrina confirmava com a cabeça.

– Vocês conhecem vovó Penny!

– É uma brincadeira!

– Elijah... - Sabrina quebrou o contato das mãos, com os olhos opacos enquanto sua mente era cortada pelo pensamento tenebroso. Morgana se encolheu ás suas palavras.

– Ela tá fazendo aquela cara de novo. – Sussurrou Harry hesitando entre abanar Sabrina ou jogar água em sua cara antes que ela tivesse um ataque ou algo assim.

A ruiva falava consigo mesma, como que pra se convencer. - Ela não chegaria a tanto.

– Ah não, ela não faria isso. – Richard tentou tranqüilizar Sabrina, com tapinhas amigáveis.

– Eu odeio Elijah, se ele for, vou quebrar a cara dele! – Arthur cerrou o maxilar, fazendo algumas meninas da mesa da Grifinória suspirar. Morgana as fuzilou com os olhos.

– Ela não sabe, Richard. – Sabrina pontuou em tom de tragédia. Mas não disse nada para Arthur. Bem da realidade _gostaria_ que ele quebrasse a cara de Elijah.

– Quem é Elijah? – Perguntou Hermione meio perdida.

– Um babaca!

– Um ex namorado. – Corrigiu Sabrina. – Um americano, acho que...meu primeiro namorado. – Ela hesitou olhando Arthur disfarçadamente. – Tinha uns onze anos, ele era neto de uma amiga de vovó, ela adora convidar esses garotos, numas festas_ jovens_. O conheci, brincamos de namorado, conheci Cedrico depois e fui sua namorada de verdade. Ele nunca superou. Ele...criou algumas cenas no passado, que foram desconfortáveis para meu namoro.

– Ele te beijou, enquanto Cedrico estava lá! Disse que sabia que ele era passatempo e que voltaria para ele quando estivesse pronta! Sabe o quanto foi difícil segurar Ced quando... – Arthur parou.

Porque Sabrina sabia tudo. E o estava passando por cima de todo o drama cômico agora para lhe lançar um olhar amargo. A ruiva se afastou mais de Morgana e pôs seu melhor sorriso frio nos lábios.

– É. E seu primo era mesmo um exemplo a ser seguido...

– Sá, olha. Precisamos conversar sobre isso...

– Não Richard, não precisamos. Outra carta, maravilha!

Angel vinha animado pela janela, caiu na mesa e deu passos trôpegos até sua dona, resmungando.

– Eu não sou uma coruja, porque tenho que trazer as cartas que chegam em casa para a escola? Sua vó quer saber de quem são! Você precisa comprar uma coruja, eu já disse que não sou uma.

– Angel, cala a boca. - O pássaro ficou deprimido, soltando um grito e virando de um profundo tom de cinza. Sabrina sentiu pena. E o afagou enquanto ele andava de um lado a outro de seus ombros. Logo tirou as cartas de sua perna, estacando quando viu a maritaca se inclinar mais para frente, ansiosa. Ela sorriu e lhe deu biscoitos, depois girou para Hermione.

– A ultima vez que li minhas cartas para ele, ele repetiu tudo para a escola inteira.

– Eu sou uma maritaca, o que quer que eu faça? E o diretor ficou sabendo sozinho. Diz lá, estou curioso!

– Não vou ler! Vai pro quarto! – a ave saiu, agora de um tom de vermelho _ódio_. Sabrina deu de ombros, lendo a carta rapidamente. Era do Brasil, dos amigos que eles haviam contado antes. Riu com alguns trechos, depois, sem palavra, passou a carta a Morgana, sem nem olhar em sua direção.

"_E aí meninas,_

_Tá tudo bele?_

_Ficamos sabendo da festa, o convite foi foda demais, vovó Penny Casamenteira é genial. Mas não vai dar pra ir, o pessu da escola tá muito rigido esse ano. Só porque tiramos uma nota baixa, porque ninguém estudo, é claro, vamos ter que ficar esse fim de semana estudando pra melhorá a nota._

_Então não vai dar, tudo bem né? Na próxima nós vamos. E não esquecemos da promessa de nos visitar. Também temos surpresas mas vai ficar pra contar depois, fiquem de olho no horizonte._

_Abraços e beijos,_

_Dênis , Caio e Carla._

Obs do Dênis:_ Se vocês precisarem de uma música irada e só mandar uma coruja, certo minas?_

Obs do Caio:_ O beijo é pras duas, na boca, tá?_

_Obs da Carla: Não liga para os idiotas dos nossos amigos, só queria dizer pra vocês se divertirem, e sempre contarem com a gente. E que eu sinto muito mesmo por não ir. Mas sabe como é né assim é tudo na vida, e é necessário dizer:_

_**Caramba! Vocês tão tão na seca que precisam de uma festa pra achar um novo amor? Saiam dessa, gatas, venham pro Brasil!**_

_Desculpa mas eu perco as amigas, mas não a piada. Beijinhos."_

Nem bem terminou de ler ela olhou o remetente da segunda carta. Seu pior pesadelo, tomava agora forma. Mas ela não queria voltar a falar com os Summers, que ainda continuavam ali rosnando a cada um que se aproximava para confirmar o convite, portanto engoliu em seco as palavras do papel, pondo fogo na carta em seguida.

"_Amorzinho,_

_Sua vó me convidou para a festa: pode ter certeza que eu vou. Tomara que o "mala" do seu namorado não fique em cima de você te vigiando, pois temos muito que conversar._

_Espero que você esteja feliz em saber que eu vou. Pode mostrar a carta para o "Mala" porque eu sei que ele tem ciúme de mim e vai ficar muito nervoso em saber que eu te chamei de Amorzinho._

_Mil beijos,_

_Do seu de hoje e sempre, _

_Elijah Drumon__"_

Uma veia na sua têmpora saltava, meio irritada. O mais impressionante era o fato de que o garoto era tão bruxo quanto ela, e lera os jornais! Isso a fez se questionar se Elijah sequer sabia o nome de Cedrico, ou se se importava. Era meio triste pensar que ele só pensava nela como forma ou de provocar Ced, ou como troféu. Porque gostara de Elijah, assim como sabia que ele havia gostado dela. Deixou para lá, lendo o ultimo bilhete sem entender nada.

"_Sabrina Penélope Vandon Lair:_

_Em breve você saberá toda a verdade sobre sua família, é mais surpreendente do que você imagina. Em breve você saberá."_

Girou a carta entre os dedos, tentando procurar o remetente. Que verdade? Que família? O que era aquilo? Sentiu um incomodo na boca do estomago, e portanto decidiu que aquela deveria ser guardada bem segura, escondida para que ela testasse alguns encantamentos nela depois. Por algum motivo, fora tão sinistra que a fizera tremer. Ao seu lado Morgana se levantou, com um grito, e só então Sabrina notou que ela tinha recebido outras cartas também.

– É de Ceci! Venham ler.

"_Maninha,_

_Ai tá divertido? Espero que sim. Quando estive em Hogwarts era muito legal. _

_A Alyssa tem algo a dizer (Estou usando pena-de-repetição-rápida, sabe como é estou muito ocupada com os relatórios para o ministério francês e cuidando da Lyssa. É duro ser uma mãe proletariada._

_Tata nan vajo a horra de irr pra Ogwarrts, que pane que você, o tonton Arthur e o tonton Richard já van terr saído quande eu entrrar, mas tanho certeza que masmo san vocês ai serrá legal. Manda um beijan parra os tontons._

_Ela está com um sotaque forte não? Eu disse para o Josh para começarmos a falar inglês com ela. Como está Sabrina, ela está se adaptando bem? Diga que sinto saudades também, desde que mudei para a França não a vejo muito mais._

_Olha só queria saber se tá tudo bem, vocês não mandam noticias. Faça isso!_

_Beijos,_

_Da sua irmã Ceci e da sua sobrinha Lyssa._

_Obs: o Josh também tá mandando um beijão pra vocês, ele anda muito ocupado no Ministério, mas consegui segurá-lo em casa hoje e força-lo a trabalhar como um elfo doméstico, o cheiro de bolo de cerejas esta delicioso, morra de inveja. Te amo, não se esqueça disso."_

Na segunda carta seus pais apoiavam a festa, e ela fez uma careta diante do tom engraçado e superprotetor com que disseram isso. Tinha certeza que a mãe tinha escrito as linhas, alem da caligrafia, era do pai que ela herdara os ciúmes doentil. Para seu pai, ela era uma menininha de vestido azul, e não mais que isso. Nunca seria. Arthur franziu o cenho par a carta.

– Porque mamãe parece feliz com essa festa?

– Odeio essa festa! – Respondeu Richard.

Ela revirou os olhos, abrindo o terceiro pergaminho que continha uma linha, confusa e que automaticamente fez os pelos de sua nuca se eriçarem. Morgana prendeu o fôlego, dando um passo trôpego para trás e agarrando o braço do irmão. Por instantes ela vira...o que ela vira?

"_Morgana Keridwen _Lakelady_ Summers,_

_Em breve iremos precisar de você esteja pronta."_

Pestanejou, pensando em que engraçadinho mandara aquilo, e porque motivos sentia uma opressão no peito.

Não se dera conta, mas assim como Sabrina, enfiara a carta no bolso para analisa-la adequadamente mais tarde.


	8. Capítulo 7

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter e todo seu universo e personagens não me pertencem; produto feito apenas de fã para fã.

História originalmente escrita com Sheila Farias.  
_Porque existem histórias que quando não são contadas ou finalizadas, ficam na sua mente lhe perturbando até que as deixem sair._

* * *

**Capítulo sete - Se preparando para o pior**

Não demorou muito mais para que chegasse a visita a Hogsmeade e com ele o dia da festa tão comentada. A maioria dos garotos confirmou, divertidos com o fato de que teriam um motivo para festejar completamente livres de adultos. E as meninas tiveram realmente medo de alguns que sugeriram levar sua própria garrafa de tipos diferentes de bebidas. Uma aluna mais descolada da Lufa-lufa – não convidada – até mesmo abordou Sabrina com uma lista dos melhores licores que seu pai fabricava.

– Isso tá começando a ficar incontrolável. – Hermione ponderou quando eles conseguiram se desembaraçar da garota para tomar rumo a fila que Filch exigia para libera-los em grupos para Hogsmeade.

Harry fez uma careta em guisa de resposta. Estava preocupado com o amigo atrás de si, já que Rony se oferecera para esconder a capa da invisibilidade entre as vestes, para que Filch não perguntasse sobre nada. Passou pelo zelador, e cruzou os braços esperando o amigo passar pelo escrutínio do zelador, a ansiedade o fazendo mudar o peso do pé de um lado a outro. Aquela manhã ele despertara decidido a ter uma conversa séria com Sirius naquela caverna, e por conta disso anunciara a Hermione e Rony que iria sozinho conversar com o padrinho. Ao seu lado Sabrina dava pequenos estremecimentos quando gente que ela nunca vira na vida a cumprimentava, mas para surpresa de todos seu humor estava radiante, de forma que o humor tacanho de Harry quase o fazia resmungar e querer enfeitiçar a ruiva para que ela parasse de tagarelar.

– Passamos! – Rony sussurrou se aproximando enquanto fechava a mochila guardando sua autorização. Ao seu lado Hermione bufou e Harry quis deixar os dois para trás. – Você estava parecendo sobre efeito de _tarantallegra_, Mione! Marchava! Eu só quis te ajudar...

– Não estava, estava feliz! Harry, me ajude! – A morena suplicou enquanto Rony fazia uma imitação exata de seu andar feliz. Harry coçou os olhos, cansado da tensão.

– Não quero saber disso agora, Mione. Rony... – O ruivo trocou um olhar com a amiga, deixando Sabrina de fora de algum segredo compartilhado entre os três. Depois parou de perturbar a morena e ficou muito a junto a Harry, contrabandeando a capa para a mochila do moreno. Sabrina abriu os lábios quando reconheceu o tecido fluído. Só vira aquilo uma vez na vida.

Atrás deles Gina se aproximou até estar quase em seus cangotes, andando muito junta até que eles terminassem. Se pareou á eles dando de ombros, quando o irmão ergueu a sobrancelha em questionamento para ela.

– Vocês estavam sem cobertura, dava para ver que contrabandeavam algo mais atrás, e tem gente muito curiosa de olho. – indicou Malfoy, Crabbe e Goyle os fixando bem atrás do grupo.

– Obrigado. – Harry deu um sorriso á ruiva, enquanto sussurrava, seu olhar voltou-se para a estrada a frente. Uma risada era trazida pelo vento até eles enquanto os Summers caminhavam apressados quase ás portas do povoado.

– Bem estamos fazendo progresso, a apenas dois dias ela nem sorria e agora...- Rony indicou a frente, mau humorado.

Harry fitou Gina atentamente enquanto ela corava, o olhar fixo nas costas do irmão mais novo de Morgana que parava na placa do caminho e se apoiava nela, gesticulando enquanto falava algo que fazia os irmãos rirem. A ruiva o pegou olhando e deu de ombros.

– Vocês estão na mesma turma não? – sondou ele, com um sorriso. Ele era bom em pegar esse tipo de coisa no ar, ao menos quando não o envolvia, e agora só estranhava o fato de Neville não estar ali grudado a eles. Parecia um vício agora que eles haviam assumido um relacionamento.

– Só em Herbologia, temos um trabalho em grupo.

– Ei Gina, como vai? – Richard parecia incomodado quando acenou, seu irmão o acotovelando de forma perceptível. Gina acenou de volta.

– Tenho que encontrar Neville no Três Vassouras. Vocês vem? – Ela olhou os quatro que deram de ombros caminhando até o bar com ela.

Encontraram Neville, Simas e Parvati com sua irmã Padma em uma mesa e logo se juntaram a eles. Por todos os lados só puderam escutar conversas animadas sobre a festa que aconteceria nas próximas três horas, e se deixaram animar com o clima enquanto curtiam seus quentões na mesa confortável.

Já era quase quatro quando Sabrina e Harry se levantaram. Ela disse rapidamente que gostaria de visitar sua avó na loja da família, antes da festa, e Harry lançou um olhar duro para Rony que se levantou também. Segundo eles iam passar na Esportes Mágicos do povoado para ver as ultimas novidades para Quadribol. Rony bateu na bolsa na cintura, assegurando Gina que havia juntado dinheiro suficiente nas férias para seu conjunto de proteção para goleiros. Com a saída de Olívio Wood a vaga estava livre e o ruivo estava pondo sua fé em ocupar o cargo, tinha juntado sua mesada por um grande tempo para comprar as proteções, e treinara feito maluco com a família. Gina os desejou boa sorte e Hermione acenou da mesa onde se juntara com Morgana e os Summers, tentando ser uma boa amiga e dividindo seu tempo entre as duas briguentas enquanto tentava as forçar a se falarem.

Harry acenou e fez seu melhor para continuar com a farsa pré combinada, enquanto Sabrina ia para a esquerda, e ele e Rony entravam na Esportes Mágicos. Passearam pelas fileiras devagar, se prendendo a muitos artigos e discutindo animados, então ele entrou em um corredor com bolas de Noteron - outro esporte mágico - enquanto Rony ia até a de equipamentos para quadribol pedindo a ajuda do vendedor solicito. Harry olhou pela fresta entre as bolas e rapidamente jogou a capa pelos ombros e cabeça. Lá fora Hermione entrou esbaforida empurrando a porta bem aberta enquanto passava por ele sussurrando um "boa sorte", antes de se juntar a Rony.

Livre, o garoto que sobreviveu tomou o caminho para aquela caverna escondida como fizera muito no ano anterior.

* * *

– Docinho! – A senhora Lair se aproximou da neta a abraçando apertado. Sabrina agarrou a avó se sentindo um pouco sortuda por ter parentes tão perto da escola.

– Vó, não me chama de _docinho_ na frente dos outros! – Sua rebeldia juvenil, porém, não estava retraída. Ao seu lado um grupo de quarto anistas da Corvinal começou a rir dela. Vovó Penny fez um meneio de mão as enxotando.

– Ok. Mas você chegou cedo, pensei que iria passear por ai. O jardim está tomado de adolescentes, não sei como dizer mais àquelas crianças que a festa ainda não começou. – ela confidenciou ao que Sabrina soltou um muxoxo.

– Preferi vir te ajudar aqui. E vou ficar aqui, não vou recepcionar ninguém. – Pontuou quando a avó começou a abrir a boca. A senhora deu de ombros e lhe deu um tapinha no quadril, indo em direção ás corvinais.

– Então mãos a obra.

E realmente ela o fez. A loja Penélope's Boom era muito famosa no ramo de logros, e seu pai era simplesmente um gênio quando se tratava de invenções bizarras e engraçadas. A Dervixes &amp; Bang, no outro lado do povoado, comprara a briga, é claro, mas sendo uma loja mais de utilidades e não apenas de logros, era fácil ver pelos corredores apinhados quem estava ganhando a batalha. Vovó Penny, sempre a senhora simpática e afeita a soluções plausíveis, vinha conversando com a bruxa proprietária da outra loja sobre uma troca de favores que finalizasse aquilo. Seu pai inventara alguns objetos de utilidade, que a Dervixes poderia oferecer, além de Ângelus ter muitos inventores como contato que estavam em conversação para uma série apenas na Dervixes, enquanto os logros ficariam apenas ali. Sabrina sabia, sua avó era um gênio em questões empresariais. Mas olhando para os dois únicos ajudantes na loja ela se preocupava com o fato dela estar se puxando demais.

– Bobagem, o que eu faria se não tivesse aqui em tempo integral? Você não tem mais idade para que eu faça todas suas roupas de lã e crochê, e a programação bruxa tem decaído muito. – Disse a senhora enquanto fazia um bonito embrulho em cima de uma serpente de mola. A cliente pagou e Sabrina mudou para o outro lado do balcão, para atender três clientes que demandavam atenção com as coisas mais "perigosas" que ficavam apenas ali, em lugar seguro.

Seus olhos se desviaram para o sino da porta quando esta se escancarou deixando uma brisa gelada entrar. Os gêmeos Weasley entravam ali, com os olhos brilhando. Pareciam ter descoberto o mundo, e começaram a se encaminhar para o primeiro corredor, pegando caixas a esmo. Sabrina desviou os olhos corada, depois voltou a bruxa que exigia baratinhas explosivas. Sabrina sorriu a ela, os olhos sempre se desviando para as fileiras.

– Você não tem idade para estes!

– Mamãe diz que eu posso. – A menina ajeitou o vestido, emburrada. Devia ter seus oito anos. A ruiva sorriu, era exatamente assim quando mais nova. Ao fundo ouviu um barulho enquanto Jorge Weasley deixava algumas das caixas que enchiam seus braços caírem.

Ela respirou algumas vezes, se lembrando de seus exercícios de meditação para acalmar a batida frenética em seu peito. Fazia alguns dias que ela evitava, ou tentava evitar, os gêmeos. Mas eles eram clientes agora, que precisavam de ajuda. Sorriu a bruxinha e virou-se a Janice, uma das ajudantes para pedir para esta cobri-la um instante. Apanhou uma das cestas que ficavam atrás do balcão e entrou por entre as fileiras, com seu melhor sorriso e sua voz interior que tentava lhe acalmar dizendo que só fazia isso para ajudar os clientes. Não era porque ela queria desesperadamente falar com eles, talvez descobrir quem beijara, de jeito nenhum!

– Vocês têm que tomar cuidado, estão numa loja de sustos e artimanhas, sabiam? – Sorriu com a melhor pose de funcionária do mês, ajudando Jorge a colocar as caixas sobre na cesta.

– Claro que sabíamos _"Penélope's Boom, Sustos e Artimanhas"_ é conhecida mundialmente. A melhor! - disse Jorge parecendo honrado.

– Por isso que viemos correndo quando vimos a placa. Vimos o jornal mas não tínhamos certeza se era verdade! - disse Fred no mesmo tom do irmão.

– Precisamos de ingredientes e inspirações para nossas criações. – esclareceu Jorge, Sabrina o estudou calmamente, mas além da aparente honra e excitação, ele não se traia. Ela pestanejou.

– Ah é, vocês tem uma pequena "loja" de truques em Hogwarts.

– Um dia seremos tão grandes quanto aqui. – Fred pareceu sonhador.

– Uhh, acho que deveria me preocupar com a concorrência desde agora! – Disse ela observando um garotinho de cabelos muito loiros e uma feição escandinava cutucar uma caixa com as mãos.

– Quanto é? – ele perguntou com um sotaque forte.

– Oito nuques, mas não coma eles em jejum, ou eles queimam. – ela girou a caixa lendo "Bafo de dragão" no verso.

O garoto acenou e foi andando em direção ao balcão. Jorge ergueu a sobrancelha para ela.

– Você trabalha aqui?

– Não exatamente. - Sabrina apontou uma placa ao lado da porta com um gemido. Sua avó tinha mania de colar ali artigos que saiam sobre a loja nos jornais e revistas. Um dos recortes do _"Pequenas bruxarias grandes Feitiços"_ estava ali em destaque. Lembrava-se da foto, ainda estava chateada com a morte do pai, e tentava se manter sorridente em frente a câmera do repórter no seu conjuntinho de tweed.

_"SABRINA LAIR, A HERDEIRA DA REDE DE LOJAS "PENÉLOPE'S BOOM, SUSTOS E ARTIMANHAS" AO LADO DE SUA VÓ E TUTORA PENNY LAIR INAUGURA NOVA LOJA EM HOGSMEADE."_

– Você é a... - começou Jorge sendo logo seguido por Fred:

– ...dona dessa loja?

– E das outras três também, algum problema? – os gêmeos deram passos para trás, como se tivessem assustados. Negaram categoricamente e ela se mexeu desconfortável, saindo rapidamente de perto deles. – Bom, vou voltar ao trabalho, cuidado com as caixas, algumas não tem lacre de segurança. Ah... agente se vê na festa, certo?

– Claro...

– Estaremos lá.

Voltou ao seu posto, observando eles cochicharem e olharem para ela meio conspiratórios enquanto enchiam mais a cesta com caixas. Por algum motivo, agora tinha a sensação desconfortável de que eles aprontavam algo. Só esperava que não para ela.

* * *

Ele se sentou em uma pedra, retirando a capa e a colocando abaixo do braço enquanto fitava o chão da caverna. Ainda haviam muitas goteiras e infiltrações, mas dessa vez não via ratos jogados por ali, ou sinais da vida precária do padrinho em fuga. A sua frente Sirius se recostava na parede úmida da caverna, cruzando as mãos que descansavam confortavelmente em seus joelhos dobrados. Harry observou o padrinho. Como da outra vez Sirius não tinha uma aparência assombrada de fome, não estava cadavérico e pálido como a morte, e não parecia ter aqueles reflexos de fúria animal também. Seus dedos estavam com as unhas aparadas, e não havia terra sob elas, e ele quase seria saudável não fosse o olhar que ele observara antes. Sirius tinha fúria, determinação e uma opacidade de ausência em seus próprios pensamentos. Por algum motivo isso o assustava mais, como se o padrinho estivesse pensando em coisas ruins. Sua garganta apertou quando o homem a sua frente franziu o sombrolho, os cabelos meio grisalhos ainda compridos, mas parecendo lavados caindo sobre os olhos azuis, que adquiriam uma expressão aguda.

– O que você está pensando?

– Bicuço não está aqui, você não parece passar muito tempo aqui.

– Ele está em segurança. – Sirius apoiou a cabeça na parede o olhando por cima.

– Você não vai me dizer aonde, já que é onde você está, certo?

– Não. Bicuço está em outro lugar agora, com seus parentes, e eu estou seguro, Harry!

– Certo. – ele mexeu em musgo aos seus pés.

Tivera a intenção de gritar com Sirius, exigir respostas, mas agora ele só sentia desespero e medo pelo padrinho, e vontade alguma de discutir com ele. Era sua família, Sirius era sua única família, e ele não era capaz de dizer o quanto queria ter certeza que ele não estava tentando se matar para poupa-lo do trabalho de enfrentar o Lord das trevas. Eles ficaram em silencio pesado, Sirius o observando sem lhe dar nenhuma dica do que pensava, a não ser que fosse em como ele parecia idiota, a julgar pelo meio sorriso nos lábios do padrinho.

– Estou pensando em porque você confia na Professora Blacklight, e não em mim, e porque eu devo confiar nela também para essas aulas de Oclumência que ela me falou.

Sirius sorriu mais abertamente, depois passou a mão no rosto cansado. – Estava esperando quando você soltaria isso de vez. Eu não confio nela, Dumbledore confia. E eu confio em Dumbledore. Nem mesmo a conheço direito, e não concordei com isso até ele me acalmar sobre o assunto. Queria Lupin de novo como seu professor, mas Aluado tem seu problema de confiança, e é difícil para ele. Ela parece boa, e Dumbledore passou um longo tempo conversando conosco sobre...coisas sobre ela que não sabíamos. Nos dando a certeza que ela está...ali para te proteger.

– Quem é nós, Sirius? Você e Lupin? E porque eu preciso dessas aulas, porque preciso de proteção?

– Nós...os homens de Dumbledore. Você precisa ser protegido porque tem um louco te caçando, pensei que soubesse.

– Sim! – ele se levantou de súbito começando a perder a paciência. – Já ouvi isso no verão, mas não você me responder o que está sendo feito, ou porque ele está me caçando. O ministro continua...

– Sendo Fudge. Ele quer minha carcaça, e quer me culpar por tudo, se recusa a ver o que está no nariz dele, por isso nem mesmo você pode saber onde estou. Não é só Voldemort que é um perigo, enquanto estiver em Hogwarts você estará bem, fora dela...o que me leva a dizer: Não quero que você venha até Hogsmeade nas outras visitas, não se eu não puder mandar alguém para ficar de olho caso algo aconteça. E não o quero usando as passagens secretas para escapulir do castelo.

– Você está me tratando como criança de novo. – O garoto sibilou, furioso. – Como no verão. E está fazendo isso com ordens e nenhuma explicação. E você não confia em mim, porque diabos eu não posso saber de nada? Eu não contaria nem sobre tortura, mas você não tem fé nisso, nenhum de vocês tem. Só sabem me ordenar calma e cautela, e falar que eu devo ser protegido como um garotinho sem mãe! Adivinha, eu não tenho uma a muitos anos e me dei muito bem sem a proteção de vocês varias vezes, inclusive no fim do ano passado! Eu confio em você Sirius, sempre confiei, sempre pensei que ia me dizer o que eu precisava com honestidade, mas você mudou, e não esta fazendo isso. EU NÃO QUERO UM PAI, O MEU MORREU E EU QUERO QUE A PESSOA QUE FEZ ISSO SEJA DETIDA ANTES DE FAZER DE NOVO! – girou para encarar o padrinho louco de raiva. Seu peito subia e descia como se ele tivesse corrido por quilômetros, e tudo que ele queria era por aquilo para fora e os fazer entender.

Sirius olhava para baixo, parecendo miserável. Harry jamais poderia dizer se o homem derrotado a frente se sentia pior pelas palavras dele ou pela impotência que demonstrou no olhar quando ergueu as duas mãos para ele em um gesto de suplica.

– Harry, eu nunca iria querer ocupar o lugar de James com você! Eu nunca poderia, seu pai era uma pessoa muito melhor do que eu jamais fui para que eu sequer tentasse. E ele teria orgulho de você pelo que disse. Eu não gosto de te manter no escuro, não é o que eu imaginava quando pensei em ser seu padrinho. Mas eu não quero você morto, e eu não posso tomar todas as decisões, a única forma de te manter vivo é fechando as respostas que você quer.

– Porque? Inferno, porque?

– Porque você tem uma ligação com Voldemort, bem na sua testa! Porque sua cicatriz é um canal aberto direto a ele. Você nunca se perguntou o porque dela queimar e doer tanto quando ele está presente? Você nunca se perguntou porque ele sabia o que você pensava quando o enfrentou tantas vezes? Ou os seus sonhos com ele? – Sirius puxou a respiração com força, levando a mão ao rosto. – Dumbledore não queria que eu lhe contasse, eu posso ver o porque.

Harry parecia em choque, as mãos caídas dos lados do corpo ao ouvir o que Sirius tinha a dizer. Ele as crispou com força, o rosto sombreado. Fazia sentido! Como ele nunca pensou naquela possibilidade? Fazia muito sentido que ele soubesse daquelas coisas que não deveria saber, e a vivacidade dos seus sonhos, a forma como o duelo se desenrolara no ano passado. Engoliu em seco, assustado quando viu que Sirius compreendia seu choque. Eles nem sequer deveriam estar os dois ali, se Voldemort vasculhasse sua mente e visse Sirius ali...se sentia fraco demais para dar passos para longe e pensar nisso.

– Mas você nunca vai concordar conosco se não lhe dermos alguma informação, eu sei disso.

– Pelo jeito Dumbledore é meu pior inimigo. – Ele disse sem notar o que dizia, anestesiado.

– Não. É seu melhor amigo, sua única chance nessa batalha. Isso...essa ligação, não é unilateral. Felizmente é um canal de duas vias, você é capaz de saber quando ele faz isso, porque _dói_ em você, e ele não o faz porque isso também _dói_ nele. E ele está fraco agora. As aulas são para lhe ajudar a se fechar a isso. Tem muito o que você não sabe, Harry, e infelizmente não posso lhe falar enquanto você não conseguir proteger seus pensamentos.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um momento, se encarando. Harry puxou o ar, forçado. Sirius voltou a falar.

– E algo está sendo feito para o manter fraco, não pense que estamos sentados esperando você estar pronto a se sacrificar. Nós vamos impedir que você precise fazer isso. Confie em nós, Harry, apenas mais um pouco. – O pulso de Harry se acelerou.

– Você não vai se matar tentando me proteger.

– Não vou morrer, te prometo. – Ele abriu um sorriso de lado. - Mas você tem que me ouvir, e entender o porque não pode sair, porque tem que se manter seguro, e o porque não posso lhe contar tudo o que quer saber. Você vai as aulas?

Cerrou o maxilar com força. Queria se rebelar, mas entendia isso, ainda assim a sensação desagradável não o abandonava, a sensação de que aquilo que Sirius não dizia, significava que ele mesmo se sacrificaria para manter Harry protegido. Olhou o padrinho, contrariado.

– Porque simplesmente não me entregam a ele? – disse sem emoção.

– Você não sabe o que está falando, Harry, não sabe! Se não fosse por nada, eu nunca faria isso com a memória de Lily e James. Mas não é, e eu me mataria antes de deixar algo acontecer a você, garoto. Você também é minha única família, você sabe? – Riu baixinho, e Harry deixou os ombros caírem, emocionado. – Vai as aulas? – Ele voltou a insistir.

– Sim.

– Ótimo, avançamos. Você só precisa ficar bom nisso, e então lhe prometo que vou te contar tudo. Agora preciso ir, não posso ficar muito por aqui, preciso vadiar e depois ir para um lugar seguro. Alguém contou a Fudge que eu era um animago.

Harry se alarmou, arregalando os olhos e dando um passo a frente.

– Não, não é grande coisa, venho fazendo isso há muito tempo. – ele se adiantou, e os dois ficaram sem jeito. Sirius soltou uma gargalhada, o abraçando com força. – A primeira vez que troquei afeto com James, Remus fez disso uma piada eterna. Se cuide, e se divirta hoje na festa da sua amiga. – Ele piscou rapidamente, se afastando do abraço e se transformando em um cachorro de novo.

– Acho que isso significa que tem alguém cuidando da minha segurança lá, hoje? Snuffles enfiou o focinho sob sua mão e Harry sorriu, acariciando-o antes de passar os dedos pelos cabelos revoltos e vestir a capa com um suspiro profundo.

* * *

Vovó Penny fechou a loja mais cedo para aprontar alguns detalhes da festa, deixando Sabrina com alguns segundos para trocar o uniforme por um suéter roxo com pedrinhas no decote e uma saia pregueada caramelo pelo meio da coxa. Colocou também uma anklebot de pele de dragão e passou alguma maquiagem antes de descer as escadas para ajudar no que faltava. Ainda bem que as pessoas acampadas ali haviam sido expulsas pelo frio que ficava mais forte, então não tiveram que cavar pelos jardins pelo caminho. Ela passou pelo saguão de entrada, ampliado por magia, sorrindo um pouco mais animada diante da grande produção. Havia algumas serpentinas azuis e brancas no teto, e luzes mágicas o transformando em uma pista de dança, e mesmo as janelas estavam fechadas dando ao local um ambiente de discoteca com estrelas despencando como fogos do teto. A sala anexa, que antes era dourada e vermelha agora estava no mesmo tom de azul do salão, e com muitos sofás e pufes espalhados, num lugar para conversar longe da caixas de som bruxo do saguão. O ambiente também parecia ampliado e na porta para o jardim de inverno estava encostada uma mesa de buffet quilométrica com bebidas e comidas.

– Nada de bebidas ilegais. – Sua vó sorriu, ao vê-la provar o ponche.

– Você vai decepcionar algumas pessoas da festa. – A ruiva brincou enquanto corria a porta para abri-la. Avistou Harry, Rony e Hermione conversando no canto da sacada, as três cabeças juntas em conspiração. – O que vocês estão fazendo?

Os três deram pulos, com caras assustadas que se apressaram a mudar para sorrisos felizes. Ela ergueu a sobrancelha pedindo ajuda para escancarar as portas duplas de entrada. Ela percebera algo sobre esses três: eles tinham segredos, e não dividiriam esses com ela tão cedo. Já ponderara sobre isso, chegando a conclusão que provavelmente envolveria Voldemort, e portanto a não ser que tentasse espiona-los, ela jamais saberia. Se eles soubessem o que ela passara com o Lorde das Trevas...

– Podem ir entrando e se sentando, a festa ainda não começou. - disse vovó Penny muito animada. – Gostam de ponche ou preferem vinho de frutas?

– Vovó, você disse que não haveriam bebidas ilícitas! – Sabrina arregalou os olhos para a avó, que riu baixinho.

– Vinho de frutas não é ilícito, só precisamos de um feitiço para os esbanjadores. Fique quieta e aproveite a festa. Harry, Hermione e Rony, certo? – Ela deu uma palmadinha na mão da neta, depois um abraço nos três garotos. – Ouvi muito sobre vocês, obrigada por fazerem a adaptação da minha neta tão fácil.

Sabrina corou enquanto os três faziam o mesmo. Harry pigarreou.

– Muito bonita a sua casa, senhora Lair.

– Que rapaz encantador. – Ela piscou, fazendo o menino corar mais, depois seu rosto se transformou em uma careta. - Mas se continuarem me chamando de senhora vão virar comida de coruja.

– Vovó, não põe medo neles!

– Só tô avisando. - Penny chegou perto da janela e ficou acariciando Trude que tinha acabado de pousar com ameaça nos olhos. Todos acompanharam suas risadas futuras. Sabrina, vá mostrar a casa a seus amigos enquanto os penetras não chegam. Limonada? – Ela estendeu os copos aos garotos que aceitaram antes de começarem seu tour pela casa.

Já estavam parados novamente no saguão, conversando e experimentando o vinho de frutas quando as primeiras pessoas começaram a entrar pelas portas. Sabrina nem sequer se preocupou em recebe-los, não precisava com sua vó por ali, tentando fazer todos se sentirem bem e Cream correndo atrás dela com bandejas e lanches. No canto um DJ se posicionava com seus discos girando com meneios de varinha e uma musica suave começava a encher o saguão, ainda baixa o suficiente para que eles se escutassem. Um grupo vinha subindo a rua e Sabrina pestanejou ao ver que Morgana estava entre eles. Reconheceu Arthur e Richard a puxando do meio das garotas que os acompanhavam e virou as costas á cena. Sua vó estava parada bem atrás dela, de braços cruzados.

– Não vou entrar!

– É sua festa também, vocês tem que parar com isso, e agora!

– Eu estou dizendo que eu não vou... – A morena soltou o pulso do irmão e ergueu a varinha, em ameaça.

– Você não vai enfeitiçar seu irmão, Fofinha.

– Vovó... – Ela estacou de olhos arregalados ao ver vovó Penny vir pelo caminho do jardim, arrastando Sabrina bem presa pelo pulso. Morgana sorriu amarela para a velha senhora, retribuindo seu abraço caloroso. – Só vou buscar uma roupa melhor em Hogwarts e...

– Parada, Morgana. Eu não quis acreditar quando Richard me contou. – Morgana lançou um olhar sujo para o irmão mais novo que fingiu estar muito interessado nas peônias. Os amigos dos irmãos Summers se afastavam da agitação em silêncio respeitoso, mas outros começavam a se aproximar curiosos. – Podem me explicar o que está acontecendo?

– Nada. – As duas disseram juntas, depois viraram seus rostos ao mesmo tempo também, cruzando os braços.

– Não sejam idiotas, sou velha, não tola. Arthur? – Ele foi fuzilado pelo olhar das duas garotas, hesitando antes de abrir os lábios. E então Hermione falou por ele.

Falou, e falou, pontuando o quanto isso era ridículo e injusto, e repetiu mais do que necessário a palavra morto, até que realmente incomodasse os Summers, Sabrina, e até Penny. A senhora deu um tapinha na mão da garota, para cala-la depois dardejou entre as duas meninas, se pronunciando com um ar sério e irritado.

– Vocês não estão se falando por causa disso?

– Vó...

– Não quero saber, Sabrina. É desnecessário. Quando vocês eram mais novas eu as colocava de castigo trancadas no quarto, querem isso? Com todo mundo olhando? – Elas fizeram caras de quem realmente não se importassem. – Meus anjos, eu sei que a confiança foi quebrada, o quanto te doeu Sabrina, ou o quanto foi doloroso para você guardar o segredo, Morgana. Vocês simplesmente vão ter que trabalhar nisso com conversa. Mas nenhuma das duas se sente bem com essa situação, eu sei o quanto você se sente mal longe dela, mocinha, nem pense em abrir os lábios para negar. – Ela olhou a neta como uma harpia. – Ou traída. Mas a culpa não foi dela, e você sabe disso. Quero ver alguém pedindo desculpas, agora, tenho a tarde toda.

Morgana prendeu o fôlego, depois fechou os olhos. Quando os abriu e observou o tanto de pessoas que estava as observando agora, ela fez uma careta. Era melhor dizer algo de uma vez, só para deixar vovó satisfeita, e depois podia seguir seu caminho feliz. A avó riu com gosto, e ela não soube porque. Mas sacudiu os ombros e olhou por cima da cabeça de Sabrina para a porta.

– Me desculpe por não ter te dito tudo antes. – Para sua surpresa sentiu que fungava, vovó Penny a deu um olhar severo. – Eu entrei em pânico, não sabia o que fazer e não queria...perder sua amizade por isso. – Sussurrou a ultima frase, sabendo que era verdade. Se sentia mais emocionada do que deveria estar, por isso se vestiu de determinação virando-se para sair correndo quando sentiu Sabrina a abraçando.

A ruiva estava chorando quando ela retribuiu. – Eu sei disso, sua boba.

Hermione parecia em choque enquanto as olhava, a cabeça ligeiramente inclinada para o lado. Rony riu, enquanto vovó Penny dava tapinha nas costas das duas.

– Você tentou por _dias._ – ele sacudiu a cabeça descrente.

– Precisa de jeitinho e ameaça com essas duas. – Penny começou a gira-los para dentro. – Vão para festa, todos, vamos, tem vinho de frutas e o ponche está batizado com firewhisky.

– Vó! – As meninas disseram limpando as lágrimas.

– É mentira. – Ela sussurrou enquanto as punha para dentro.


	9. Capítulo 8

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter e todo seu universo e personagens não me pertencem; produto feito apenas de fã para fã.

História originalmente escrita com Sheila Farias.  
_Porque existem histórias que quando não são contadas ou finalizadas, ficam na sua mente lhe perturbando até que as deixem sair._

* * *

**Capítulo oito – O pior**

O salão já começava a apinhar, o que com a música no ultimo volume tocando os últimos sucessos do mundo bruxo e trouxa, não era surpresa. O grupo de amigos dos irmãos Summers foi endossado por Harry, Rony, Hermione, Sabrina e Morgana no mesmo instante que esses conseguiram chegar até a mesa deles no salão. Sabrina tinha noção que tinha algumas coisas a contar a Morgana, e dessa vez queria fazer isso com Hermione, dessa forma elas só foram as anfitriãs por poucos minutos na mesa dos garotos, e logo começaram a circular até alcançar o andar superior, fechado por faixas. Fizeram pequenos tours, deixando Morgana se jogar sobre a cama do seu quarto e arrulhar um pouco animada antes de abrirem as portas conjuntas ao quarto de Sabrina. A ruiva se jogou na cama e agarrou um ursinho, com uma careta.

– Preciso contar algo a vocês, agora que está tudo bem. Preciso de ajuda. – ela deixou sair antes que perdesse a coragem. – Mas é segredo. Do tipo pacto de melhores amigas, Morg. – Ela lançou um olhar para a morena, deixando Hermione um pouco confusa. Ainda que bastante animada e emocionada com as palavras de Sabrina que deixava claro que ela achava Hermione grande.

– Pacto de melhores amigas?

– Ouch, sério? Isso é cruel com ela, você sabe! Todo o sangue que envolve... – Morgana começou, com uma expressão séria. Hermione se sentou ereta.

– Não quero...

– Relaxe, não tem sangue, só sua palavra de honra. Do tipo nunca, nunca contar o que é dito aqui, nem para Rony e Harry. Sei que eles são seus confidentes...mas nem tudo pode ser conversado com garotos. E agora preciso da confiança de garotas. – ela suspirou se sentando e prendendo os cabelos vermelhos em um coque.

– Tudo que você precisa fazer é contar todos seus segredos e nós contamos os nossos.

– Todos? – Hermione hesitou. Não podia entrar naquele pacto, não contaria seus segredos. Tinha muitos e a maioria envolvia a segurança de Harry e o mundo mágico. Simplesmente não poderia. As meninas riram, e Morgana revirou os olhos.

– Não todos, Mione. Você não precisa nos contar o que você, Harry e Rony fazem todos os anos desde o primeiro para ganhar muitos pontos para a Grifinória mesmo que estejam arrebentados e obviamente quebrando as regras.

A garota corou, tendo ouvido pela primeira vez o que as pessoas que estavam de fora achavam das suas aventuras. E era mais do que eles deveriam, na verdade. Sempre achara que eles não percebessem...muito. Concordou com a cabeça, ainda hesitante, então Morgana estalou os dedos e tirou as botas de cano alto, se encaminhando para o armário de Sabrina depois. Soltou um silvo, pegando um vestido ali dentro e pondo ele sobre seu corpo, se afastando para se olhar no espelho.

– Tudo bem, como sempre: eu começo.

**xxXXxx**

– As meninas estão demorando. – Harry olhou a pista de dança, sacudindo o pé no ritmo da música.

– Um pouco. Quer falar sobre mais cedo? – Rony sussurrou, enquanto observava Fred e Jorge se esbaldarem na pista de dança com Angelina Johnson e Alicia Spinnet. – Ugh, elas não vão ficar satisfeitas com aquilo. – Apontou para as portas. De onde estavam podiam ver grande parte do saguão, e até mesmo a porta, de onde um grupinho de garotas passava, lançando seus cabelos por todos os lados. Thaty Meyer e suas sonserinas, penetrando como se fossem as rainhas da festa.

– Não. Para as duas coisas. Elas são sexys. – Deu de ombros para as sonserinas, não querendo muito se deixar levar pelo mau humor que deixava seu animo pouco festivo. Rony sorriu de lado.

– E fáceis, podíamos tentar...Ah não faça essa cara, sei que você está se guardando para sua Cho. – Fez barulhos de beijo para o moreno que só lhe deu uma pancada atrás da cabeça.

– Então, vocês dois, soube que estavam tentando ser legais com minha irmã. – Arthur disse casual, tentando puxar alguma conversa dos dois que pareciam alheios na mesa. Harry e Rony ficaram desconfortáveis, trocando olhares.

– Não pareceu funcionar. – disse Harry por fim. Arthur gargalhou.

– Ouvi falar disso também, ouvi falar sobre alguns gritos e falta de educação dela. – olhou os dois por um momento, abrindo um sorriso encorajador depois. – Ela é bem desagradável quando quer. Obrigada por tentarem cuidar dela mesmo assim.

– Sem problemas. – Harry bebeu seu ponche, tentando pensar em algo a dizer. Foi Rony quem os salvou.

– Puddlemere, então? – ele apontou a camiseta por baixo da camisa aberta de Arthur, que tinha o logo de um time de futebol. Bem casual e jovem. – Perderam para os Cannons na segunda base.

O Summers riu mais, forçando um sorriso malvado depois. – Você não vai querer discutir quadribol comigo, cara.

– Pode apostar.

– Certo, onde vocês estavam nos últimos dez campeonatos? Zero. – Ele fez um gesto de loser com os dois dedos na cabeça. Rony se empolgou, pronto a responder quando uma voz o interrompeu, ás suas costas. Uma voz hostil.

– Summers.

– Jackmen, e sua patota. – Arthur cerrou o punho, lançando um olhar ameaçador ao garoto de cabelos castanhos a sua frente. Ele apenas sorriu e conseguiu um lugar na mesa quando uma garota negra, muito bonita com seus cabelos negros lisos e a cara redonda de boneca o abraçou.

– Ah parem com isso os dois, parecem crianças.

– Mandy! Você está linda!

Arthur virou os olhos com desagrado enquanto os dois se abraçavam, Fillipe dando um beijo na bochecha de Amanda Scully, uma de suas melhores amigas.

A coisa toda, conforme Harry e Rony logo perceberam, é que eles não se davam bem. Arthur, Richard e mais dois de seus amigos pareciam automaticamente fechar a cara enquanto Fillipe Jackmen e seus amigos, Alecssander Vighty, David Finster e Carlos Boreanaz se juntavam a eles. Na verdade apenas Carlos recebeu um cumprimento animado, e se juntou a conversa dos Summers, enquanto lados se formavam naquela mesa que se tornou pequena demais em pouco tempo. Logo eles ficaram sozinhos, trocando conversas com Lufanos mais velhos que nunca haviam sequer sabido que existiam, enquanto os Summers tiravam duas de suas amigas para dançar.

– Vamos sair daqui, certo? – Rony fez um gesto de corte com o pescoço, indicando a mesa onde os grifinórios, mais familiares, riam.

Algumas coisas sempre seriam definidas pelas casas de Hogwarts.

**xxXXxx**

– Você simplesmente o beijou? Sem saber quem diabos ele era? – Morgana caiu na gargalhada, para desespero de sua amiga.

– Pare, Morgana! Vamos te ajudar, Sá. – Hermione se sentia mais leve agora que elas haviam conversado tanto, pondo para fora a maioria dos segredos femininos que era besta para os garotos, mas papo muito sério para elas.

Mas sorriu um pouco também, ainda mais quando Sabrina jogou a almofada no meio do rosto de Morgana. Esta caiu rindo para trás.

Haviam ficado muito, muito tempo ali. E agora ela se sentia mais unida as duas, depois de saber coisas tão pessoais, desde o primeiro beijo de Morgana. – Desesperado, no quarto ano, com Neville. – Até como Sabrina conhecera Cedrico. E como ela namorara Arthur Summers antes disso. Da parte dela ela tivera um segredo sobre Krum e um certo ruivo Weasley, coisa que só dividira antes com Gina, e se sentia bem com isso. Nunca antes pensara que sentia falta de uma amiga bem presente em sua vida. Ginny cumpria muito bem o papel, mas Hermione vivia tanto em função dos estudos, e os horários diferentes das duas, não permitia que ela simplesmente trocasse segredos e brincadeiras assim tão simples.

Agora, Sabrina lhes relatava com riqueza de detalhes o que acontecera no salão comunal, a uma semana, e elas tentavam decifrar o mistério do Weasley perdido.

– Vou perguntar diretamente, é isso que vou fazer!

– Não! – Sabrina parecia mortificada.

– Você nem fala com eles. Quando vai fazer isso aliás, Morg? Você já falou do seu medo de rejeição. E eu já disse, você nunca deu chance.

Morgana fez uma careta, franzindo os lábios. Depois prendeu os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo bem alto, virando-se para elas. Estivera se trocando com as roupas de Sabrina também, e agora usava calças de couro justas, suas botas e um suéter vermelho vivo. – Porque você tem que ser tão sábia, sempre, Hermione?

– É compulsivo eu acho. Você está bonita.

– Obrigada. – A morena pareceu radiante, e olhou Sabrina com malicia.

– O que? – Hermione se ergueu da cama com medo.

Não demorou até que as duas se afastassem satisfeitas de seu trabalho. Cabelos domados em um coque sexy, calças jeans skinny estilizadas, um body mais decotado do que ela gostava e uma jaquetinha branca por cima depois, e Hermione se admirava assombrada no espelho.

– Eu disse que era só me deixar me divertir. – Sabrina piscou a ela, passando um pouco de gloss rosado nos lábios da garota. Depois olhou Morgana. – Você vai falar com eles certo?

– Apenas para ver a cara de Rony de perto quando a ver. Vamos – A morena abriu a porta animada.

Quando chegaram no térreo se assustaram com o tanto de cabeças ali. Alguns dos netos das amigas de vovó Penny havia se juntado a festa, e Sabrina e Morgana podiam reconhecer os primos de Sabrina num grupo mais a frente. Se surpreenderam quando viram uma moça de vestido obviamente medieval se esbaldando na pista de dança com dois estudantes de corvinal e sonserina, ela girou e mandou um beijinho a um deles, gingando com o outro. Morgana deu um tapa na testa, gemendo.

– Minha prima Diandra. – Explicou ela para Hermione – Fraca para bebida!

– Sabrina! Jogaram alguma coisa na limonada, acho que foram cogumelos, estou curtindo o maior barato. – Uma garota morena se aproximou, cambaleante. Tinha um sotaque forte latino e Sabrina correu para abraça-la.

– Carmen, você veio! Caramba todo mundo conseguiu passe livre hoje? – Ela parecia assombrada enquanto Carmen e Morgana se olhavam com falsidade óbvia. A ruiva estacou quando a multidão se abriu e a lareira ficou visível. Um garoto saia das chamas; Ellijah. Era alto o suficiente apenas para ficar um pouco acima de Sabrina, com cabelos encaracolados de um castanho claro bonito e olhos luminosos azul cerúleo. Ele sorriu para ela e ela agarrou os braços de Morgana e Hermione com força. – Plano de emergência.

– O que...? Plano de...? – Hermione parou confusa enquanto Sabrina escapulia pelo meio da multidão a sua esquerda, e Morgana a puxava com firmeza para a direita.

– Plano de emergência significa estratégia para fugir da situação. _Confusus._ – Ela apontou sem dó a varinha em direção a Elijah, sussurrando o feitiço que saiu veloz num raio alaranjado da ponta dela, atingindo o garoto no lado do corpo. O garoto girou duas vezes no lugar, tão rápido que era como um pião, depois parou com a mão na cabeça, piscando atordoado. – Sem escrúpulos, Mione. Vou agarrar Diandra, antes que piore. Você...ah droga, Arthur o viu. Pode cuidar disso, por favor? – Ela piscou os olhos, pulando na ponta dos pés para enxergar Sabrina entrando na sala de estar, decerto atrás da limonada do demônio. Voltou a olhar Hermione, suplicante. – É só manter eles dois afastados, vamos lidar com isso daqui a pouco, juro. Você é um anjo, obrigada. – E se afastou para a prima rebolante.

Hermione deu de ombros, caminhando o mais rápido que conseguia pela multidão, agradecendo sua convicção de não usar o salto que as meninas haviam querido lhe empurrar em detrimento de sua confortável sapatilha. Ela parou na frente do Summers que bufava enquanto andava até o garoto atordoado. Ele parou arregalando os olhos e Hermione corou um pouco. Sabia porque Sabrina gostara desse garoto antes, ao vê-lo agora. Era tão bonito que era meio pecaminoso, com suas calças sociais e camisa branca aberta sobre a camiseta azul claro dos Pudlemere esticada em todos os lugares certos do peito e abdômen bem definido. Ele abriu um sorriso daqueles que gosta do que vê e ela corou mais.

– Ah oi. Hermione, certo? Alguma coisa...?

– Hm. Bem. Sua irmã! Ela me pediu para arrasta-lo fora do caminho. Digo, para perto dela. – Ele ergueu a sobrancelha, entendendo o que ela estava fazendo e pensou um pouco, enquanto ela corava mais. – Sua prima, quero dizer...

– É, acho que posso te acompanhar. Alguém já disse que você é muito bonita corada?

"_Não! Não e nunca, ó meu deus, Morgana vai me matar."_ Ela berrou em pensamentos, em júbilo e mais vermelha ainda com o elogio. Tocou o pulso, agarrando a pulseira de couro trançada nele, se forçando a se concentrar enquanto ele a conduzia pelo braço de forma cavalheira até os cantos, longe da grande multidão do meio. Era um pedaçinho de couro besta, mas Gina fizera aquela pulseira para ela na toca, a uns anos, e lhe lembrava Rony. Gorgolejou, quando ele apertou seu braço com um pouco mais de força para chamar sua atenção.

– Eu disse que minha irmã está ali com seus amigos Rony e Harry, acenando. Você está bem?

– Sim. Oh Merlim, sim. Vamos. – Seu rosto queimou quando pegou o olhar carrancudo de Rony em cima de si mesma.

– O que você disse a ela, Arthur? – Morgana afastou Hermione como que para protege-la.

– Só que ela fica linda corada, gosto do efeito disso, olha que graçinha. – Ele apontou Hermione que corava mais e Morgana assumiu um ar de ódio declarado. Soltou sua mão, ao mesmo tempo que Rony cerrava o maxilar para Arthur. O Summers riu, e abraçou sua irmã. – Mas acho que ela tem namorado.

– Ela não tem namorado! – Rony pontuou com convicção. Hermione sorriu triste, e Arthur segurou a irmã mais firme, para impedi-la de um ataque ao mesmo tempo que sorria animado.

– Ah não...?

– Arthur, chega! – Morgana deu um soco na costela do irmão que se retraiu.

– Ok, desculpe. Que prima é essa que ela me disse, ou era só para me afastar do Drummon?

– Diandra. Na cozinha, ela bebeu a limonada com cogumelos.

– Colocaram cogumelos na limonada? – Harry olhou intrigado. E então Morgana pigarreou.

Até aquele momento ela apenas se deparara com Harry e Rony enquanto voltava da cozinha, e pedira para que eles esperassem um pouco até que ela chamasse Hermione. Eles haviam ficado. E era hora dela falar. Ela olhou os dois, sorriu, depois desfez o sorriso, rosnou, e girou a cabeça para o lado. Harry fez tanta força na careta que distorceu um pouco o rosto, um olho maior que o outro enquanto ele erguia a sobrancelha. Morgana observou sua cara, respirou fundo e girou as costas para ele, dando passos para longe.

– Nem pensar. – Sabrina finalmente dera fim na limonada, interceptando a cena e agarrando Morgana pelo ombro antes que ela fosse muito longe. – Foi uma promessa, não vai cair um pedaço seu.

– Droga, Sá, eu não quero fazer isso.

– Você é uma vergonha para a Grifinória, não tem coragem.

– Eu sei o que você está fazendo e não vou cair nessa!

– Tá certo, você não tem. Olha... – Ela sorriu por cima do ombro de Morgana, que olhou. Hermione enfiava uma mecha que fugira do coque atrás da orelha enquanto Rony balbuciava como um peixinho fora do aquário. Morgana suspirou e Sabrina também. – Uma gracinha. Agora vamos lá.

– Não, preciso ver Diandra. É sério, não. Merda! – Ela parou novamente a frente dos garotos, apertando os olhos com força antes de os olhar. Rony e Hermione pareciam aliviados com a intromissão e Arthur não estava em parte alguma.

– Morgana quer dizer algo a vocês dois.

Harry deu um sorriso secreto. O irmão dela já dissera sobre o que achava que ela queria dizer, com base no quanto conhecia da irmã, e logo antes de se enfiar pelas portas da cozinha ele dividira com Harry a idéia de uma pequena crueldade da qual Harry gostara muito.

A morena passou a língua pelo lado interno da bochecha, depois começou.

– Queria...pedir desculpas por tudo que fiz para vocês, os pits que dei, e grosserias que usei em momentos injustos. E as ofensas a você, Rony, aquele dia, eu sinto muito não sei o que aconteceu comigo. Não sou boa tendo amigos, eu acho. Queria pedir desculpas e que vocês aceitassem falar comigo, mas se não quiserem eu entendo e não ligo. Bom, ligo, na verdade, mas é escolha dos dois. De verdade. Então é isso, foi bom conversar com vocês, até mais.

Demorou um pouco para que Sabrina estendesse a mão para a segurar, tão chocados eles estavam. Porque as palavras não foram ditas com virgulas e pausas para tomar ar, só foram jogadas em um tom considerável e trêmulo na cara deles antes que ela começasse a sair. A morena se encolheu toda no lugar. Rony tinha um bom coração.

– Tá tudo bem, sem ressentimentos. – Ele começou a estender a mão, mas Harry pôs seu melhor olhar superior, o fazendo baixar a mão estendida. O ruivo o olhou como se ele estivesse possuído e Harry girou o rosto, escondendo o sorriso.

– Não... – ele disse, com um olhar sério. Morgana murchou, depois seu temperamento surgiu, como fogueira, e ela inchou o peito, o vermelho espalhando pelas bochechas, a raiva pronta a explodir. – ...tem problema.

Ele riu. Depois Rony, Hermione e Sabrina. Por fim Morgana tentou uma risada, meio aliviada.

– Para referencias futuras, não faça esse tipo de brincadeira.

– Seu irmão que me deu a dica. Eu gostei. – Ele mostrou todos os dentes brancos para ela e ela corou um pouquinho.

– Bom saber, já sei em quem tenho que bater. Me desculpem, sério.

Harry piscou para ela, para dizer que estava tudo bem, e Rony abanou a mão para deixar o assunto de lado. Os gêmeos se aproximavam.

– Sabrininha minha querida amiga, como vai?

– Ah não, vocês provaram a limonada?

– Limonada, o que tem a limonada? - Jorge abraçou Sabrina pela cintura, confuso.

Ela se sentiu pronta a desfalecer, ou explodir de vergonha, o que viesse primeiro. Hermione e Morgana a fitavam como linces observando a presa em ânsia. Ela fechou a cara para as duas, que desviaram a atenção rapidamente.– Não sei de limonada, você tá com sede?

Ela grunhiu, tentando ganhar algum espaço. – Tô, mas já vou pegar uma cerve...

– Não precisa. Eu tenho um copo de cerveja amanteigada bem aqui, pode ficar. – disse o garoto praticamente empurrando o copo a Sabrina. Ela o olhou desconfiada, aceitando o corpo.

– 'Brigada.

– E você, Morganinha, aceita um pouco? – Fred enlaçou Morgana igualmente ao que o irmão fizera. Ela precisou se lembrar do que prometera para não o socar para longe dela, mas aceitou. – Espero que isso sele de vez nossa amizade. – Ele sorria brilhante, os olhos girados na direção do irmão.

– Morganinha...amiga agora...mais alguma coisa está batizada? - Perguntou a morena muito desconfiada.

– Claro que não, só estamos sendo amistosos.

– Não sei porque ninguém nunca acredita na gente. - disse Jorge em tom choroso.

Fred e ele se afastaram, com caras cínicas de tristeza. Rony girou a cabeça dos irmãos para Harry, depois Hermione. "Eles estão aprontando." Disse o ruivo apenas com o olhar, ao que Harry deu um passo para tomar o copo, e salvá-las. "Eu quero ver." Rony o segurou e disse só mexendo os lábios dessa vez. Hermione lhe mandou um olhar de censura e começou a se mover para detê-las.

– Tá tudo bem, garotos, obrigada por serem gentis. Morgana, precisamos cuidar de um assunto, vem comigo.

Sabrina, puxou a morena com firmeza, até que elas atravessassem o salão.

– Isso tem que ter alguma coisa errada.

– Também acho, não vou tocar nessa cerveja amanteigada. – A morena segurava o copo longe do corpo com medo de que ele explodisse. – Vamos jogar as bebidas em uma planta?

– Não, é melhor agente dar pra alguém...Pra ver o que isso faz, vai que garante risadas? Ali. – Ela sorriu travessa para Morgana, indicando Crabbe e Goyle a sua frente. As duas se controlaram para não gargalhar como gênios do mal. Foi Morgana quem se aproximou primeiro, se aproveitando dos dias passados com Malfoy para os tranqüilizar.

– Ei meninos. Estou atrás do Draco, para uma dança, vocês sabem. – Ela flertou um pouco, fazendo Crabbe aguçar o olhar, enquanto Sabrina fingia brincar com o decote de seu suéter. Jogo sujo, automaticamente conseguiram a atenção dos garotos.

– Draco está com Thaty no andar de...

– O QUE? – gritou Sabrina furiosa, Goyle deu uma cotovelada nas costelas do amigo, que se apressou a concertar.

– Não, acho que eles estão nos jardins.

– Eu espero, eu vou subir agora, e se ver alguém nos quartos eu vou...

– Vou com ela, vocês podem ficar com essas cervejas. – Morgana tentou manter ainda a pose. Mas estava tão furiosa quanto Sabrina.

Iam em direção ao andar de cima quando avistaram Thaty Meyer num canto com suas amigas, Draco entre elas. Ás suas costas o plop foi seguido de gargalhadas pelo saguão. No lugar de Crabbe e Goyle, agora dois cogumelos gigantes estavam plantados, como se fossem uma parte bizarra da decoração, saída do pais das maravilhas. Fred e Jorge gargalhavam, pensando que eram Morgana e Sabrina, e as duas se entreolharam.

– Acho que isso é guerra, para os gêmeos.

– Totalmente.

– Ei Sabrina, cogumelos legais. – Dino acenava um ok para elas, demonstrando que vira a transformação. Elas riram por instantes.

Morgana respirou profundamente, olhando o saguão a sua frente.

– Essa festa está um desastre.

– Não fala, não consegui dançar uma musica ainda, não faço idéia de onde está a vovó.

– Pois é. Já pensou em que logro vamos usar com os gêmeos?

– Com certeza, vou buscar e nos esgueiramos até...

– Não. – Morgana a olhou resplandecente, indicando Cream que passava com bandejas.

– Ótimo.

O plano foi rápido, e quase indolor. Cream passou a bandeja com os dois únicos bolinhos, dizendo a mentira que Sabrina havia inventado. Eram de admiradoras. E porque desconfiar? As únicas que podiam ter algo contra eles estavam plantadas como cogumelos no canto do salão. Eles pegaram os bolinhos transfigurados e comeram de algumas mordidas, Morgana e Sabrina ainda tiveram tempo de chegar a frente deles, com caras maquiavélicas antes que eles começassem a engasgar e esverdear. Seus rostos se repuxaram e incharam, e coaxos saíram de seus lábios quando eles tentaram falar, confusos. Se olharam, admirados. Eram dois sapos verdes, verrugosos e melequentos, Jorge pegou uma mosca que passou, Fred coaxou:

– Vocês são espertas.

– Vocês precisam ser mais sutis nas gentilezas. – Sabrina ria, indicando a frente. – Crabbe e Goyle.

– Cara, eu tô louco para sair pulando, e preciso de água!

– Sabrina voltamos ao normal, certo?

– Sim. Daqui a um tempinho. Quanto aos dois ali...?

– Droga. O mesmo. Jorge, cara, preciso mesmo de água. – Jorge estendeu a língua bem em frente ao rosto de Morgana, apanhando uma mosca como resposta. Ela sentiu um embrulho no estomago.

– Que nojo! Vou ver minha prima.

– Eu vou... – ela sentiu alguém travando seu braço e olhou para cima. Suas pernas amoleceram e ela susteve o ar.

– Nossa tudo isso é emoção em me rever? – Elijah sorria sedutoramente para ela.

**xxXXxx**

– Oi. – Ele esperou para que ela falasse algo por um longo tempo. Como nada veio ele decidiu tentar de novo. Essa era sua tentativa. Sabrina fechou a cara.

– Tchau, estou saindo, não viu?

– Doce como sempre! - Elijah foi sarcástico, se aproximando perigosamente.

– E aí Elijah e a namorada? – Ela cortou, se afastando da proximidade indesejada enquanto sentia um olhar queimar em suas costas.

– Terminei com ela, sabe ela era muito...fútil. Prefiro mulheres com mais personalidade, como você, amorzinho.

– Obrigado pelo elogio e sinto muito pelo namoro. - _"Você nem sabe o quanto eu sinto. Pelo menos quando você estava com a "fútil" não enchia"_,completou em pensamentos. – Realmente preciso girar por aí, minha festa, você sabe.

– Claro, mas não posso ficar muito, você pode me dar uma dança, não é? Olha só, nossa musica assim como pedi. – Ele sorriu, cheio de dentes enquanto um tango começava a soar no saguão, pegando todos de surpresa.

– Elijah, você não...

– É só uma dança, Sá. Por favor? – Ela suspirou e fechou os olhos, derrotada.

– Você sabe, que tango em uma festa adolescente é apelação, não é? - Ela fechou os olhos de vergonha enquanto segurava a mão dele, que estava estendida no alto até o meio do lugar.

Elijah segurou fortemente Sabrina junto ao seu corpo, e começou a conduzi-la pela sala. Misteriosamente um buraco se abrira entre a multidão, e Sabrina se mexeu desconfortável enquanto Elijah deslizava os dedos pela sua espinha a moldando a ele. A ruiva aguçou o olhar e ele gargalhou.

– Nos aproximamos por causa das aulas estúpidas de tango das nossas avós. Achei que você ia gostar da referencia. Lembra quanto tempo passamos escorregando no soalho muito encerado até aprender?

Ela riu, a contra gosto. – Não! Não quero lembrar, aquilo era horrível.

– Você ainda dança bem. – Ele se referia aos pés dela que seguiam os passos dele em instinto por todo o salão, os dois se provocando como se estivessem lutando entre fúria e paixão. Ela não queria admitir, mas adorava realmente aquela musica, e mais ainda de dançar o tango que aprendera naquela época. E o fato dele lembrar disso dava um embaraço bom.

– Sinto muito por ter sido insensível, não sabia que o panaca tinha morrido. Mas o fato dele ter te traído, devo acrescentar, só prova que eu estava certo desde o começo e ele nunca foi para você.

– Elijah...– ele a girou para longe a fazendo rodopiar varias vezes no lugar enquanto a amparava bem a tempo de impedir que escorregasse. Aquelas botas não eram feitas para aquela dança, mas Elijah era bom, e aproveitou do deslize para a fazer inclinar para trás cortejando-a por cima, com a mão seguindo desde sua garganta até sua cintura sem a tocar. – Você ainda está sendo insensível.

Ele voltou a colá-la a ele, com um sorriso maroto. – Eu esperei por isso um tempo. Podíamos voltar, agora, tivemos um amor...muito quente, eu diria.

– Éramos inocentes, nada foi quente. E nunca iríamos nos casar.

– Como pode saber? Se o panaca não tivesse se intrometido poderíamos ter dado certo...

– Querido, eu e você não demos certo, mas não foi por causa do Cedrico e sim porque...éramos crianças demais para entender o que sentíamos.

– Não acho. Na verdade acho que você ainda sente algo por mim.

– Claro que sinto...um imenso sentimento de amizade. – Ela girou o observando por cima dos ombros, com um sorrisinho estampado. Puro teatro da dança, e ele sabia disso.

– Partiu meu coração sabia?

– Tango é sobre corações quebrados e paixões platônicas. – Ela riu, lembrando-se da professora. Seus saltos estalavam enquanto ela marchava em direção a ele, simulando fúria. Ele a pegou quando ela virou as costas, voltando a valsar. – E não seja cínico, da última vez que você estava querendo me beijar...você tinha feito uma aposta com seus amigos.

– Foi uma coisa inocente, você mesma disse que éramos idiotas.

– Eu disse crianças, mas você está certo, idiotas encaixa bem em tudo o que aconteceu.

– Tá, tudo bem, vou parar de insistir no assunto. – Ele rodopiou com ela no ar a fazendo deslizar por seu corpo quando a desceu. Seu tom mudara quando ele voltou a falar, e ela ficou satisfeita em constatar que sim, ele mudara e amadurecera de verdade. – Realmente só vou poder ficar para esta dança, é dia livre na escola e vou visitar meu avô.

– Mande lembranças a vovô Edmund, ele melhorou?

– Alzeimer, sendo trouxa não tem muito o que fazer, mas ele lembra de você as vezes, mandarei as lembranças.

Elijah e Sabrina terminaram a dança de frente um para o outro, olhos nos olhos, quase boca na boca. Ele soltou uma risadinha do fundo da garganta e ela só teve tempo de fechar os olhos enquanto ele apertava os lábios contra os dela, com força e paixão, quase liberando a tensão da dança. Foi um beijo seco, quente e desesperado. Mas não tinha um pingo de amor, e ela não se preocupou a retribuir, puxando o ar com força para os pulmões para o olhar com raiva. A sua volta todos haviam parado para observar o espetáculo que eles davam, o que significava que todos eram testemunhas do seu crime.

– Você...é louco.

Elijah que já estava parado perto da lareira, animado. – Claro que sou, você percebeu só agora? Foi nossa despedida, amor. Mansão Drummon. – Ele jogou um pouco do pó-de-flu que estava em uma pequena bolsa de couro na lareira e desapareceu em meio as chamas.

– Uma salva de palmas para o show da nossa anfitriã. – Disse vovó Penny com o feitiço sonorus na garganta, afastando a varinha para aplaudir junto aos outros, Sabrina tocou um ponto entre as sobrancelhas que latejava.

– Vó?

– Você foi incrível, docinho!

– Sei. Foi você que contou a Elijah? – A avó não falhou o sorriso mas seu olhar era carregado de culpa. – Vovó, eu adoro o quanto você quer me ver feliz, adoro que você faça essa festa. Mas deixa que se eu quiser eu mesma arranjo um novo namorado, _que não vai ser o Elijah_.

– Por que? Breda e eu estávamos tão esperançosas...

– Somos só amigos e-

– Tá bom. Quando você for escolher algum qual será: Rony, o ruivinho, o Harry Potter, bom partido, e tem também o Fillipe, ele está de olho em você...

– Você é sádica. – Ela olhou a avó exasperada. – Amor não acontece assim. Não sei, mas vou te contar quando descobrir.

– Eu sei, doce, mas nada impede que eu jogue todas suas opções para você. – Ela olhou a neta que se perguntava se a avó estava realmente caduca como fazia parecer. A senhora Lair riu. – Sabrina, você só é jovem uma vez. Estou brincando, pare de ser intolerante, e aproveite a festa querida. SAIAM JÁ DESSA ESCADA, GAROTOS. – Ela berrou com Michel Corner que apostava com seus amigos corvinos que conseguia descer o corrimão surfando de pé. – Nunca mais te faço uma festa! – Ela sussurrou antes de sacar a varinha e ir até eles.

– O que foi aquilo Sabrina? - Perguntou Richard se esquivando entre o grupinho de Thaty Meyer. Arthur estava com ele, mas ele evitava contato visual com Sabrina, o que só acontecia quando ele estava tão chateado com ela que resolvia que ela não existia. Ótimo, porque ele se importava afinal?

– Briga com a vovó. Foi ela que colocou a música.

– É. Mas não precisava do beijo né? – O garoto começara a liberar seu lado "irmão ciumento", pronto a esgana-la.

– E eu tenho culpa?

– Não você nunca tem culpa. É uma santa...

– Tá bom a culpa foi minha mesmo, foi eu que agarrei ele e o beijei a força. Tadinho eu estuprei ele. Sou má companhia, sou um demônio, tem algum problema com isso, Richard? Hã? E você Arthur? Vai me ignorar até a morte só porque beijei alguém? Algum de vocês quer me colocar numa forca? Posso arranjar a corda, o que me dizem?

– Eu não disse isso...Se acalme, que deu em você?

– Estou deixando tudo claro. – Ela dilatou as narinas para ele, furiosa. Richard se encolheu.

– Olha...

– Tchau.

Morgana bateu de leve no ombro de Richard. – Dia ruim.


	10. Capítulo 9

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter e todo seu universo e personagens não me pertencem; produto feito apenas de fã para fã.

História originalmente escrita com Sheila Farias.  
_Porque existem histórias que quando não são contadas ou finalizadas, ficam na sua mente lhe perturbando até que as deixem sair._

* * *

**Capítulo nove – Fraternidade**

– O Cedrico me chifrou.

– Eu não sou ninguém, só o amigo do menino que sobreviveu e da CDF de Hogwarts, quer dizer, o que eu posso fazer para me destacar?

– Minha vó vai me empurrar qualquer um, agora que Elijah não está no jogo...

– Um monte de vezes eu fico sozinho na minha casa por que todo mundo tem coisa "muito importante" pra fazer menos eu...

– É frustrante, o fantasma da minha mãe me persegue. Enche a minha paciência sabe? Não dá pra lidar com ela.

– Pior é que eu gosto deles, mas eu só queria uma chance de ser quem sou, fico pensando o que seria se eu não tivesse nenhum deles. Sou _ruim_.

– Ruim. – ela acenou com a cabeça.

– O que vocês estão fazendo? – Harry arregalou os olhos para Sabrina e Rony. Os dois estavam lado a lado em uma poltrona perto do fogo, com caras de fatalidade.

Os deixara segundos sozinhos, ou talvez fossem minutos já que se distraíra conversando com Gina no caminho até ali. Mas pelo visto fora o bastante para começar um hecatombe para os dois. Era de dar pena, eles ali, esparramados, falando com voz monótona sem que parecessem se falar mesmo. Harry pegara o fim da conversa, e não podia dizer que gostava, falaria com Rony sobre isso, mas não agora. Estava assustado demais pensando que o amigo entraria em coma de desanimo a qualquer segundo. Ele estava assim desde que Hermione fora dançar com Arthur, Morgana e Richard e eles haviam passado o resto da festa assim. Era compreensível, mas não esperava que Sabrina estimulasse aquilo.

– Oi de novo, Harry. Estava contando meus problemas ao Rony. – Ela ergueu a cabeça do braço do sofá, sorrindo com desânimo.

– Não Sabrina, eu é que estava te contando os meus sofrimentos!

– Você escutou o que falei? – Ela lhe lançou um olhar estranho.

– Não. E você?

– Vocês como analistas são ótimos pacientes. – Harry olhou os dois com gravidade.

A verdade é que ele estava se sentindo mal também, tentara o dia todo se animar, mas não podia fazer muito para esquecer o que dissera o padrinho. Sabia o que tinha feito, porém: andado pelos corredores e se enfiado em cada canto da casa de Sabrina em busca de quem poderia estar o protegendo, antes de se recriminar. Se ele soubesse, alguém mais poderia saber, esse era o ponto.

– Temos vidas tristes. Será que pega mal a anfitriã da festa cavar um buraco no chão e morrer?

Harry riu. Todos que tinham aceitado a voz de vovó Penny declarando o fim da festa e os enxotando sem dó, estavam reunidos animadamente no salão comunal da Grifinória, tentando entabular uma conversa com Sabrina de tempos em tempos e saudando ela com adoração.

– Não acho. – O menino respondeu quando Simas Finnigan vinha para perto deles de olhos arregalados de animação.

– Sabrina, qual a chance de ter outra dessas na próxima visita?

A ruiva apertou os lábios bem firmes e forçou um sorrisinho, depois subiu os degraus do seu dormitório, dando graças a Merlim pelos degraus serem encantados. Não fez mais que olhar por cima do ombro quando viu o retrato se abrir cuspindo Parvati, Lilá, Morgana e Hermione, que conversavam animadas. Muito animadas, ela pensou. Provavelmente teria que se esconder debaixo dos cobertores para evitar falar sobre os últimos momentos de sua festa, e do que fizera neles para se arrepender para sempre...

**xxXXxx**

Havia no canto da sala de estar um karaokê bruxo. Um modelo especial, aquela invenção, aprimorada por um dos amigos inventores anônimos de seu pai. A patente lhe dera uma pequena fortuna e todo o mundo bruxo fervia com a novidade daquela invenção. Sabrina gostava. Era sua festa, e ela gostava do fato de tentar se divertir um pouco nela. Quando chegara um grande grupo se reunia ali a volta. Dino Thomas, Lino Jordan, os Gêmeos com Gina, Nicolle e Louis Vernon haviam ganhado no cara e coroa o direito de usar a maquina pelos minutos restantes da festa, e desafiavam um Neville envergonhado a cantar. Tudo muito animado, até que ela agarrou a mão do garoto e escolheu a música. Os acordes começaram e com eles imagens nítidas que vinham a mente dos dois, como se saídas da fumaça de uma penseira. As letras douradas pularam da máquina dançando em frente aos seus rostos, dando uma imagem etérea.

_My love_

_There's only you in my life_

_The only thing that's right_

Ela fechou os olhos, postulando sua voz com delicadeza e doçura. Gina suspirou, meio emocionada quando Neville deixou sair o ar e começou sua parte. Atrás deles o rosto da pequena Weasley enchia a vista de todos, linda e girando nos jardins de Hogwarts, um riso mudo enchendo seu rosto de felicidade. Neville tinha uma voz grave e não desafinou, lendo as letras meio nervoso.

_My first love_

_You're every breath that I take_

_You're every step I make_

A ruiva riu, fazendo um ok com os dedos para um Longbottom meio assustado e impressionado consigo mesmo. Então ela se preparou para sua parte, fechando os olhos de novo, dando um belo show aos espectadores. Nem mesmo reparou quando Neville foi puxado de seu lado, um outro rapaz tomando seu microfone com um olhar divertido.

_And I_

_I want to share _

_All my love with you_

_No one else will do_

_And your eyes_

_(your eyes, your eyes)_

_They tell me how much you care_

_Oh, yes you will always be_

_My endless love_

_Two hearts_

_Two hearts that beat as one_

_Our lives have just begun_

Ela apertou mais os olhos, não querendo que ninguém mais visse a confusão que passava em sua mente quando ela notou que não era mais Neville que estava ao seu lado. Acaso fizesse, o invento bruxo mostraria o que ela tinha na mente. E era só o beijo que tomava a mesma, invadindo seus sentidos e fazendo sua voz tremer. Sentiu um toque suave em seu rosto, e arregalou as orbes verdes, focando em Fred Weasley que deslizava a mão por sua face com carinho. Ela estava gelada, gelada e quente por dentro. O gelo começando na barriga, o calor na ponta dos dedos dele que sorria maroto. Tinha uma certeza absoluta de que era a ele que tinha beijado aquele dia, mas não conseguia pensar no beijo. Atrás dela a tela mostrava apenas os olhos azuis claros de Fred Weasley.

_And forever_

_I'll hold you close in my arms_

_I can't resist your charms._

_And I_

_I'd play the fool_

_For you, I'm sure_

_You know I don't mind_

_(no you know I don't mind)_

_'Cause you_

_You mean the world to me_

_I know I've found in you_

_My endless love..._

_Two hearts_

_Two hearts that beat as one_

_Our lives have just begun_

_And love_

_I'll be a fool_

_For you, I'm sure_

_You know I don't mind_

_(whoa, you know I don't mind)_

_And, yes_

_You'd be the only one_

_'Cause no, I can't deny_

_This love I have inside_

_And I'll give it all to you_

_My love, my love, my love,_

_My endless love._

Os aplausos em volta deles foi melhor do que a nota: Simplesmente Excelente – 100, piscando no aparelho. Sabrina sorriu, sentindo que agora a mão de Fred envolvia a sua, incomodada e vermelha, feliz e se sentindo em casa. Morgana e Hermione ovacionavam e faziam gestos de vai fundo para ela, e ela baixou a cabeça, se dirigindo para longe do karaokê, com vergonha de pedir que ele soltasse sua mão, querendo que ele não a soltasse nunca.

– Suas vozes. Sua e de Jorge. São diferentes. – Ela sorriu com vergonha para ele.

– Ah você percebeu? – Disse ele com uma intensidade que ela não compreendeu de todo.

– Foi incrível! – Simas e Neville aplaudiam. Gina mandava um olhar cúmplice ao irmão, que a ruiva também não entendeu.

Sabrina procurou os olhos do ruivo quando este soltou sua mão de súbito, olhando fixo para frente. Ela localizou o motivo: Jorge tinha um olhar meio...triste e ausente. Sabrina se encolheu um pouco, confusa. Será que havia tirado uma conclusão cedo demais, será que ela beijará Jorge? Havia um nó na sua cabeça, ela balançou de leve a mesma afastando os pensamentos, se ela tinha aprendido alguma coisa era que ninguém sabia o destino e que tudo ia acontecer na hora certa...

**xxXXxx**

– Eu não posso fazer isso. – Ela disse meio chorosa. Morgana e Hermione trocaram um olhar estranho.

– É só um café da manhã.

– Não quero encarar os gêmeos. – Ela olhou para baixo. Não dormira nada e tinha olheiras profundas debaixo dos olhos. Morgana deu um tapinha na sua mão, solicita, Hermione sorriu.

– Já sei o que posso fazer para lhe animar! São coisas que a monitoria sabe...então vocês não podem deixar nada vazar, ao menos até essa noite, ou me colocarão em encrenca grave!

Ela conseguiu. Rapidamente prendeu a atenção das duas, que quase não respiraram até que ela terminasse de falar.

– É uma idéia da professora Blacklight, na verdade. Um esporte extracurricular, apenas para garotas. O quadribol pode ser jogado por garotas, claro, mas algumas de suas alunas pediram algo diferente para se exercitar. Aulas de dança, e ela teve uma reunião com os monitores, e fizemos uma votação.

– Você me ganhou, Hermione, pode falar. – Sabrina esfregou os olhos que doíam. Parecia um pouquinho mais viva.

– Achei que você ia gostar, você pareceu gostar muito de dança na sua festa. – Ela riu, lembrando-se do tango com Elijah, Sabrina riu também. – Teremos líderes de torcida, este ano. As audiências serão no dia quinze de Outubro, a tempo da temporada de quadribol, são duas semanas para treinar.

As duas garotas fitaram Hermione em silencio pesado.

**xxXXxx**

– Você vai se inscrever, não vai?

– Não! Não, Morgana, não faça bico, é sério, eu não vou. Tenho a monitoria, e tenho os estudos. NOM's, são mais importantes. Além disso não gosto tanto de dança acrobática. Não me sentiria confortável numa micro saia, e não vejo no que essa grade extra vai me ajudar na carreira mágica fora daqui.

– Ela conseguiria convencer o primeiro ministro se quisesse. – Rony olhou para Hermione com assombro.

– Ela podia tentar. – Harry resmungou do seu lugar se servindo de leite no mingau. As meninas viraram a cabeça para o olhar e ele soltou um suspiro derrotado, fazendo um gesto para continuarem.

– Isso não é coisa de trouxas? Lideres de torcida... – Simas, que era ele próprio nascido trouxa se pronunciou, com uma cara de estranheza.

– Sim, a professora achou que fosse uma boa idéia por isso. Aproximar os mundos, mostrar algumas idéias deles que podem ser aproveitadas e adaptadas. Como o karaokê bruxo, por exemplo. – Hermione sorriu, quase em adoração a professora Blacklight por acatar a _sua_ idéia. Porque ela que sugerira a idéia, não que fosse contar a alguém, mas era esses os argumentos que utilizara. Estava pronta a explodir de orgulho com o segredo. – Vocês sabem, vão ser acrobacias _com_ magia. Se se inscreverem vão ter que trabalhar nisso. Posso ajudar nessa parte.

– Eu ainda acho que se você tentasse, seria a primeira colocada da coisa toda. – Sabrina observou ela cuidadosamente. Hermione fez cara de pesar e começou a negar com a cabeça...

– Quem, Hermione? Ela não é...qualificada, não é? – Parvati chegava agora com Lilá a mesa. Dava para ouvir suas risadinhas e falatório desde as portas do salão comunal.

Hermione franziu o cenho para ela, como tentando entender. Parvati sorriu complacente, enquanto Lilá se sentava ao lado de Rony apontando algo em um catálogo para ele.

– Rony, veja. Já me inscrevi, estamos pensando em costurar algo assim para minhas vestes, acha que eu ficaria bem?

Rony observou a revista distraído, depois arregalou os olhos e voltou a olha-la. Corou quando observou Lilá, mais de perto e atentamente, como se a visse nesse momento; rapidamente enfiou pãezinhos na boca para evitar a resposta da pergunta. Lilá pareceu satisfeita com essa reação, sorrindo para Parvati. Morgana mastigou a maçã lentamente, depois trocou um olhar com Sabrina que tomou a revista de Lilá, folheando-a rapidamente.

– Ow, isso é uma revista pornô? – Lino Jordan tomou a revista, interessado. Fred assobiou para a capa dela, ao que Jorge apoiou os cotovelos na mesa observando as meninas com um sorriso sacana.

– Safadinhas.

– Isso é dela, não meu! – Sabrina apontou Lilá completamente envergonhada. Simas, Harry e Dino se interessaram imediatamente.

– Garotos, é só o _Semanário da bruxa adolescente_! Vestes trouxas estão na moda. – Lilá riu, deslizando o braço pelo de Rony. – Então...o que acha, Ronald?

Os garotos ainda reviravam a revista, observando as piscadinhas e poses reveladoras das bruxas utilizando micro shorts e camisetinhas no umbigo. Morgana e Sabrina pareciam incomodadas enquanto ouviam os murmúrios deles, mais próximos as duas que aos outros. Quanto a Hermione, ela prestava total atenção a sua frente, insatisfeita com a forma como Rony corava e Lilá entrançava as mechas douradas com os dedos.

– Bom. Muito bom. – Ele disse por fim, erguendo a cabeça quando Lilá finalmente fez demais o beliscando na cintura para exigir sua atenção, a despeito dos pãezinhos.

– Então...Parvati. – Hermione soltou a colher de granola, bufando alto para chamar a atenção do ruivo que fitava a loira ao seu lado. Rony deu um pulo e suspirou, voltando aos seus pães meio envergonhado. – Porque eu não estaria qualificada para tentar os testes?

Parvati riu. Mas foi a reação de Rony que a deixou feliz. O ruivo abriu os lábios, as orelhas bem vermelhas quando adivinhava o que Hermione tinha em mente.

– Você não esta... – O ruivo começou.

– Ah Hermione... – Parvati interrompeu, a olhando quase com pena. Da gola vermelho e dourado do roupão do uniforme até a cintura onde o roupão largo ainda cobria tudo. – Tem as acrobacias e as saias, os pompoms e...sabemos que não é _seu campo_. Mas aceito sua genialidade com as mágicas se quiser me ajudar. – Ela acariciou a mão de Hermione, bondosa. A morena arrancou a mão com os olhos tinindo.

– Calem a boca, por Merlim. – Sabrina deu uma cotovelada na cintura de Harry que continuava na conversa em torno da revista. Morgana já estava de pé atrás da cadeira de Hermione, tremendo de raiva com o rumo daquela conversa. – Hermione, não deixe...

– Tudo bem, Sá. Desculpe, Parvati, não posso ajuda-la, vou concorrer!

Rony deixou os lábios caírem. E com ele os garotos em volta da revista também. Hermione sorriu calorosa com isso, ainda que suas bochechas se colorissem com a atenção de todos em si. Morgana e Sabrina quase soltaram risadas maléficas.

– Hermione, isso é idiota! Você não vai ter tempo para isso com os NOM's tão próximos.

– Porque você acha isso, _Ronald_? Tenho horário vago antes do jantar. – Hermione começou a arrumar seus livros na mochila, intimamente vibrando pela cara de Lilá, que retirou a mão do braço do ruivo assim que ele retrucou.

– _Participar_ é uma _idéia idiota_! Você não precisa chamar a atenção assim, você _é inteligente_.

– Ei! Nós vamos nos inscrever! – Morgana reclamou enquanto Sabrina jogava o miolo de maçã em Rony. Ele desviou e voltou a olhar Hermione.

– Desculpem. Hermione, olha...

– Você também acha que não posso competir?

Rony revirou os olhos. Ele não ia dizer que achava que ela podia fazer o que quisesse, que faria bem. Ela era genial, mas assumir isso seria embaraçoso demais. Harry viu o amigo lutar internamente e deixar os ombros caírem, balbuciando um "_Sim."_ enquanto desviava os olhos. Hermione se ergueu como se tivesse sido chicoteada.

– Pois eu vou mostrar a você que posso, _Ronald_. Vamos nos inscrever agora? – Saiu quando as meninas concordaram silenciosas com a cabeça, mandando olhares de ódio para Rony por trás do ombro enquanto seguiam Hermione até a sala da professora Blacklight.

**xxXXxx**

Nos corredores encontraram a Gina que corria com seus livros escorregando para fora da mochila. A ruiva observou Hermione marchando e ergueu a sobrancelha, se encolhendo quando ela passou por ela com um "Oi Gina", meio seco. Quando parou em frente a sala da professora Blacklight, Hermione soltava a respiração em longos bufos, socando na porta com o punho bem cerrado.

– Seu irmão. – Disse Sabrina arrumando a alça da mochila, a guisa de explicação para a Weasley.

– Ah... – A garota arrumou a camisa rapidamente por dentro da saia quando as meninas olharam seu estado, com riso no rosto. – O que ele fez?

– Me disse que sou incapaz de competir nessa droga de líderes de torcida! Foi isso que ele fez! Oi professora Blacklight. – Hermione respondeu antes de entrar na sala privada de uma Lilandra Blacklight surpresa com suas palavras de ódio.

A professora sorriu trêmula ás garotas e as convidou a entrar atrás de Hermione com um gesto. Ali dentro elas travaram nos calcanhares ao ver o grupo de sonserinas de Thaty Meyer assinando seus nomes. Menos Hermione, esta apenas revirou os olhos e cruzou os braços, esperando as sonserinas terminarem.

Sabrina se balançou nos pés, e começou a prestar atenção na sala, enquanto Gina e Morgana já trocavam olhares hostis com Mary Anne Nouer e Kate O'Connel.

A sala era grande e aconchegante, com um grande lugar junto a lareira de pedra mármore amarronzada, onde estavam dispostos um sofá e poltronas azuis marinho, com cavilhas e franjas grossas de seda que os davam aparência confortável. O tapete e a mesinha ao centro ajudavam e decoravam, dando toda a atmosfera correta para uma psicanalista. Sabrina podia se imaginar olhando as estantes abarrotadas de livros e contando com a orientação da professora, enquanto tomavam chá. Deu um pulo quando notou Lilandra falando com elas.

– Vieram se inscrever ás lideres de torcida, suponho?

Thaty Meyer jogou a cortina de cabelos platinados para trás, ajeitando atrás da orelha, e se ergueu depositando a pena, enquanto a professora tomava os papéis que elas haviam assinado para abrir a pasta dos da Grifinória. A sonserina observou as garotas com escárnio, fixando os olhos por segundos em Sabrina que sorriu falsamente animada. Sabia que o que quer que essa garota quisesse lhe dizer para ofender, não o faria na presença da professora, por isso empurrou a outra delicadamente para o lado, tomando a pena para inscrever seu nome. Hermione e Morgana o fizeram logo em seguida.

– Mais alguma coisa, meninas?

– Oh, não professora, desculpe. Vamos meninas?

– Boa sorte. Sabe... – A professora, voltou o olhar da porta onde as sonserinas saiam para as grifinórias. – Por um minuto eu pensei que ela ia me ignorar e faltar com o respeito.

Gina riu baixinho, indicando seu nome antes do de Lilá e Parvati, quando as meninas questionaram se ela não ia participar.

– Ela não faria isso, a senhora foi muito dura a semana passada. – tornou a Weasley, lembrando do episódio onde a professora aplicara uma bem merecida detenção quando a sonserina azarara sua mochila a fazendo abrir de fio a fio.

– Você acha, senhorita Weasley? Vocês tem aula. Vão. Boa sorte. – E piscou antes que elas saíssem, sorrindo.

– Ela é a professora mais genial que tivemos. – Gina parecia animada.

– Só porque puxa o saco de vocês pobretões, sangue-ruins e excluídos sociais. – Thaty Meyer estava as esperando na curva do corredor. As meninas entrelaçaram os braços e seguiram caminho, como se elas não existissem.

– Quer dizer, Summers, que você vai querer ser uma das líderes?

– Não é da sua conta, Meyer?

– Tem razão, mas acho curioso que parece que depois que você emagreceu quer... fazer tudo o que não poderia fazer antes. Deve ter sido muito triste ser a rejeitada sempre.

– Ela disse que não era da sua conta! Não dêem atenção, como diz vovô Julio: _"Despreze seus inimigos pois eles são mais baixos que você."_

– Agora...quem _é_ você?

– A garota que você invadiu a casa, está lembrada?

– Aquela porcaria de festa? Não é de estranhar que estivesse tão ruim, a dona da casa é tão patética quanto aquela velha que...

Sabrina e Morgana puxaram suas varinhas no mesmo instante que ouviram um _Incendio_ soar pelo corredor. Giraram a cabeça para Hermione que sacudia a varinha de novo para seu bolso, um prazer cruel nos olhos enquanto via a saia de Thaty Meyer crepitar. A loira soltou um berro e começou a bater na veste, os cabelos muito compridos caindo para frente e rapidamente chamuscando. Suas amigas sacaram a varinha desesperadas lançando contra feitiços no mesmo instante que Gina agarrou seus pulsos e elas correram dali.

– Eu te amo, Hermione. – Gina a abraçou quando elas já estavam longe do caminho das sonserinas. Hermione sorriu enquanto as outras duas gargalhavam. Gina se afastou logo, começando a correr. – Aulas.

– O que aconteceu? – Rony franziu o cenho para elas quando se ajeitaram nas carteiras da sala de Snape. Hermione virou o rosto para ele e começou a escrever.

Na hora do jantar eles se divertiam comentando sobre a aula da professora Trelawney, que passava leitura de íris naquele semestre e previra a morte de alguns estudantes a esmo, incluindo Sabrina quando Thaty Meyer passou por sua mesa, jogando uma bolinha de papel no colo de Hermione.

"_Você vai me pagar por aquilo, sangue ruim."_

Com um desenho de palitinhos, com um protuberante cabelo armado enquanto se contorcia numa forca. Hermione apertou os lábios numa linha e amassou a bolinha, jogando-a dentro da mochila antes de olhar os amigos que esperavam ela reagir, atentos.

– Não foi nada.

– Ah sim, ela estava pedindo ajuda com Herbologia? – Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas. As meninas haviam vencido o silêncio de Rony e Hermione para sussurrar o feito dela nos corredores.

Fora particularmente ridículo ouvir Rony discursar em como era uma vergonha e perigoso para uma monitora fazer aquilo. Não ajudara muito para que Hermione voltasse a falar com ele, também.

Hermione confirmou com a cabeça.

– Algo assim, Harry. – o moreno revirou os olhos.

– Se ela estiver te perseguindo, nós podemos-

– Sei me cuidar, Harry, obrigada. – Ela puxou uma folha da mochila, enterrando o nariz ali. Harry encerrou o assunto e voltou a puxar outro sobre as aulas. Mas Sabrina não estava tão disposta a dar a chance para Hermione se defender.

**xxXXxx**

Thaty Meyer vinha andando sozinha pelo corredor das masmorras. Estava muito satisfeita de si mesma, já que conseguira separar Blaise Zabini de Samantha. Sabia o quão cruel era para a amiga, pegar ela e o ex namorado se agarrando no armário de vassouras, mas precisava que Sammy entendesse o quão sem valor e traidor era Zabini. A amiga veria daqui a um dia ou dois, talvez uma semana, o que ela havia feito de bem por ela, e ia lhe agradecer. Ou estaria sozinha para treinar para as audições de líderes, o que ela sabia, que Sammy pobrezinha, não conseguiria fazer. Ela era tão desajeitada quanto uma cadela prenha quando dançava. Ela iria ver, Thaty tinha certeza. Suas amigas eram fiéis como cachorrinhos, e ela gostava disso. Não passava por sua cabeça que Samantha pudesse dar ouvidos a Blaise quando este contasse que Thaty o cercara naquele armário, exigindo que ele reagisse, afinal eles tinham terminado exatamente porque Blaise não se controlara e pagara a aposta que fizera com Crabbe de trair Sammy com uma quartanista qualquer de sua casa. Não, Blaise afogueado e contando vantagem entrando sozinho no salão comunal ia ser o bastante para que Sammy nunca mais lhe desse ouvidos, era por isso que ela o mandara embora na frente em primeiro lugar; e planejava encher a cabeça da amiga com o inverso da história. E então Samantha também pararia de a deixar sozinha para se encontrar com Blaise todas as noites.

Estava muito, muito satisfeita consigo mesma.

Cascateou os cabelos pelas costas, cantarolando e piscando para Théo Nott e Draco Malfoy que seguiam na sua direção contrária, provavelmente para estudar na biblioteca. Desacelerara o passo: quem sabe Draco não viesse atrás dela para finalmente leva-la para aquele _"algo proibido"_ que prometera na Torre de Astronomia. É claro, ela tinha ultimamente voltado os olhos para os Gêmeos Weasley, notando seus músculos e figuras primordiais masculinas de Capitães de Quadribol. Até mesmo pensara em escolher um dos dois para assentar, e ela falava de compromisso sério, mas ela sempre teria um tempo para Draco e seus convites sem vergonha.

Nem notou quando um vulto bloqueou seu caminho, tão concentrada estava em si mesma, só sentindo quando o vulto estendeu as duas mãos empurrando seu ombro para trás e a forçando a cambalear para se manter de pé. Ergueu a cabeça e tocou a varinha, os olhos azuis claros fitando os verde brilhantes de Sabrina Lair. A tensão permaneceu no ar até que ela falasse.

\- O que quer, Lair? – Não ameaçou. Não porque tivesse medo, encarando a realidade ela era muito boa em azarações e era um ano mais velha do que a _novidade_ da escola.

Ela odiara Sabrina no mesmo instante que a vira. Odiara a forma como ouvira os garotos de sua casa a elogiarem sem papas na língua, odiara que suas amigas parecessem interessadas no passado dela, e odiara com alivio quando a insuportável fora para Grifinória. Odiara que ela tivesse casa em Hogsmeade, e que não a convidara para aquela porcaria de festa, odiara os comentários sobre o quanto fora divertido depois, odiara que ela era tão bem aceita em todos os lugares e a pose com que ela passava nos corredores, absorvida no grupo de Harry Potter como se sempre pertencesse ali.

E odiava que a outra parecesse tão confiante enquanto a confrontava com os olhos chamuscando de ódio e a varinha em riste.

– O que você fez para Hermione?

Ela gargalhou. – Ainda nada. A sabe-tudo ficou com tanto medo que a mandou no lugar? – Alisou o cabo da varinha carinhosamente, quando a de Sabrina estremeceu indicando sua raiva.

– Não. Eu não tenho duvidas que ela sabe lidar com você muito bem. Seus cabelos precisaram de poção para crescimento, ouvi dizer.

– Cresceram tão lindos como sempre foram, você deveria experimentar algum tratamento parecido, suas pontas duplas saltam na vista de longe. _Incendio._

– _Protego_! – Sabrina revirou os olhos antes que o feitiço dela a atingisse. – Que falta de originalidade. Deixe a Hermione em paz. Ela é minha amiga, e eu venho atrás de você se você tentar a machucar.

– Estou com tanto, mas tanto medo! – Mas tremia de raiva por não ter acertado o feitiço.

– Thaty, querida, como esta bonita hoje.

Ela pestanejou, sentindo um braço envolver seus ombros. – Obrigado, querido _quem_? – Girou os olhos para um gêmeo Weasley, bem ali ao seu lado.

– Eu, seu caro Jorge, te levarei até seu salão comunal.

Ela assumiu o ar coquete no mesmo instante, fazendo Sabrina gemer de frustração.

– Obrigado, querido Jorge, mas estou meio ocupada.

– Não me magoe, prefere passar um tempo com a Sá do que comigo? – Ele disse em tom bajulador, e ela sabia que ele queria apenas parar a briga. Mas porque se importar? Sorriu e baixou a varinha, olhando cruelmente para Sabrina que era puxada pela mão pelo outro gêmeo Weasley.

– Nos vemos, mano. – Jorge foi quase arrastando Thaty Meyer pelo ombro para mais fundo nos corredores da masmorra.

– Vocês estão me seguindo? – Sabrina fechou a cara e cruzou os braços para os dois que se afastavam, a varinha descansando na curva do braço.

– Não. Poções. E bem a tempo de evitar uma catástrofe. Você não tem aula agora?

– Não. – Ela disse seca, caminhando a contra gosto para o saguão de entrada.

– Então vamos conversar.

– Não quero conversar, Fred.

– Já sabe quem é quem? – Ele lhe lançou um olhar estranho e Sabrina suspirou profundamente.

– Já, eu te disse, suas vozes são diferentes. – Ela desviou os olhos quando ele apertou o olhar para ela, uma expressão indecifrável. Passou as mãos no rosto, se alarmando quando ele voltou a falar.

– Temos outras coisas diferentes também.

– Tipo...? – Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas, incapaz de parar sua curiosidade. Travou os pés no começo da escadaria móvel, exigindo que Fred também parasse e a olhasse.

_Deja vu_ quando ele sorriu um pouco, os dedos antes na cintura dela deslizando por seus braços nus até seus ombros, fazendo uma sensação quente e gostosa subir de onde ele tocava. Por um ou dois segundos eles se olharam, depois ele girou o ombro pra frente fazendo a mochila cair entre eles e se ajoelhando pra mexer nela. Sabrina deslizou a mão por onde a dele estivera antes e prendeu um dos braços pelo cotovelo, mordendo os lábios, nervosa com a tensão que ela tinha certeza que ele tinha quebrado de propósito. Fred se ergueu e junto com ele um pacote.

– Tipo muitas coisas. Como por exemplo concordar sobre isso.

– O...o que?

– Jorge quer lhe entregar isso, pediu para que levasse a sua avó para...avaliação. – Ele parecia completamente sem graça. Uma mão ainda estendia o pacote, mas a outra passeava pelos cabelos os bagunçando enquanto ele coçava a cabeça e olhava para outro lado. – Eu não acho que deveríamos nos aproveitar disso. Você sabe, ele acha que pode ser que ela se interesse pela invenção, por causa da loja.

– Ah. – Foi a única coisa que disse.

– Desculpe, se você não quiser, eu entendo.

– Não... – Sua voz saiu fraca e confusa. Queria chorar, sem ter certeza do porque, mas sorriu bem largo quando aceitou o pacote. – O que é?

– Uma varinha. Ela explode e cola a mão da pessoa por alguns minutos, sabe como as varinhas de cereais, mas diferente...é meio idiota. Deixa pra lá. – Ele puxou o pacote de volta para si, Sabrina o agarrou pela outra ponta e eles ficaram por alguns segundos assim brigando pelo pacote, até que ele soltou-o com um suspiro.

– Vocês que inventaram? Eu gosto da idéia. Vou mandar para ela.

– Certo. Olha...queria que você soubesse que não concordo, tudo bem? Não é por isso...não é assim que quero começar nosso negocio e nunca...não é por isso que falo com você, ou... – Ele pareceu perder a paciência, talvez consigo mesmo e virou de costas, fechando a mochila. Quando voltou para ela tinha uma expressão grave. – Sabrina não brigue com a Thaty.

– O que? Por que? – A mudança de assunto a fez pestanejar. Sentira que eles estavam muito próximos de alguma coisa, alguma resolução provável ao que ela achava que seria o dilema de sua existência ou algo que o valha. Ela inchou. – Já sei. Um de vocês dois gosta dela e não quer ver ela com a cara estourada, né? Não se preocupe depois que eu acabar com ela juro que devolvo todos os pedaçinhos.

– Você pensou em tanta besteira em tão pouco tempo? Caraca, me superou! – Ele negou com a cabeça, parvo.

– Olha, Fred...

– Ela joga sujo. _Nós_ não queremos que você brigue com a Thaty porque...nós gostamos de você como de uma irmã, sabe? Você me lembra muito a Gina. – Ele falou quase automaticamente quando ela ergueu as duas sobrancelhas, voltando a cruzar os dois braços. – Além disso isso vai aumentar, assim que uma das duas começar a guerra, e não quero que... Gina se machuque.

– O que Gina tem a ver com a história?

– Vocês tem andado muito juntas. – Fred deu de ombros, virando o olhar para longe com uma careta.

– Quer saber? Melhor falar com sua irmã porque eu sou má companhia, que tal?

– Não é isso. Olha, você só é a mais responsável aqui, e se vocês começarem uma guerra vão ser expulsas, e nós protegemos nossos amigos. É uma coisa de...fraternidade.

"_Céus. Isso deve ser piada."_ Ela tentou encontrar os olhos do garoto, mas estava impossível, agora ele puxava fios do casaco. Sabrina soltou um grito estrangulado na garganta.

– Eu quero que você e o Jorge peguem esse sentimento fraterno e...usem a imaginação. Isso lembra a Gina?

– Um pouco, para falar a verdade. – Agora ele a olhou, com aquela expressão marota que costumava usar. Normal. Sabrina girou nos calcanhares, furiosa.

Por poucos, pouquíssimos instantes ela não berrara que ou ele ou o irmão eram incestuosos. Pra caramba!


	11. Capítulo 10

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter e todo seu universo e personagens não me pertencem; produto feito apenas de fã para fã.

História originalmente escrita com Sheila Farias.  
_Porque existem histórias que quando não são contadas ou finalizadas, ficam na sua mente lhe perturbando até que as deixem sair._

**xxXXxx**

**Capítulo Dez – Fred se frode**

– _"Gostamos de você como de uma irmã" "Você me lembra muito a Gina"_. Será essa a minha sina ou meu karma? O que eu fiz para merecer isso? Primeiro é o Arthur _"Você é parte da minha família, é uma irmã pra mim"_, agora é a vez dos Weasley's me chamarem de irmã. Sem ofensas Morgana. – Morgana resmungou com certa raiva quando a ruiva lhe lembrou _a coisa toda_ com Arthur.

Hermione já sabia da história de como Arthur fora o primeiro beijo e primeiro namorado de Sabrina. Elas haviam conversado sobre isso naquela tarde na casa dela, fazia parte da fatia de segredos de Sabrina. Assim como sabia o quanto Morgana odiava essa parte, os ciúmes Summers fazendo a morena cerrar as mãos em punho. Deu tapinhas consoladores nas costas da morena, enquanto Sabrina sentava na mureta perto do corujal, desanimada. Morgana respirou fundo e se aproximou da amiga, a cutucando no ombro.

– Você não disse que ele parecia sem graça?

– Sim. Quando pediu que eu mandasse isso para minha avó! Hermione... – Ela sentiu uma dor no fundo do peito, quase chorando quando olhou a amiga. – Você que os conhece. Qual a chance de um dos dois ter me beijado por causa...

– Esquece isso. Não é dos gêmeos. Não é dos Weasley. – Hermione negou com a cabeça com gravidade.

– Além disso ele te beijou antes de sequer saber que você era a dona da Penélope's Boom.

– Ele...ele quem? Porque, vamos lá: Fred ficava falando nós, mas _ele_ estava falando. E eu tive certeza, naquela musica eu tinha absoluta certeza que era ele. A voz, o toque. Mas ele aparentemente _me acha irmã dele_! E ai...Jorge teve a idéia de mandar a varinha e...

– É, cruel. – Concordou Hermione.

– Ele te beijou, supondo que foi Jorge, e depois lhe pediu um favor. Isso são coisas separadas.

– Insensível da parte dele, porém. Supondo que foi Jorge, Morgana.

– Eu estou dando importância demais a esse beijo, vocês sabem. Ele provavelmente não dá.

– Isso é um ponto interessante. Não ele, mas o porque de você ficar pensando nisso. – Morgana concordou enquanto os pontinhos que eram Harry e Rony subiam pelo caminho do corujal. – Os meninos, depois falamos disso.

– Quando vocês viraram o clube da Luluzinha? – Rony reclamou quando as alcançaram.

– Roniquinho está com ciúmes de roubarmos a Mione. – Sabrina pestanejou com uma cara apaixonada. Rony a ignorou, ainda resmungando quando entraram no corujal.

– Obrigada por emprestar Edwiges, Harry. – A ruiva ajudou o garoto a prender o pacote na pata da coruja branca, que piou e o beliscou na orelha antes de tomar vôo. – Eu mandaria Heart, você sabe, o gavião de entregas de papai. Mas ele está na Animais Mágicos tratando de uma depressão. Angel não é coruja, conforme me lembra sempre.

– Sem problemas. Um gavião pode levar cartas? – Harry franziu o cenho curioso para ela.

– Papai o treinou, ele não gosta, mas faz por amor. Por isso chama-se Heart, papai dizia que ele tinha um grande coração.

– Você fala muito de seu pai, Sabrina. O que aconteceu com ele?

Morgana e Hermione desviaram os olhos, ao que Rony se apoiou na mureta trocando um olhar com Harry. Sabrina ficou em silêncio por um longo tempo.

– Acho que entendi, desculpe.

– Não tudo bem Harry, preciso falar disso um dia. – Morgana e Hermione também se sentaram na mureta olhando para o horizonte enquanto Sabrina fazia desenhos na pedra, pensando em como exatamente deveria contar.

– Do modo mais sincero, ele é Harry Potter. – Morgana respondeu seus pensamentos, algo estranho que ela fazia as vezes, e ela a olhou desconfiada, mas voltou a falar.

– Meu pai foi morto por Voldemort, na sala da nossa casa. Bem...na minha frente. – Ela tomou ar quando Harry desceu da mureta com cara de desagrado.

O garoto virou as costas para ela. – Você era muito nova também? – Ele disse sem virar para ela, observando o pontinho que era Edwiges.

– Não Harry, foi um pouco depois de Cedrico, alguns meses antes de que me mudasse, por isso fui transferida.

Harry virou-se para olha-la, com as mãos no bolso mas uma suspeita desagradável no olhar. Houve um grande silencio pesado, que Rony quebrou sussurrando, como para si mesmo.

– Então ela foi a ultima pessoa que viu Você-sabe-quem? Harry?

– Provavelmente o ultimo ataque, sim! – Harry se balançou nos calcanhares, olhando Rony com gravidade. Depois para Hermione.

A garota não quebrara sua promessa de segredos, mas também entendera isso assim que Sabrina a contara. Se sentia aliviada por Sabrina ter dito, porque vinha se torturando. Isso era algo que Harry deveria saber, explicava algumas coisas que haviam acontecido nas férias, algumas coisas que ele ainda não tivera coragem de contar aos dois amigos, mas que significavam que ele devia trabalhar melhor sua Oclumência.

Nas férias, Harry trocara cartas com eles dois e Sirius. Nas cartas haviam muita amargura por conta dos ataques que aconteciam aparentemente a esmo com trouxas, mas uma delas trazia um conteúdo assustador. Ele vira o pai de Sabrina morrer, agora entendia tudo. Ainda podia sentir o suor frio empapando seu pijama enquanto sua cicatriz ardia e rachava sua cabeça, a dor quando cerrou o maxilar, chacoalhando os dentes para não berrar. Ele vira o pai de Sabrina, um homem ruivo e sardento deixar a xícara sobre a mesa da sala de estar, e fechar o roupão para ir até a porta. Na época achara que era um dos Weasley, mandara na carta perguntando para Rony se alguém de sua família sofrera ataques, alertara Sirius para ficar de olhos nos Weasley. Fazia sentido que Sirius lhe respondera com um cru: "Não _era_ um Weasley."

Harry ergueu a cabeça para confrontar Sabrina que tremia, com lágrimas escorrendo pelos olhos, silenciosamente. A garota não era burra, captara algo de ruim em seu olhar confuso e hesitante.

– O que isso significa, Harry?

– Eu não... – Harry esfregou a ponte do nariz, ajeitando os óculos que escorregavam. Ela não merecia ouvir as ultimas palavras do pai. O medo, a conversa toda e o dialogo. Ele se lembrava do diálogo. Ergueu o pescoço muito rápido novamente, olhando Sabrina com um pouco de medo agora. – Sabrina, alguém da sua família se envolveu com...Artes das Trevas?

– O que? Não...meu pai não estava envolvido com isso se é o que você está tentando insinuar! – Ela berrou, cravando as unhas com força nas palmas da mão. Morgana deixou os lábios cair, chocada, e correu para abraçar Sabrina com força.

– Como você pode dizer isso, Harry? Tio Angelus era uma das pessoas mais boas que eu já conheci na vida!

– Não, não, não. Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Não seu pai, não...

Ele girou nos calcanhares e se afastou rapído para longe das duas, a mente tomada pelas lembranças.

– _Surpresa, adivinha quem veio jantar? – Os olhos de Voldemort brilharam enquanto ele escancarava a porta com um feitiço. Prazer, e diversão._

– _Você! Saia da minha casa agora, não vou permitir que você tente se aproximar da minha família de novo. Não vai levar nenhum de nós mais para seu círculo, não vai mais destruir nossa vida! – Ângelus se arrastava pelo chão, girando de barriga para agarrar a varinha que voara de sua mão em um gesto de Voldemort._

– _Louvável da sua parte, típico dos filhos de Griffindor achar que podem proteger o mundo todo. Não estou hoje para exigir nada mais que sua morte, apesar de saber que é através dessa porta que vou reunir um grande aliado para meu circulo de poder. – Voldemort falava e avançava, sua varinha chicoteando feitiços em direção a Ângelus que se protegia e contra atacava, nenhum dos dois acertando os feitiços por muito pouco. Voldemort riu e cambaleou, girando a mão e o rosto novamente para a frente, um corte vertendo sangue negro no punho. As narinas fendidas se dilataram. – Farejo seu medo, agora, Ângelus. Se deu conta? Seus feitiços não podem me machucar!_

– _Fique longe, fique longe de... – Harry viu através de outros olhos o vulto de fantasma se materializar ao lado da lareira. Sorriu, e gargalhou quando o homem ruivo balbuciou e cambaleou para frente, o rosto destroçado por dor. – Você...Você o está ajudando?_

– _O amor nunca ficará na frente da sede de poder e dos laços de sangue. Os meus sempre voltam para mim, morra sentindo essa dor e fúria. _Avada Kedavra!

– _NÃÃÃÃÃÃO, PAI, NÃOO. – O implorar dela o fazia rir mais e mais. Ele tinha sede e prazer com aqueles gritos angustiados. – Me leve, por favor, me leve, termine comigo, por favor. Oh pai, pai, não, pai fale comigo, por favor, pai..._

Harry enxugou as lágrimas com força. Agora ele lembrava bem. Agora ele sabia. A garota era Sabrina e os berros angustiados que o acordara ecoando dentro de sua mente e na sua garganta, eram os dela.

* * *

– Sabrina... – Ele começou a falar e Sabrina estendeu as duas mãos, o impedindo.

– Está tudo bem Harry; Hermione e Rony me explicaram.

Harry a olhou surpreso, e ela se abraçou. Não, dizer que eles haviam explicado era um eufemismo meio barato. Na verdade eles haviam balbuciado um monte de informação incompreensível, obviamente muito leais a um segredo que Harry tinha e era só dele para dar maiores informações. "Não, não fora de seu pai que Harry estivera falando. Harry tinha as vezes _essas coisas_ na cicatriz. Que coisas? Coisas. Ele sabia de algo. O que? Nada. Mas Harry nunca insinuaria que fosse seu pai. Porque ele estava agindo daquela forma? Você-sabe-quem. Ele se preocupava com novos ataques. Se sentia responsável. Porque? Ele era Harry Potter." O que explicava absolutamente nada. Mas eles não diriam mais nada, e ela via isso claramente. Lhe bastava saber que ele não dissera que seu pai tinha nada a ver com o lado das Trevas e quanto a outro membro da sua família...isso a assustava, ela não queria pensar nisso. Que Harry pudesse saber algo sobre ela, ou sobre seu passado.

Era por isso que ela não ia e não queria se aprofundar em nada mais daquilo. Sorriu para ele e corajosamente tocou em seu ombro o girando para a Torre de Adivinhações. Passou um braço pelos dele, outro nos de Rony e agora parecia um raio de sol enquanto caminhava para aula.

– O que será que aquela louca que agente chama de professora vai dar hoje?

– N-não sei. – Harry hesitava com essa mudança. Ainda angustiado.

– Eu acho que ela vai prever a morte do Harry de novo. – Disse a ruiva com um tom misterioso.

Rony e Sabrina gargalharam, Harry sorriu um pouco. Alguns alunos, como Parvati e Lilá já estavam lá esperando ansiosos, os rostos voltados para as escadas do alçapão gulosamente. Bem no horário ela desceu sozinha e os três suspiraram sem emoção diante dos gritinhos de algumas corvinais em coro com os de Parvati e Lilá.

– Sabe, nós tomamos coragem para pedir previsões hoje para ela, sobre o futuro de Lilá. – Confidenciou a Patil, enquanto a amiga ria. – Tem esse garoto por quem ela está apaixonada.

– Paty! Fique quieta. – Lilá apertou o braço de Parvati a carregando até o canto da sala.

Rony cheirou a gola da camisa, depois os braços discretamente, quando a loira o fitou com um olhar que ele achava que era um pouco estranho. Sabrina fechou a cara e Harry riu de verdade agora.

Não podiam ver a professora em lugar algum, o que já sabiam fazer parte de seu teatro, quando todos estavam acomodados ela deslizou de um canto escuro com um farfalhar dos xales diáfanos que usava. Seus dedos cobertos de anéis tilintaram junto com seus colares e brincos enquanto ela berrava.

– Boa tarde meus queridos. Oh não senhor Thomas, não se preocupe mais com seu familiar, ele está em segurança. – Ela pareceu tremer e choramingar atingida por qualquer coisa que a fazia pular entre arrepios. – Suas vibrações estão interferindo em minha aura energética. Nesse encontro daremos prosseguimento a nossa leitura de...

– Mão?

– Não senhor, Weasley. Você bem sabe que terminamos a quiromancia no ano anterior, a Iridomancia é uma arte complicada, visto que os olhos são...

– O espelho da alma?

Sibila apertou os olhos para Sabrina. – ...o espelho da alma. E vocês terão a oportunidade de praticar o que aprenderam nas outras aulas na frente dessa humilde filha de Cassandra. Gostaria que ninguém mais me interrompesse, senhorita Lair.

– Desculpe, professora.

– Claro, querida, entendo sua ânsia para por logo em prática toda esse peso de magia divinatória que vejo em você quando passa ansiosa pelas minhas portas. Meus queridos, vocês vão testar suas próprias fronteiras hoje, tomem seus apontamentos e formem duplas. Anotem tudo, tudo o que lerem, cada linha é uma constelação brilhante de significados. Podem começar.

– Harry posso ler seus olhos? – Rony virou-se para ele, se afastando um pouco de Lilá que vinha arrastando o banquinho para seu lado.

– Claro. Pelo menos eu me livro da profe...

– Irei ler seus olhos, senhor Potter!

– Ah, droga.

– Não se preocupe Harry, estamos todos preparados. Mandamos os convites.

– Que convites? Acha que ela vai prever um casamento, para variar?

– Sabrina quis dizer do seu enterro. – Rony ergueu as duas sobrancelhas.

Harry fez uma cara azeda enquanto se levantava e ia até o banquinho que a professora Trelawney indicava a sua frente, impaciente. Sabrina e Rony seguraram uma risada, observando a professora erguer as mangas e fazer tilintar as pulseiras, enquanto mexia as mãos em gestos fluidos a frente dos olhos de Harry, até que o garoto ficasse quase tonto. Ela agarrou de súbito os dois lados da bochecha dele, puxando para frente e baixo, o fazendo quase cair sobre a mesa, e com a cabeça de inseto meio distante começou a murmurar e balbuciar fitando suas íris.

– Vamos começar isso logo, Ron. – Sabrina bateu com o banquinho sobre o pé de Lilá que chegara quase no seu destino. – Desculpe, Lilá. – A ruiva girou a cabeça no ombro com uma voz doce. Depois fez uma voz de suspense e estalou os dedos.

– O que você está fazendo? – O ruivo se afastou na mesa, desconcertado e com horror quando viu Sabrina sacudir as mãos em frente ao seu rosto, soltando Hâns e Huns. Ela o olhou feio.

– Fique quieto, está atrapalhando minha liberação de energia.

– Todos aprendam com a senhorita Lair. – Sibila gritou de repente, os assustando. Ela nem sequer olhou em sua direção, ainda girando a cabeça de Harry para todos os lados, o fitando por sob os óculos. Harry se segurava na beira da mesa para não tombar para a frente de queixo.

– Merlim. Ele nunca vai se recuperar da humilhação.

– Shhhhh. – Sibilou Sabrina rindo baixinho. De repente ela segurou as orelhas de Rony e o fez a fitar fixo. – Rony eu vejo que...você ama sua família mesmo com os defeitos dela. Interessante: você ama alguém em segredo! – Lilá soltou um guincho de felicidade, Rony corou. Sabrina voltou a falar. – Não é loira, que curioso, vejo bem aqui _não é loira_, piscando nesse risquinho nos 90° graus norte perpendicular a íris, diz que ela é muito inteligente. Ah, sim, sim. Você tem medo de aranha, e que quer muito crescer na vida. – A ruiva soltou suas orelhas, começando a escrever tudo o que havia dito.

Rony parecia impressionado. Ela apoiou os braços na mesa e descansou o rosto sobre os dedos trançados o olhando com um sorriso feliz.

– Sua vez.

-–Tudo bem, vamos lá. – Ele se concentrou e fitou o fundo dos seus olhos. Respirou lentamente por longo tempo. Um minuto. Dois. Sabrina ficou impaciente.

– Rony, você esta vendo alguma coisa?

– Não. Só que você tem olhos verdes. – Ele parecia derrotado.

– Você é péssimo nisso. Eu tenho olhos castanhos. Isso é lente.

– É o que?

– Eu uso uma membrana que muda a cor dos olhos, Rony. É um objeto trouxa muito mais prático do que usar magia, e menos perigoso que transfiguração avançada.

– Papai tem razão, as vezes os trouxas são impressionantes... ei! Pare, isso é nojento. – Ele se afastou quando Sabrina começava a retirar a lente com magia para o mostrar. Ela deu de ombros e voltou a posição.

– Então...?

– Nada. Isso não vai dar certo.

– Rony, maldição, apenas invente. É adivinhações! Pensa em alguma coisa que você sabe da minha vida e escreve. Por exemplo...que eu sofro ainda com a morte do meu pai...que eu amo a minha vó...que eu gosto de estudar em Hogwarts e...que eu estou meio confusa com as mudanças na minha vida. – Tudo o que Sabrina dizia Rony escrevia, e ria baixinho.

– Terminamos, professora. – Ele ergueu a mão enquanto a olhava novamente impressionado. – Você é boa nisso.

– Em inventar?

– Não em ler os olhos, você leu os meus, de verdade.

– Não, li não. A maioria eu deduzi, que você ama a sua família e quer crescer isso é óbvio. Que você tem medo de aranhas a Mione tinha me contado e que você gosta de uma garota, que não é loira e é muito inteligente: todo mundo sabe.

– Ai você errou. – Ele se mexeu desconfortável. – Sabrina, eu não gosto da Mione.

Ela sorriu maquiavélica. – Eu nem disse quem era a garota, Rooonie.

– Não? É...você...O que será que ela vai prever ao Harry?

– Provavelmente que ele vai se matar, algo assim. E quanto a Mione-

Mas Sabrina não poderia continuar o espicaçando por mudar de assunto, ou Rony se tornar mais vermelho berrante, porque a professora deu um berro de congelar ossos. Se afastando de Harry para agarrar as vestes sobre o coração.

– Não meu querido, não faça isso. – Agora a atenção de toda a sala estava nos dois, Harry parecia mais confortável agora que podia se sentar direito. Arrumou a gravata no lugar, puxando a camisa novamente para dentro das calças enquanto a olhava quase entediado.

– O que não devo fazer, professora?

– Não se mate. – Ela jogou as mãos para cima, as balançando no ar. Harry negou com a cabeça desolado.

– Você é adivinha. – Rony olhou Sabrina descrente.

– Sim, Rony, e daqui a cinco minutos a professora vai nos dispensar.

– Sério, emoção pela morte do Harry?

– Não a aula vai acabar. Quer ver algo engraçado? - Sabrina andou na direção onde estavam Harry e a professora.

– Nós estamos aqui querido, não faça isso, vamos marcar um aconselhamento para você!

– Mas eu não quero me matar. – O tom era automático depois das muitas vezes que ele repetira.

– Eu sei, a negação é uma estratégia, mas está ai, em seus lindos olhos verdes. Tão bonitos, pensar que você vai querer que eles se fechem para sempre.

– Francamente eu não-

– Professora posso ver?

Trelawney acenou para ela ir em frente, um lencinho conjurado para assoar o nariz. – Claro querida. Olhe no fundo dos olhos do Harry... – Sabrina com um ar calmo e sério fez o que a professora disse. – Você vê lá dentro dos olhos dele a morte e também uma coruja?

– Vejo.

Nesse momento até Harry ficou assustado. A professora com cara de espanto se endireitou na cadeira e a olhou como se deliciando com um doce saboroso. Até mesmo deixou o lencinho cair em seu colo.

– Querida, vê o que isso significa? É que ele quer se ma...

– Significa que a morte dos olhos de Harry tem haver com seus pais, ele ainda sente muita saudades deles...e a coruja significa que o Harry não quer morrer antes de...coisas pessoais.

Todos da sala ficaram boquiabertos. Profª Sibila que parecia muito envergonhada mais orgulhosa ao mesmo tempo disse:

– Vinte pontos para a Grinfinória. Saiam em fila e cuidado nas escadas, senhor Longbottom. – Ela acrescentou bem quando Neville tropeçou para fora no primeiro degrau. – Senhorita Lair?

– Sim, professora?

– A senhorita tem um grande futuro na área da adivinhação.

– Ah...legal. Obrigada.

Eles já estavam fora da sala e Sabrina precisava se escorar pelas paredes para parar sua crise de riso. Harry e Rony, ao contrário, a olhavam como que pela primeira vez.

– Você realmente viu aquilo nos meus olhos? Você estava tão seria...

– Você realmente acreditou naquilo?

– Sabrina adivinha muitas coisas. – Rony balançou a cabeça sabido.

– Pra ser sincera, nem eu sei como consegui ficar séria daquele jeito...não se preocupe o que eu falei foi pra enrolar a Sibila...afinal ninguém mais acredita nas besteiras que ela diz, né? Espera só eu contar pra Morg e para a Mione. E vocês dois, acreditaram! Vou ser atriz bruxa! Suposição, meninos, usem os cérebros!

Morgana e Hermione já estavam no salão comunal quando chegaram, cada qual com seu enorme livro de Aritmancia no colo. Resmungaram qualquer coisa sobre trabalho da professora Vector, e voltaram a rabiscar e andar em volta da mesa traduzindo diagramas complicados.

Sabrina se jogou sobre a poltrona e começou a retirar alguns objetos quadrados com capas coloridas, e empilha-lo em três pilhas diferentes. Harry espichou os olhos curioso, enquanto ela puxava uma lista e pena da bolsa. Rapidamente ela retirou uma caixa quadrada cheia de botões, que lhe parecia uma vitrola em miniatura, e retirando o que ele achava ser um disco – multicolorido e brilhante – de uma das capas ela depositou-o na mini vitrola. Quando fez o disco girar com a ponta do dedo o som encheu o salão, assustando a todos.

– Legal um toca-música! – Rony se sentou ao lado dela, tomando um dos fones que ela retirara da bolsa e enfiando numa das orelhas, sob os olhares irritados de Hermione.

Morgana sacudiu os pés com a musica sem demonstrar mais nenhum sinal de perder a concentração. A musica parou de soar quando Sabrina girou um botão no toca-música.

– Desculpe, Mione. – Sabrina encolheu os ombros e se dedicou a riscar sua lista.

– O que está fazendo? – Harry inclinou a cabeça para as anotações curioso.

– Escolhendo musicas para treinar. – ela disse com simplicidade, observando um terceiro fone surgir do fio que estava em sua orelha. – Quer ouvir?

– Ah fique com o meu, são musicas de garota. – Rony se ergueu rapidamente coçando a barriga. – Vou tomar um banho antes do jantar. Nos vemos mais tarde.

Todos eles fingiram não notar Hermione olhando por sobre as pestanas a pele do estomago de Rony a mostra. Harry deu de ombros e se juntou a Sabrina enquanto puxava sua mochila e seu dever semi terminado de Astronomia.

* * *

Era sexta feira, e eles tinham adiantado uma boa parte dos deveres para o final de semana. Sabrina estava em aula vaga com Harry e Rony, enquanto Morgana e Hermione estavam em suas aulas de Runas antigas. Não tinha muito o que fazer, dessa forma os meninos a convidaram para ir ao campo de quadribol com eles voar. Rony precisava treinar mais um pouco de seus bloqueios, já que Fred e Jorge haviam sido taxativos quanto ao fato de não aliviarem em nada os testes dele para goleiro. Conhecendo os gêmeos, todos apostavam que iam dificultar. Cormac McLaggen, um sextanista, também demonstrara interesse, e Cormac era bom pelo que se dizia. Não demorou muito para Sabrina se retirar chocada para as arquibancadas. Se Rony a xingasse mais uma vez ela ia perder a paciência e azara-lo, portanto preferia deixar Gina e Harry serem vitimas do mau humor do ruivo e pensar em sua coreografia.

– _If you wanna be with me..._– Ela cantava baixinho, observando os pontinhos no ar que eram seus amigos.

Queria pegar a musica e os ritmos, e quanto mais o fazia, mais surgiam idéias de movimentos. No colo tinha uma folha de pergaminho, e o livro "Estudo dos trouxas: Esportes", que achara na biblioteca. Não era bom, tremendamente bom, mas era alguma coisa. Ainda queria contrabandear alguns DVD's trouxas com seus amigos brasileiros, mas não valia a dor de cabeça de encanta-los para mostrar as imagens. A maioria das vezes essas experiências simplesmente falhavam e quebravam os dvd's. Morgana encomendara pela mãe livros mais específicos sobre lideres de torcida trouxas, e alguns da modalidade bruxa, que era desenvolvida em pontos da Europa, nas Américas e Austrália, em cima de vassouras. E Carla prometera uma memória de penseira de vídeos do _Youtube_, aos quais ela como _bruxa mui moderna_, tinha acesso em casa.

A Inglaterra era tão atrasada às vezes. Ela suspirou e voltou a cantar.

– "…_Baby there's a price to pay, I'm a genie in a bottle, You gotta rub me the right way, If you wanna be with me, I can make your wish come true, You gotta make a big impression, I gotta like what you do."_

– Se você dançar, eu faço o que a música pede.

– Fillipe...o que você está fazendo aqui? – Ela deixou cair o pergaminho, com o susto que tomou.

Fillipe estava olhando os pontinhos que ela olhava antes, distante. Sabrina o observou. Fillipe era bonito. Decididamente bonito. Não perfeito, mas era alguém interessante e com uma beleza confortável. O convidou a sentar.

– Eu tava querendo pensar um pouco em paz sabe...e você o que tá fazendo?

– Eu estava pensado na coreografia que vou dançar. Não queria atrapalhar seus pensamentos. – Riu baixinho falando meio sério.

– Tudo bem, terminei com uma namorada.

– Ouch. Difícil?

– Não, só não era o que eu queria. Então... você vai dançar a música que você estava cantando?

– Vou, algum problema?

– Pro...pro...pro...problema nenhum. A coreografia vai ter muito a ver com a música? – Ela notou o gaguejar dele, e achou fofo.

– Vai ter tudo haver com a música, senhor Jackmen. Por que?

– Hm...Eu vou estar na primeira fila: torcendo por você, é claro. Dar apoio para as colegas.

– Sei. – Sabrina riu enquanto Fillipe mexia com os braços como se fossem pompoms. – Sua garota não vai ficar ciumenta?

– Ela não era o que eu queria. – Ele repetiu, e coçou a testa casualmente. O olhar que lhe lançou a fez tremer um pouquinho pensando se tinha algum outro significado em suas palavras. Depois ele bateu sobre as pernas se levantando. – Vou te deixar continuar...pensando na coreografia. Nos vemos.

– Okay...O que deu nele? Ele bebeu cerveja trouxa? Cada doido que me aparece. "_Ooh my body is saying let's go, Ooh but my heart is saying no."_

– Você tem certeza do que está falando?

– Argh, não se tem paz aqui?

Rony riu. – Terminamos o treino e vamos comer.

– Bando de porcos, fedorentos e suados. Vou vomitar do lado de vocês na mesa!

– Me da um abraço. – Harry inclinou os braços para ela enquanto ela ria e se afastava.

Quando chegaram ao castelo avistaram os pesadelos de Sabrina tomando forma. Thaty, Fred e Jorge conversavam com casualidade, os gêmeos nem mesmo tentavam colocar feitiços de logros na loira, apenas estavam ali, conversando com muitas sobrancelhas erguidas e sorriso marotos. Ela sentiu vontade de ter aprendido melhor a transfiguração da árvore podre naquela semana. Respirou fundo uma e duas vezes e correu para alcançar Rony, Harry e Gina.

– Vocês viram a idiotinha da Lair? Tentando me enfrentar, que ingênua. – Os olhos de Thaty piscaram em malicia, agarrando o braço de um dos gêmeos com posse.

– Posso te enfrentar quando eu sentir vontade. Agora por exemplo! Prepare sua varinha, vamos duelar.

– O que? Pare de ser idiota, eu sei mais feitiços do que você sou um ano mais velha.

Todos aparentemente concordavam com Meyer, visto que travavam nos seus lugares, girando a cabeça com surpresa para Sabrina. Ela deu um ok para os garotos e abriu um largo e confiante sorriso.

– Não perguntei de que ano era, simplesmente prepare-se.

– Sabrina...- Começou a dizer um Harry apreensivo.

– Se meta com suas coisas, Potter podre. – Thaty Meyer aparentemente deixara sua surpresa de lado, muito animada em erguer suas manga. Sua voz soou doce. – Um de vocês, podem ser meu padrinho?

Os gêmeos franziram o cenho. _Sério?_ Depois do que ela dissera sobre Harry?

Thaty teve a indecência de fazer um bico magoado. – Que seja, abdico de um padrinho, não preciso.

– Sou sua madrinha, Sabrina! – Gina se meteu entre os garotos, animada com tudo aquilo.

– Agora olha aqui, Gina-

– Não Gina, seus irmãos não querem que eu lhe influencie mal. – A ruiva se pos em posição de duelo, lançando um olhar cruel aos gêmeos – Abdico do padrinho também.

– Ótimo. Virem-se, no três vocês começam, um...dois...TRÊS.

Os relâmpagos retumbaram e com eles os gritos de um Rony estarrecido que puxava Gina para longe do cerne do combate.

– O que pensa que está fazendo? Dando corda para essa maluquice...

– _EXPELLIARMUS. _\- Gritou Sabrina.

Thaty nem sabia o que tinha lhe acontecido, Sabrina continuou. Eles observaram a varinha da loira voar em círculos tão rápidos que foi com espanto que não a viram partir quando aterrissou no chão, metros longe da sonserina. Mas Sabrina queria mais, muito mais.

– _MOBILIARBUS. _– A goles voou das mãos de Harry disparando contra a caída Thaty Meyer. Ele tentou em vão agarra-la. – Aw, desculpa eu errei, mas não se preocupe agora eu acerto. - Sabrina tinha um tom calmo na voz, baixo e perigoso. - _MOBILICORPUS. _

– Não é possível que ela acerte tudo. – Jorge sussurrou aos outros.

Nem mesmo ousavam se mexer enquanto a ruiva mandava um feitiço atrás do outro muito rápido para que fizessem mais do que deixar os lábios despencarem. Thaty Meyer quicou como uma bola para longe na grama com o ultimo feitiço.

– _LOCOMOTOR MOR_-

– Maldição! - Fred girou o corpo e o empurrou em direção a Sabrina, prendendo a mão com firmeza na boca dela antes que ela terminasse de berrar os feitiços. Ele a ergueu no ar, a mão ainda firme nos lábios dela e começou a arrasta-la por todo os lances de escadas. Thaty Meyer gemia enquanto aceitava a mão de Jorge que tentava amenizar os danos junto a Rony que se apoiava nos joelhos imaginando se ela estaria viva. Fred retirou a varinha da mão dela berrando em sua cara enquanto a punha no chão:

– Você é louca?

– Por que? – Sabrina ela o encarou, cínica.

– Você estava duelando, de forma ilegal, no meio da escola! _Bem no meio da porra da escola!_

– Mentiroso, eu estava duelando no começo de uma das escadas para os exteriores. Por falar nisso eu ainda não terminei o duelo, eu não a vejo sangrando, com licença. - Sabrina retirou a varinha da mão dele e ia descer as escadas quando ele barrou seu caminho com um braço a colocando prensada contra a parede.

– Uma ova que você vai.

– Cara, como você é chato. – Por um instante que doeu, ela realmente o achou perfeitamente parecido com Arthur. Toda a super proteção de irmão, estava bem ali.

– Desculpe, estou tentando fazer com que você não tome uma detenção! - tornou Fred que estava pela primeira vez, desde que Sabrina o conhecia, sério.

– Ainda é sobre eu parecer com a Gina e ser como uma irmã para você? Adivinha, Gina está ali, não sou ela, e não vou a influenciar com atitudes negativas. Gina, nunca faça isso. – Ela girou os olhos, entediada, para a ruiva Weasley que sorria marota em apoio para ela. – E afinal de contas, do que está reclamando, ela estava me provocando, estou resolvendo do modo bruxo!

– Eu sei e você cai como uma patinha nos jogos dela... – Sabrina tentou descer a escada pela segunda vez, sem nem mesmo responder a ele. Fred também a ignorou, apertando mais de encontro a parede com seu próprio corpo. - Já disse que você não vai e pronto.

– Isso esta ficando desconfortável. – Ele se afastou apenas para que ela parasse de se achatar contra a parede na ponta dos pés e ela ajeitou as roupas irritada para baixo. Em algum ponto atrás deles, e de toda a confusão, ouviram um abafar de risada e escândalo. – Quem vai me impedir...você? Pode esquecer, eu não obedeço nem o Arthur e o Richard que são como irmãos, imagina se eu vou obedecer você, Fred Weasley. Sua irmã está ali, e é ela não eu.

– Para de insistir nessa porcaria sobre a Gina, eu só disse aquilo porque não sabia o que dizer.

– Vem Harry, vamos dar a eles privacidade. – A supracitada puxou o garoto que sobreviveu pela manga em direção á Thaty Meyer esquecida entre Rony e Jorge.

– Não muda o fato de que-

– Quer saber? Não vai me obedecer, ótimo. – Ele agarrou as duas pernas dela e como se ela não pesasse muito mais que um saco de batatas a lançou sobre o ombro direito, caminhando pelo portal e o corredor logo depois dele para o interior da escola. Sabrina começou a esmurrar com força contra as costas dele, logo movendo as pernas e se contorcendo para sair do aperto. - Pode espernear o quanto quiser. Eu não vou te soltar!

Era humilhante e de alguma forma, também excitante que ele realmente não se movesse. Ela não estava pegando leve. Deviam ser todos os músculos de quadribol que ela sentia pressionar seu estomago. Se repreendeu com um gemido de frustração, depois quase os fez realmente caírem quando lançou todo o corpo para trás.

– Minha varinha!

– Deixa ai. Pelo menos você não vai duelar com ninguém no caminho.

– Eu vou berrar, juro que vou e Filch vai estar aqui mais rápido do que um furacão. Vou dizer que está tentando me sequestrar!

– Bom pra você. – Mas ele moveu a mão da sua própria varinha, sussurrando. – _Accio_.

– Eu ainda vou berrar!

Mas não o fez, consciente demais de que tinham sorte de não terem sido flagrados assim por todo o caminho até a Torre da Grifinória.

– A senha?

– _Salamandra Rastejante._

– Isso mesmo...mas deixe a menina andar!

– Se eu soltar ela, pode ter certeza que pelo menos metade do castelo vai ser destruído, com a raiva que ela está.

– Ok, ok passem.

Fred ainda segurando Sabrina entrou no salão comunal e colocou ela sentada em um sofá. Ela bufou e encarou os olhos dele com intensidade. Ouve um segundo de puro ódio entre os dois, ele inclinado para a frente ainda a cercando com os dois braços sobre o estofado, ela de braços cruzados e bochechas estufadas. Em seguida ela desviou o olhar, ajeitando as pernas cruzadas e a saia decorosamente sobre os joelhos. Quando terminou de assentar os cabelos ruivos e até mesmo deu uma arrumada na franja sobre os olhos ela sorriu para ele, com ameaça velada.

– Eu quero a minha varinha.

– E o que eu tenho a ver com isso?

– Eu não estou brincando, Fred Weasley. Eu _quero_ minha varinha.

– Não! A varinha caiu porque _você_ não ficou quieta e perdeu a razão. Ela vai ficar comigo, onde está segura. – Ele ergueu a mão acima da cabeça e o corpo lentamente, pondo a varinha dela longe de seu alcance, mas ainda a cercava com as duas pernas, como para prevenir uma fuga.

– Não ela caiu porque _você_ me segurou, contra minha vontade, interrompendo um duelo bruxo, o que é contra todas as leis de etiqueta, bom senso e cortesia.

– Você está desatualizada. Não sou um sangue puro bem educado. Sou um pobretão, que gosta de quebrar todas as regras e inventar artimanhas para destruir qualquer tipo de bom senso, com nenhuma cortesia, para qualquer um. No entanto... – Ele se apressou a dizer a fitando apaziguador. – Minha razão funciona perfeitamente, e eu vou concordar em lhe devolver sua varinha, desde que você jure que não vai voltar para os exteriores do castelo para fazer Thaty Meyer _sangrar_.

– Tudo bem, sou uma bruxa de palavra.

– Ótimo.

Ele estendeu sua varinha ao que o quadro se abriu e Gina desembestou por ele seguida de perto por Morgana e Hermione que haviam acabado de saber do que tinha ocorrido. Thaty Meyer estava na ala hospitalar agora, aparentemente atordoada mas aproveitando cada segundo de atenção que tinha, mesmo que ela fosse de Harry _Podre_ Potter, e dois _pobretões_ Weasley. Que se mantinham ali para se certificar que ela não fosse dizer absolutamente nada sobre o porque de estar daquele jeito, claro.

– Acabamos de saber. Sabrina o que você estava pensando?

– Maravilhoso. Me diz _exatamente a cara dela_ quando você a atingiu?

Dava para perceber uma séria discordância entre as duas quando Sabrina alargou o sorriso agarrando sua varinha da mão de Fred.

– _Incendio. _\- Fred deu um pulo para trás e o fogo não conseguiu atingi-lo.

– O que diabos- ?

– Errei de novo, que saco! Sou uma bruxa de palavra, Fred. Não vou voltar para terminar com Meyer. _Férula. _Ah_ isso! –_ Ela vibrou com uma dançinha enquanto observava o corpo de Fred se cobrir de ataduras apertadas da cabeça aos lábios. – A cara dela, era mais ou menos assim, Morg.

– Ah não...você está bem, Fred? - Hermione perguntou sem graça, enquanto corria para girar o gêmeo Weasley que derrapara com um baque surdo de cara para o tapete.

– Mmhhhpphh.

Gina pôs a mão sobre a barriga, ajoelhada para ajudar a girar o irmão até que ele ficasse de barriga para cima. As mãos na barriga eram porque ela gargalhava pra valer.

– Deixa ele ai até o jantar, Gina. Vai ser bom para a humildade dele. – Ela girou para os dormitórios.

– Vocês, parem de encarar, não tem mais briga aqui para ver. – Hermione se lembrou entre a confusão de seus deveres de monitora. Intimamente ela quase agradecia não ter estado lá para ser obrigada a tirar pontos de Grifinória e por Sabrina em detenção.

– Nunca achei que pudesse ver alguém assim. Precisam ver o que ela fez com a Meyer. – Gina pontuou ajudando o irmão a livrar os lábios.

Por prazer próprio, ela estava gostando de tirar aquelas ataduras do modo trouxa. Não era muito ruim ouvir os gritos dele quando sua cabeça escapava do colo de Gina e batia com força no chão enquanto ela desenrolava cada uma das ataduras.

– Hm, imagino. Ela fazia parte do clube de duelos. Ah, essa parece ter um esparadrapo. – Morgana se aproximou animadamente de Fred puxando uma das ataduras grudadas entre sua sobrancelha e raiz do cabelo. – Nunca tive a oportunidade de te desculpar pelos apelidos. Agora estamos quites.

Ela sorriu satisfeita enquanto ele choramingava de dor com um tufo de pelos arrancados pela raiz.


	12. Capítulo 11

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter e todo seu universo e personagens não me pertencem; produto feito apenas de fã para fã.

História originalmente escrita com Sheila Farias.  
_Porque existem histórias que quando não são contadas ou finalizadas, ficam na sua mente lhe perturbando até que as deixem sair._

* * *

**Capítulo Onze – Fracturatum**

Os livros finalmente tinham chego e com ele as memórias de Carla, ao que as meninas se viram bem ocupadas com toda a coisa de achar uma bendita penseira, e procurar entre as informações se alguma delas as serviam durante o final de semana. Finalmente quando estavam quase desistindo – e por ordem de Hermione descartado a sugestão de Harry para que ele as emprestasse a capa e invadisse o escritório de Dumbledore. – elas foram choramingar com Lilandra. A bruxa ficara animada com a sugestão, e até mesmo pedira que as meninas compartilhassem aquelas informações com garotas de outras casas. Elas iriam, claro, tinham bom coração, mas que os Deuses perdoassem aquele que sugerissem que Sabrina dividisse qualquer daquela informação com as sonserinas.

Dessa forma a semana seguinte foi calma, sem muito acontecimentos mais surpreendentes do que um vidro de poção cola-tudo derramado no chão da masmorra por um sempre _sábio_ e desesperado Neville, o que rendeu risos por Draco, Crabbe e Pansy ficarem presos até a aula seguinte e detenções e pontos tirados dos grifinórios. Isso e alguns olhares fulminantes de Fred Weasley em direção a Sabrina, que começava a se sentir muito incomodada. Talvez meio culpada, pelo seu descontrole.

No final da terceira aula de quarta-feira quando Morgana, Harry, Rony, Hermione e Sabrina se dirigiam para o Salão Principal os gêmeos Weasley passaram por eles pela segunda vez no dia. Fred olhou Sabrina de uma forma que a fazia se sentir totalmente exposta e ela ficou levemente vermelha, desviando os olhos em direção ao chão. Morgana comentou:

– Todo esse seu jeito stress de ser não esta fazendo bem a ele, pobrezinho.

Sabrina olhou para Morgana e as duas começaram a rir. Harry e Rony não sabiam o que estava acontecendo, mas Hermione tinha uma ligeira impressão e riu também.

A ultima aula do dia seria Astronomia, e logo eles chegaram a torre de observação obscura da professora Sinistra. Helaena Sinistra já estava enrolada em sua capa e túnicas dedilhando seu telescópio muito abstraída quando exigiu que eles tomassem seus lugares para observar a constelação de Órion. As magias naquele ano eram mais avançadas, de forma que nenhum deles teve muito o que falar pelo longo tempo em que estiveram estudando os padrões das estrelas. De fato, Sabrina decidiu que aquela aula era útil e contemplativa. Quase se sentia em paz enquanto observava os pontos luminosos criarem padrões e dividia com Morgana os cálculos complexos que criavam fórmulas mágicas que seriam usadas nos estudos métricos dali para a frente.

Por cálidos, felizes momentos esqueceu o que havia feito, e não feito nos últimos dias. Até que saísse da sala ao menos.

A professora os liberava muito depois da meia noite, e só por esse motivo, era comum se andar pelo castelo em grupos concisos até seus salões comunais. Nada de excepcional, e de fato, estavam tão cansados que sequer pensar em se esgueirar por aí era impossível a eles.

Talvez por esse cansaço que para ela foi primeiro como se tivesse vendo coisas, ao olhar para a frente no corredor anterior ao que levava a passagem da Grifinória e enxergar um vulto familiar para si mesma. Nitidamente um fantasma, translúcido em suma, mas...diferente. Sua mãe.

Pestanejando, Sabrina agarrou o braço de Morgana, sussurrando em seu ouvido:

\- Tenho algo urgente para fazer, preciso de cobertura.

\- Algo urgente a essa hora? Sabrina, se Filch te pega ele...

\- Eu _sei_. – Engolindo em seco, ela apertou os olhos por cima dos ombros, conforme o fantasma de sua mãe desaparecia ao fim do corredor. Desconfiada, Morgana olhou na direção que a ruiva observava, mas apenas as sombras se faziam visíveis. – Realmente é importante, diga aos outros que fui as cozinhas, sei lá. Preciso ir.

E sem esperar a resposta de Morgana, girou nos calcanhares e correu pelos corredores agradecendo o fato das tapeçarias empoeiradas daquele setor amortecerem os sons de corrida.

O que sua mãe estaria fazendo vagueando pelo castelo afinal? Aquilo era incomum, Penélope jamais aparecia para outras pessoas que não para ela, e definitivamente ela não imaginava que a presença da mãe fosse forte o bastante para vagar por aí. Dentro do íntimo sempre imaginara que a forma espectral da mãe fosse mais como uma lembrança ou aparição ligada aos seus sentimentos do que uma assombração, então o fato de vê-la materializar sem ter relação a ela a incomodava.

Girando o corredor, ela se viu completamente perdida na escuridão, nenhum sinal do fantasma próximo e uma bifurcação em sua frente, fez seu coração saltar a boca. O que fazer? Era sua responsabilidade, achava, procurar e parar a mãe antes que essa fizesse alguma coisa. Ou ao menos descobrir o que a outra iria fazer. Encolheu os ombros e mordendo os lábios com força, virou a direita, deixando que sua intuição a guiasse.

O corredor era conforme reconhecia um atalho que saia no corredor das aulas de DCAT, e isso a deixou ainda mais alarmada. Um sinal talvez? Sem pensar, ela passou pela tapeçaria, torcendo para estar correta. Não demorou a descobrir que sim, estava.

Bem a frente da saída da passagem, uma sala de porta entreaberta, que reconhecia como o escritório da professora Lilandra, deixava entrever uma iluminação de lareira e velas, e por ali ela ouvia nitidamente a voz de sua mãe, baixa e sibilante, venenosa.

\- ...negando sua parte nisso, como se não fosse seu dever me informar!

\- Não é meu dever lhe informar de nada, a última vez lhe disse mais do que devia e Angelus está morto por conta disso.

\- Não fale disso! Eu não permito! A morte dele não era para acontecer, foi um acidente.

\- Acidente que você não impediu!

\- Ele foi tolo por ignorar os pedidos do Mestre. Você será tão tola para ignora-los também?

\- Será que você não tem um pingo de remorso nesse seu coração morto, Penélope?

Sabrina aguçou mais o ouvido, e ficou surpresa ao constatar que aqueles barulhos e suspiros indicavam que o fantasma chorava. Nunca parara para pensar, mas sua mãe deveria ter algo a ver, ou mesmo saber daquele dia em que seu pai fora assassinado. E aparentemente a professora Lilandra Blacklight também. Uma sensação de desalento que deixava seus músculos insensíveis a inundou... seria a professora uma cúmplice de Voldemort? E a julgar pela conversa, uma que conhecia os planos dele? Demorou a perceber, mas sua mãe recomeçara a falar, lentamente os sons se tornaram audíveis, chegando aos seus ouvidos como que através de uma bolha.

\- ...nem mesmo por nossa ligação, permitirei que você diga isso novamente. Me diga o que quero saber!

\- Não direi nada, e a proíbo de tentar descobrir. Sua condição tem uma peculiaridade Penélope, e eu sei como mantê-la afastada usando ela. Não se meta nos meus assuntos, eles não lhe cabem.

\- Você não entende, é minha missão, e ela é dolorosa, mas quando dei minha vida para...

\- Merlin, isso é uma obcessão. Diga, se a garota soubesse de metade do que fez, ela lhe amaria? Ela sabe que você...

\- Eu sou a mãe dela! É claro que ela sabe, ao menos sabe tudo que precisa saber para que sua transição seja suave quando...

\- Você sacrificaria até sua filha se fosse preciso, então?

Penélope gargalhou. – Quão hipócrita? Quantos _você_ já não sacrificou para...

BAM. Sabrina sentiu uma trombada dolorosa em seu ombro esquerdo, segundos antes de um pesadelo começar.

\- ALUNA FORA DA CAMA BISBILHOTANDO A SALA DA PROFESSORA VAMPIRA, ALUNA FORA DA CAMA NO CORREDOR DE DEFESA CONTRA AS ARTES DAS TREVAS, FILCH. AQUI, ALUNA FORA DA CAMA...

Sem pensar ela girou nos calcanhares e começou a correr pelos corredores desembestada, enquanto Pirraça continuava a berrar e jogar partes de uma armadura nela, alucinadamente.

Enquanto corria e se safava, as palavras das duas naquela sala a enchiam de ainda mais pavor gelado do que ser posta em detenção. O que ela havia ouvido e descoberto afinal?

* * *

Por mais que pensasse porém, não conseguiu pensar em conclusão alguma, e nem mesmo compartilhar aquilo que ouvira com nenhum dos seus amigos.

Não ajudava também o fato de que aquele concurso estivesse colocando todas as meninas e meninos do castelo em polvorosa. Agora, analisando, a atitude boa da professora de criar um concurso tão agitado, poderia ser uma estratégia para desviar a atenção de todos os ataques que ocorriam sem parar fora do mundo do castelo? Ela não sabia, mas no fundo sentia pelo fato de que se enganara tanto com a professora de DCAT assim. Droga, eles realmente, realmente gostavam muito da mulher. Cada aula ela se mostrava tão...alto astral, tão encantadora. Sem dúvidas uma máscara? Os piores inimigos sempre eram aqueles carismáticos e acima de qualquer suspeita não? Ao menos ela ouvira sobre isso, e concordava, afinal Voldemort mesmo em sua obscuridade não havia conquistado milhões de seguidores, gente importante até?

Confusa, ela deixava que os dias se arrastassem, até mesmo esquecendo de seus assuntos mais _mundanos_ de adolescente enquanto tentava desvendar sozinhas as peças de um quebra cabeças grande demais para si. Perguntava-se se não deveria falar com os outros, mas Harry...que bem faria se ela contasse a ele algo inconclusivo? Rangia os dentes quando pensava também no fato de que teria que entregar qualquer coisa que sua própria mãe fazia, e então...não veriam eles a ela com suspeita?

Era uma segunda feira quando saiam de uma aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, e encontrando-se com Gina, Morgana e Hermione, seguiam para o dormitório. Haviam marcado de treinar alguns dos movimentos de dança para a competição, no campo de quadribol. Todas as quatro, devidamente vestidas com shorts e camisetas coloridas, rabos de cavalo idênticos, passavam pelo buraco do retrato quando Parvati Patil entrava pelo mesmo.

\- Onde você vão cantar? – Deu o ar da graça a indiana, arrancando um olhar frio das meninas.

\- Por que? Quer comprar convite? Estão esgotados. – disse Morgana sarcástica.

\- Wow. - Falaram as outras três segurando o riso.

\- Não, é que eu vou passar bem longe do lugar.

\- Sim, é melhor que o faça pra que o cotovelo não doa, querida! – Rebateu a morena, conforme virava as costas a uma Parvati desgostosa.

\- Eu sinceramente não sei porque ela nos odeia tanto. – Disse Sabrina já no campo, conforme tocava a varinha com o rádio bruxo portátil e erguia o som até uma musica dance começar a soar alto.

\- É apenas inveja, por todo nosso brilho. – Gina pontuou, e sem mostrar muita timidez sacudiu o pompom e girou nos calcanhares fazendo uma pose exagerada de líder de torcida que as fez gargalhar.

\- Oh sim. I-N-V-E-J-A! – Morgana balançou os pompons e bateu os quadris nos de Hermione que se mantinha parada e encolhida abraçando os cotovelos.

\- Mione, você não vai conseguir muito se ficar abraçada a si mesma assim. – Ponderou Gina indo atrás da morena e afastando seus braços até que estivessem os dois no ar como um polichinelo.

\- Eu não consigo, fico pensando naquela arquibancada cheia...e droga, eu não sou do tipo que faz esses rebolados e saltos.

\- _Esse_ rebolado? – Gina segurou os quadris da outra e movendo os seus próprios junto, fez com que Hermione sacudisse os dela, corada. As três gargalharam.

\- Não faça isso, Gin!

\- Só nos siga ok? Estamos as quatro apenas aqui! – Sabrina ergueu seu pompom e passaram a ensaiar passos básicos de música.

Aos poucos Hermione foi se soltando, passando a se divertir ou ao menos obstinadamente se esforçar, a ponto de em dado momento bufar, e criticamente passar a corrigir as outras três quando tropeçavam ou faziam um dos passos de mal jeito. Impressionada, ao fim de duas horas onde apenas a sabe-tudo da escola conseguia replicar a coreografia com uma pirueta especificamente difícil de forma perfeita, Morgana se jogou na grama agarrando as costelas e soltou:

\- Existe _alguma coisa_ que você não saiba fazer?

Convencida, Hermione deixou o corpo cair ao seu lado jogando os pompons pra cima com uma gargalhada. – Sim: Voar. Odeio voar.

Elas iam voltando para o castelo quando passaram por elas algumas meninas da Sonserina, todas com posturas altivas, extremamente maquiadas, e lindas, ou próximo a isso, que caminhavam na direção do campo para ensaiar. Morgana disse baixinho:

\- Tomara que uma quebre a perna.

\- Morgana!

\- Argh, tem razão, estou me tornando uma Parvati.

\- Hum...ai. - Sabrina levou a mão a testa, não acreditando que fizera outra vez.

\- O que foi? – Perguntou Mione, assustada.

\- Eu esqueci meus pompons.

\- Você não tem jeito, Sá, sério, cadê aquele lembrol que Draco me deu?

\- Lembrol que _Draco_ te deu?

\- Ah isso, bom... – Enquanto a morena explicava a Gina, de forma tímida, Sabrina começou a voltar, dizendo que não demoraria.

\- Você não quer continuar com aquele duelo não é, Sabrina? - Disse Hermione preocupada, conforme ela se afastava.

\- Não... ela nem estava lá, não é? – Disse a ruiva chateada, por no fim não poder mesmo continuar o duelo. Seria uma boa, ela precisava se desestressar por aqueles dias.

Correu em direção ao campo, e como que se os deuses ouvissem e quisessem se prevenir, sua varinha caiu do bolso aos pés de Hermione, que a agarrou e olhou as outras duas em dúvida.

\- Fique com isso, é melhor pra ela ficar longe de problemas. – Decidiu Morgana, enquanto elas voltavam ao seu caminho.

Elas não deviam ter feito isso...

* * *

\- Vamos lá meninas...um, dois, trê...Não Charlotte, sua imbecil, o movimento não é esse! Tenho que ensinar tudo a vocês? O que você faz aqui Lair? – Thaty Meyer parou no momento em que corrigia sua "amiga" num movimento quando Sabrina entrou sorridente pela beira do campo.

Oh, seus desejos haviam sido atendidos?, Pensou Sabrina animada conforme pestanejava e encarava a outra com hostilidade.

\- Não que eu te deva satisfações, Meyer, mas pra você não ficar pensando besteira eu te conto, só voltei pra pegar meus pertences... podem continuar o ensaio ridículo de vocês, e esse movimento em questão é horrível. - Disse ela negando para Charlotte que encolheu os ombros como se dissesse: _E eu não sei?_

Para ser justa, ela mesmo não chegou a _procurar_ a briga. Apenas pegou seus pompons e se retirou a fim de alcançar os pontinhos que eram as amigas já nas escadarias do castelo. De fato ela teria ganhado um troféu de Miss Sunshine se Thaty Meyer não tivesse outros planos.

\- Lair, preciso falar com você! - Thaty se aproximou de Sabrina.

\- Olha, eu prometi que não iria fazer isso, mas se quer continuar o duelo... – Ela sorriu, levando uma das mãos ao bolso conforme Thaty apertava os olhos desconfiada. Mas..nada. Sabrina começou a apalpar-se, chocada, e continuou ali girando em círculos como uma palerma antes de dar um sorrisinho amarelo e piscar encantadora á loira. – É melhor fazer isso em outra hora, porque não estou com minha varinha...

A outra apenas concordou com a cabeça, um ar de superioridade descrente. – Claro, que tipo de bruxa sai sem sua varinha? Mas não é isso que quero conversar. Vim te avisar: Fique longe dos gêmeos Weasley!

\- Isso é uma ameaça?

\- Não, é um aviso. Eu acho que ninguém vai querer te ver machucada.

\- Inclusive o Fred e Jorge, né? Eles me adoram tanto, ficariam decepcionados!

\- Você é muito cínica não é, ratinha? – Thaty rangeu os dentes, irada.

\- Sou realista, nada no mundo me ameaça, e sim vou falar com eles o quanto achar necessário, eles são grifinórios porque te importa tanto? O desafio? Ser rejeitada fere o coração não fere? Mas a vida é desse jeito, Meyer, siga em frente! E nunca, jamais, tente me dar ordens.

\- Ok, Lair depois não diga que não te avisei. - Thaty foi a caminho do campo novamente, sacudindo os cabelos loiros com os dedos para que o sol brilhasse mais nas madeixas platinadas.

Sabrina deu uma meia risada de mofa, voltando a seguir seu caminho tranquilamente. Agora, sonserinos são seres vis e covardes, qualquer um que estudou em Hogwarts saberia disso e era um grande consenso, de forma que a meio caminho a loira simplesmente voltou-se e sussurrou:

\- Não diga que não avisei: Que tipo de bruxa sai do castelo sem sua varinha? _Fracturatum_. – Um feixe amarelo doentil se desprendeu da varinha sonserina e voo em direção a perna de Sabrina atingindo sua coxa. No mesmo instante a ruiva tropeçou para frente, berrando conforme três "crecks" eram ouvidos e simultaneamente a fratura se dava em três ossos diferentes da perna esquerda.

Dor...dor percorreu a ruiva de cima a baixo e sem entender ela agarrou o joelho que estava em um ângulo estranho, sangue saindo de um ferimento que só poderia ser uma fratura exposta em profusão. Mas que diabos, ela sequer tropeçara? Febrilmente olhou a frente, mas não havia sinal das sonserinas, a despeito dos gritos de Thaty Meyer e as outras, o que só poderia dizer que elas haviam voltado a treinar não é? Não é?

\- Aiii, socorro! – Berrou a ruiva quando tentou se erguer e a dor lancinante levou lágrimas aos seus olhos.

Não demorou muito para que um primeiro anista a visse ali, de olhos arregalados e corresse para pedir ajuda. Mas Sabrina não viu quem foi seu salvador, não teve tempo. A dor foi tão intensa que no mesmo instante que ela distinfuia um pontinho descendo em sua direção o mundo se tornou negro e ela perdeu a consciência.

* * *

\- Ugh! – Ela recobrou a consciência com o cheiro de amoníaco debaixo de suas narinas.

\- Ah, está acordada que bom.

Estava deitada em uma das macas da ala hospitalar, a enfermeira Madame Pomfrey segurando um dos frascos e a olhando com aparência preocupada. Atrás dela um ruivo uma cabeça maior a observava com um semblante ainda mais preocupado e alerta. Sabrina riu, sem humor, negando para si mesma embasbacada.

\- Você fraturou a perna, como o fez? Tentou escalar, cair da vassoura?

\- Não, eu estava voltando para o castelo quando de repente cai. Acho que fui azarada! – Desconfiada a velha bruxa olhou o gêmeo Weasley e com um profundo suspiro a ruiva negou. – Não. Ele sequer estava lá.

\- Bom, vou ter que te dar Esquelesce, já coloquei os ossos mais ou menos no lugar, sorte você estar desmaiada. Não se mexa. – E saiu para dentro do ambulatório rapidamente.

\- De todas as pessoas nesse castelo, tinha que ser você a me salvar?

\- Você é muito educada, não foi nada te ajudar, de nada.

\- Argh, obrigada, Fred Weasley. – Agora era tremendamente mais fácil saber quem era quem, e ela ficava agradecida por isso, apesar de um tanto constrangida e incapaz de entender aquele tipo de sorte que fazia com que o gêmeo cruzasse seu caminho toda vez que algo acontecia, principalmente com Mayer. Rangendo os dentes ela continuou. – Claro, a única pessoa que pode ter feito isso foi sua namoradinha, e por sua causa, então não é bem um favor e mais uma obrigação.

\- Ela não é minha namorada. E da próxima vez te deixo sangrando no meio do gramado. Aqui. – Com um suspiro, passando a mão – vermelho escuro de sangue seco, conforme Sabrina notou - nervosamente nos cabelos ele tirou um livro do bolso que Sabrina imediatamente reconheceu como seu álbum de fotos, e a entregou, com os ombros encolhidos. – Estava indo ao corujal te enviar isso quando o garoto me encontrou.

\- O que você esta fazendo com isso? E porque me enviaria pelo corujal?

\- Acho que queria manter todo o mistério do momento, mas ver você ensanguentada e sem sentidos me deixou meio sensível, sabe? – Ele a olhou com um sorrisinho sem emoção, e só então ela notou que ele estava pálido, as sardas muito visíveis no rosto lívido. Mordendo os lábios, ela refletiu as palavras dele por breves instantes.

\- Manter...o mistério? – Desconfiada, ela puxou da memória a ultima vez que vira o album. Notando sua confusão, Fred aumentou o sorriso, para um verdadeiramente animado agora.

\- Sim, aposto que você nem se deu conta de quando o perdeu não é? Eu notei que você não sabia direito naquele momento, e queria manter esse segredo por um tempo, acho. Até quando você descobrisse. Não que você tenha. Você não parece muito esperta as vezes, Sabrina, consegue lembrar agora? – Ergueu uma sobrancelha e imediatamente ela lembrou.

Estava com esse álbum e seu livro de poesias a muito, muito tempo atrás, no dia que vira o fantasma de sua mãe na sala comunal, e beijara...Automaticamente seus lábios caíram, e ela se tornou tão pálida quanto ele, antes de as cores voltarem e ela corar profusamente, gaguejando desconexa. Fred esticou uma das mãos e colocou uma mecha de seus cabelos atrás da orelha, sorrindo e pondo o álbum em seu colo.

\- Deu minha hora vou indo. Espero que você melhore logo.

\- F-Fr-Fred...

-Ah, ia me esquecendo... Você não é uma garota muito esperta, e não liga muito para os pertences de sua família, e também é muito má educada e irritadinha, joga uma azaração Férula como ninguém... mas você beija bem. – E saiu a deixando sem palavras.

Madame Pomfrey retornou a sala com a poção e Sabrina a tomou em forma automática, sem mesmo registrar muito o gosto amargo e intragável. Desconfiada, madame Pomfrey entregou outra poção, dessa vez translucida, para que ela dormisse.

Foram segundos antes de pegar no sono, segundos em que se sentia ao mesmo tempo insensível e formigante, quente e fria, envergonhada e a ponto de explodir.

Ela sabia com certeza agora, como já vinha desconfiando.

Fred Weasley fora quem beijara.


	13. Capítulo 12

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter e todo seu universo e personagens não me pertencem; produto feito apenas de fã para fã.

História originalmente escrita com Sheila Farias.  
_Porque existem histórias que quando não são contadas ou finalizadas, ficam na sua mente lhe perturbando até que as deixem sair._

* * *

**Capítulo Doze – Entre a Felicidade e a Vingança**

Sabe quando você acorda feliz e animada, achando que tudo no mundo é belo e incrível, logo depois de ser azarada, e ter sua pele quebrada em três lugares diferentes, passar uma noite de suor frio por fazer ossos se juntarem, e isso um pouco depois de descobrir que sua mãe e sua professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas são provavelmente agentes secretos de um vilão do mal carniceiro? Não? Então, você provavelmente não sabe como Sabrina se sentia naquele dia.

Quando acordou, ela sequer esperou que madame Pomfrey a desse alta, pulando e saltitando pelo quarto e tão logo passou pelos exames básicos da meticulosa enfermeira, ela agarrou seu álbum de fotografias e partiu dali, sem sequer perguntar se havia recebido visitas, ou se algo a mais havia acontecido. Quem podia culpá-la? Apesar de na semana anterior ter passado noites em claro se revirando por causa das palavras nefastas que havia ouvido, ela descobrira que estava quase, mas bem pouquinho perto de se apaixonar de novo. Que garota ia ficar triste com palavras como: Você beija bem, após ser carregada até a ala hospitalar por seu salvador, certo?

Quando estava um pouco longe da ala hospitalar Sabrina começou a cantar e a dançar pelos corredores indo em direção ao salão principal. Alguns alunos a olhavam com caras assustadas, mas Sabrina não estava com vergonha. Quando ela chegou no salão este estava cheio, mas ela não parou de cantar, muito menos de dançar na verdade ela começou a cantar mais alto do que já estava cantando, arrancando risadas de todos na mesa até mesmo seus amigos. Não demorou até ela parar a cena e se jogar na cadeira afogueada, após uma breve reverencia a um Neville animado que batia palmas.

Os garotos a olhavam desconfiados, e pegando um muffin da cesta ela questionou:

\- O que?

\- Madame Pomfrey errou a poção e te deu uma que simula o Tarantallegra? – Questionou Morgana desconfiada, e de certa forma preocupada com a amiga.

\- Ahh, não! Porque? Aliás, estou chateada, nenhum dos meus amigos foi me ver. – Pontuou ela com um beicinho que fez Rony se encolher e ter um calafrio.

\- Odeio quando mulheres fazem essa voz e beicinho. – Sussurrou ele.

\- Tudo bem, agora sabemos que você gosta de mulheres machonas, Rony.

\- Em primeiro lugar nós _fomos_ lhe visitar, você estava dormindo. Em segundo lugar o que exatamente aconteceu? – Continuou Morgana, enquanto Rony resmungava amuado:

\- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer...

\- Ah vocês foram? Bom, que bom que tenho amigos tão maravilhosos e amáveis. – Ela abraçou Hermione apertado, dando-a um beijo estalado na bochecha que a fez corar um pouco.

\- Ok...Que bom que está bem. Mas não está preocupada com o que aconteceu? Alguém te atacou, precisamos saber quem.

\- Ah, Mione, foi Thaty Meyer, tenho certeza, mas quem se importa? – Sabrina sacudiu as mãos abanando o assunto pra lá, e cantarolou. - Tudo na vida passa, até uva-passa. Hahaha.

Ninguém seguiu suas gargalhadas, todos aturdidos demais com aquele humor insano.

\- Ok. Tenho certeza que isso não é uma sequela de Esquelesce. – Harry observou Sabrina pensativo, mas logo deu de ombros, puxando o livro que lia com displicência. – De qualquer forma ficamos felizes que esteja bem, Sá.

\- Eu também, o que é Oclumência? – Ela leu por cima do ombro do amigo, mastigando uma maça dessa vez. Harry fechou o livro, lívido, e com um sorrisinho sem graça, murmurou:

\- Uma magia avançada. Aurores...isso. Aurores precisam aprender isso para...

\- Ah Harry, você mente tão, tão mal. Que seja. Preciso buscar meu material no dormitório, encontro vocês mais tarde ok?

E saiu dali, balançando-se e dançando corredor afora.

* * *

\- Ei, você! – Morgana parou no corredor, resmungando um pouco conforme parava a leitura do pergaminho de Runas e girava para ver quem a chamava. Havia acabado de sair da biblioteca, onde ficara copilando uma redação da matéria, e agora vinha distraída pelo corredor conforme revisava o que havia escrito.

Mal deu tempo de registrar a visão que teve antes de um sorriso brilhante se abrir e ela se sentir um pouco ofuscada. Oh, deusa, aquilo era uma visão ou algo parecido?

\- Você esqueceu o tinteiro na biblioteca, aqui. – Ela estendeu a mão para apanhar o tinteiro um pouco lentamente, sem tirar os olhos do rosto do garoto com quem falava. Desconcertado, ele pareceu corar, esfregando a nuca desajeitado. – Eu tenho alguma coisa no rosto ou algo assim?

Ela franziu o cenho, e se deu conta de quão boba parecia. Então, como não ficar?

A sua frente um garoto alto e o que só podia ser definido como "tonificado" estava parado, todo lindinho e constrangido. Sua pele era clara, mas um pouco bronzeada de forma saudável, e os olhos eram de um castanho mel bonito e brilhante. Os lábios...ela adorara os lábios dele, vermelhos e quase delicados, contrastando com o queixo masculino e bem definido, e quando ele sorria os dentes brancos iluminavam e brigavam com as duas covinhas para ver quem chamava mais atenção. Os cabelos de um castanho claro eram cortados de forma moderna, repicados longos, com algumas mechas caindo displicentemente em sua testa lisa. Cute. Ela o conhecia da aula de Runas, e o achara decididamente interessante, tanto que havia comentado com Hermione e Sabrina anteriormente. Alecssander Vighty, era esse seu nome.

Ele inclinou o corpo um pouco para o lado, a observando um pouco mais perto com uma cara entre o curiosa e completamente ciente do efeito que parecia causar. Isso a fez recobrar completamente o espírito.

\- Não, não há nada, estava apenas distraída pensando em algo. Obrigada. – E virou o corpo, voltando a erguer o pergaminho para se afastar dali o mais rápido possível, antes que fizesse algo estúpido outra vez.

Emparelhando com ela, Alecssander continuou a seguindo. – Você sempre olha as pessoas e fica autistando pensando em outras coisas, ou é só comigo?

Prendendo o riso, ela revirou os olhos, franzindo o nariz arrebitado conforme o respondia. – Só com você. Parece que seu rosto é uma paisagem daquelas que fazem refletir ou algo assim.

\- Oh, nenhuma garota nunca me disse isso antes, isso é bom ou ruim, afinal?

\- Depende do ponto de vista, seria melhor ficar observando sua beleza não lembrando do sentido da vida, não? No entanto você pode dizer que desperta emoções profundas, e isso é bom. – "_Ah Morgana, apenas pare. Pare agora mesmo, você é péssima nisso._" Se recriminou conforme notava as besteiras que dizia.

\- Minha beleza não é o bastante pra te prender então. Ouch, mal, muito mal. Mas gosto da parte de emoções profundas. Já sei, como você desperta os dois em mim, que tal se eu só ficar te olhando, e pensando nessas emoções, como fiz na biblioteca? – Ele deu um passo para a frente, impedindo que ela continuasse o caminho, e com outro daqueles sorrisos cheio de covinhas ficou esperando sua reação.

Que foi péssima aliás. Morgana travou, ficou abrindo e fechando os lábios como um peixe, tentando entender como respondia a algo assim, e controlar a vermelhidão em suas bochechas.

\- Te deixei sem palavras?

\- Ah bastante. Você é sempre tão direto?

\- Pra falar a verdade não sempre, sou péssimo com garotas. – Ele riu conforme falava, e parecia verdadeiramente encabulado, o que ela achou uma graça. - Mas desde que começamos a ter Runas antigas eu venho reunindo uma certa coragem pra falar.

\- O que faz o que, um mês? Bastante tempo.

\- Sim, então, temos um trato? – Ele estendeu a mão e Morgana a olhou de olhos apertados.

\- Não sei direito com o que tenho que concordar aqui, Vighty.

\- Eu pensava em um encontro, mas um trato para sentarmos juntos e nos conhecer melhor já é um bom começo. Que acha?

\- Acho que você está arranjando problemas na Lufa-lufa com meus irmãos, mas aceito.

\- Tsc, gosto do desafio. – E ela apertou sua mão, rindo.

* * *

Harry entrou no salão comunal meio se arrastando.

Aquela noite tivera a primeira aula de Oclumência com Lilandra, e em meio a invasões dolorosas a sua mente, ele entendera o quão profundamente era importante que fizesse aquelas matéria extra com a professora. O fato dela entrar, esmiuçar e parecer deliciada quando lhe dizia coisas de seu passado e pensamentos íntimos o fazia odiar e perceber o quanto Voldemort tinha vantagem naquela droga de guerra contra ele.

O fazia perceber o quanto a professora podia ser irritantemente macabra também.

Jogando-se ao lado de Rony e Hermione ele deixou a cabeça cair no encosto do sofá, observando os padrões do teto de pedra do comunal e pensando em absolutamente nada para tentar dar a mente uma trégua.

\- Como foi? – Perguntou Rony pelo canto dos lábios, mexendo uma de suas peças de xadrez bruxo para abater uma das de Hermione, exasperada.

\- Hm...acho que não muito bem.

\- A Legilimência é uma arte avançada, poucos são os estudantes que conseguem se formar dominando-a. Ouvi dizer que apenas após a formação os bruxos que estudam com tutores conseguem dominar a prática.

\- E mais uma vez Voldemort é expert em algo tão difícil. É um gênio. – Disse Harry carrancudo, e Rony estremeceu.

\- Não importa quanto eu tente, ainda odeio ouvir esse nome.

Hermione o olhou de canto de olhos, parecendo morder a língua antes de dizer o que queria. Ao invés disso ela girou a atenção para Harry, os lábios apertados em um fio severo. – Ele tem que ser um bruxo poderoso, ou não seria capaz de fazer o que faz. Mas você é melhor do que ele Harry, e o derrota em batalhas desde que era um bebê, isso vale muito. Não desista...

\- Eu estou cansado de ouvir isso Hermione! Não desista, você é a esperança, você é forte, você tem algo que ele não tem. No entanto, eu tenho que ficar aqui esperando enquanto ele mata pessoas lá fora. – Cerrou os punhos, sentindo aquele tipo de revolta desconfortável que vinha invadindo seu interior e rugindo pra fora sempre que o assunto vinha a tona.

\- Harry...

\- Shiu, os dois, temos companhia. – Rony indicou Sabrina e Morgana que vinham sorridentes pelas escadas do dormitório.

Bastou que as duas sentassem pro silencio se tornar desconfortável, e elas se olharem questionadoras.

\- Atrapalhamos?

\- Ah não, Sabrina, eu estava mesmo prestes a vencer esse jogo. Xeque-mate. – Rony sorriu para Hermione fazendo sua rainha desabar.

\- Harry? – Morgana observou a cara ausente do amigo e ergueu uma sobrancelha questionadora. Ele se forçou a sorrir.

\- Desculpe, estou tendo alguns problemas na matéria de DCAT, só isso.

\- Ah a professora Lilandra. Vocês não acham que ela é um pouco misteriosa? – Sabrina começou após uma pausa, os lábios presos entre os dentes. Automaticamente prendeu a atenção de todos.

\- Bom, ela me deu calafrios no começo, mas acho ela uma boa professora. – Rony reuniu as peças e se recostou satisfeito no sofá, piscando para Hermione que bufou.

\- Ainda assim, ela tem alguma coisa esquisita, eu acho. – A ruiva tentou, ponderando se dizia ou não o que e porque.

\- Bom, todos professores tem. Snape, esse tem decididamente algo estranho, sempre. – Todos riram de Rony, menos Harry e Sabrina.

\- Não, Sabrina tem razão. Eu acho que...ela tem alguma coisa que não encaixa, também. Suas reações e ações são como se tivessem um objetivo maior, ou diferente. – Harry girou os olhos para Rony e Hermione, que franziram o cenho.

\- Como o que? Uma espiã de Voldemort? – Morgana inclinou a cabeça pro lado, observando Harry atentamente. Sabrina ficou lívida.

\- Não isso, talvez. Apenas algo...

\- Talvez isso vá soar mal para vocês, mas me engano com as pessoas, não com as vibrações. E não acho que Blacklight tenha uma tão nefasta. – Morgana deu de ombros, agarrando uma almofada taxativa. Sabrina a olhou de soslaio.

\- Eu costumo confiar em você, Morg, mas nesse caso...

\- Algo não bate!

\- Algo não batia no Lupin também, Harry, e no entanto ele salvou sua vida, descobriu Pettigrew e salvou Sirus no terceiro ano... – Morgana pos a mão sobre os lábios, se dando conta que falara demais.

Harry a olhou incisivo, e sentando-se mais duro, alerta rebateu:

\- Como você sabe de tudo isso? Ninguém sabe o que aconteceu, ou dessas coisas, a não ser nós três e Dumbledore...

Ela soltou um longo suspiro, e agarrando mais a almofada se recostou na mesa de xadrez, desviando o olhar. Já dissera mesmo, agora restava continuar. – Nem só vocês sabem disso, ok? Há mais pessoas lutando essas batalhas pelo lado do bem que apenas vocês.

Harry manteve o olhar desconfiado, observando Morgana por outra ótica agora. O que a garota sabia? Quem afinal era ela? Ou Sabrina?

\- Sim, como meus pais. – Cortou Rony.

\- Ou os meus. – Morgana encarou Harry, abrindo um sorriso mordaz. – O que, acha que sou uma espiã do Lord das trevas que me aproximei de vocês para descobrir mais? Talvez você devesse saber, Padfoot se encontra em minha casa. Cara legal. Apesar que acho que eu não deveria lhe contar isso.

A reação foi a esperada. Harry deixou os lábios caírem e se recostou no sofá, ao que os outros suspenderam o ar. Morgana simplesmente revirou os olhos e negou com a cabeça displicente.

\- Eu não sei mais, ok? Talvez ele nem esteja mais lá. O que sei é que eles já se conheciam de antes, e ouvi algumas coisas numa reunião com Dumbledore, atrás da porta. O que irrita, de verdade, é esse seu olhar idiota e desconfiado para todas as coisas. – Apontou Harry mau humorada.

\- Quem é Pettigrew? E Lupin? E Padfoot? – Sabrina coçou a cabeça, parecendo desconcertada.

\- Longa história. – Disse Hermione, procurando Harry com os olhos como que perguntando o que deveria fazer.

\- Que eu terei prazer em contar depois, Sabrina. É meio cansativo essa mania dos três de achar que tudo gira em torno do herói Harry e seus segredos sombrios, sabe? Sabrina teve uma visita nesse ano que acabou na morte na frente dela do pai, por conta de um ataque de Voldemort. Nem toda a batalha é vencida sozinha, e nem tudo está sendo deixado de lado, ou as pessoas são precisamente ruins. Que seja. Vou dormir, boa noite.

E subiu para o quarto batendo os pés.

* * *

Era difícil que tudo voltasse a normalidade após um confronto tão chocante, no entanto, voltou. Morgana e Sabrina ainda tinham coisas pendentes a contar umas as outras, e Hermione, de forma que numa tarde após as aulas, a três se reuniram no salão comunal, e aproveitando a brecha foram fazer o que adolescentes em suas idades faziam melhor do que enfiar os narizes em sérios assuntos de bem e mal: Fofocar.

Rapidamente a morena contou os pormenores do que acontecera a Alecs, e as outras riram e adularam com zoações e brincadeiras até que a outra corasse de vergonha.

\- Apenas um amigo, além disso, sempre há o problema com o Arthur e todo seu ciúmes e raiva do grupo que anda com o Jackmen. Eles se odeiam, algo que tem a ver com uma garota que namoraram, ou coisa assim.

\- Ahh o Fillipe, isso me lembra...vocês não acreditam! Essa semana ele veio me paquerar, e bom, ele é legal, mas não faz meu tipo. Então disse que namorava.

\- Namorar? Com quem? Hmmm...com um dos gêmeos? – Provocou Morgana.

\- Claro que não! Com o Arthur!

A morena deixou o queixo cair, o rosto avermelhando de raiva!

\- Você disse que está namorando com o Arthur?! – Disse um pouco alto demais, e Sabrina correu para tapar seus lábios, ao que Morgana mordeu sua mão!

\- AI, pare com isso, relax Morg, era só brincadeirinha, apenas para me safar!

\- Não se faz esse tipo de brincadeira! Arthur te chama de maninha, você não precisa usar ele para afastar outros garotos!

\- Você sabe que esse ciúmes de irmão que vocês sentem é estranho, não sabe Morgana? – Hermione se encolheu ante o olhar que recebeu. E Sabrina gargalhou negando com a cabeça.

\- Eu já pensei isso. Aí você precisa ver o pai dela, e os primos, enfim...é uma família complicada, sabe aquela que precisa pedir a identidade e antecedentes para liberar um encontro?

Encolhendo-se Morgana sussurrou. – Nos importamos um com os outros, o que há de mau? Rony não tentou estrangular Neville por causa da Gina? Além disso pensar em Arthur com Sabrina é...ugh, é como ver meus irmãos namorando!

\- Aw, me chamou de irmã. – A ruiva a abraçou e Morgana bateu com a almofada em seu rosto, a fazendo gargalhar.

\- Bom, sabemos que você é um mau partido Sabrina, já que ela acha que te namorar é algo ruim pra Arthur. – Foi a vez de Hermione levar uma almofadada na cara. – Então, porque você estava tão feliz aquele dia que saiu da enfermaria? Duvido que tenha sido por causa da azaração!

\- Ah isso...bem...

As duas ficaram olhando para ela em expectativa. Por algum motivo Sabrina se sentiu constrangida e começou a rodear. Dez minutos de "Bem, então, aí..." depois Hermione e Morgana já pareciam entre desinteressadas e exasperadas com ela.

\- Bom... é o seguite... Olha o Harry e Rony tão jogando snap esplosivo será que eles me deixam jogar?

\- Sabrina Penélope Vandon Lair, será que dá pra parar com a palhaçada e dizer que _porra_ de segredo é esse?

\- É que eu tava lá, aí...

\- Sabrina... - Disseram Hermione e Morgana juntas. O que era muito, Hermione não parecia perder a paciência tão fácil.

\- Ok. Eu descobri que o Fred foi que me deu o beijo, ponto vírgula cabei. – Disse de um fôlego só, olhando suas mãos depois.

Não teve a reação que esperava, Morgana olhou Hermione e negou com a cabeça.

\- Nossa, eu pensei que ela ia contar uma coisa que eu fosse ficar duas horas aqui, fala sério já tinha preparado até as almofadas pra eu cochilar um pouquinho... brincadeirinha.

Para surpresa das outras duas Hermione disse apenas:

-E? – Como nenhuma das duas entendeu o que exatamente ela quis dizer a morena foi mais taxativa. – Francamente: Você vai, não vai, vai ficar olhando pra nossa cara? Quero dizer ir falar com ele! Não me leve a mal, ma você descobriu isso a o que? Uma semana? E sequer falou alguma coisa para o garoto? Pensei que você vivia pensando nesse beijo, nesse dilema, e queria saber porque achava que estava se sentindo meio apaixonada. Entendi errado?

\- Não, mas...

\- Hermione tem razão, isso costuma dizer que a garota não está afim de você! Acho que ele imagina isso. Quer dizer, desde que ele saiba que você descobriu. Ele sabe?

Então a ruiva contou toda a história do álbum, e como ele havia a levado a enfermaria, e o que havia dito lá.

\- Uff, você deu um fora nele.

\- Eu não dei um fora nele, Morgana!

\- Tecnicamente sim. Toda essa semana o vendo e sem sequer dizer nada, ele deve estar chateado.

\- Eu apenas...

\- Apenas deu um fora nele!

\- Não fiz!

\- Então corra atrás do prejuízo, prove e vá falar com ele.

\- E dizer o que?

\- Que o céu é bonito. Sabrina! – Hermione revirou os olhos. – Só vá.

\- Okay, eu vou. – E cruzou os braços, bufando enquanto se recostava mais no sofá.

\- Então...? – Tentou Hermione arregalando os olhos pra ela.

\- Eu tô indo.

\- Hahaha. Ah tá, tem que mexer as pernas sabia disso?

\- E eu não tô mexendo, Morg?

\- Não.

A ruiva olhou a volta e encolhendo o corpo se levantou do sofá, completamente ausente, e mais por pressão do que por confiança, se dirigiu até onde Fred assistia a emocionante partida de xadrez bruxo entre Neville e Jorge. Envergonhada ela se sentou ao lado dele e puxando todo o ar pros pulmões, se forçou a provar que era de fato uma grifinória e balançou o ombro do ruivo com o seu, soltando em uma voz de flerte, toda animada e descontraída.

\- Ei, Fred. Não temos nos falado muito não é?

O garoto girou a cabeça para encará-la e ergueu uma sobrancelha fitando o sorriso convidativo que a ruiva dava com uma careta.

\- Não, não temos. – Disse mordaz, e voltou a fitar o jogo.

Sabrina estranhou, mas resolveu tentar mais uma vez. Mordendo os lábios, pensando se isso soaria demais convidativo e atirado ela lançou. – Bom, e que tal darmos uma volta no castelo para...esclarecer umas coisas sobre...meu álbum?

\- Não acho uma boa ideia.

\- Por que? - Perguntou a garota pestanejando. Esperaí? Ele parecia interessado. Quando um garoto te lança olhares no corredor, e te diz que sei beijo é bom, ele está interessado não é? No entando, ali estava ela, prestes a levar o que parecia um fora? Com mais força de espírito ela repetiu. – Por que?

Fred revirou os olhos, e como um animal ferido a olhou com uma carranca. - Porque seu namorado pode ficar com ciúmes!

\- Meu que?

\- Eu escutei você falando com a Morgana.

\- Você está brincando? – Sabrina gargalhou, o que pareceu não deixar o outro muito satisfeito. Negando com a cabeça ela começou. – Olha Fred, é que era uma...

\- Da licença, eu vou ali falar com a Angelina. - dizendo isso o garoto foi ao encontro de Angelina que tinha acabado de chegar no salão, cortando completamente o clima, a fala e o bom humor da ruiva.

\- Oi Sabrina, também adorei te ver. Quer jogar? – Jorge observava tudo ao longe, e parecendo achar muita graça, apontou Neville e o xadrez animado.

\- Seu irmão é um imbecil!

\- Sempre digo isso, mas ele não gosta muito. Mamãe também diz, e Papai e Rony e... Tchau Sabrina. – Prendendo o riso ele deu de ombros e voltou ao jogo, conforme Neville fazia um movimento perigoso com seu cavalo e Sabrina batia os pés de volta as duas amigas.

\- O que houve? – Arriscou Morgana olhando da amiga para Fred distante conversando com Angelina.

\- Não houve.

\- Ou sou eu que sou muito burra ou você que não falou nada com nada. Você não tinha dito que tinha certeza que era ele?

\- Eu tenho certeza que é ele, mas o palhaço pensa que eu tenho namorado. O retardado, débil-mental, ouviu eu falando com você e tirou conclusões precipitadas, e ainda por cima me deixou falando sozinha, como uma idiota, com Jorge e Neville rindo da minha cara!

\- Oh, eu vejo.

\- Huh...vamos jantar, sim? – Hermione apontou a saída, e se olhar matasse tanto Sabrina quanto Fred estariam mortos até que ela saísse pelo buraco do retrato.

O castelo era grande porém, e naquele instante foi como se mágica acontecesse pois deram de frente bem com Arthur e Richard. Animados, os garotos correram para elas, mostrando suas camisetas de quadribol, e tinteiros com tinta infinita, como duas crianças.

\- O que diabos é isso? – Perguntou Morgana observando os nomes e corações dispostos nas duas camisetas numa infinidade de locais diferentes. – _"Se você ganhar me deve um beijinho, Romy V"_?

\- Isso maninha, se chama Popularidade! Com P maiúsculo!

\- Isso se chama falta de vergonha na cara dessa lambisgóia! – Morgana puxou a camiseta olhando as outras assinaturas. – _"Se eu fosse um trevo de quatro folhas iria querer ficar grudadinha em você, vai ter muita sorte no jogo, gracinha. Sua Katie O."_? Qual problema dessas garotas? E porque diabos vocês estão num corredor pedindo assinaturas?

\- Pra dar sorte! Vamos jogar contra a Grifinória na primeira rodada, e é daqui a duas semanas, então apostamos quem vai conseguir mais assinaturas. Assinem aqui.

\- Me dá aqui.

Sabrina puxou a camiseta e virando Arthur de costas usou as mesmas como apoio pra escrever. Satisfeito, o Summers começou a ler, um sorriso contagiante diminuindo conforme lia em voz alta.

\- _"Tomara que você caia da vassoura e quebre todos os dentes, pra beijar metade dessas idiotas banguela. xoxo Lair._"? Que isso, Sá! Pensei que me amava, pow.

Morgana sussurrou para o irmão:

\- É, Arthurzinho... a Sá não esta com um humor muito bom hoje, então por favor seja mais agradável e releve, ok?!

\- Ah tá. – Ele sorriu apontando o polegar para a irmã e se virou para Sabrina. – Então, Docinho, vai fazer algo melhor ou não? Oh, vou apagar aqui e...

-Olha docinho é a puta que te pariu!

Morgana imediatamente arregalou os olhos, indignada. - Ei, ei, ei. Agente tem a mesma mãe, você sabia disso? Victória lembra? A mesma mulher que você chama de tia?

\- Desculpa, eu me empolguei, tia Vich não merece isso. – Girando nos calcanhares a ruiva olhou Arthur que estendeu a pena satisfeito. – Não me chama de Docinho, porra!

\- Você tá com a boca suja hoje hein, Docinho? – O Summers cruzou os braços, com uma carranca.

Sabrina _delicadamente_ deu um soco no ombro de Arthur, virou as costas e saiu. Hermione que parara para tirar pontos de um sextanista que vandalizava uma tapeçaria, os alcançou a tempo de ver o furacão Sabrina sair desabalada para o salão principal.

\- O quê aconteceu com ela?

\- Pergunta pro Arthur.

\- E eu é que tenho que saber o porque dela estar estressada desse jeito... E você, Fofinha, não vai assinar minha camiseta?

\- 'Cê acordou com vontade de ficar sem os dentes hoje, né? Como sou muito legal, vou fazer isso quando estiver de bom humor! _"Você me deve um beijinho...trevo de quatro folhas grudadinho"_...céus! Que idiota. - E dizendo isso Morgana se retirou correndo para alcançar a amiga.

Arthur olhou maliciosamente para Hermione, fazendo a outra corar. Incorrigível o Summers apoiou um dos braços na parede e piscou para ela galanteador.

\- Nunca mais conversamos desde a festa, monitoras devem ser muito ocupadas. Como vai?

\- Huh, bem, acho. Estudando e... – Ela agarrou a ponta das vestes, encabulada, e sem saber muito como reagir. Quando Sabrina dissera que ele era galanteador, ela jamais achara que fosse daquele tipo meio fatal.

\- Ah eu sei, tenho um fraco enorme por garota inteligentes, minha irmã te contou? Não tem coisa mais sexy do que ter um cérebro além de uma carinha fofa. Você tem os dois. Ahnn, estou te deixando sem graça. – Como se desculpando ele estendeu a pena e a camiseta, se endireitando. – Desculpe, é que realmente acho isso, mas não quero te deixar assim, fica parecendo que não sou mais que um conquistador. Aqui, não quer assinar minha camiseta pra dar sorte? - Arthur olhou profundamente nos olhos de Hermione.

O que quase causou um acidente por conta dela sentir que suas pernas falhavam.

\- E-eu...não sei o que escrever, todo mundo...deixou uma frase...uma frase sem vergonha! – Ela pontuou lendo uma em particular que falava sobre banhos juntos que davam sorte. Arthur gargalhou.

\- Não precisa, Mione, só sua assinatura vai me deixar bem feliz.

-Ca...cla...claro. - E dizendo isso ela puxou uma caneta esfereográfica que estava na mão de Arthur e assinou o seu nome cheio de floreios e colocou uma carinha no final junto com um coraçãozinho no i. Podia brincar de paquerar também.

\- Ahh ótimo. Sabe o que? Pra terminar de dar sorte só falta um beijo...- Hermione arregalou os olhos e olhou para os lados, como se quisesse fugir e ele sorriu.-...na bochecha. Desculpe, estou forçando de novo.

-Ah...não okay. Hm...

Arthur se aproximou de Hermione e deu um beijo meio torto que acabou pegando um pouquinho na boca, eles pararam com as bocas próximas, e o Summers levou uma mão ao rosto dela afastando uma das mechas encaracoladas para colocá-la atrás da orelha de Hermione. Ahh ele não estava mentindo, realmente tinha um enorme fraco por garotas inteligentes, e Hermione parecia tão meiga e interessante. Pensou se podia, por um momento começar uma ficada, afinal, ela parecia se interessar também. Mordeu os lábios e olhando os dela se aproximou devagar, sussurrando.

\- Ops, moça, se você não quiser é melhor me afastar...porque seus lábios estão me chamando, sabe?

Hermione congelou, os olhos muito arregalados e desviando dos lábios de Arthur para os olhos semicerados ? Isso parecia bom não parecia? As pessoas ficavam, ela ficara com o Krum, Gina ficara com outros garotos antes de namorar Neville. Morgana e Sabrina ficavam, e Merlin, Arthur era...lindo. Começou a semi cerrar os olhos, quando...

\- Oi.

Hermione e Arthur deram um pulo pra trás e Hermione sentiu que seu coração pularia pela boca, e seu rosto derreteria de tão quente e vermelho que estava. Arthur no entando parecia bem vermelho também, mas de raiva. Virou-se para o irmão, Richard, que dava um maravilhoso sorriso inocente e resplandecente.

\- Interrompi? Ei, Hermione, bom te ver, assina minha camiseta?

Hermione só conseguiu acenar que sim, frenéticamente, e se sentindo meio sem ar e mortificada assinou e se apressou em fugir dali, uma mão sobre a cabeça que girava em voltas confusas. Arthur ficou parado a olhando se afastar com o canto dos lábios tremendo ligeiramente. Virando-se para Richard ele agarrou a manga do uniforme do irmão e o arrastou para perto, irritado.

\- _Interrompi_? Moleque, só porque você é meu irmão eu vou deixar você escolher: Quantos socos 'cê quer levar – acima de dez tá liberado – vai lá, fala!

\- Você tem que parar com isso Arthur! Acho que você tem um problema com as garotas! Hermione é legal, não pode sair beijando garotas legais assim, ainda mais se elas forem amigas de nossa irmã, sabe o que Morgana faria com você?

\- Sério, porque você nasceu?!

\- Pô, nunca pensei que você tivesse ciúmes de mim, Arthur! – O garoto abanou a cabeça desconsolado e escondeu uma risadinha. – Eu nasci pra ser sua consciência!

\- Minha conciência está ok! Ela estava afim...sabe quando eu vou ter a chance de novo? Ah, eu te mato Richard!- E quando disse isso Arthur pegou Richard pelo colarinho, ao que o outro segurou seus dois braços, entre rindo e tentando se safar do cascudo que viria, ou soco. Ainda não tinha certeza qual dos dois!

\- O que está acontecendo aqui, Sr. Summers?

\- Eu tô caçando borboleta, o que você acha? – Tarde demais ele se deu conta de com quem falava.

\- Eu acho que vocês dois vão ficar de detenção.

Snape estava parado no corredor, sua voz não mais monótona, mas sim com um que de prazer deixando claro o quanto aquilo o agradava. Arthur olhou soltou Richard lentamente, ageitando as vestes do irmão com um sorrisinho amarelo, e depois o abraçando fraternalmente. Este por sua vez rapidamente transformara o riso em uma careta de descontentamento.e acusação para Arthur.

\- Professor, desculpa eu não sabia que era o senhor...

\- Explique isso para o Filch. Vamos!

\- Sabe o que é professor, ele tava me aconselhando... – tentou o mais novo conforme corriam para alcançar Snpe.

Este apenas o observou de cima a baixo com uma espécie especial de veneno mordaz no olhar.

\- Eu não sabia que você caçava borboletas, Sr Summers.

\- Comecei agora! - Ele deu um grande sorriso para ilustrar.

\- Então o Filch vai te dar alguns conselhos, você sabia que ele faz coleção de borboletas? Comece, a, caminhar. Se eu tiver que enfeitiça-los, eu vou. - Snape os olhava com um olhar de ave de rapina que ia fazendo os garotos encolherem de forma gradual um contra o outro, amedrontados, conforme o seguiam.

\- Puxa que legal, mas...

Antes que Richard falasse mais alguma coisa eles chegaram a sala do Filch. Quando Snape abriu a porta de supetão, eles viram a cena mais bizarra do mundo: Filch estava vestido com as vestes de Hogwarts, com um chápeu marrom e amarrotado na cabeça e uma varinha que parecia gasta. Ele apontava para uma pena em cima da mesa e falava totalmente desajeitado, enquanto consultava um maço de pergaminhos em cima da mesa com os dizeres _"Curso Bruxpress para Mentes Escassas"_ em purpúra berrante:

\- _Ving...ving...vingigardium lev...levooosa_.

\- É _vin-gar-dium levi-o-sa_. - Instintivamente Arthur puxou a varinha e apontou para a pena que começou a flutuar. - Você tem que falar bem o Gar e...

Snape olhou para Arthur, interrompendo sua fala até que o garoto guardou a varinha e olhou para baixo, outra vez de ombros encolhidos. De repente ouviu-se um barulho de alguém tentando segurar o riso e Richard segurou os lábios, tentando abafar as risadas que saiam tão altas e descontroladas que as lágrimas desciam por seus olhos.

\- Não dá! Como...uma...pessoa...consegue...se...subjulgar...a...isso. Até que ponto...chega um ser...humano, minha Deusa.

Filch olhou para os garotos se sentindo humilhado e envergonhado, mas ao mesmo tempo furioso. Snape fez um feitiço para Richard parar de gargalhar por algum motivo ele tinha um olhar vitorioso e um sorrisinho maldoso nos lábios.

\- Não vou perguntar o quê você estava fazendo, porque não é da minha conta. Esses alunos vieram cumprir detenção.

\- E o quê o senhor quer que eles façam, Professor? – O zelador, vermelho de fúria e humilhação parecia prestes a pegar uma faca e estripá-los caso Snape desse a mínima mostra de que poderia.

O professor deu de ombros e os olhou com desdém, estendendo a mão a frente dos dois. – As varinhas? – Relutantes eles entregaram as varinhas ao professor, e só então ele continuou. – Faça com eles o que você achar melhor.

\- Ótimo! – Ele pegou um dos chicotes pendurados na sala, e Snape revirou os olhos, entediado.

\- Sem usar violência física senhor Filch. Ambos sabemos que eles não vão ficar amarrados e os problemas que haveriam com o diretor.

Acabrunhado, o zelador soltou o chicote e pegou madame Nor-r-ra no colo acariciando-a lentamente.- Vão polir todos os troféis e depois vão tirar o pó das minhas borboletinhas...tenho umas mil, cento e vinte e oito na coleção, usarão escovas dentes macias. Elas são muito delicadas.

\- Como eu disse senhor Summers, Filch tem muito a lhe ensinar na caça as borboletas.

Os dois garotos se entreolharam assustados.

Snape girou as costas, e como o morcego que era saiu pelos corredores. Bastou estar em sua sala para deixar surpreendentemente gargalhadas saírem até que chorasse de rir como Richard, minutos atrás. – Uma vingança pessoal alentadora, não, Victória?!


	14. Capítulo 13

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter e todo seu universo e personagens não me pertencem; produto feito apenas de fã para fã.

História originalmente escrita com Sheila Farias.  
_Porque existem histórias que quando não são contadas ou finalizadas, ficam na sua mente lhe perturbando até que as deixem sair._

* * *

**Capítulo Treze – Desilusão**

\- Pois é, e nós tivemos que ficar até a meia noite limpando aquelas..._coisas mortas_ com escovas de dentes _"Com cerdas macias, para não machucar meus bebês". _\- Disse Richard ainda com os nós dos dedos vermelhos.

\- Tadinho do meu maninho. – Morgana colocou a cabeça de Richard em seu ombro, com um beicinho.

\- Ah, não zoa Morgana. - Replicou o garoto chateado.

\- Mas eu não tô zoando!

– Tudo culpa do Arthur aquele anormal, se ele não tivesse tentado beijar...er...

Ele se calou conforme Hermione parecia que teria um ataque de nervos. É obvio que ela não dissera nada a Morgana, e nem o faria, e sinceramente esperava que Richard não falasse agora. Dando de ombros ele girou os olhos para o outro lado da mesa, e travou-os ali, corando profundamente, até que as garotas girassem a cabeça para ver Gina se aproximar pulando alguns bancos da mesa em direção a elas.

\- É... – Disse a garota meio encabulada depois de dar um tropeção no ultimo banco e quase cair. – Acho que isso é um bom oi. – Arrancou risadas dos outros.

\- Ei, Gina!

\- Ah Richard. – Ela mordeu os lábios corando também a ponto de Hermione e Sabrina trocarem olhares curiosos.

\- Hm...então, quando vamos estudar Herbologia de novo juntos?

Gina soltou um risinho, mordiscando os lábios antes de se sentar na mesa e puxar uma tigela de míngua. – Boa ideia, podemos fazer isso essa tarde, o que acha?

\- Legal. – Os dois travaram olhares, subitamente, até que mesmo Morgana se sentiu levemente desconfortável como se fosse uma intrusa ali no meio.

\- Gente... que coisa não? Ei Rich, quero assinar sua camiseta, vem cá. – Puxando-o Sabrina o afastou da mesa enquanto Morgana se debruçava para frente e analisava Gina acusadoramente. Ainda pode ouvir o "Eu não fiz nada." Que a Weasley disse antes de estarem longe o bastante.

\- Pode tirar seu unicórnio da chuva, por que ela tem namorado!

\- Eu sei, e não tenho ciúmes...

\- Aham, mas ele tem! Neville é um cara legal. - Sabrina revirou os olhos.

\- O quê uma garota como ela faz com um cara como ele? – Ele girou os olhos para Neville e negou com a cabeça abismado.

\- Isso se chama amor, Richard. Acima das aparências!

\- Ela não o ama tanto assim, você viu? Agente _tem uma coisa_!

\- Claro, atração, e ter uma coisa acontece com todo mundo. Sua irmã _tem uma coisa_ com Draco Malfoy, ela o namora por acaso? – Conforme esperado, ele desviou sua atenção para o assunto.

\- Que coisa que ela teria com Draco Malfoy? Morgana não pode ter tanto mal gosto assim! Eu preferia que ela namorasse o...Vighty do que o Malfoy! – E apontou o lufano a sua frente, para pontuar.

Arregalando os olhos, a ruiva deu pequenos tapinhas no rosto do Summers mais novo, conforme começava a se afastar. – Isso. Mantenha esse pensamento em mente, Rich, e lembre-se dele depois! – Talvez essas palavras dele estivessem muito corretas, quem ia saber? Depois da aproximação do lufano a Morgana, tudo poderia acontecer.

\- Ei, você ainda não assinou minha camiseta! – Estendendo a pena e ela agarrou-a de má vontade. Desconfiado, ele continuou. – O que quer dizer com: mantenha esse pensamento em mente?

\- Tsc. Passa logo essa camiseta que eu não tenho o dia todo. – Desviou a ruiva estendendo a mão pra mochila dele, e começando a fuçar ali para puxar a camiseta.

\- Não é pra assinar na camiseta. Quero que assine minha cueca!

\- Criança... - Sabrina passou o braço em torno dos ombros de Richard. - Se enxerga, moleque, olha bem pra minha cara, de quem vai assinar minha cueca.

\- Não custa tentar! – Estendendo a camiseta ele olhou a mesa da Grifinória com um sorriso de canto. – Vou pedir para Gina assinar também! - Disse ele puxando a camiseta das mãos de Sabrina.

\- Mas eu ainda não terminei!

\- Ah Sá, vai logo senão ela vai embora...

\- Olha eu também não quero mais assinar essa porcaria.

\- Tô brincando, maninha querida. - Enquanto dizia isso Richard abraçava Sabrina e fazia carinho na sua cabeça, carinhoso. – O que você quis dizer com eu manter esse pensamento em mente, aliás?

\- Merlin! Você é tão irritante! Vá correr atrás da Gina, toma. – Terminando de assinar ela lhe entregou a camiseta, ao que o outro sequer se despediu para alcançar a Weasleu mais nova antes que essa saísse do salão comunal. – Isso ainda vai dar um problemão. Morgana! Credo de onde você surgiu?

\- Do inferno. – Disse a outra mau humorada, observando os dois. – Vai sim dar problema. Vou dizer para Arthur conversar com ele!

\- É melhor, Richard é mais fofo do que Arthur dificilmente ele não consegue algo com aquele sorriso inocente.

\- Bom...provavelmente ele vai conseguir alguns socos na cara se não parar. – Apontando para Rony Weasley que se aproximava pra ver do que se tratava tanta conversa, ela deu de ombros. - Já sei que música vou dançar!

\- Que mudança de assunto. Qual?

_\- Dirrty_ da Christina Aguilera. - Morgana abriu um enorme sorriso.

\- Ah tá, depois você fala do _Genie in the Bottle_. - A garota passou a prestar atenção máxima a conversa.

\- Tsc, a coisa toda de lideres é a batida, não a letra.

\- Você realmente acha que vão pensar assim? Enfim, você já bolou a coreografia? Só faltam uma semana e meia, Morg!

\- Eu pensei em fazer alguns dos passos que a Christina usa, e nos mais digamos, obscenos, eu podia colocar uns movimentos de torcida, como abrir spacat no ar, dar estrelinha e etc...O que 'cê acha?

\- É, ia ficar legal, mas ainda acho que o Dumbledore não vai gostar muito da letra...

\- Sabrina, sua música diz: "_Se vc quiser ficar comigo, baby, __você__ tem um preço a pagar: Eu sou uma genia numa garrafa e __você__ tem que me esfregar do jeito certo. Se __você__ quiser ficar comigo, Eu posso tornar seus desejos realidade. __Você__ tem que causar uma boa impressão, e eu vou fazer o que __você__ quiser. Eu sou uma genia numa garrafa, baby, __você__ tem que me esfregar do jeito certo, querido. Eu sou uma genia numa garrafa, baby. Venha, venha, venha e me deixe sair_." Isso o Dumbledore vai adorar.

\- Aham: _"Vamos ficar turbulentos, vamos ser um pouco indisciplinados, ficar nus rapidamente, quero fazer sacanagem. Está quase de eu chegar para começar a festa, suor escorrendo por meu corpo. Dançando, ficando mais um pouco atrevida, quero fazer sacanagem, está quase na hora da minha chegada."_

\- Que seja, tá, eu não estou afim de discutir hoje. Você vai me ajudar?

\- Tá, ok. Mas só se você me ajudar com aqueles passos de dança do ventre. – Estendeu a língua para a morena, e elas começaram a sair do salão.

\- Sem problemas. Escuta, e o Fred? Você conseguiu falar com ele?

\- Tão falando de mim? - Disse Fred como que brotando do chão bem no instante que Morgana falava.

\- Não, estamos falando de outro Fred que também é um idiota. E também fica escutando atrás da porta.

\- Como se eu fosse fazer isso. Mas então Morgana como eu estava falando com você...

\- Você não disse o nome dela. Fred como você é ridículo...

\- Qual o problema dela, Morg?

\- Eu sei falar seu idiota, e o _meu_ problema é _você_.

\- Não você nem chega a ser um problema pra mim, Sabrina. Tenho um pouco de dó, enganar os caras assim apenas para ter mais admiradores aos seus pés é meio triste. - Fred sabia que o que estava dizendo não era verdade, mas não ia dizer que estava super triste por saber que Sabrina estava namorando. E afinal, ela fizera isso mais ou menos, apesar de ele ter puxado o beijo, e ele ter demorado tanto, o que podia ser o motivo dela ter ido se jogar nos braços de Arthur.

\- Olha aqui garoto... – Foi o bastante para ela. Sabrina segurou Fred pelo colarinho e ficou cara a cara com ele, com os pulsos cerrados ela continuou. - ...se você gosta de ter o seu rosto assim, sem nenhum olho roxo, eu acho melhor retirar o que disse.

-Não vou. - Fred olhou dentro dos olhos de Sabrina, desafiador.

Enquanto isso Morgana, que estava olhando tudo aflita, avistou uma coisa que à fez ficar mais aflita ainda; Arthur vinha descendo as escadarias de mármore.

Se seu irmão visse aquilo com certeza iria vir para defender Sabrina e aí...aí ou Fred ou Arthur, ou talvez os dois, iriam para a ala hospitalar. Percebendo o perigo, Yuê, a gata mágica de Morgana, com ótimo faro para perigos, descia junto com Arthur as escadas. Enquanto ele falava com ela distraído. Quando viu isso Morgana não pensou duas vezes, começou a cutucar o ombro de Sabrina com mais força do que pretendia. Sabrina virou para ela com uma cara monstruosa e disse:

\- Porra, Morgana o que você quer?

\- O Ar...Arthur tá vin...do pra cá. E a Yuê tam...bém.

Sabrina percebeu a gravidade do problema e se virou para Fred dizendo entre dentes:

\- Você tem muita, muita sorte, garoto. – E o soltou.

Fred olhou para ela com um olhar do tipo "coitada" e depois se voltou para Morgana, mas antes que ele falasse o tchau que pretendia Arthur chegou.

\- Oi maninhas. Oi Jorge.

\- Será que alem de galanteador você também é analfabeto? Não está vendo que tem um F no meu suéter?

\- Ah sim, desculpe-me, Fred certo?! Boa sorte no j...- Só que antes de Arthur terminar a frase Fred virou as costas e saiu. - Nossa ele é sempre tão educado assim ou também tá de TPM?

\- Nem um nem outro. E não dá pra te explicar. Tchau.

\- _Ela_ tá de TPM né, Morg?

\- Acho que tá. - A garota deu de ombros aliviada por não ter acontecido nada mais grave. - Cadê o Rich?

\- Sei lá! Depois da detenção eu não vi mais ele. Porque?

\- Mamãe me mandou uma coruja dizendo que estava preocupada com ele e pra mim ficar de olho. Parece que ela teve um fragmento de visão em que ele se machucava feio.

\- Vai ver ela viu a detenção.

\- Arthur a detenção não o machucou seriamente.

\- Como não! Você já viu os nós dos dedos dele?

\- Eu não tenho irmãos, eu tenho amebas... - Ela suspirou irritada. -É só que um machucado sério é quebrar uma perna, um braço ou coisa parecida, não ficar com os nós dos dedos doendo e com feridas. E você tem que conversar com ele, aliás...

* * *

O resto do dia transcorreu normal. Morgana e Hermione tiveram Runas Antigas enquanto Harry, Sabrina e Rony ficavam curtindo a sua primeira aula vaga de sexta no pátio do castelo jogando uma espécie de rugby bruxo. Quando as meninas voltaram da aula Sabrina percebeu um novo clima no ar. Hermione estava muito vermelha, enquanto Morgana tinha um sorriso enorme nos lábios.

\- Hermione foi convidada a tomar uma cerveja amanteigada no Três vassouras na próxima visita ao povoado! – Soltou a morena, sem que sequer desse tempo para alguém perguntar. Rony deixou a bola cair, pestanejando conforme assimilava a informação.

\- Huuh, e quem foi? – Sabrina pos a mão na cintura, e observou uma Hermione mortificada que negava com a cabeça constantemente para Morgana.

\- Carlos Boreanaz! Estamos sentando aos pares nas aulas, então Hermione e ele sentam juntos, o que significa que trocamos muita conversa enquanto fazemos os deveres. E Carlos, bom ele é bem direto.

\- Assim como o Alecs. – Sabrina ignorou o olhar farpado de entre Rony e o encolher de ombros de Hermione. Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha.

\- Alecs, quem é Alecs?

\- Alecssander Vighty, da Lufa lufa...Sabrina, eu ainda juro que não acredito que não me apresentou a ele assim que o conheceu! Que desperdício de tempo.

\- Morgana, se troquei um oi com ele foi muito, o que queria que fizesse? Queria que eu chegasse na cara dura e disse-se: _Essa é minha amiga, Morgana, vocês vão se dar bem, você faz o tipo dela. Até mais._

\- Estaria bom pra começar.

\- Acontece que eu não sou cara de pau que nem você!

\- Ei, eu não sou cara de pau, só um pouco...

\- Atirada. - Disse Harry, taxativo. – O que?

Aparentemente só então se dando conta do que dissera, e no tom amargurado com que dissera, o menino que sobreviveu, girou a cabeça para o lado, mas sequer pensou em arredar pé do que dissera, encarando Morgana sem expressão.

\- Olha, atirada não é o ponto aqui, mas se é sua opinião... - Morgana olhou para baixo, apanhando a bola de rugby e sacudindo-a de uma mão a outra. – Só por curiosidade, porque exatamente sou "atirada"?

\- Você fala com um garoto e de um garoto como se fosse devorá-lo vivo, ou algo assim, me desculpe por pensar errado.

\- Eu estou falando com meus amigos, numa brincadeira entre amigos. Me desculpe se entre amigos falo dos garotos por quem me interesso e se isso te incomoda tanto.

\- Bem, incomoda, não quero saber dos garotos por quem se interessa e porque eles te interessam.

\- E isso porque?

\- Porque eu não quero, é o bastante não? – Ele mudou o peso de um pé para o outro, cruzando os braços e olhando para o outro lado.

Porque exatamente isso o incomodava era uma questão que nem mesmo ele poderia dizer, então porque se dar ao trabalho de explicar?

\- Quando foi que você se tornou um idiota, Harry Potter?

\- No mesmo dia que você se tornou uma devoradora de homens, Morgana Summers. O Malfoy, o Vighty agora. Ah...- ele fechou os olhos se arrependendo do que dissera. Ao olhar para a frente, o semblante arrependido, ele ergueu as duas mãos em um gesto de desculpas e rendição. – Eu fui longe demais. Olha, eu não quis dizer isso, realmente é um dia ruim, Morg, não tenho que descontar em você e...

\- Você acha que eu sou uma devoradora de homens? Como uma vagabunda qualquer?

-Não foi isso que eu quis dizer... – Ele encolheu os ombros, ao ver uma formação de lágrimas turvar os olhos de Morgana. Idiota, quão idiota. - Morg, me desculpe. – E porque infernos ela precisava fazer aquele beicinho magoado? Se sentindo o pior ser humano da terra, Harry se aproximou dela segurando seu braço levemente. – Eu tive um dia realmente...

\- Só me largue! – Ela suspirou, deixando a cabeça cair para a frente para esconder o rosto da visão dele, e então com um safanão correu para o castelo.

Harry deixou as mãos caírem do lado do corpo, mordendo os lábios pesaroso. Idiota, completamente um idiota. Se dando conta dos outros três presentes, ele se virou envergonhado para enfrentar olhares de censura.

\- Cara, isso foi péssimo.

\- Eu sei, Ron, eu não queria dizer isso.

\- Morgana não é uma devoradora de homens, só porque ela quer conhecer um garoto, Harry. Isso nem mesmo faz sentido.

\- Sim, eu sou um idiota, Mione, nem eu sei porque eu disse isso! - O garoto evitou olhar a amiga, constrangido.

\- Pois você devia prestar atenção no que diz, Harry. Pode machucar as pessoas.

\- Deixa, Hermione. Eu não vou dizer nada, Harry, pra não correr o risco de quebrar a sua cara, diferente de você não desconto minhas frustrações nas pessoas. Nem mesmo quando merecem. Vou tentar consertar esse estrago, você vem Hermione?

E as duas saíram sem olhar para trás, ou sequer se despedir. Harry se deixou cair na grama, e ficou olhando o cume da torre de astronomia, amuado.

\- Você estava com ciúmes. – Rony estava ao seu lado, observando a bola de rugby que a morena deixara cair quando correra pro castelo. Harry deixou um sorriso de canto tomar conta de seus lábios, amargurado.

\- Estava.

\- Eu não te culpo, me senti assim quando elas começaram a falar de Hermione e o Boreanaz, mas cara, você gosta da Cho, não é?

\- Você está assumindo que gosta da Hermione? – O moreno ergueu uma sobrancelha, tendo ao menos o prazer de ver as orelhas de Rony avermelhar.

\- Não, é apenas... fraternal.

\- Hum... – Ele apertou os olhos, soltando um longo suspiro depois. – Então com Morgana pode ser fraternal, não é?

\- Claro. Mas eu te conheço.

\- Eu também te conheço, Rony.

E os dois concordaram num aceno mudo de cabeça, e continuaram a contemplar a Torre de Astronomia sem nada mais dizer.

* * *

Hogwarts é uma escola grande, mas é absolutamente impressionante como os assuntos correm e com qual velocidade, principalmente se tem alguém para espalhá-los. Por isso, e ainda mais impressionante quando eles _não correm_, como aconteceu no dia seguinte á discussão de Harry e Morgana. De fato, não fora essa discussão o foco.

Sabado era o dia reservado da Grifinória ao campo de Quadribol. E com a proximidade do jogo contra Lufa-lufa, todo o time estava se dedicando o bastante em treinar suas investidas e táticas de jogo, resultando em treinos que costumavam ultrapassar o racional. Logo após o almoço, eles se separaram em grupos distintos, os garotos para o campo, e as garotas para a sala de treino. Não que eles estivessem se comunicando muito, também, se sentando no café da manha e almoço simplesmente por costume e comodismo, antes de se separar.

Distancia dada, eles se dedicaram as suas atividades, até que o jantar, e depois, destruídos, respectivamente se deixaram ir para o salão comunal.

\- Lá vai ela... – Disse Alícia rindo enquanto Angelina se esgueirava para o andar superior para se vestir e perfumar segundo a própria.

\- Pra quem Angel se arruma tanto ultimamente, afinal? – Jorge ergueu a cabeça do sofá, se sentindo esgotado fisicamente. Fora um bom treino, mas seus braços estavam moídos.

\- Arthur Summers. Eles marcaram alguns encontros desde que ela terminou com Fred no começo do ano.

Fred começou a gargalhar, descrente. – Você está brincando? Que namoradinho infiel Sabrina foi arranjar!

\- Namoradinho infiel? Sabrina? Que história é essa? – Angelina desceu as escadas ainda pendurando um dos brincos na orelha. – Desembucha, Cenoura.

\- Você não sabia que seu "amiguinho" namora a Sabrina Lair?

\- Quantas cervejas amanteigadas você bebeu? Arthur está saindo _comigo_ a quase um mês!

\- Vocês estão ficando, vai ver ele não leva a sério, ou quer apimentar a relação com a ruiva com um ménage, vai saber? Sabrina mesmo quem disse isso!

\- O que foi que eu disse, Fred?- Desconfiada, Sabrina se aproximou após receber olhares de quase todo o time de quadribol da Grifinória. Uma cena começando a se armar, quando Angelina cruzou os braços friamente.

\- Você disse para Morgana que estava namorando o irmão dela e, a menos que você goste de pirralhinhos de quatorze anos, você está namorando o Arthur Summers.

\- Deusa, como você é idiota! Angelina, sei que você e Arthur estão saindo, ele me contou, e não acredite no que o Weasley diz, estava brincando com Morgana e ele simplesmente levou a sério, o pastel!

\- Ah. Bom. – Angelina ponderou por instantes antes de tornar. - Eu sei que ele é como um irmão pra você, ele fala isso o tempo todo. De você e Morgana e toda a família. Fred, me faz um favor, antes de falar besteira por aí, e criando confusão, se informa melhor. Cenoura, burra. – E ela saiu para seu encontro com um ar mau humorado.

\- Bom...eu pelo menos nunca ouvi a Gina dizendo que namorava qualquer um de nós. – Ele tornou, em pólvora e sem querer dar o braço a torcer.

Sabrina revirou os olhos, quanto mais ela teria que aguentar?

\- Porque você não cresce? Se seu problema era não saber como me dar um fora, porque simplesmente não honrou. Essa. Porcaria. De. Leão. E. O. Fez. – conforme dizia, ela ia batendo com o dedo no peito dele, onde estava o leão da Grifinória e o empurrando para trás.

\- Meu problema é ser um trouxa, que foi usado para aumentar o ibope de uma garotinha ordinária. – Ele segurou sua mão esquerda a fazendo parar de acuá-lo contra a parede.

\- Fred, cala a boca. – Disse Jorge se encaminhando para o meio dos dois pra tentar intervir.

Mas antes que chegasse nos dois Sabrina girou a mão contrária a que Fred usava, descontando sua raiva num tapa bem dado e que delineou os cinco dedos no rosto do Weasley a ponto dele girar a cabeça para o lado. Engolindo em seco, ele tornou o rosto, em puro ódio nos olhos azul claros, para encarar uma Sabrina lacrimejante.

\- O seu problema é não pensar nas merdas que diz. E ser covarde o bastante pra não enxergar ou assumir que está falando merda! O meu é me interessar por você.

E simplesmente se afastou até o outro lado da sala, sem ligar pros olhares de toda comunal que apreciava o espetáculo circense dos dois.

* * *

\- _Dirrty_ não é uma boa música. – Rony colocou o fone no braço do sofá, uma expressão horrorizada no rosto. As garotas soltaram o riso, até que ele resmungasse. – É sério, ela não é! Hermione...me mostre sua música! – Ele virou para ela, fazendo a morena corar.

\- Ah você precisa ouvir a que _eu_ vou dançar! – Provocou Gina, salvando Hermione de ter uma disritmia cardíaca.

\- Gina Weasley eu te proíbo de dançar uma musica sensual. Eu te proíbo de sequer ouvir uma música assim! Na verdade não participe dessa competição, ela vai fazer mais pra você, vou escrever para mamãe...Tinta, pena, cadê? – Afobado, ele começou a remexer os papéis até que Gina segurasse suas mãos rindo.

Harry entrou pelo retrato nesse instante erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Haviam entrado em um comum acordo, passado o final de semana, em que Harry agia como um cão arrependido e isso permitia ao menos que Morgana aturasse sua presença, sem trocar mais palavras duras que o necessário. Não era algo muito grande, e as vezes o clima ficava desconfortável, mas era melhor do que a estaca zero do começo do ano, e mais um tempo desproposital sem se falar. Claro, a morena continuava magoada. Extremamente magoada, ainda mais visto que como Hermione e Sabrina bem sabiam, ela nutria uma paixonite por Harry. Que nem avançava para um romance, nem iria, conforme parecia, visto que agora existia esse abismo complicado entre os dois. E Cho e Alecssander Vighty na jogada, talvez?

De qualquer forma, estavam eles ali, e Rony anormalmente esbaforido quando o garoto que sobreviveu chegou e se sentou ao lado de Morgana em específico.

\- O que deu nele?

\- Ouviu a música que Morgana vai dançar, Dirrty, e agora está achando que vou vender meu corpo numa bandeja, e virar uma Jezebel. – Respondeu Gina dando um tapa na mão do irmão.

\- Dirrty Dancing? É uma bonita musica, _"time of my life"_, por que ele acha isso? - Harry sorriu para Morgana e esta virou os olhos pro lado contrário.

\- Não Time of my life, Harry. Dirrty, da Christina Aguilera, não sei se já...

\- Sem chance! – O moreno arregalou os olhos, questionando Sabrina. – Duda costumava babar em frente esse clipe quando isso foi um hit. Era impressionante como... A roupa e coreografia... Morgana, sem chance! – Ele a observou abobado por instantes, medindo-a mesmo com os olhos e sua mente pueril deve ter pensado absurdos, porque ele corou como Rony, até as orelhas.

Sem querer registrar essa reação, que poderia ser mesmo lisonjeira, Morgana cruzou os braços, abrindo um sorriso daninho para Harry. - Combina com meu jeito "atirado" de ser, não acha?

Bastou isso para que ele ficasse de vermelho a lívido e com pesar repetisse. – Me desculpe, eu já disse que não foi isso que quis dizer.

\- Ok, que seja. – Ela respirou profundamente, se levantando do sofá para pegar um copo de suco de abóboras mais distante dali.

\- Ela vai mesmo...?

\- Sim, Harry.

\- Porque?

\- Tem um bom ritmo. – Finalizou Sabrina, encerrando o assunto.

Harry fez uma careta com o nariz. Sem querer arrumar uma briga, e ainda mais por motivos que ele não saberia explicar porem ele deixou para lá, se dirigindo á mesa para começar um dever extenso de Astronomia.

Dever esse que foi se tornando mais complicado de acompanhar conforme as garotas passavam a ensaiar passos de dança bem ali, na frente de todo o salão comunal quase vazio. Ele era um garoto, e um garoto dificilmente deixaria algo como uma fileira de garotas bonitas mexendo os quadris e pompons passar despercebido. Rony se recostou no sofá, sem dizer uma palavra, os lábios caídos, a reação que o próprio Harry deveria estar tendo, se conseguisse perceber o que era a palavra reação.

\- Eu quero usar isso. – Morgana desceu as mãos por seu pescoço, criando um caminho com os pompons até seus quadris e conforme girava o corpo para o lado, a feição afogueada e concentrada, fazia movimentos sinuosos e lentos com a cintura e pélvis que findavam com uma agachada e abrir e fechar de pernas rápido antes de erguer novamente o corpo e arrematar um movimento de pompons girando que parecia absolutamente pouco brilhante perto do que ela fizera até então. Harry ouviu o ruivo ao seu lado puxar o fôlego em uma vez só, e se estivesse um pouco mais dono de sua coordenação monotora, teria conseguido dar um pisão em seu pé, coisa que não estava.

Fechou os olhos, tentando decidir o que martelava e saia em lufadas, mais rápido: seu coração ou sua respiração descompassada. Que diabos aquela professora estava pensando ao sugerir aquele tipo de esporte? Aquilo com uma saia e top ficaria...

\- Como agente vai se concentrar no jogo de quadribol, com isso acontecendo? – Ele sussurrou ao que Rony engasgou e cutucou seu ombro.

\- Espere até ver o que Sabrina está fazendo agora.

Harry abriu os olhos, para enxergar os quadris de Sabrina se movendo em movimentos de cobra, de costas pros dois, as mãos se movendo como ondas os pompons ecoando em sua esteira, antes que ela parasse e sacudisse a pélvis para cima, em jogadas para o lado, pompons caindo por seu pescoço até o chão, e então ela abrindo um spacat e os pegando para agitar.

\- Vou buscar água! – Harry se levantou de uma vez, deixando a pena sobre o pergaminho e afastando o olhar daquela obscenidade provocante.

\- Você acha que Gina e Hermione vão fazer isso? – Perguntou o ruivo, nitidamente preocupado enquanto as meninas riam e pulavam animadas, com comentários incompreensíveis.

\- Argh, não quero pensar em Gina e Hermione fazendo isso, Rony! – Clima quebrado, ao menos para ele, ele voltou a rabiscar a folha do dever.

Bastava fechar os olhos e piscar, porém e uma imagem marcante de cabelos negros movendo-se em ombros ondulantes, mãos delicadas descendo por pescoços e pélvis rebolantes insinuando-se até um abrir e fechar de pernas sensual, tomar totalmente sua mente. Até que ele simplesmente desistisse e fosse dormir.

* * *

Terça feira a noite, eles jantavam após as aulas quando Arthur Summer se aproximou, sentando-se com Angelina perto das meninas e começando uma conversa animada que fez Fred se afastar do grupo, indo discutir algo aos cochichos com Jorge e Louis Vernon do outro lado da mesa.

Passado um tempo, Sabrina, Angelina e Arthur foram dar uma volta pelos corredores, enquanto os outros, mais lentos, terminavam o jantar.

Era ótimo passear com Arthur, porque ele era muito engraçado e simpático, além é claro, de ser bem popular, e Angelina fazia um bom casal com ele, de modo que Sabrina conheceu pelo menos trinta pessoas só naquelas duas horas que eles ficaram andando por aí, esquecidos do tempo. Sabrina contou sobre a cara de Harry quando dissera como Morgana ia dançar _Dirrty_, e os dois estavam se matando de rir quando Sabrina viu a pior cena que pudera ver desde que chegara a Hogwarts, pelo menos até aquele momento, seu sorriso morreu nos lábios, e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas: o grupinho de Thaty Meyer estava conversando, isso lhe deu uma sensação de mal estar, mas não foi isso que a deixou tão chateada assim e sim o que aconteceu posteriormente. Os gêmeos Weasley passaram por eles, Jorge acenando e rindo, e Fred... bem Fred praticamente jogou Arthur contra a parede, e lá foram até o grupinho das divas Sonserinas.

Sabrina, por mais que tentasse, não conseguia tirar os olhos do grupo de Thaty, e seu coração bateu descompassado quando Fred puxou Thaty até um canto e... não ele não estava fazendo isso, seus olhos estavam mentindo... ele beijou Thaty Meyer de um jeito tão apaixonado que se qualquer professor passasse ali naquele instante, simplesmente os daria uma detenção alegando gestos obscenos.

As pernas de Sabrina enfraqueceram e se Arthur não a segurasse ela teria caído no chão.

\- Sá, você está bem? O que você têm? Vem, eu vou te levar pra enfermaria.

\- Não, não precisa eu só preciso sair daqui. Arthur, por favor, me leva pra bem longe daqui, só isso. - A voz da garota estava falhando e quando Arthur e Angelina a abraçaram pela cintura e a levaram para um outro corredor, ela agradeceu e se sentou no chão apoiando a cabeça nos joelhos e chorando até não sobrarem mais lágrimas. Os outros dois observaram tudo em silêncio. Quando terminou ela os olhou e Arthur disse:

\- É o Fred Weasley, né?

\- Por favor, não fala o nome dele.

\- Ah maninha, cê quer que eu vá até lá e acabe com a raça daquele desgraçado?

\- Arthur, isso não ia adiantar nada. - Ponderou Angelina negando com a cabeça e acariciando o braço de uma Sabrina ferida. - Você precisa agora é de um banho quente, uma caneca de chocolate quente, uma cama macia e de uma amiga pra te fazer companhia. Vem, te acompanho até a comunal.

-Obrigada Angelina, mas eu só... não quero ir ali agora.

\- Tudo bem. O Fred pode ser um completo babaca quando quer, acredite eu sei e sei exatamente o que você está sentindo, e quanto não é fácil. Mas vai por mim, depois de você fazer tudo isso que eu te disse, você vai estar um pouco melhor. Vamos, lá. Vem, Arthur.

\- Mas...

\- Arthur! – A bruxa mais velha girou os olhos negando a intenção de amassar a cara do Weasley que o Summers ainda dava.

Obediente. Sabrina chegou em seu dormitório, tomou o banho e quando foi até sua cabeceira encontrou o chocolate quente lá junto com um bilhete de Angelina, assim como suas duas amigas ali de prontidão. Agradecida, ela se jogou nos braços das duas e se pôs a chorar copiosamente.


	15. Capítulo 14

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter e todo seu universo e personagens não me pertencem; produto feito apenas de fã para fã.

História originalmente escrita com Sheila Farias.  
_Porque existem histórias que quando não são contadas ou finalizadas, ficam na sua mente lhe perturbando até que as deixem sair._

* * *

**Capítulo Quatorze – Murmúrios de Morgana**

No outro dia o clima estava insuportável. Morgana foi a única das três a corajosamente descer e tomar café da manhã, assim como para atualizar seus irmãos sobre o estado de Sabrina, visto que eles haviam bombardeado a janela delas com corujas e bilhetes. Na volta ela tinha a blusa e as mãos lotadas de quitutes para abastecer os estômagos das meninas. No caso de Sabrina, no entanto, não importou o quanto ela tentasse a amiga com os melhores pãezinhos amanteigados e chocolate quente caramelado, a ruiva se negou a se alimentar. O coração era um órgão estranho, que afetava o corpo todo aparentemente, e quando a ruiva foi forçada a mastigar sob ameaças, correu ao banheiro e pôs tudo pra fora com tamanha violência que ninguém mais tentou ameaça e bom senso nenhum.

Por volta das cinco horas da tarde, Gina, que não ficara sabendo de nada, prorrompeu quarto adentro esbaforida e preocupada foi rapidamente inteirada do que havia acontecido para elas sumirem e encolheu os ombros, como que envergonhada de ser irmã de Fred.

\- Ouch...hm, eu posso tentar escrever para mamãe se...se isso ajudar, acho... – Ela sussurrou assim que Sabrina se dirigiu ao banheiro para um demorado banho.

\- Não acho que um berrador ajudaria muito, Ginny.

\- Tem razão. – Concordou a ruiva pensativa com Hermione.

Elas caíram em um pesado silencio, desconfortável até que Sabrina saísse porta afora e se jogasse de cabelos ainda envoltos na toalha sobre a cama, como um peso.

\- Eu...eu posso dar um jeitinho Weasley. – Os olhos de Gina se acenderam, após segundos olhando a amiga acabada. Sabrina grunhiu.

\- Não.

\- Não se preocupe, eu _sei_ como atingir qualquer um dos meus irmãos, e não vai lhe causar nada. Ele vai ficar bonzinho como um pufoso por uns tempos. – Ela piscou para a outra ruiva que a olhou com uma ausência preocupante de espírito, como se fosse meio morta por dentro. Gina se calou e perdeu ainda mais a empolgação quando toda a resposta que teve foi:

\- Tanto faz.

Não a situação não estava boa. Apertando os olhos com firmeza Hermione soltou o ar de uma vez e com as bochechas avermelhadas se ergueu pondo as duas mãos na cintura. De forma engraçada, ela lembrou a senhora Weasley.

\- Não, francamente, Sabrina, isso não pode continuar assim por muito mais tempo. Sem comer, sem dormir, chorando e se lamentando o tempo todo, culpando a você mesma e se deixando amargar isso uma vez depois da outra...assim não.

\- Sim... – Morgana pareceu receber coragem com as palavras diretas e até um pouco duras de Hermione. Era triste ver a melhor amiga naquele estado. – Isso não vai levar você a lugar algum, e não venha com isso de: Me deixe curtir minha fossa em paz! Ele merece isso? Não, eu te respondo!

\- Vou te dizer o que vamos fazer, vamos descer e você vai jantar! Vai olhar bem para ele e fazer ele se sentir tão pequeno e insignificante que vai querer sair de Hogwarts.

\- Meninas... – Começou Sabrina, ao que uma Gina pensativa ponderou.

\- Boa ideia, Fred odeia se sentir pequeno e insignificante! Porque você acha que os gêmeos são assim?

Sabrina apertou os olhos para a pequena Weasley, uma expressão com mais cor que qualquer uma que sentira até então. Se abrissem seus pensamentos agora, veriam o desejo por sangue de certo ruivo fluindo lentamente até tomar conta de qualquer outra coisa que ela podia estar sentindo.

\- De verdade, odeia! O tempo todo tudo que ele quer é atenção e estrelato. – Finalizou Gina, notando que dera certo resultado.

Apertando os lábios Sabrina se ergueu e começou a secar os cabelos, com determinação nova no olhar.

Assim que ela tinha marchado pela porta – para encontrar uma pequena rebelião ressentida de Rony e Harry que haviam tentado subir ao dormitório e visto impotente as escadas virarem um escorregador. "Malditas escadas imbecis." Praguejou Rony. – Morgana franziu o cenho e sussurrou para a Weasley:

\- Eles realmente se importam tanto assim com chamar a atenção?

\- Não. – Ela encolheu os ombros, culpada. – Mas isso a fez se animar, não é?

Acenando uma afirmação elas desceram para o Salão principal.

O plano deu extremamente certo...por alguns poucos minutos. Fred pareceu ofendido quando uma Sabrina radiante cumprimentou a todos com uma voz de raio de sol, menos a ele. Assim que se deu conta que estava sendo ignorado ele transformou o gelo dela em vingança e á vista de todo o salão comunal se aproximou da mesa da sonserina e tocou o braço de Thaty com uma intimidade evidente, a arrastando para um canto do salão onde elas viram, boquiabertas, a loira o alimentar brincalhona com um muffin recheado. Descrentes viram Fred olhar a mesa dos professores antes de se inclinar e plantar um beijinho no pescoço de Thaty, que soltou risinhos enquanto olhava Sabrina como se dissesse: _"Eu ganhei, eu fiquei com Fred"._

\- Olha como aquela emplumada se abre pra ele. -disse Morgana lançando um olhar de desaprovação e um muxoxo.

\- Emplumada? Quão nobre...é uma cretina. – Hermione tinha as bochechas vermelhas de raiva, e sua voz era tão virulenta que até Sabrina a olhou com espanto.

\- Eu usaria a palavra _galinha_ sem pensar em educação.

\- Vocês têm razão. Ela é uma vagabunda, piranha, mesmo. - Morgana abusou nos comentários e olhou Sabrina para ver se ela tinha se animado mais um pouco.

A ruiva tinha olhado a cena com aquela ausência estranha no olhar, depois simplesmente deu de ombros e começou a comer, levando a sério a intenção de ignorar o gêmeo. Não entrou no debate das meninas que se seguiu com adjetivos cada vez piores a Thaty Meyer, porém.

\- Merlim, se McGonagall as ouvir falando vai cair dura no chão! – Harry arregalou os olhos após um xingamento particularmente mais pesado ainda do que fizera anteriormente vindo de Morgana. Ele se sentou com Rony ao lado das meninas e começou a se servir de purê em camadas generosas.

\- O que os ouvidos não escutam o coração não sente, Harriquinho.

\- Harriquinho...? – As bochechas de Harry ganharam um tom forte de vermelho enquanto Rony cuspia a sopa com uma gargalhada forte. Morgana encolheu os ombros, num meio pedido de desculpas bem humorado.

\- Se já chegaram na parte de se chamar por apelidos constrangedores a coisa está séria. – Comentou Dino Thomas fazendo os dois ficarem vermelhos em sucessão.

\- Awn, assim como tomates, tão bonitinhos. – Rony apertou a bochecha de Harry em tom de sátira.

\- Cala a boca, Cabeça de Trasgo. – Morgana lhe deu um safanão e revirou os olhos, caindo em um silêncio constrangido com a risada do grupo. Até mesmo Sabrina riu baixinho.

A conversa mudou rapidamente para amenidades, o que fez os dois tímidos a mesa agradecerem intimamente. Pelo menos até que dois lufanos se aproximassem da mesa e como se roubassem o som a volta fizessem os grifinórios todos do grupo os olharem especulativos. Alecssander sorriu cheio de covinhas e se apoiando no encosto da cadeira vazia ao lado de Harry, soltou:

\- Ei, eu acabei de ouvir de algumas garotas da minha casa que vocês vão competir para líderes de torcida, é verdade? – Ao ver a afirmativa meio receosa das meninas ele piscou de forma charmosa para Morgana, a fazendo corar. Harry ergueu as duas sobrancelhas olhando o tom vermelho ganhar o rosto de Morgana e de forma desconfortável sentiu a nuca pinicar, dividido entre a vontade de olhar o que o lufano fazia para conseguir aquele tom brilhante na amiga. – Carlos e eu temos uma ideia de torcida.

O moreno, com a pele meio azeitonada bonita, e olhos castanho claros, que se postara em frente a Hermione, apoiando o corpo na mesa para encarar somente a ela, apertando os lábios em um biquinho que pronunciava os lábios bonitos, disse em tom de flerte:

\- Pensamos em rosetas e faixas, a minha vai estar escrito um pequeno poema bonitinho que termina com: _Vai, Mione!_ – Rony parou de comer e olhou para Hermione fixamente, depois pestanejou.

\- "Vai, _Mione_?" – Formou apenas com os lábios. Harry sentiu pena pela confusão evidente no rosto do amigo, e podia claramente ver que ele estava confuso com quando fora que sentar junto numa aula os tornara tão íntimos.

\- Vocês estão brincando não é? - disse Hermione constrangida.

\- Pode apostar que não. Não quer que eu torça por você, gatinha? – Rony deixou escapar um som como se fosse um balão soltando todo o ar, o que fez o lufano girar o corpo para o olhar por segundos antes de dar de ombros e olhar com expectativa esperando a resposta dela.

Hermione não parecia saber o que fazer. A expectativa no grupo era tão evidente, principalmente de Rony, que ela balbuciou como um peixe, olhando de um para o outro, desesperada. Quando o lufano ensaiou uma cara de mágoa ela pareceu agir por espontaneidade e afastou uma mexa de cabelos encaracolados atrás da orelha, sorrindo tímida.

\- Não é exatamente isso...

Foi o bastante pro ruivo que se ergueu de subto e resmungou algo sobre um trabalho na biblioteca, se afastando dali com as orelhas em chamas. Carlos o observou e depois voltou a dar de ombros. Hermione suspirou fundo e continuou:

\- Não desse jeito, Carlos.

\- Quer dizer, hahaha, isso não é sério de qualquer jeito. – Começou Morgana piscando de volta para o Vighty. Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha, de repente não olhar para ver como esses dois traçavam olhares ficou incomodo e desesperados.

\- Ahh é bem sério, gata.

\- Putz! - disse Sabrina que estava ouvindo até então distanciada de quase toda a conversa.

Alecssander soltou uma gargalhada. – Espera só até ver o que o Fillipe está preparando pra _sua _torcida, Sabrina.

\- Eu o ouvi falar sobre uma faixa que vai pegar a arquibancada inteira, além de camisetas, rosetas, fogos, música tema, gritos organizados, faixa de miss, discurso, coroa de diamantes... – Carlos se interrompeu quando Sabrina deu um tapa na própria testa, pálida e assustada.

\- Ai, minha Deusa.

\- Relaxa, é brincadeira.

\- Mas você disse que ele ia fazer coisa pior, Alecs.

\- Eu estava brincando. Ele só vai fazer a faixa, os gritinhos, as camisetas, as rosetas e os fogos. - Sabrina arregalou os olhos. - Brincadeirinha. Na verdade a única coisa que ele me disse é que vai ficar babando na primeira fila da arquibancada que der pra ver melhor. Tirando isso, ele não vai fazer mais nada, eu acho.

\- Você acha?

\- É, mas não se preocupe, o Fillipe não gosta de chamar muita atenção...sempre. - disse Carlos rindo logo depois.

Não convenceu a ninguém. De repente Harry começou a sentir que sobrava em toda aquela conversa que não levava a lugar algum, e se virou para puxar assunto com Parvati Patil, os olhos fixos em Morgana e seu flerte animado.

Por algum motivo, ele permaneceu incomodado do inicio ao fim da interação com o lufano Alecssander Vighty, que ele não conhecia, e queria conhecer menos ainda agora.

* * *

Ele olhou a lareira sentindo que seu corpo era como o carvão que ficava no fundo. Por fora era como estar morto e cinzento, observando os irmãos e colegas da Grifinória fazerem piadas sem sentido, mas se você cutucasse um pouco com o atiçador, e virasse o torrão de forma que invertesse os lados, veria que um brilho vermelho vivo de fogo e calor queimavam como a morte.

Rony suspirou, exasperado e de forma meio similar a uma garota em crise ergueu os pés até o assento do sofá, deixando entrever as canelas e meias por sob a calça que começara a ficar curta muito depressa, e agarrou uma almofada levando-a até os joelhos e apoiando ali o rosto, como se fosse berrar de raiva a qualquer minuto. Ou quisesse se sufocar.

Jorge lhe deu um tapinha na nuca, e só então ele notou que o gêmeo falava com ele a algum tempo.

\- Eu não sei porque me incomodo em falar com você, você nunca escuta. – Dizia ele com um falso tom de magoa na voz. Rony o encarou sem dizer uma palavra, querendo na verdade plantar um murro na cara do irmão.

Porque? Bom, ele existia, pra começar.

Notando que seu mau humor não era culpa do outro, que de maneira quase sensível até tentara o animar quando o vira encostado infeliz na biblioteca, ele levou os dedos ao cenho franzido.

\- O que foi? Eu perdi a conversa?

\- Percebi. Toma, pega isso. – A garrafa passou da mão de Fred, que observava a conversa atentamente, mas fingia que prestava atenção no que dizia Lino, e foi parar nas mãos de Rony.

O ruivo abriu a rolha e soltou um gemido ao sentir o cheiro forte de Gin de Cereja, famoso no Três vassouras. – E porque eu beberia esse veneno?

\- Ah, seja homem. – Jorge revirou os olhos, ele mesmo degustando uma garrafinha. Observando mais de perto, todos os garotos e garotas que participavam da rodinha pareciam beber a mesma coisa, incluindo Dino Thomas, Simas Finnigan e Lilá Brown. E uma ova que ele ia ser passado pra trás por Simas e Dino.

Rony virou a garrafa e bebeu um gole grande, sentindo aquele fogo interno se agitar mais, mas de forma benéfica e quase confortante agora. Estalou os lábios, apreciando o sabor de cereja que o xarope deixava e gostou imensamente. De repente ele não queria apenas matar todo mundo a sua volta. Apenas Carlos Boreanaz. E talvez Hermione.

\- Vai com calma, também.

\- Tsc, deixa ele, vai fazer bem pra essa situação. – Fred pontuou. – Um homem precisa beber quando isso acontece.

\- Que situação? – Lilá se sentou muito ereta, e começou a prestar atenção na conversa deles. Parvati não estava ali para dividir suas fofocas e risinhos, de forma que a garota era quase legal e suportável, apesar da curiosidade mórbida.

\- Nós vimos o que aconteceu, Ron, deixa disso. – Jorge sorriu para o irmão, e Fred deu tapinhas animadores nas costas dele.

\- Eu acho que se você quer algo, tigre, tem que ir pegar. – Disse o gêmeo imitando a forma sabe-tudo de falar de Hermione.

Rony resmungou. – Assim como você fez com a Sabrina? – Deu satisfação ver a forma como o sorriso convencido do outro simplesmente murchou.

\- São coisas diferentes...

\- Quer o que? Do que vocês estão falando? – A loira choramingava e Rony segurou o rosnado por simples educação.

\- Disso. Tive uma ideia. Hey, meninas! – Jorge se aproximou do grupo que vinha pelo buraco do retrato, parando-os no meio do caminho. Rony desviou o olhar e esvaziou sua garrafa, se recusando a olhar Hermione, conforme o gêmeo falava, e falava, e falava mais ainda com o grupo formado por ela, Sabrina, Morgana, Gina, Parvati e Harry. Uma eternidade depois ele ouviu sua irmã gargalhar e negar com a cabeça, descrente conforme eles se aproximavam.

\- É o jogo mais idiota que já ouvi falar. – Ela se sentou perto de Lino, empurrando o garoto mais velho para lá, com almofadadas.

Gina era assim, ela incrivelmente parecia se dar bem com todos, e de uma forma alarmante encantar as pessoas, mesmo sendo insuportavelmente mandona e irritante. Era fácil para ela ir atrás do que queria também, aliás. Para quase todos os Weasley, ele notou através do tempo. Menos para ele, e Percy. Seu estômago revirou quando ele se imaginou parecido com Percy, de todos malditos seis irmãos que tinha. Talvez fosse a bebida. Ele já estava em sua segunda garrafa, e aquilo era forte.

\- Eu não vou jogar, mas quero assistir de camarote!

\- Que jogo? – Perguntou Lilá. E então Rony ouviu a coisa mais absurda, e ultrajante, que jamais imaginou que as garotas fossem concordar.

Basicamente era um jogo de beijos. E não importa o quanto Jorge explicava insistente que haviam opções, era um jogo de beijos. Uma pessoa tinha os olhos vendados, e tinha que escolher a esmo alguém de uma fileira e depois uma fruta entre as que eram a opção. Jorge explicou que havia aprendido esse jogo com uma garota da Corvinal e Rony se perguntou exatamente que menina? Talvez Padma? Ela era boa em beijos, isso podia explicar tudo. Peras davam direito a apertos de mão. Uva a abraços. Maçã a selinhos, e Salada mista a beijos de verdade, beijos com língua. Por um minuto. Ele se imaginou selando os lábios em uma garota, qualquer uma delas, por um minuto inteiro, e começou a gargalhar.

\- Rony é tão puro, está constrangido. – Fred brincou em tom de menina flertando. Rony jogou a garrafa vazia nele.

\- Um minuto no paraíso? Um minuto com os lábios cerrados com alguém, um minuto segurando a mão de alguém, um minuto _abraçando_ alguém? De verdade vocês entenderam esse jogo direito? Porque simplesmente não mudam para beijos de língua, direto? Faria mais sentido.

Lilá, agora novamente com Parvati, voltou a dar risinhos insuportáveis. Ele imaginava se elas poderiam soltar risinhos por um minuto inteiro?

\- Boa ideia, Ron. Vamos fazer como você disse, e você começa. – Fred sorriu.

Rony observou as meninas sem acreditar direito que elas haviam concordado com aquilo. Quer dizer, ele bebera ali, elas não, não é? Procurou Harry com o olhar e o amigo ergueu os ombros, até ele naquilo. E Hermione, Hermione realmente concordara com...de repente ele se imaginou beijando Hermione e seu estomago afundou.

\- Não, eu não...não foi o que...vocês realmente vão brincar disso?

Jorge foi para trás dele, rindo e começou a fechar seus olhos, conforme e avermelhava mais e mais. – Não se preocupe, eu vou arranjar um jeito de dar um sinal quando você chegar a garota que quer beijar.

Por algum motivo ouviu Lilá Brown suspirar e os cochichos da voz dela com Parvati. Mas não era nisso que estava focado.

Por momentos sublimes ele se imaginou nitidamente escolhendo Hermione. Se imaginou chegando perto dela e encabulado levando aquela sua mecha de cabelos encaracolados e tão castanhos como casca de carvalho até atrás das orelhas dela, deslizando os dedos depois até o queixo pequeno e o erguendo até ele. Imaginou ela ficando na ponta dos pés, porque ele era bem mais alto, e ele se curvando, como que pra engolir o corpo pequeno enquanto seus lábios se colavam e ele os tacava gentilmente com a língua, sentindo a maciez da boca rosada, pedindo passagem até que suas bocas estivessem tão coladas e línguas em uma dança tão compassada que eles teriam que dividir o oxigênio, um buscando na respiração do outro a salvação. Podia mesmo sentir o gosto dela, de chocolate mentolado, como as vezes sentia em seu hálito quando ela se inclinava pra sussurrar algo em confidencia. E o corpo dela magro e arredondado, como ele percebera no ano passado, como num flash, com contorno femininos e macios.

Suspirou, e abriu os lábios para dar o aval a Jorge começar, tremendo em antecipação, algo nele, mais abaixo, naqueles lugares constrangedores, se agitando e o fazendo apertar as pernas ainda mais firmemente.

\- Pronto, Ron? – Jorge perguntou, com tom de riso, e ele começava a acenar com a cabeça.

Então o encanto foi quebrado quando Sabrina resmungou. – Nos seus sonhos que vamos brincar, Jorge.

O gêmeo riu, gargalhou na verdade, conforme se afastava de Ron e batia com a almofada nele. – Rony estava empolgado, Sabrina, você destruiu seus sonhos!

Rony abriu os olhos lentamente, se sentindo na verdade meio imbecil. Tão vermelho e constrangido que quis colocar a cara no chão ou correr para cima como uma menininha.

\- Rony está meio bêbado, é isso que está. – Hermione suspirou e tirou outra garrafa da mão dele, essa pela metade. Quando ela farejou em cima dele, Rony sentiu cheiro de chocolate mentolado.

E quis chorar. E morrer. E principalmente agarrar Hermione e ir buscar o que queria, como Fred havia dito. Se fosse mais fácil fazer isso. Ou dizer a ela porque não queria que Carlos Boreanaz ficasse babando em cima dela o tempo todo. E ele não fosse tão parecido com Percy, era isso que ele ia fazer.

Mas ele era.

* * *

Os dias seguintes, até o final de semana, pareceram passar numa mistura estranha de morde e assopra. Sabrina e Fred mal se falavam, a não ser que fosse para deixar claro que não estavam se falando, ou para se provocar a ponto de inevitavelmente um soltar uma frase desagradável ao outro. Como quando Sabrina fez barulhos de ânsia de vômitos ao ver Thaty Meyer e ele nos corredores conversando, ou quando Fillipe Jackman, de forma um pouco desonesta para a ruiva, recebeu um monte de flertes nos corredores quando Fred passou em caminho ao campo de Quadribol.

Hermione e Rony, por um lado pareciam brigar com tanta frequência e por motivos tão aleatórios que era difícil que eles dissessem como e porque havia começado. Claro, eles tinham uma ideia geral que tudo começara com Carlos Boreanaz a chamando de gatinha, e era consenso geral que Rony era sempre aquele que começava a implicância, mas Hermione, de forma orgulhosa e teimosa, não negava nenhuma das discussões. Era como se ela quisesse punir Rony por ser tão desagradável, mas suas amigas sabiam que no fundo era apenas frustração e insegurança, exatamente por conta disso.

Morgana e Harry...era difícil definir exatamente o que acontecia. Harry as vezes se colocava em posição defensiva, como fizera ao ouvir ela falar de Alecs a primeira vez, mas não tinha um sentimento definido de porque fazia isso e sempre acabava voltando atrás e se desmanchando em desculpas, quando dizia algo que ele afirmava era apenas um mal entendido. Isso era sombrio, e desconfortável sempre que acontecia. Harry sabia que a amiga tinha um mau gênio, mas vinha descobrindo que o gênio dele não era tão melhor as vezes. O ruim era aquela impaciência que sentia quando percebia como estava agindo, mas não queria pensar profundamente nisso o bastante para entender o porque. Era como se ele soubesse, mas não quisesse pensar profundamente no assunto.

Tinha tanto o que fazer naqueles dias, que no fim das contas, entre pensamentos de destruição á um vilarejo esquecido da Grã-Bretanha bruxa, e os estudos e ainda treinamentos solitários que vinha fazendo para tentar melhorar sua Oclumência, ou os treinos de Quadribol, ele não quisesse relaxar e pensar muito sobre um assunto mais simples e adolescente, digamos assim.

Claro, seus planos foram quebrados pela própria Morgana na noite de Sábado daquela semana.

O dia do jogo de Quadribol estava muito próximo, ele ocorreria logo após a seleção de líderes, e parecia que a Lufa-Lufa queria mais do que tudo ganhar esse jogo e reservavam todos os horários possíveis do campo. Estressados, impacientes, os grifinórios se viam na realidade crua de ter que praticamente brigar como leões para reservar o campo, e isso era no mínimo irritante.

\- Defina obcessão. – Resmungou Alicia naquela noite, quando finalmente eles poderiam ter o campo para si.

Isso, porém, era bom na visão de Harry, ao menos significava que eles teriam um ótimo jogo daqui a uma semana. Não poderia ajudar a si mesmo no entanto, e duvidava que fosse se manter inteiro se os gêmeos continuassem a exaurir tanto dos seus jogadores como estavam fazendo naquele treino. Não só eles haviam insistido para que eles ficassem mais do que as duas horas em campo – quando Harry percebeu estavam lá a quatro horas, sem muitas pausas – como davam tarefas e treinos absurdos, tal qual fazer com que as artilheiras acertassem e jogassem inteiramente de ponta cabeças por quase uma hora inteira, sob uma garoa enregelante e pesada, até que Angelina quase quebrou o crânio ao trombar contra o chão enlameado de pura tontura.

Se sentindo desleal e desonesto, ele se deixou ser acertado por um balaço no braço esquerdo, de raspão, mas fingindo que era acertado em cheio, com um escândalo glorioso, apenas para que os gêmeos finalmente o deixassem voltar para o castelo, "para poupar forças". Andou esguichando lama e pensando nos amigos infelizes mais algumas horas sob a chuva, enquanto se dirigia a torre da Grifinória.

Quando entrou pelo portal, não ficou muito surpreso ao notar que o comunal estava completamente vazio, visto que passava muito das onze horas, e todos deviam ter ido para cama, caso não tivessem se esgueirando sorrateiros em festas secretas pelo castelo. Ele nunca tinha ido em uma, mas ouvira dizer que alguns grupos de lufanos e sonserinos davam umas festas de arromba nos finais de semana. As vezes ele acreditava que a Grifinória era certinha demais. As vezes apenas que ele não conhecia muita gente, mesmo em sua casa.

Deixando um rastro de lama nojenta nos tapetes atrás de si, ele começou a se arrastar dormitório masculino acima, quando notou um ponto escuro com o canto dos olhos. Girando para observar melhor, seus lábios formaram um O de surpresa ao ver Morgana jogada em uma poltrona mais perto do fogo. A poltrona não era suficientemente larga para um sono prolongado, e ela tinha pego no sono com um livro nas mãos, que agora jazia entre seu corpo e o braço estofado, cutucando suas costelas de forma que ele imaginou ser dolorosa. Além disso, sua cabeça estava torta e tão jogada sobre o braço do móvel, que seus cabelos caiam em curvas negras varrendo o chão, enquanto seu rosto estava numa posição estranha, meio repuxado sobre o móvel, a ponto dos lábios abertos deixarem escapar ruidosos roncos.

Harry se segurou para não soltar uma risada alta da situação, e quase queria ter uma câmera a mão para guardar aquilo para posterioridade, mas quanto mais olhava a garota ali, tranquila mesmo enquanto roncava e parecia estar a ponto de dar uma cambalhota no sono, mais ele se sentia mal e culpado por a deixar em posição tão incomoda enquanto ria.

\- Morg, Morg, acorda. Cê vai ficar toda dolorida, ei...- Tentou, murmurando baixinho após se aproximar, depois mais alto. Frustrado, ele desistiu após alguns minutos em que a sacudiu levemente, e o máximo que conseguiu foi que ela girasse a ponto do lovro agora ficar abaixo dela, erguendo um pedaço do suéter e mostrando uma pele leitosa e branca em sua cintura. Erguendo-se, passou a mão nos cabelos e olhou a volta. Morgana tinha um sono pesado, ao que parecia.

Ele sempre podia esguichar água nela com sua varinha, é claro, mas imagina que ela fosse soltar todos os cães do inferno em cima dele depois, ao invés de agradecer a gentileza. _" Ops, desculpa, eu queria só que você ficasse mais confortável."_ Não seriam palavras que ela levaria de bom grado. Cansado, do treino e das quatro exaustivas pesquisas de estudo que fizera aquela tarde, tudo que ele queria era ir pra cama o mais rápido possível, sem ter a consciência culpada, de forma que deu de ombros e simplesmente se aproximou mais, resmungando consigo mesmo quando hesitou antes de encostar nela.

Decidido, passou um dos braços embaixo das costas da morena, e outro sob suas pernas, testando para ver se isso a acordara e se ela ia achar algo estranho com o fato dele ter as mãos em volta de seu corpo durante isso. Seu rosto queimava como se ele tivesse próximo demais da lareira antes de uma conexão via flu ser ativada, mas ele não ligou muito para isso, encorajando-se com um: _"Não tem nada demais nisso, é uma gentileza."_ Conforme a erguia e se tornava consciente, até demais, da pele branca que antes vira por baixo do suéter, e dos contornos arredondados contra seu dorso conforme a aninhava contra o peito.

Experimentou um leve frio na barriga quando caminhou até o sofá e olhou para baixo, para o rosto dela tranquilo e de lábios entreabertos que deixavam uma respiração quente contra seu uniforme de quadribol, e pôde contar um punhado de sardas pequenas e discretas, bonitinhas no seu nariz arrebitado. Não demorou a desviar o olhar pra cima e a colocar no sofá, se afastando rapidamente depois de a acomodar o melhor possível, como se algo queimasse no toque. Morgana pareceu sorrir no sono, e aconchegando-se de lado resmungou e depois sussurrou algo inteligível a ver com seus irmãos e Sabrina.

Harry apertou os lábios, inquieto e se deixou olhar para ela mais um pouco, antes de olhar a volta, no salão vazio, como se estivesse fazendo algo extremamente errado e alguém fosse descer e apanhá-lo sorrateiro, com uma maldição. Virou as costas então e foi até o livro que caíra quando ele a pegara e apanhando-o colocou em cima da poltrona novamente. Virava para sair quando ela sussurrou mais algumas coisas incompreensíveis e logo:

\- Hmmm, eu sei...mas eu te amo...

Oh, ok. Agora era a parte miserável em que ela fazia uma declaração de amor ao lufano, Alecssander Vighty, e então ele se sentiria ainda mais estranho e incomodado por segundos antes ter pensado em como queria, só por um minuto, beijar as sardinhas quase escondidas, e...

\- ...Harry. - Terminou ela respirando profundamente.

\- Espere, o que? – Ele deixou escapar, como um ganido, enquanto a olhava de orbes arregalados. Mais assustado do que satisfeito, na verdade.

Quer dizer, ela havia dito _Harry_ e _eu te amo_ numa mesma frase, não havia? Ele havia ouvido direito?

Apenas para garantir, ele se aproximou mais, observando-a de olhos apertados e corpo inclinado mais perto, só para ter certeza de que ela ainda dormia, e não estava brigando ou chamando por ele quando acordou e viu o que ele fizera. Morgana ressonava, e chegou a virar o corpo mais uma vez, ficando de barriga para cima e levando junto uma massa de cabelos negros como carvão em direção ao rosto.

Ficou ali, parado, na mesma posição, estático e ao mesmo tempo pensando muito e nada, antes de se dar conta de que sim, ela ainda dormia, e que a mão direita dele, como se tivesse vida própria, havia se erguido e começado a afastar as mechas macias do rosto da garota. Por algum motivo aquilo pareceu meio certo, e ele queria ver o rosto dela e saber se realmente, _realmente_, estava dormindo.

O indicador deslizou da têmpora até a bochecha, e então até o queixo e maxilar. Devagar, como se ele estivesse testando a textura de sua pele, e percebeu que de fato, ele estava. Engolindo em seco, Harry se permitiu sentir por um momento o que se passava ali com ele.

Seu coração disparado parecia bombear tanto sangue que ele respirava pesada e rapidamente, em lufadas grandes para dar o oxigênio de combustível. E um leve formigar tomava conta da ponta dos dedos que tocavam a curva do maxilar da menina. Estranho, assustado...maravilhado. Com a proximidade, e as palavras, que até onde sabia podiam nem mesmo ter qualquer significado.

Ele queria que tivessem, queria mesmo. Prendendo a respiração ele imaginou o que aconteceria se ele a acordasse com o jato de água e perguntasse o que tinha dito. Ou se fechasse o espaço que tinha até o rosto dela e tocasse os lábios suavemente nas sardas do nariz pequeno, e depois os lábios. Os lábios dela estavam cerrados agora, mas pareciam tão rosados e macios, e volumosos e bons para que ele prendesse nos dentes, que ele quase fez isso.

Quase.

Porque a porta do comunal se abriu e o time todo de quadribol prorrompeu dali, fazendo uma algazarra que o fez pular dois metros para longe dela, vermelho e com uma camada de suor fino na testa, antes de resmungar alguma coisa e seguir os Weasley escada acima.

Quando chegou no ultimo degrau, olhou por sob o ombro. Morgana ainda estava ali na mesma posição, dormindo tranquilamente.

* * *

**N/A:** Ninguém lendo isso? Mesmo? Alô Alô, se alguém estiver, por favor me deixe saber o que está achando ç.ç


	16. Capítulo 15

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter e todo seu universo e personagens não me pertencem; produto feito apenas de fã para fã.

História originalmente escrita com Sheila Farias.  
_Porque existem histórias que quando não são contadas ou finalizadas, ficam na sua mente lhe perturbando até que as deixem sair._

* * *

**Capítulo Quinze – Peguei você!**

Era estranho ficar um pouco confuso em relação a coisas como o amor. Quer dizer, ele tinha toda a paixão por Cho desde muito tempo, mais do que ele conseguia contar. Ou talvez pudesse, lá digamos pelo terceiro ano dele, quando ele finalmente notara que garotas eram, bem, _garotas_, e não só uns garotos diferentes com que ele podia brincar e pregar peças.

Lembrava-se o quanto tudo em relação a ela e Cedrico o incomodara no ano anterior, e nesse também, a ponto dele secretamente sentir meia aversão pelo primo de Morgana quando ficara sabendo da coisa toda com Sabrina, _e_ Cho ao mesmo tempo. Na verdade, seus sentimentos sobre isso e quando ficara sabendo, fora os de que Cedrico, por mais legal que parecesse, fizera algo abominável afastando-o de Cho, talvez com um prazer perverso por o ver sofrer, ou para afirmar sua posição de garanhão de Hogwarts por cima de Harry de quem ele sentia ciúmes por ter sido escolhido também como campeão de Hogwarts e...ok, os pensamentos dele eram sombrios, narcisistas e pouco justos em relação a coisa toda do triangulo amoroso.

Ainda assim, mesmo que houvesse divagado uma vez ou outra sobre o assunto, desde o terceiro ano, Harry nunca se sentira tão...perdido, em relação a sentimentos.

O problema em questão, era o fato de que se sentia balançado pelo que escutara de Morgana, e mesmo que ela não fizesse ideia do que havia dito em sono – E ele devia ser sincero, ela provavelmente não tinha dito nada do que ele concluira, afinal de contas o sonho funciona de forma diferente, as pessoas não são _coerentes_ no sono. – ele se sentia estranho cada vez que olhava ou se deparava com ela. De repente, tudo que vinha protelando de pensar, tinha invadido sua mente com uma potência absurda o bastante para enviar todos os pensamentos e preocupações embora.

Não poucas vezes ele se pegara olhando para ela distraidamente durante as aulas, observando matizes indecifráveis de visão e o que elas causavam, como a forma que ela ficava quando cochichava algo com Sabrina, os olhos brilhando de prazer ao fazer uma piada, o rosto franzido de desagrado, ou como brilhava em uma aura diferente quando a luz de outono entrava por um vitral na aula de Binns e incidia sobre seu perfil.

Droga, isso eram coisas que meninas conversavam entre risinhos nos corredores, coisas que elas viviam sussurrando umas as outras nas filas e o deixavam um pouco enjoado por perderem tanto tempo com coisas tão...incompreensíveis.

Mas lá estava ele, olhando a garota ao longe e se perguntando o que ela teria feito se ele tivesse vencido os centímetros e beijado-a enquanto dormia.

\- Provavelmente me dado um tapa bem dado. – Resmungou enquanto rabiscava o pergaminho, fazendo McGonagall girar os olhos dos pergaminhos que corrigia e o fitar pelos óculos redondos.

\- Algo que queira compartilhar conosco, Potter?

\- Não professora, desculpe. – Puxou um suspiro do fundo do peito, voltando a se concentrar nos exercícios de Transfigurações.

Mas era ainda pior o fato de que mesmo que pensasse nisso com muita frequência, ou observasse Morgana ao longe, ele não parara, em nenhum momento, de se sentir quente e flutuante quando por fim cruzava com Cho.

Isso era contraditório.

Ele estava em um minuto arriscando um dia de mau humor por ver Morgana e Simas Finnigan cochichando e rindo de uma piada que o excluía, muito próximos para acessar seu ciúmes irracional. – Morgana nunca sequer olhara duas vezes para Simas, mas ei, o cara não ficava babando em cima dela, agora que ele parava pra pensar? - E no instante seguinte descendo o corredor, ele se deparava com Cho e era como ver luz e sol e estrelas ao mesmo tempo. Que diabos de garoto doente ele estava se tornando?

Porque isso o incomodava tanto, afinal?

Podia catalogar os sentimentos, se se esforçasse bastante, por uma sentia uma atração que não sabia explicar, por outra uma coisa diferente. O problema era que dependendo do momento e situação, as posições se invertiam. Teria que cair fundo no poço e conversar com Rony, ou quem sabe os gêmeos, ou alguém mais velho ainda, Gui (?), sobre isso?

\- Oi! – Uma garota se aproximou dele, parecendo simpática e radiante. Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha, tentando desesperadamente saber de onde conhecia essa garota. Ele apenas _sabia_ que a conhecia, só não ligava o nome a pessoa ainda. Ela pareceu notar sua confusão, e rindo se explicou.

\- Acho que você não lembra, né? Você não me conhece mesmo, digo, não muito. Meu nome é Gwyneth Ortholan, sou da Corvinal, do sexto. – Ela fez uma pausa e Harry a observou melhor, ansioso, dos cabelos castanhos encaracolados e grandes olhos avelãs, ás meias azul e prata nitidamente corvinas. Harry sorriu, estático. Ela riu mais. – Sou amiga de Cho.

\- Ah sim, desculpe. – Ele se apressou a dizer, encabulado. Conversa estranha.

Gwyneth girou a cabeça e olhou Cho, que a metros a frente deles observava os dois e sorriu pra Harry, acenando e virando para falar algo com um garoto de seu ano. Harry sentiu algo rugir, algo como afeição pura e simples, e sentido de proteção pela oriental.

Cho parecia sempre tão desprotegida ultimamente. Uma menina, que corajosamente tentava superar o fim do amor, e a traição que veio junto com esse ano. Ele imaginava como devia ser ter o coração partido, duas vezes, pela mesma pessoa, e por motivos tão diferentes. E assim como desde que trouxera o corpo de Cedrico, a onda de culpa e arrependimento veio também com mais força.

Ele sempre sentia uma onda de culpa em relação a Cedrico, e sempre ficava bem forte, misturando a proteção e vontade de ser um cavaleiro branco, quando envolvia Cho. De forma estranha, a própria prima dele, Morgana, despertava sentimentos diferentes. Quer dizer, havia culpa, mas...Morgana não chorava, sofria e parecia miserável 98% das vezes que ele a via, então tinha um pouco menos de proteção...e de rancor.

Pensar em Morgana enquanto olhava Cho corando pra ele, lhe pareceu algo abominável, então ele virou-se para Gwyneth.

\- Então...hum...?

\- O que você acha dela? – A outra soltou, mudando o peso de uma perna para a outra.

\- O que? – Harry puxou o fôlego, tentando não parecer tão tímido quanto se sentia. – Digo...como exatamente? Quer dizer, Cho é uma garota fantástica, legal, extrovertida. Gosto de quando conversamos e...jogamos quadribol? – Ele testou, incerto. Gwyneth soltou um muxoxo e lhe deu um tapa no braço.

\- Sim, ela realmente é tudo isso. Você é um cara eloquente, Harry. – Disse isso de forma que teria dito: Você é idiota. Harry pestanejou. – Mas eu quero dizer, o que acha dela para ter um...encontro?

_"Garotas são estranhas, porque ela não disse antes?"_, pensou o garoto beirando o desespero. Se de hesitação, nervoso ou falta de paciência era difícil ele saber.

Longos minutos em que ele ia e voltava com a resposta passaram, e Gwyneth parecia bem impaciente quando Rony se aproximou, revirando os olhos e agarrando a mochila de Harry abraçou o amigo pelo ombro.

\- Ele adoraria!

\- Rony! – Harry olhou o amigo sem saber se detestava ele ter aceitado, ou ele estar se esgueirando pelo castelo ouvindo suas conversas particulares.

\- O que? Não? É só um café no Madame Puddifoot nesse final de semana...

\- Não é isso, eu só...

\- Ele aceita. Harry tem olhado Cho de longe a anos, claro que aceita.

Se Rony tivesse revelado que ele usava calcinhas para dormir, ele teria ficado menos envergonhado. Viu os olhos de Gwyneth crescer, esbugalhados e brilhantes de deleite, e ela virar para ver Cho por cima do ombro, sorrindo pra amiga. Cho pareceu modesta, e colocando uma mecha de cabelos atrás da orelha, corou. Quão adorável?

\- Ceeerto. Combinado, ás três. Ei... – Ela hesitou, já de costas e olhou Rony de cima a baixo, avaliando. Era uma garota bonita, isso era verdade. Seu rosto angular e pequenos lábios em forma de coração, davam um ar aristocrático, e suas curvas bem delineadas no suéter apertado da escola, junto a barra da saia um pouco alta que roçava as coxas e o corpo atlético, deixavam o suficiente para a imaginação. Era como uma garota que se podia dar o luxo de escolher e avaliar. – Eu também vou estar lá, se você quiser participar, ruivo.

Rony parecia atingido por um balaço.

\- Cara, uma garota como aquela acabou de me chamar pra um encontro? – Ele balbuciou. Harry revirou os olhos.

\- Não, ela _me _chamou pra um com a amiga dela. Você é tipo um bônus track. Que te deu pra aceitar, ein?

Eles haviam voltado a caminhar, e Harry ia cada vez mais sentindo uma sensação de vazio e desamparo na boca do estomago. Um encontro com Cho era algo bom, ele esperara isso e pedira tantas vezes em silencio no ano passado, que parecia meio injusto agora ele sentir aquela sensação quase ruim quando ele aconteceu.

\- Como é? Você ia negar?

Harry suspirou, coçando a nuca exasperado. – Não sei, talvez, eu queria poder ter decidido sozinho.

\- Você tava balbuciando e soltando sons estranhos de afogamento. A menina já estava achando que você era demente. Te fiz um favor!

\- Eu posso decidir quando te pedir um favor ou não, Weasley? Nesse caso eu não pedi, então você não devia ter se intrometido.

\- O que há com você? – Rony pareceu chateado e amuado, como se a esperança de ter ajudado o amigo murchasse a cada palavra de Harry e isso fosse algo terrível. Ótimo, ele devia se sentir assim mesmo.

\- Eu quero decidir quando vou a um encontro e não que você decida por mim. Aliás, quando você começou a ficar ouvindo pelas minhas costas?

\- Eu não ouvi pelas suas costas, esse é o corredor do nosso salão comunal, caso você não saiba. Elas deviam estar ali por horas esperando te achar, isso _é_ grande. Pense Harry: Cho! Cho Chang.

\- O que tem Cho Chang? – Hermione apareceu por trás deles, fazendo os dois darem pulos de léguas de puro susto.

\- Harry tem um encontro com ela! – Rony apontou, depois para si mesmo. – Eu aceitei, ou ele ficaria só parado como um peixe. Agora ele está com raiva.

Harry apertou os lábios, se negando, terminantemente a olhar para o lado direito de Hermione, o lugar onde Morgana estava no chão, pegando os pergaminhos e livros que derrubara quando ouvira o que Rony tinha a dizer. Sem saber como agir, com medo de se movimentar muito para direita e pegar algum relance indesejado, ele olhou para Sabrina a esquerda, só pra ver a ruiva o olhando com algo parecido a...julgamento? Recriminação? Estranheza?

\- Ah...você gosta de Cho? – Ela perguntou incerta, observando Hermione, não Morgana. Porque?

\- Não é bem...

\- Ah sim, ele gosta, desde o ano passado. Cedrico vivia dizendo como era estranho que ele sempre estava perto, e como havia voltado para salvá-la no lago, e coisas assim. Você deveria ter agarrado o peixe antes dela ter feito toda essa confusão com Sabrina, ein Harry. – Morgana entrou em seu campo de visão, sorrindo meio animada demais. Quando passou por ele ela deu um tapinha em suas costas. – Divirta-se, garotão.

Um silencio desconfortável surgiu entre ele e as colegas.

\- Bem, eu acho que... – Rony começou, pescando algo na expressão de Harry e no que acabara de acontecer.

\- Rony também tem um encontro. Se quer saber ela é sua cara, Hermione. – e realmente agora que parara pra pensar, ela era.

Saiu deixando Rony se explicar.

* * *

\- Espero que ela quebre alguma coisa ou que nasçam dez espinhas enormes no nariz dela, ou então que ele descubra que é gay e que a pessoa que ele verdadeiramente ama é o Rony.

\- Ei não mete o Rony nessa não, Morgana. – Hermione andava meio aérea e animada _demais_ após a tentativa sem graça de Rony se explicar após a saída de Harry.

Sabrina achou bonitinho, a despeito da situação, a forma como por fim Rony assumira que de certo ângulo Gwyneth parecia mesmo Hermione, ele não tinha se dado conta, jurava. Mas isso era bom. Para Hermione, por mais que ela fizesse cara de zangada e saísse pisando duro, ela apostava que fora como ele dizer que ela era bonita. Pobre Hermione.

A ruiva virou-se para a amiga morena, se perguntando se sairia fumaça em algum momento de suas orelhas. Ela parecia ferver, prestes a explodir. Era triste e desleal que ela pensasse coisas assim insensíveis de um momento péssimo como aquele? Fred a tornara tão coração gelado assim? Se esforçando para ser uma amiga melhor, ela estendeu mais um chocolate a Morgana, solícita. A morena agarrou a barra e deu três dentadas acabando com ela inteira, antes de voltar a falar.

\- Não me venha defender, ele que causou isso!

\- Morgana, eu pensei que você estivesse conformada, você desejou que eles se divertissem!

\- O que você queria que eu fizesse? Queria que eu mandasse os dois pra puta que pariu? É, eu deveria ter feito isso mesmo, ai toda Hogwarts ia saber que eu gosto dele! - Ela fez um gesto obsceno para um quadro particularmente mau educado, que as mandava calar a boca.

\- Não exagera, estávamos só nós no corredor. – Retrucou Sabrina, observando ela devorar outro chocolate como se fosse nada. – Ei, chega, você quem vai acabar com dez espinhas no nariz assim. – Elas brigaram por um tempo pelos chocolates e Sabrina se levantou do chão, descabelada, mas vitoriosa. Pegou toda a caixa e mais os doces que viu espalhado e foi até o banheiro dando descarga em toda aquela coisa tóxica.

\- Morgana se você quer saber minha opinião...

\- Não, muito obrigada Sabrina, mas eu não quero. Mas prometo que da próxima vez eu te peço se quiser.

\- Relax Morg, eu vou falar mesmo assim. Você não tem direito nenhum de ficar brava. O Harry não tem nada com você, e isso é porque você não quer. Morgana eu sei que você é meio tímida com meninos, mas você sempre correu atrás do que você queria, o que você está esperando pra tentar fazer o Harry, se isso ainda não aconteceu, gostar de você? Como você quer que o menino adivinhe que você gosta dele, se você não, pelo menos, dar algumas dicas? A nota dele em Adivinhações nem é tão alta assim!

\- É Morg, você tem de paquerar ele pelo menos um pouco, não vai adiantar sentar e ficar esperando ele cair no seu colo, né? - disse Hermione se afastando cautelosa. A luta das duas devia ter sido algo realmente impressionante.

\- É, e se você não fizer nada vai acabar perdendo ele pra Cho, porque _ela_ tomou uma atitude.

\- Ah tá, claro. O Harry gosta da Cho vocês ouviram!

\- Er...você respondeu por ele na verdade. – Sabrina apontou para ela acusadora.

\- Sim, e ele não negou. Aceitou um encontro. Soletra encontro pra mim?

\- Isso não quer dizer...

\- Isso quer dizer tudo, Hermione. – Ela se pôs de joelho em frente seu malão e começou a fuçar até encontrar um pacote de fudges de chocolate, meio rançosa, ficou tentando levar eles a boca um por um, sob o olhar de nojo das outras. Sabrina estendeu a varinha quase entediada:

\- _Accio fudge, Accio, Accio._

\- Me deixa comer!

\- Não! Você vai começar a comer cenouras e maçãs por uma semana depois, e alfaces com mostarda, e me carregar por corridas intermináveis em volta do campo de quadribol.

\- Ahh é. Se cuide, você disse. Ele vai te notar, meninos são idiotas, você disse. Melhore seu...

\- Desculpa? Eu não disse que você deveria encaixar em padrão algum pra conquistar Harry, nós fizemos isso porque queimar calorias era melhor do que chorar, lembra disso? – A ruiva se enervou.

Dizer que forçara a amiga a se encaixar num padrão que achassem atraente, ignorando sua personalidade ou o que ela sentia sobre si mesma era tipo, ofensivo. Mesmo porque, na sua opinião, o aparelho era o problema, não os quilos a mais...bom, talvez um pouco, mas isso não queria dizer nada. Morgana se sentia mal consigo mesma, e era apenas por isso que haviam mudado o que ela mesma não gostava.

\- É bom. É verdade. Me deem a solução então, o que vocês fariam no meu lugar? Como faço pra esse encontro nunca, nunca acontecer?

Depois de alguns segundos de silêncio, em que até ela ficou mais visivelmente amuada, Morgana balançou a cabeça em negação:

\- Viu? Vocês ficam me repreendendo, mas não conseguem pensar numa solução pra isso, do mesmo jeito que eu não consigo. O Harry não desistiria do encontro com a pessoa amada nem que eu me estribuchasse na frente dele.

\- Escuta aqui, como você tem tanta certeza que a Cho é a _"pessoa amada"_ dele?

\- Ele _disse_, Sabrina. E Hermione disse também!

\- Eu o que? – Hermione arregalou os olhos, meio na defensiva. – Eu disse que ano passado _parecia_ que ele gostava dela. Eu não disse nada sobre esse ano. E se você quer saber eu acho que ele sente alguma coisa por você sim, eu já peguei ele olhando pra você pelo menos umas cinco vezes, inclusive hoje na aula do Binns. Ele sente ciúmes de você com o Alecs, não faz essa cara de dúvida, isso é óbvio, porque ele faz cara feia pro Alecs e chama ele de Vighty, quando todo mundo, até mesmo Dino, Simas e Neville, que não falam com ele a não ser oi e tchau, chamam ele de Alecs? E o mais importante: quando ele falou que você era atirada só porque você estava falando que o Alecs era bonito e queria conhecer ele, agente perguntou pra ele porque ele tinha feito aquilo e ele quase disse que tinha ficado com ciúmes.

\- Quase! - Disse Morgana como se tivesse achado o mapa de um tesouro.

\- Ah, Morgana, por favor.

\- Bem...mas se isso fosse verdade ele não teria aceitado se encontrar com a Cho...

Sabrina sentiu aquilo de novo, como se doesse pensar que a amiga passava por isso, mas fosse uma dor distante, gelada. Pra começar, ela não achava que fosse tão ruim assim, Morgana podia fazer algo, qualquer coisa. Se ela pedisse ou aceitasse ajuda, Sabrina pensaria em uma poção ou duas. Talvez Amortencia. Cerrou o maxilar, revirando os olhos. Era doloroso sentir aquele...não sentir, em relação a amiga. A fazia ficar ansiosa, e raivosa.

\- Bom, sabe o que você pode fazer? Em vez de ficar se negando o que dissemos, fica comigo e entra pro clube das freiras de Hogwarts. Nosso coração partido daria boas histórias para palestras, podemos criar um movimento nazi feminista e fazer as garotas daqui desistirem da sexualidade. Se formos rápidas conseguimos fazer a _nojentinha lá_ aderir antes de sair com Harry. – Não evitou xingar Cho, a despeito de a ter meio que perdoado já. E no fundo, o "nojentinha lá" e a ideia, era em relação a er...Thaty Meyer e Fred Weasley.

Ultimamente tinha sido difícil lidar com os dois pelo castelo, e a dor, a mágoa a falta de ação que ela sentia ao ver.

Morgana girou os olhos pra ela. Hermione pareceu entender melhor, e se dando conta com um sobressalto, deu um tapinha no ombro de Sabrina.

\- Olha, vamos pensar em alguma coisa, por enquanto, temos aula, vamos nos concentrar nisso.

Sabia Hermione! Sempre pronta a defender suas notas e tirar, por uma hora ou duas, o amor de suas cabeças. E nossa...como ela e as amigas sofriam por amor!

Era realmente, _realmente_ impressionante, pensou com crueza.

* * *

A vida continuava, e as aulas continuavam, quer eles decidissem que um cataclisma pessoal estava para acontecer ou não. Ainda que Harry secretamente ficasse satisfeito por não se deparar com Morgana, ou Rony, em quem decidira dar um gelo, ele se sentiu meio deslocado, como se algo estivesse fora do lugar. Com dificuldade passou em frente a mesa da Corvinal, acenando de volta para uma Cho tímida e Gwyneth esbaforida. Parecida com Hermione, sim, mas pelo visto completamente diferente na personalidade. Ele veria, afinal. No final de semana, veria.

Isso é, desde que Lilandra parasse de chantageá-lo.

\- O que você quer dizer com: Só vou passar o recado a Padfoot se você tiver algum progresso na aula? Que tipo de sádica você...

Lilandra soltou um longo e melindroso suspiro, apontando toda a volta de sua sala com um girar de dedos, o que o fez pensar por longos minutos antes de compreender.

\- As vezes acho que ser uma professora tão legal quebra minha autoridade. Te conheço a um misero mês e tenho certeza disso, Harry Potter. E olha, tenho anos e anos de profissão!

Ele resmungou mas não fez mais nenhum comentário maldoso.

A verdade _era_ que as lições de Oclumência vinham se mostrando de incertas a desprezíveis. Ele tinha um avanço muito, muito lento, e apenas no dia de hoje libertara lembranças particularmente dolorosas e constrangedoras para o escrutínio de Lilandra. Por algum motivo elas tinham a ver com os Dursley e Hermione socando Malfoy no nariz, não com o que vinha rondando sua mente. Isso _era_ um progresso, não? Tinha medo de dizer isso para a professora, ou ela meio que saberia o que procurar...ou o que não procurar.

Era engraçado, ele supunha, o fato de que ela sempre fazia perguntas ou tentava saber sobre sua infância com seus tios, ou coisas contra seus rivais. O tópico preferido da semana era esse, sobre Malfoy e sua gangue, assim como Duda. Isso não demonstrava muito sobre o que e quem a professora era, é verdade. Ao contrário, era meio como se ela quisesse que ele preservasse seus pensamentos mais profundos para si mesmo, quase cortes. Tirando o fato de que ela parecia chocada com cada lembrança dos tios que tinha.

Na primeira vez que eles haviam tido aula, em que ele se sentia um boneco manipulado e tendo sua vida esmiuçada, ele já notara um padrão. Na segunda aula ela lhe perguntara sorridente o que ele queria saber. Harry não hesitou:

\- Sua relação com Sirius Black, pra começar.

\- Oh, indo com ganância no pote. Porque você iria querer saber sobre algo intimo meu, como minha relação com qualquer pessoa? Isso é meio desleal. – Ela tornara, de forma incompreensiva para Harry. Havia algo que ele não tinha pescado dessa frase, ele tinha certeza. Se era a ganância dele, ou falta de escrúpulos por ir direto em um segredo que ele não deveria saber, "Para sua própria segurança", ele não tinha ideia.

\- Voldemort iria querer saber sobre meu dia a dia no colégio? – Ele tornou mau humorado, e então recebeu um olhar sujo, que dessa vez conseguiu decifrar bastante bem como o fato dele parecer saber _demais _sobre o que queria Voldemort e como se jogava aquele jogo.

Interessante ela o olhar acusadoramente. Mas logo a professora se recuperou e sorriu misteriosa. – Tem razão, ele vai querer saber algo caro para você... Já passou pela sua mente que seu _dia-a-dia_ diz o bastante e muito sobre não só você, quanto sobre o que você valoriza, Harry? Tipo os seus amigos? Suas relações? Alguma _namoradinha_? E bem, há seus planos, e o que está fazendo em relação a ele, e o quanto isso o preocupa. Mas tem razão, ele não vai querer saber sobre sua infância.

Mas ela ainda continuava a se focar apenas nessas coisas, e em coisas mais inofensivas.

Hoje porém, ela havia se sentado recostada na cadeira e sorrido animada, assim que ele entrou. Após arrancar suas lembranças, sem ao menos suar, ela anunciara:

\- Hoje vamos tentar o inverso. Você tenta descobrir qual minha relação com Sirius com Legilimência, o que acha?

\- Porque isso? – Ele perguntou incerto.

\- Dumbledore acha que se você souber como se escala e que aparência tem um muro, você saberá reproduzi-lo. – Ela disse simplesmente. E então falara sobre o formulário de visita a Hogsmeade, e ali estavam eles.

Sem pensar ou dar tempo de reagir, ele passou a tentar. O feitiço saiu de seus lábios e de sua varinha como se ele tivesse acostumado a fazer aquilo toda hora. Talvez fosse por causa da maneira absurda como ela vinha usando aquilo nele.

E ele tentou de verdade.

Tentou, e tentou, e tentou. De forma incompreensível, tudo que ele via quando tentava acessar uma lembrança, ou sentimento em Lilandra, era um relvado e florido campo verde sob o sol. Era estranho acessar esse lugar, no meio do vazio estéril, tão belo, mas tão sinistro, sem movimento, cor ou som. E por mais que tentasse, e andasse em sua mente por todos os lugares, tudo que achava era o mesmo padrão de flores silvestres e grama verde, sob um lindo sol de verão.

Tentou tanto que sua cabeça passou a doer mais e mais, sensível em corpo como devia estar em alma, mas a cada frustração ele se irritava e forçava mais.

\- Harry, eu acho que já chega! – Lilandra estava agora atenta, observando-o como se algo estivesse extremamente errado nele. Harry não ligou, apertando a varinha com mais força, sibilou sua negativa.

Tudo aconteceu rápido e de forma agonizante demais, mas ele lembraria e repassaria cada detalhe no dia seguinte consigo mesmo.

De repente a dor de cabeça foi como se seu crânio estivesse sendo aberto, começando pelo ponto sensível entre suas sobrancelhas onde ele habituara-se a esmagar o cabelo para tentar esconder a terrível cicatriz. No instante que acessava os campos floridos de Lilandra, ele a viu arregalar os olhos e formar uma negativa com os lábios, mas os sons não pareciam chegar exatamente até ele.

\- HARRY!

Por sublimes segundos ele viu o campo florido chegar ao seu fim e duas figuras escuras se adensarem no meio da campina, uma claramente sendo uma Lilandra. – Mais nova, de cabelos longos e lisos escorrendo pelos ombros e um sorriso bonito nos lábios inocentes. – e a outra era uma mulher nova e bonita, mais velha do que ela, de cabelos em ondas luxuriantes castanho escuro, com olhos do mesmo tom. Não! Eles eram chocolate, percebia agora, de um marrom cremoso e cheio de riscos amarelos e esverdeados pela íris. Algo nela, vindo de Lilandra, falava sobre segurança e afeição, ainda que ele, ao olhar a forma como a mulher bem feita de corpo se aproximava da garotinha que tinha sido a professora pelas costas, o fizesse lembrar de uma cobra. Ao mesmo tempo que Harry tentava registrar sua vitória e o que acontecia, a dor em suas sobrancelhas era tão insuportável que uma parte de si mesmo cegava, fazendo com que a campina e a imagem ganhasse bordas nubladas de sonho e memórias desvanecendo.

Se agarrou aquela lembrança, forçando a ver o que acontecia, conforme identificava mais características na mulher sorrateira que se aproximava da menina Blacklight com passinhos saltados.

\- Tão ingênua...ingênuo... – A voz da mulher começou a ter um eco, lembrando uma estação de rádio mal sintonizada. Ao mesmo tempo que era firme e sedutora, assim como suas generosas curvas e sorriso de lábios cheios, era também masculina e sibilante, mas os toques de malicia vinham dos dois tons sobrepostos.

A Lilandra da lembrança se assustou, e Harry sentiu o que ela sentiu, o desespero e dor quando foi agarrada por trás, pelo braço, pelas unhas da mulher que arrancavam sangue enquanto se aproximavam de seu ouvido e sussurrava:

\- ...Consegui chegar até você, Lilá. _Legilimens._

E então a lembrança e o mundo se fundiu, e morreu para ele. A dor da professora se confundindo com a sua, como se seus tímpanos tivessem explodido e metade de seus miolos caísse pelas orelhas, assim como os dela. Harry sentiu o corpo guinar para frente e começar a cair naquele vazio negro e despovoado de vida, uma gargalhada ao mesmo tempo feminina e masculina, sibilante, ecoando por sua mente paralisada e indefesa.

E então ele soube de onde conhecia aquele sibilar masculino, e soube o que acontecia com ele agora, e o quanto fora burro de continuar com aquilo a despeito de quão fraco estava. Não que ele achasse que fosse fazer diferença no instante que aquele ser tinha decidido abrir caminho até suas lembranças.

\- _Tão ingênuo...Peguei vossssê!_ – Sibilou Lord Voldemort, acessando sua mente pela Legilimência através de sua cicatriz, a milhares de quilômetros de distancia.

Ele ouviu o eco das palavras até perder a consciência.


	17. Capítulo 16

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter e todo seu universo e personagens não me pertencem; produto feito apenas de fã para fã.

História originalmente escrita com Sheila Farias.  
_Porque existem histórias que quando não são contadas ou finalizadas, ficam na sua mente lhe perturbando até que as deixem sair._

* * *

**Capítulo Dezesseis – Desenrolares**

Ficara sabendo por Parvati Patil, e esta ficara sabendo por Hermione Granger quando esta cochichara com Rony Weasley a ausência de Harry na noite anterior, de forma que já era hora do almoço quando Cho finalmente se colocou a caminho da enfermaria de Hogwarts, ansiosa.

Ela adquirira uma apreensão quase patológica em relação aos garotos que se interessava quando estes sofriam acidentes, provavelmente por culpa de Cedrico. Não que ela tivesse se interessado por _muitos_ garotos mais desde o fim do ano passado.

Quando entrou no quarto, sozinha, a não ser por uma caixa de sapos de chocolate – o que se levava para visitar um garoto doente, afinal? – ela se sentiu um pouco intimidada. Harry parecia desnorteado, e se interrompeu no que dizia, mas o pior era que não estava sozinho. A sua volta, a despeito da medibruxa com cara de desagrado, Cho podia identificar Rony e Gina Weasley, assim como Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Morgana Summers e, para seu desespero, Sabrina Lair.

Não sabia como lidar com Sabrina depois de tudo o que elas haviam...sofrido? Não sabia mesmo se a outra a odiava e tinha tantos rancores quanto ela sentia ainda no fundo do peito, e lhe arrepiava os pelos apenas por imaginar que a ruiva acharia possível que fosse a primeira namorada, e ela a _amante_. Ela fora tão enganada quanto, odiava estar na situação de indigna, por mais que não muitas pessoas alem daqueles na sala soubessem. Talvez não Neville.

E ainda havia Morgana. Não só ela fora de alguma forma a culpada de toda a relação de mentiras, como ajudara de certa forma o primo a lidar com aquilo sem que Sabrina, ou ela, desconfiassem. Além disso, ao ver como a morena a olhou, teve a sensação ruim na boca do estômago de que mais do que Sabrina, ela própria queria a enfeitiçar com maldições imperdoáveis.

\- Oi Cho. – Foi Sabrina quem o disse, para seu espanto e embaraço, e Cho entrou na ala se sentindo desengonçada e quente no rosto.

\- Hm, Harry, eu fiquei sabendo que você desmaiou...

Harry gemeu, e Rony Weasley lhe deu um tapinha compreensivo nos pés, como que para estimulá-lo a seguir em frente. – É, imagino o que mais estão dizendo. Obrigado por vir.

Cho parou perto da cama, insegura sobre o que dizer, olhando Harry nos olhos. Não havia dúvidas de que ele tinha motivos para ir para a enfermaria. Seu rosto era uma máscara de morte pálida, com olheiras profundas e roxo escuro sob os olhos, e a expressão mortificada, como se quisesse que alguém acabasse de vez com sua vida e findasse seu sofrimento, não ajudava ao todo. A oriental sorriu, mais segura de si, como que para encorajá-lo, e colocou os sapinhos ao lado dele.

\- Não sabia o que trazer, desculpe. Você gosta desses?

\- Ugh, sim, obrigada. – Ele apertou os lábios bem firmes, passando os olhos pela sala, como se não pudesse decidir onde olhar. Qualquer lugar menos para ela, e a sua direita. Cho girou e franziu o senho ao ver Morgana cochichando algo com Sabrina ali.

\- O que aconteceu? – A oriental voltou a olhar Harry, para perceber que agora ele tinha uma leve cor nas bochechas.

\- Eu não posso...

\- Vamos ter um pouco de simancol e deixar eles a sós. – Rosnou Morgana de repente, fazendo com que Cho e Harry dessem ligeiros pulos de susto. Hermione puxou o ar, como se fosse dizer algo mas metade dos amigos já tinham disparado dali como se fossem balaços desgovernados.

Harry soltou o ar de uma vez, apertando os lados do lençol ao mesmo tempo que os olhos, com uma expressão de quem sentia muita, muita dor. De fato, sua cabeça voltara a doer, mas ele tinham certeza de que não era outro ataque dessa vez. Cho sentiu os lábios tremerem um pouco, com uma onda de amor e cuidado preenchendo seu peito.

Harry parecia tão _quebrado_ quanto Cedrico parecera quando ela se aproximara para ver seu corpo morto no ano anterior. Porque os garotos de sua vida precisavam ser tão complicados assim? Sem se dar conta, a preocupação que sentira dera vazão e ela sentiu lágrimas quentes escorrendo por suas bochechas e embaçando sua visão de Harry um pouco.

\- Oh...Merlin, Cho o que foi? Eles te magoaram, meus amigos podem ser meio... – Ele engoliu em seco, sem saber o que dizer enquanto a garota limpava o rosto com a manga do suéter, desolada.

\- Não, me desculpe, eu só pensei em como...você parece tão doente! Eu fiquei preocupada quando fiquei sabendo e pensei...eu...desculpe Harry. – A oriental soluçava, e tremia, parada no mesmo lugar, com vergonha de si mesma. As sombras sob os olhos dele, a fragilidade do seu rosto pálido. Parecia _tanto_ com Cedrico. Abafou um soluço.

Harry pareceu engasgar e afastou os lençóis tentando se aproximar dela. O que ele deveria fazer afinal? Porque ela chorava? Porque mulheres choravam? Mordendo os lábios, ele tocou ligeiramente o ombro de Cho, tencionando a lhe dar tapinhas de consolo, quando ela gemeu em dor e se jogou em seus braços.

Suspirando profundamente, o garoto que sobreviveu deixou os braços caírem ao redor dos ombros dela, e deixou que ela chorasse em seu peito até se esgotar, enquanto acariciava seus cabelos longos e negros.

* * *

\- Isso é obtuso, irresponsável e... – ele ouviu a voz muito conhecida, de Lupin entrar pela porta.

\- Boa tarde, Harry. Atrapalhamos? – Harry deixou os lábios caírem, e se apressou a se afastar de Cho, enquanto a menina, vermelha e parecendo querer que um buraco se abrisse no chão virou de costas e limpou os olhos.

A sua frente um grupo de adultos se prostara na sala. Dumbledore estava parado com os olhos brilhantes de riso, as mãos cruzadas a sua frente observando os dois com interesse evidente. Madame Pomfrey sibilava, se apressando a ralhar com Cho, enquanto fazia Harry voltar a se deitar e se adiantava para levar a garota para fora da enfermaria, continuando um discurso sobre pessoas enfermas sentindo grandes emoções, enquanto Lilandra se apoiava na parede avaliativa e pensativa, olhando a saída das duas. E bem ao lado da cama Lupin parecia vermelho e contrariado, enquanto observava o homem que lhe fizera a pergunta e parecia algo entre travesso e orgulhoso, ao observá-lo.

-Hm, não senhor Weasley, só estávamos...conversando. – Harry deu um sorriso amarelo, ao que Arthur Weasley soltou uma gargalhada retumbante, e diferente do que ele jamais vira antes, se jogou na cama e bateu em seus pés, com cumplicidade.

\- Oh sim, James costumava usar esse tipo de desculpa sempre. As vezes acontecia de algum balaço acertar bem em cheio, e então a enfermaria se enchia de garotas querendo _conversar_.

Harry titubeou, olhando para Lupin sem entender direito. O senhor Weasley já saira de Hogwarts quando seu pai frequentara a escola, ao menos quando ele podia já pensar em _garotas_, e bom, ele nunca soubera que eles haviam sido tão próximos. Lupin rosnou e segurou o braço do senhor Weasley, o puxando da cama e murmurando baixinho:

\- Você poderia ao menos não ser _tão_ obvio assim? Em cinco minutos o Ministério pode aparecer aqui e você estaria _morto_, antes que disséssemos dementadores.

\- Porque os dementadores viriam atrás do senhor Weasley? – Harry recuperou rapidamente a compostura, curioso sobre o que era tudo aquilo, ao que Dumbledore se adiantou sorrindo.

\- Exatamente, Remus, porque eles fariam isso com _Arthur_?

Remus cerrou o maxilar e lançou um olhar sujo em direção ao diretor, mas se calou e se aproximou de Harry, mais composto.

\- Você está bem, eu vejo. Sabe porque estamos aqui? – disse o ex professor, e Harry acenou um afirmativo com a cabeça, a despeito de não ter exata certeza sobre o senhor Weasley, nem o porque de Lupin ter vindo também.

Já estranhara o fato de que Dumbledore não viera questioná-lo sobre o que ele vira ou que acontecera até então, e tinha um milhão de perguntas sobre as quais já tinha meia ideia de suas respostas. Abriu e fechou a boca infinitas vezes, assistindo os outros olharem pacientemente e então, com a ajuda de Lilandra começou a contar cada sensação e por menor do ocorrido.

Ao fim, Lupin e Lilandra encostavam-se na parede,pensativos, e Arthur Weasley o olhava com uma mistura de preocupação, raiva e impaciência no olhar. Foi ele o primeiro a dar alguma resposta, lançando-a ferina ao diretor.

\- Eu disse, desde o princípio, que a ideia era ruim, que isso poderia acontecer! Voldemort vai se aproveitar de cada fraqueza que Harry tiver, e ele praticamente o _chama_ quando fica tão excitado assim.

\- Esse é precisamente o motivo para que tome as aulas de Oclumência, meu estou de fato mais preocupado com o meio que ele achou para chegar até Harry. – O diretor girou os olhos para a professora Blacklight, e ela pareceu constrangida e acuada. Harry se perguntou se tinha algo a ver com a sua memória, a que ele tivera acesso.

\- Sim, desculpe Lilá, mas eu também disse que seria mais prudente que não fosse você a ministrar as aulas. Você sabe que seu passado... – Arthur Weasley acariciou o ombro da professora, de forma tão carinhosa que Harry encolheu os ombros meio constrangido. A sra Weasley, talvez não gostasse muito daquele tipo de contato. Girou os olhos para longe, um mero espectador sobre a conversa que definia sua própria vida. E um extremamente irritado com isso.

\- Está fora de cogitação que você o faça, pare de insistir. – Brigou Lupin, irritado. – Lilandra é nossa melhor escolha.

\- No entanto, foi mais do que provado que não. – Dumbledore apertou os lábios, severo. – E eu não o poderia fazê-lo com tudo que tenho feito. Você tão pouco o pode, Remus. O que nos dá apenas a outra opção!

\- Não! – Arthur se aproximou esbaforido de Harry, meio enlouquecido. – Não importa o que vocês digam, eu não confio nele. Harry não pode correr esse risco, eu não vou permitir.

Harry olhou para o senhor Weasley, assustado. O que diabos? Tudo bem, ele era como um filho, ele imaginava, e agradecia a ele por isso, no entanto...

\- Qual é a outra opção? Supondo que vocês falem sobre quem me ministrará essas benditas aulas de Oclumência? – Ele tornou, decidido a tomar partido mínimo de sua própria vida.

\- Snape. – Rosnou o senhor Weasley, lhe lançando um olhar significativo. Harry se encolheu. Ele só vira aquele tom ao falar do professor em apenas uma pessoa antes e por instantes aquele olhar lhe lembrou. Oh!

\- Sirius? – Ele sussurrou, olhando o outro mais de perto.

\- Um garoto bem perceptivo. – Dumbledore tornou sem um tom de sarcástico que deveria vir junto.

Um tanto chocado, Harry viu oum olhos azul céu do senhor Weasley lhe dar uma piscadela. – Você não achou que eu ia ficar quieto em casa, sabendo que você tinha os miolos fritados, não é?

\- Isso é...você está correndo muito risco! Você não deveria estar aqui! – Ele começou a juntar os pontos. Polissuco, provavelmente, e no entanto, isso poderia facilmente ser descoberto, se alguém no ministério sequer desconfiasse? Sirius estava louco?

\- E sensato também. – Lupin revirou os olhos, cruzando os braços e olhando feio para Sirius, como se dissesse: Até o garoto tem mais juízo que você. – O ponto é que você tem _muitos deveres no Ministério_ para ajudá-lo com isso, e Snape é nossa melhor opção.

\- Vocês sequer já perguntaram? Eu não acho que ele, huh, concordaria. – Harry tornou com o óbvio, e se sua voz soava esparançosa e desagradada, ninguém poderia culpá-lo. Ter aulas com Lilandra era ruim. Ter aulas com Snape ia ser o inferno sob a terra.

\- O professor Snape está a par de nosso problema, e se preciso for sua ajuda...se esforçará ao máximo.

\- Sim, e abrirá um caminho direto para seu Lorde chegar a Harry!

\- Seu Lorde? O professor Snape ainda é...?

\- O professor Snape é de extrema confiança, e colocaria minha vida em suas mãos se fosse preciso. – Suspirou Dumbledore, encerrando a questão. – E há coisas que você não precisa saber ainda, Harry. De fato, deveríamos deixá-lo descansar.

\- Eu quero saber se vão colocar um Comensal da morte para me dar aulas de como me proteger de Voldemort, obrigado por perguntar, professor. E a resposta é não. Eu não vou ter aulas com Snape! – Sirius apoiou a mão em seu ombro, olhando com desafio para os outros, em apoio. Lupin e Lilandra se entreolharam, mas Dumbledore manteve firme seu olhar em Harry, avaliativo.

\- Talvez eu esteja colocando a coisa de forma errada, senhor Potter. Veja, a professora Blacklight tem uma linha que pode facilitar o acesso de Voldemort, que não me cabe explicar, mas que já mostrou-se ineficaz. Remus e eu nos encontramos impossibilitados de começar algo assim, sem contar o fato de que seria fácil que nossos próprios planos fossem aniquilados com a presença constante ao seu lado, planos de suma importância nessa guerra. Nenhum outro tem acesso livre a você, ou pode tê-lo sem que as ligações emocionais mais atrapalhem que ajude, e que tenha o pescoço cortado antes disso. – Ele tachou olhando para Sirius condescendente. – Desta forma, ou seguimos essa opção, ou você é livre para não tomar aulas, afinal, é sua vida. – Ele esperou, enquanto Harry o olhava estupefato.

Então, era realmente uma opção? Era realmente uma escolha? Ele sabia o que sentira, e o quanto o incomodava o fato de que o que Voldemort fizera nada mais fora do que brincar com ele. Ele o testara, o provocara, deixara claro que não importa o que ele estivesse tentando fazer, ele era mais forte, e podia chegar a si facilmente. O que Voldemort fizera não fora usar Legilimencia para descobrir algo, e sim brincar com o fato de que para ele Harry era extremamente fácil de prever, e enganar. Ingênuo...fora isso que ele dissera. Harry sentiu o peito tremendo, a garganta apertando. Não de dor, mas de ódio, puro e simples. A sua frente Dumbledore prendeu a respiração, e ele teve quase certeza de que o diretor podia sentir aquela energia emanando dele, e não gostava ao todo daquilo.

\- Podemos tentar com a professora Lilandra, novamente, é claro. Mas não sei se ela está disposta a correr tal risco. – Ele olhou Lilandra e ela apertou os olhos, como se estivesse sentindo muita dor. – Você deve saber que confio plenamente nas habilidades de Severo, e sei que a despeito de suas...diferenças...ele é a opção perfeita. O Lorde das trevas não desconfiaria disso, ele é confiante demais de que sabe como as pessoas pensam. Tomariamos medidas de maior segurança, é claro. Harry...a pergunta é: _Você_ confia em mim?

Harry apertou os lábios e observou Dumbledore de forma diferente agora. Não como um aluno, não como um inferior. Apenas como um homem, um homem velho no qual aprendera tremendamente a confiar, não com admiração, mas de igual para igual, como alguém que tanto quanto ele, queria um fim nessa guerra. Rangeu os dentes e concordou com a cabeça, ouvindo a exclamação de raiva de Sirius ao seu lado.

\- Vamos deixar Harry descansar. – Disse seu padrinho, para sua surpresa e lhe deu um tapinha nas costas, se dirigindo a porta. – E conversar sobre essas medidas de segurança.

Foi a maior representação de respeito a suas decisões que ele tivera em meses.

* * *

Dois dias depois Harry saiu da enfermaria com duas realidades em mente. A realidade onde ele não fizera as perguntas que de fato queria para Lilandra Blacklight. Sua relação com Sirius, quem era aquela mulher em suas lembranças e porque isso tornava mais fácil que Voldemort tivesso acesso a ela e por conseguinte a ele. A realidade em que Severus Snape era um Comensal da morte, provavelmente ativo, que Dumbledore confiava, e lhe daria aulas de Oclumência. E a realidade em que ele se abraçara a Cho, sentindo todas aquelas sensações boas e quentes, ao mesmo tempo que se sentia um fracassado porque sabia que ainda pensava em Morgana Summers como alguém com quem também queria ter alguma coisa. E por isso precisava fazer algo sobre isso.

Não que isso importasse, já que nas visitas posteriores não vira a garota e tão pouco a vira naquela manhã.

Ela e as garotas estavam se concentrando de corpo e alma na audiência e tinham acordado um pouco mais cedo e ido fazer os últimos retoques na coreografia. Por causa disso talvez, pensou ele, é que a mesa da Grifinória parecia ter menos garotas do que o comum.

Quando o sinal para a primeira aula bateu Harry pôs sua mochila nas costas, e junto com Rony e Neville se dirigiu para a aula de TDCM.

Chegando lá encontrou Hagrid, junto com canino encostado em uma árvore do lado de sua cabana. Nenhum dos problemas pareciam afetar o guarda caças, e a despeito de Malfoy's e companhia, que desde o terceiro ano pareciam querer tirar-lhe do cargo, o meio gigante se mantinha como um dos melhores professores de Trado das Criaturas Mágicas que Hogwarts tivera em anos, ao menos na visão de alguns Grifinórios. Ele era um pouco empolgado demais com seus bichinhos assassinos, é verdade, mas o que era a vida sem emoção? Assim que os viu o meio-gigante mancou para junto deles, e só então Harry notou uma espécie de faixa em seu tornozelo esquerdo. Isso não o impediu de dizer animado:

\- Onde estão as garotas? Elas é que vão adorar a aula de hoje!

Harry e Rony deram de ombros e Neville respondeu sucinto:

\- Elas foram ensaiar, já devem estar chegando. Gina me disse que voltariam no horário das aulas.

\- Ah, elas devem estar muito ansiosas com essa audição. Principalmente a Mione, Merlim sabe como ela quer entrar pro time de chefes, e está insegura. Mas eu não sei porque ela acha que não consegue, sendo uma garota tão encantadora.

\- Nem nós sabemos, Hagrid. - disse Rony suspirando. Ele realmente não sabia era porque ela _queria_ entrar pras chefes, pra começar. – O que houve com sua perna?

Hagrid pareceu se retrair e murmurou baixo enquanto olhava para a floresta proibida:

\- Experiência com animais para as próximas aulas. Experiências ruins.

\- Que animais você queria trazer para as aulas que lhe torceu o tornozelo? – Perguntou Harry com um mal pressentimento. Hagrid corou e engoliu em seco, olhando incerto para Neville.

\- Algo não deu certo com a família de Aragogue. – Foi a única explicação que ele ofereceu, antes de se afastar enquanto Rony empalidecia mais e mais como se estivesse pronto a desmaiar.

\- Ele não está pensando em trazer aqueles monstros pra estudarmos está? – Ele agarrou a manga de Harry desesperado, enquanto olhava a volta aflito, como se a qualquer momento uma aranha gigante fosse pular em cima de si e arrancar sua cabeça.

Harry esperava _muito_ que não.

Nesse momento Malfoy apareceu no alto da colina sem seus dois guarda costas e acompanhado ao invés disso por, para espanto dos garotos, Sabrina, Morgana e... Hermione, a única que parecia não estar muito feliz com a companhia.

\- Se agarre menos ao seu namoradinho, Weasley, não somos obrigados a assistir seus amassos. – Disse o loiro, e os três estavam tão estupefatos pela forma cordial que as meninas andavam ao lado do sonserino que não tiveram reação a não ser observar.

\- Ah, cresça, Draco! – Morgana torceu os lábios e se encaminhou aos pés da clareira onde Hagrid batia uma palma satisfeito, para chamar atenção de todos.

Não demorou um segundo para que Hermione saísse das companhias nefastas, se postando ao lado de Harry como se Malfoy tivesse uma doença contagiosa. Malfoy que fingiu que nem tinha percebido que ela estava lá, desde o começo, continuou sua vida, cochichando algo para Crabbe que gargalhou e olhou nefasto para Harry e Rony. Só então o ruivo se deu conta que ainda continuava segurando a manga do amigo e a soltou, constrangido, e prestou atenção finalmente no que dizia o professor e guarda caças – que também assistira a cena um pouco chocado, antes de se recompor.

\- Bem... hoje nós vamos começar a estudar Fireonts. - Ele foi até atrás da árvore e tirou uma espécie de cachorrinho peludo com pelos avermelhados, orelhas grandes e arrebitadas, grandes e assustados olhos bordôs e, o mais impressionante, uma cauda espessa, feita de uma espécie de fogo que em vez de assustar dava impressão de ser fofinha como a própria cara do cachorrinho.

Hagrid tinha razão, as garotas adoraram o bichinho e soltaram exclamações do tipo: "_Ohhhhh! Que coisinha fofa!"_ ou "_Ahhhhh! Eu quero um pra mim_!"

Quando Lilá se adiantou para frente para acariciar o bichinho Hagrid interveio, dizendo:

\- Cuidado, é um filhote, mas ainda é arisco, eu o peguei ontem e acho que ele está assustado com tanta gente. A cauda, apesar de parecer inofensiva, tem um alto poder de fogo, portanto é melhor vocês se agacharem. - Todos se agacharam, até Malfoy, e Hagrid continuou. - Isso, agora eu vou soltar ele um pouco e vocês deixem ele ir até vocês e cheira-los. Depois ele mesmo vai pôr o focinho debaixo de suas mãos, se ele não fizer isso não acariciem, ok?

A classe concordou com a cabeça, era mais ou menos a dinâmica do Hipogrifo, que marcara suas memórias a um tempo, mas agora era um bichinho que eles realmente queriam chegar perto, pra variar. Hagrid soltou o Fireont. O bichinho recuou alguns passos, depois com passinhos tremidos foi até Morgana e se pôs a cheirá-la. Depois de um tempo ele empurrou a mão da garota em direção a sua cabeça e ela acariciou seus pelos vermelhos gentilmente. Ele virou-se para Sabrina e fez o mesmo com ela, depois Hermione, e num instante todos da classe podiam passar a mão no bichinho, inclusive Malfoy, Pansy, Crabbe e Goyle.

Num certo momento o bichinho deitou-se de bruços na grama em frente a Parvati e ela olhou para Hagrid indagadora. Hagrid acenou com a cabeça num sinal para ela seguir em frente, e a garota passou os dedos sobre a barriga do bichinho.

Já na segunda aula, Hagrid começou a explicar as propriedades mágicas dos Fireonts e explicou para a classe como havia capturado aquele.

\- Mas, Hagrid. - Perguntou Sabrina- e se ele não conseguir achar os pais dele quando você o colocar de volta na floresta?

\- Pais? -Hagrid deu uma risadinha. - As fêmeas dos Fireonts estão na lista das menos maternais. Elas abandonam os filhotes assim que eles criam dentes e já podem comer sozinhos. Provavelmente por isso eles se tornam tão desconfiados e ariscos.

\- Ele não me parece muito arisco. – Resmungou Theodore Nott se aproximando do fireont ainda deitado na grama e pronto a cutucá-lo com o pé quando o animal se colocou em posição de ataque e na frente de todos atacou o sonserino com a cauda que dobrara de volume em fogo. O garoto gritou e assistiu as calças e logo o roupão das vestes pegarem fogo, que ele não conseguiu apagar com um feitiço, o que só o fez gritar mais. Malfoy se adiantou, rosnando insultos ao colega enquanto fazia _alguma coisa_ que para surpresa deles acalmou o animal e o fez deitar compassivo na grama a seus pés.

\- Menino idiota, eu disse que ele atacaria. – Hagrid bufou, enquanto jogava um barril inteiro previamente cheio de água nas vestes do sonserino gritante.

\- Eu não tenho culpa de você ser um desastre como professor. – resmungou o outro, enquanto Hagrid corava e balbuciava uma reprimenda.

\- Ora...eu sou...sou seu professor! Dez pontos a menos para a sonserina.

O clima pesou enquanto lados eram formados, e sonserinos hesitavam entre azarar o meio gigante, lutando contra os grifinórios e correr o risco de perder ainda mais pontos. Para estranhamento geral, foi Malfoy quem acabou com tudo. Ele ainda estava alheio á confusão toda e resmungou no silêncio que se havia formado.

\- É uma ótima linhagem, os pais dele deviam ser sangue puros castamere, pela forma do focinho e patas, um animal desses seria bem cotado nos criadouros de cruza como macho alfa. E pare de chorar, Nott, ele ainda não tem força o suficiente para queimar profundamente, são só vestes. – O loiro se ergueu e limpou os joelhos das calças, olhando a volta e achando coelhos pendurados sem a pele ali por perto. – É suposto alimentarmos ele com essas coisas esqueléticas?

Hagrid, e mesmo alguns outros, o olhavam com um respeito diferente agora. Foi só mais tarde, quando eles faziam experimentos com diversas carnes e tentavam colher um pouco da chama do fireont em tubos de ensaio – segundo Hagrid era possível, o fogo fireont parecia solidificar magicamente quando dentro de vidros temperados com sangue de dragão. – foi que Harry ouviu Malfoy explicando a Morgana de onde viera aquela aparente "bondade".

\- Minha família tem criação de fireonts, tenho cerca de treze animais premiados. – Disse simplesmente, dando de ombros.

A vida não parava mesmo de surpreender.

Depois dessa aula, um tanto chocados, eles se dirigiram para a aula de Feitiços. A algazarra da visita a Hogsmeade no dia seguinte, e a abertura na semana seguinte dos jogos de Quadribol estava demais para eles conseguirem se concentrar com os Feitiços para criar um escudo protetor. Então o professor Flintwick resolveu deixa-los conversar e praticar sem muita vistoria, enquanto punha em ordem seu diário de classe, que tinha sido desorganizado por um aluno do sétimo ano, que achava que aquilo era engraçado.

_"Fred e Jorge" _\- Pensou Rony satisfeito.

* * *

Olá, leitores (Alguém lê? - drama-), os capítulos estão meio lentos e diferentes não é? Isso acontece porque estou na parte onde tenho que modificar mais o enredo porque o anterior acontecia muito, muito rápido, muitas coisas juntas pro fim.

A essa altura, espero que vocês tenham percebido que a história leva um rumo diferente do canon dos livros, isso acontece porque ela foi escrita durante o hiatus do quarto pro quinto livro, e bom, eu poderia mudar adaptar, e deixar tudo igual, mas aí perderia toda a graça da fanfic, acredito, e sendo uma ficção de fã...no entanto, tenho me esforçado para deixar o mais plausível (personagens são muito ooc's as vezes? Provavelmente, me desculpem, estou me esforçando aqui...) e possível as coisas que aconteceram. Fazer uma espécie de mistura do enredo junto ao que sabemos...mais ou menos. A verdade é que personagens como Ninfadora Tonks são importantes demais para deixar passar, e planejo fazer isso de forma meio nostágica, quem sabe? Sem mudar demais as coisas originalmente escritas. É um UA, afinal, sejam legais e levem isso em mente ;-;

Me deixem reviews e me deixe saber o que estão achando e se algo deve ser mudado. *-*

**Osmar Fogaa -** Aii, minha primeira review, que emoção. *-* KKKK Obrigada por estar lendo e gostando, sweet, me dá mais ânimo pegar regularmente o texto e viajar na escrita. Mesmo. Sobre o Harry, eu torço para que ele não seja tão lerdo quanto nosso weasel favorito, mas não sei se acredito muito nisso, será que ele não vai se deixar levar pela bobice? Torçamos! ç.ç KKK


	18. Capítulo 17

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter e todo seu universo e personagens não me pertencem; produto feito apenas de fã para fã.

História originalmente escrita com Sheila Farias.  
_Porque existem histórias que quando não são contadas ou finalizadas, ficam na sua mente lhe perturbando até que as deixem sair._

* * *

**Capítulo Dezessete – Confidências**

Era o horário vago de Sabrina, Rony e Harry, enquanto Morgana e Hermione iam para suas aulas de Runas Antigas, e o castelo se encontrava em polvorosa. Alguns ainda faziam brincadeiras com Sabrina, perguntando se haveria ou não outra festa de arromba e ela quase queria não ter que estar na biblioteca naquele instante, fazendo os deveres de Transfigurações antes da visita. Além disso no Domingo ocorreriam os testes de líderes de torcida, para que o campeonato de quadribol começasse na segunda feira, e isso fazia com que fosse quase um feriado na escola.

\- Muitas coisas acontecem aqui, me pergunto o porquê. – Ela resmungou enquanto molhava a pena observando um grupo de Lufanos cochichando enquanto Madame Pince pedia silêncio. Rony estalou a língua fechando seu dever e esticando as costas, cansado:

\- Provavelmente Dumbledore não quer que todos fiquem olhando os jornais cheios de pânico.

\- É, só eu posso. – Harry resmungou mau humorado enquanto escrevia seu último parágrafo na redação. Sua atenção foi voltada á uma mesa a frente onde Cho, Gwyneth e mais algumas garotas, olhavam para ele tentando chamar sua atenção, e o fazendo corar quando acenaram e deram risinhos animados. Sabrina ergueu uma sobrancelha ao ver isso, e Rony estremeceu.

\- Elas me assustam quando fazem isso.- Confessou o ruivo. – Será que Cho contou sobre a ala hospitalar?

\- Não sei, talvez sim. Isso é meio constrangedor. – O moreno voltou a olhar para seu dever, sentindo as bochechas quentes ao se lembrar de como fora o interrogatório que acabou vindo quando ficaram todos juntos depois do almoço, sobre _o que acontecera na ala hospitalar_.

Sabrina também se lembrava disso, e de como Gina se juntara a elas nos dois dias que Harry estivera na enfermaria, para tentar achar uma solução, qualquer uma, aos problemas de Morgana e Harry. Sentindo aquela falta de espírito que a vinha acarretando ela finalizou o parágrafo e soltou sem nem mesmo erguer os olhos de seu pergaminho.

\- Harry você ama a Cho? – Afinal, não era essa a pergunta que ela deveria ter feito desde o princípio? Ou qualquer uma delas? Não era essa a dúvida?

O garoto engasgou com sua própria saliva, e ela finalmente parou de assoprar o pergaminho para olhá-lo. Uma mudança gradual se tomou em seu rosto e até mesmo Rony parecia interessado na questão. O ruivo apoiou o queixo na mão e ficaram os dois observando o rosto de Harry ter espasmos como se ele tivesse pensando consigo mesmo, em um conflito interno.

Ele não podia dizer que sim, porque nem ele tinha certeza. Mas a questão ali, era que ele precisava desabafar, precisava falar para alguém aquilo tudo, alguém mais para decidir se ele era um canalha, ou mesmo lhe dar um conselho, fosse qual fosse. Sabrina era sua amiga. Sabrina era mulher. Rony não era o melhor nisso, mas era seu melhor amigo no mundo. Hermione seria boa também, mas ele tinha alguma espécie de vergonha em se abrir com a amiga que quase nunca conseguia se abrir com ele. E Sabrina perguntara! Isso foi como se oferecesse sua válvula de escape.

Apertando bem os lábios juntos ele enrolou seu pergaminho e pediu que os outros fizessem o mesmo. O que fez a ruiva estranhar aquela solenidade toda que havia causado uma simples pergunta. Não deveria ser uma resposta simples?

Quando já estavam andando em direção ao lago, Harry finalmente abaixou e pegou um ramo de grama, mordendo a parte interna dos lábios antes de dizer.

\- Presta atenção vocês dois, eu estou confiando em vocês, portanto vocês tem que jurar, dar sua palavra, que não vão dizer nada do que eu falar aqui nem sob tortura. Ok? Principalmente _você_, Sabrina!

Os dois balançaram a cabeça assustados, o que de tão grave poderia ser tudo aquilo? Harry continuou:

\- Eu amava, ou sei lá _gostava_, da Cho ano passado e tinha plena certeza disso, mas...esse ano. Têm uma garota que, bem... me deixou confuso, entendem? Ela é...linda, e é simpática, inteligente e tem um charme especial. Eu não sabia que eu sentia uma coisa diferente por ela até uns dias atrás. Tinha todas as dicas, mas eu nunca parei para pensar nisso...

\- Você tá gostando da Mione? - Rony se adiantou, com as orelhas muito vermelhas.

\- Ahn? – Harry e Sabrina o olharam sem entender absolutamente nada, e o ruivo bateu o pé numa moita próxima, sem responder. – Não! De onde você tirou isso?

\- Não sei, você veio com o papo de dicas, de que nunca se deu conta.

\- Bom sim, mas não é algo tão antigo assim. Só você é estúpido a esse ponto, Ron. – Harry revirou os olhos, como quem dissesse que a lentidão do amigo era inacreditável.

\- O que você quer dizer com isso?

\- Então quem?- Perguntou Sabrina, mas no fundo ela já sabia quem era. E isso meio que a animou, a fazendo sorrir um pouco.

\- Eu não sei se posso dizer pra vocês, eu tenho medo que vocês...- Ele olhou para Sabrina.- contem pra ela.

\- Mesmo que eu quisesse eu já dei minha palavra. - Disse a garota.- Você está confuso entre a Cho e a Morg, não é?

Harry balançou a cabeça numa afirmação muda, se perguntando se deixara transparecer tanto assim seu sentimentos. Sabrina riu e pensou que a amiga tinha que saber disso o mais rápido possível, mas então lembrou-se que tinha dado a sua palavra, ótimo Sabrina, porque não tinha cruzado os dedos nas costas?

\- Olha eu sei que parece idiota, e eu estou fazendo um drama sobre isso. Mas isso é mais perturbador do que achei que seria. Eu fico pensando sobre as duas e simplesmente não sei como me sinto sobre nenhuma delas. E eu tenho coisas melhores com o que me preocupar, mas isso é real, e isso está aqui, e eu fico tendo esses pensamentos... – O moreno revirou os olhos, como se decepcionado consigo mesmo e com o que gastava pensando quando tinha toda uma guerra lá fora.

Sabrina deu um tapinha em suas costas, compreensiva.

\- Você é um adolescente, Harry, nem tudo é violência sangrenta, mesmo que você tenha todo o peso do mundo nas suas costas.

\- É cara, desencana, você tem que viver. Agora, eu desconfiei que tinha algo errado quando você brigou comigo. Porque não me disse? – O ruivo deu um soquinho de brincadeira em Harry, e o outro se resignou.

\- Você é tão sensível quanto uma lesma, Rony. E não é o melhor cara no mundo pra se falar sobre relacionamentos.

\- Sim, a Hermione... – Começou Sabrina. Ela estava _mesmo_ gostando do que suas perguntas causavam. Mas então Rony a interrompeu, cerrando o maxilar.

\- ...está em Runas Antigas, e é melhor deixar ela lá.

\- Sim, com o Boreanaz. – Resmungou Sabrina e ele fingiu não escutar. – Bom, você tem um problema, Harry, mas como sabe que é um problema? Digo, você diz que se sente diferente em relação a Morgana, o que exatamente sente? E porque acha que é o mesmo em relação a Cho?

\- Não é o mesmo...é...eu não sei. Só que quando eu penso em Morgana falando com o Vighty agora pelos corredores, ou chamando Malfoy de Draco, ou coisas assim. Eu não gosto! E gosto quando ela acidentalmente acaba segurando meu braço, como me abraçando, antes de se dar conta de que não sou seus irmãos e que é intimidade demais. Eu me sinto...constrangido, mas... aquecido. – Rony segurou a risada. – Não! Idiota! Não é isso. É só... bom.

\- Sim, a ponto dela perceber e tentar segurar a intimidade com você, porque acha que te incomoda. - Sabrina sentenciou. Harry apertou os lábios e ergueu as sobrancelhas, pensativo.

\- É melhor do que eu a deixar fazer isso, gostar e acabar em uma situação tonta como quando ela caiu em cima de mim. – Ele engoliu em seco, corando. – De qualquer forma, não acho que ela saiba disso, e eu não sei lidar exatamente com as garotas.

\- Isso nós percebemos quando Cho te olha, fala com você, te visita...

\- Sim, Rony. Na verdade, todos percebemos, até Morgana. Se você se sente assim com a Cho, e ao mesmo tempo confuso com Morgana, a verdade é que passa a impressão de que só se sente assim com a primeira.

Harry suspirou. Isso podia ser verdade, mas metade das vezes ele apenas estava pálido sobre como Morgana ia reagir aos avanços de Cho. Fora assim na enfermaria. E ele disse isso aos amigos, ao que Rony começou a rir.

\- Ah, era por isso aquela cara de quem levou um chute bem lá. Entendo. Mas, com qual das duas você acha que quer sair? Digo, tem mais do que apenas ciúmes fraternal, e vergonha, ou atração nisso sobre Morgana?

\- Não é ciúmes fraternal. E se eu soubesse exatamente a resposta não estaria pedindo conselhos logo a você! – Ele revirou os olhos, observando Sabrina.

A ruiva estava em uma conversa interna consigo mesma, se descriminando por não poder contar nada daquilo a Morgana, se perguntando se aquilo contaria como traição, descobrindo como faria Harry desistir de se encontrar com Cho, e se encontrar com Morgana em vez disso. Mas o que ela diria a Harry? Porque ela era amiga dos dois, e era essa sua posição ali, não? Ela deixou os ombros caírem, cansada.

\- Bom, Harry, então eu acho que tá na hora de você resolver logo isso, você vai lá e marca um encontro com a Cho, só que aí vem e diz que também gosta da Morg. Você acha mesmo que se a Morgana sentir alguma coisa por você ela vai continuar se iludindo, sabendo, ou pensando que sabe, que você gosta da Cho?

\- Quem marcou esse encontro foi Rony, não eu! - Os dois amigos olharam acusadores para o ruivo.

\- Tá, mas pra mim você gostava _só_ da Cho. E o que você ia fazer, sair correndo? – Ele foi extremamente prático, para variar.

\- Não eu só ia dizer que acho a Cho bonita, foi isso que a Gwyneth me perguntou.

\- Mas e se ela perguntasse se você queria ter um encontro com ela, então? Se você disse-se não a Cho nunca mais ia querer nada com você, aí vai que você descobre que é dela que você gosta de verdade?

\- E o que vocês querem que eu faça? Não dá pra desmarcar mais nada. E se, como você disse, eu descobrir que é dela que eu gosto de verdade?

\- Então, é melhor você tirar Morg da cabeça. Eu concordo, você deve sair com Cho. – Sabrina sentiu as palavras saírem meio amargas de seus lábios, se odiando por dentro. Mas era o que ele devia fazer. – Você sai com ela... e então com Morgana! – Sorriu a ruiva, radiante. – Digo, Morgana vai resistir, mas eu posso dar um jeito nisso.

Harry parou de andar e olhou Sabrina, desconfiado. Então ele tornou:

\- Estamos todos aqui falando como se Morgana sentisse algo por mim também. Porque você nem leva em consideração que ela pode gostar do Vighty, por exemplo, e rir quando eu sequer pensar em chamar ela pra sair?

Sabrina hesitou, e então deu um sorriso amarelo.

\- Bom, ela realmente se sente atraída, pelo Alecs, e não consigo culpá-la, mas... mas eu não acho que ela goste dele. – Ela coçou a cabeça, insatisfeita consigo mesma. Droga. – Ela pode precisar de alguém que a conquiste, e pode ser você. – _"Mau Sabrina. Animada demais, ele não vai engolir essa."_ – E você é um cara melhor para ela do que o Vighty, eu acho...

\- Você acha, é? – Rony começou a ensaiar um sorriso, ao que Sabrina cortou.

\- Sim. Acho. Na verdade acho que ela gosta mesmo é do Malfoy, e você é um cara melhor que ele também, Harry. – Foi a primeira coisa que pensou.

Só não achou que ia causar um tropeção de Harry e uma crise de tosse em Rony.

\- Ela o que? – Os dois fizeram idênticas caras de nojo. Não podiam ser mais parecidas nem se eles fossem os Gêmeos.

\- Não importa a vocês, não vou dizer de quem minha melhor amiga gosta, se não posso revelar o segredo de vocês dois. Aliás, já que estamos nisso, de novo Rony: Se você não se mexer, Hermione vai cansar.

\- Não sei do que está falando...

\- Sim, você sabe. Além disso Carlos está cercando-a, fazendo bem a ela, como você não faz. Então, é bom que você tenha isso em mente.

\- Cercando como? – Sabrina suspirou, feliz por ter conseguido mudar o foco da conversa.

\- Ele a paquera, de verdade! A faz sentir bonita, e é carinhoso nas aulas. Carrega seus livros e...

\- Eu já entendi. – Disse o ruivo com uma careta emburrada, as orelhas vermelhas de raiva de novo.

Mas Harry não pareceu se deixar levar por esse tipo de artimanha. Na verdade, ele se sentiu meio miserável por ir nesse encontro pra começo de conversa, mesmo com a opção de sair com Morgana depois. Enquanto Sabrina e Rony se provocavam, ele pensava que talvez fosse melhor não sair com nenhuma das duas, as palavras de Morgana enquanto dormia, martelando em seus ouvidos.

* * *

\- Como estou? – Perguntou a oriental, ajeitando sua franja para longe dos olhos amendoados devidamente maquiados com rímel e delineador. As bochechas coradas denunciavam algum blush, e os lábios com uma camada fina de batom cor de rosa pareciam chamativos o bastante para que Harry quisesse beijá-la.

Gwyneth analisou Cho de cima a baixo, do vestido caído em um ombro, estilo camisetão de cashmere cinzento, ás meias calças grossas, por conta do frio leve que fazia, e ás ankls boots azul royal que a amiga usava. Cho parecia cintilar, com uma beleza arrumada, mas não tanto, para aquele encontro. Até o gorrinho estilo boné caído meio de lado em seus cabelos lisos contribuía com o visual. Mas a amiga nunca precisava de muito para ficar linda, o que ela vivia dizendo.

\- Está ótima Cho, o garoto vai admirar, se não for muito idiota.

\- O Weasley também! Eu não acredito que você foi _tão_ cara de pau, Gwen!

A outra riu, encolhendo os ombros meio constrangida. Rony Weasley tinha alguma coisa. Ela vivia dizendo isso a Cho, desde que a amiga reparara em Harry. Ele tinha toda aquela aura alta, ruiva, e charmosa com as sardas, o jeito engraçado e meio bruto, e ela gostava de caras bonitos, altos e meio brutos, talvez porque fosse tão absurdamente racional. Ela não esperava que ele aceitasse, visto que observava Hermione Granger e ele sempre em briguinhas de amores, mas pelo visto não era nada.

Usava por sua vez um modelo de vestido de mangas compridas marsala, bem acinturado, como se fosse um casaco, e botas de cano longo que torneavam suas pernas, deixando mais chamativo que pretendia agradar alguém, ao invés de ser mais discreta como Cho, mas o roupão da Corvinal por cima ajudava a esconder e aquecer o corpo, de forma que não chamou muita atenção. Seus cabelos estavam lisos para a ocasião, e ela os deixara presos em um coque meio desleixado no alto da cabeça. Não se maquiara muito, tal como a amiga, não gostava de abusar demais disso.

As duas pararam em frente o Madame Padfoot, observando alguns bolos na vitrine e conversando sobre amenidades enquanto olhavam o relógio.

\- Você acha que eles não vem?

\- Não sei, garotos sempre são idiotas, eles podem ficar com vergonha ou... não sei. – Gwyneth apertou os lábios, observando alguns lufanos conversando sobre quadribol animadamente a sua frente. – Hum, Louis nem me procurou mais depois da segunda semana de férias. – Ela suspirou, meio chateada. Havia brigado com o namorado Louis Vernon no verão, e desde então os dois estavam se evitando, apesar do histórico que tinham de terminar e voltar quase o tempo todo.

\- Esqueça-o Gwen, ele não merece que você fique pensando nisso.

\- Sim... eu gostaria de não ter ficado com Arthur Summers pra fazê-lo ciúmes no Beco Diagonal, porém. – Cho olhou para o lufano mais velho e corou quando ele sorriu, mas logo deu tapinhas nos braços de Gwyneth. – Você é meio impulsiva as vezes, só isso.

\- É, por isso o encontro, não que eu não esteja interessada, e não soubesse que _você_ está. Mas eu deveria ter te dito o que ia fazer antes de ir falar com Potter, desculpe, Cho.

A oriental sacudiu a mão como se dissesse: Deixa pra lá. Depois olhou o relógio com impaciência e um biquinho quase magoado.

\- Mas será que eles _veem_?

* * *

Não que Harry soubesse se iria mesmo. Não até Morgana mesmo dar uma ajuda nisso.

Ele se trocou, é verdade. Se arrumou mais do que o normal, e mais do que era possível com suas poucas roupas úteis de segunda mão, nas quais salvavam-se uma ou outra camisa e jeans que ele comprara ou ajustara com magia. Quando desceu as escadas do dormitório, Rony resmungou sobre ele parecer uma garota, e Harry viu que ele mesmo tinha tentado se dar um jeito, com um suéter azul escuro e um par de jeans de bom caimento, com tênis que imitavam couro de dragão que Harry não fazia ideia de onde tinham surgido. Também estava perfumado, o que era anormal, visto que Gina começou a cheirar ao redor dele e fazer piada, sobre como quem fosse ficar perto dele era sortudo por o ver cheirando bem. Mas Rony também não parecia muito certo daquilo, estava meio esverdeado, conforme o grupo deles saia do castelo e se dirigia á estrada para Hogsmeade em silêncio. Parecia uma espécie de enterro.

Por fim Harry tentou quebrar o gelo, perguntando o que as garotas iam fazer no povoado.

\- Ajustar algumas roupas de líderes, comprar algumas coisas. – Foi a resposta sucinta de Hermione, como se isso não tivesse importância alguma. Por algum motivo Harry quis perguntar que roupa cada uma usaria. Estava interessado até nas cores e estilo das saias e tops, se isso fizesse aquela sensação ruim na boca do estômago passar.

Se deu conta de que em algum momento os outros haviam se adiantado, e ele e Morgana ficado para trás, como se fosse de propósito para que eles conversassem, e fixou o olhar em Sabrina que puxava o grupo enquanto falava animada. Harry gelou, e soltou um murmúrio nervoso, engolindo em seco várias vezes sem saber o que fazer, ou dizer.

\- Você está bonito. – Foi Morgana quem quebrou o silêncio, analisando o jeans escuro, os tênis bege de cano curto, mais limpos que ele tinha, e a camisa branca por baixo da camisa aberta xadrez de vermelho e preto que ele usava. Ela riu baixinho, apontando os cabelos rebeldes do grifinório. – Ao menos eles não parecem tão revoltos hoje... e você... ela se aproximou um pouco. – Não, não se perfumou tanto, mas cheira a sabonetes, isso é legal.

Harry segurou o riso ao ver na feição dela de que isso talvez não fosse um ponto tão bom.

\- É ruim cheirar a limpo? – Tentou, brincando com as palavras. De alguma forma, o clima havia ficado um pouco menos pesado com a escolha de conversa dela.

\- Bom, não. Mas você cheira a sabonete de lavanda, que é o que as garotas usam em seus dormitórios quando usam o da escola. Achei que os meninos tivessem sabonetes de limão ou algo assim, sempre cheiram a algo masculino quando saem do banho. – Ela pestanejou, como se se dando conta de que conversa era aquela que eles estavam tendo.

\- Então algum elfo trocou os sabonetes de nosso dormitório. Sabia que eles nos sabotavam. – Harry tentou, rindo de verdade agora. – O que farei agora?

Morgana apertou os lábios para segurar seu próprio riso, então, seu rosto pareceu cair e ela disse cortante.

\- Tudo bem, Cho vai gostar.

Harry sentiu seu próprio riso morrer e suspirou. Ótima ideia para quebrar uma conversa, de tantas coisas a se dizer.

\- Morgana...

A morena viu que eles se aproximavam do povoado e parou, o fazendo parar também em reflexo. Parecendo hesitar e entrar em conflito interno por vários segundos, ela segurou o braço dele e o fez virar para si, observando Harry a ponto dele não saber como reagir, incapaz de formular qualquer coisa, apenas olhando-a com curiosidade para saber o que viria. Se deixou ver o contraste dele mesmo e dela, pequena, com o cachecol vermelho e dourado em volta do pescoço, o roupão da escola e em jeans e botas baixas, Morgana não parecia alguém que marcara um encontro. Ele sim, e se sentiu mais consciente disso.

Se perguntou o que ela faria se naquele instante ele a chamasse para tomar um café no Madame Padfoot, e ainda brincava com a ideia quando ela começou a falar.

\- Sabrina veio ontem pro dormitório, com uma ideia esquisita. – Os cantos dos lados de Morgana subiam e desciam, como se ela não soubesse se ria ou não, isso o deixou meio apreensivo. Ela iria rir dele? Sabrina tinha contado o que ele disse? – Ela perguntou se eu aceitaria sair com você. Ela não disse exatamente quando, nem porque, mas disse que seria um encontro, e sabia que você aceitaria, um encontro depois do seu e Cho.

\- Uhhg – Ele abriu os lábios, mortificado, e sem saber como reagir.

Como no mundo ele sabia que Morgana o abordaria com isso? Ou que Sabrina fosse tão...tão rápida?

\- O-o que ela...ela disse mais?

\- Não importa, mas eu não acreditei nela. Quer dizer, você gosta da Cho não é? Porque eu preciso mesmo saber disso, Harry.

\- Eu...

\- Eu não sei porque estou tendo coragem de falar assim com você agora, não é engraçado? – Ela não parecia estar achando divertido, e Harry também não estava. – Não importa muito. O caso é que você marcou um encontro com Cho, então gosta dela. Aí Sabrina veio com essa história engraçada...

\- Morgana...você...?

\- É meio cruel sequer se você tivesse proposto algo assim. Você não é um cafajeste que sai com uma garota, depois outra, como se elas fossem conquistas de finais de semana, então eu sei que você não teria falado isso ou dado a entender isso. – Harry fechou os lábios, se impedindo de continuar e perguntar se ela iria caso ele convidasse. A palavra cafajeste fez esse trabalho. Morgana ainda não terminara, é claro. – Sabrina entendeu errado, ela é minha amiga e entendo que ela queira... – Foi a vez da morena de se calar, pondo os dedos nos lábios que mordera num reflexo de se impedir de continuar.

Harry se sentiu em um mundo meio surreal, meio sabendo o que ela diria, mas sem saber se sabia ou queria que ela dissesse aquilo. E ele ali, estático, sem saber como lidar com tudo. Então Morgana deixou a mão cair, e o olhou por um tempo para ele, os olhos meio marejados, ou isso parecida. Ela engoliu em seco.

\- Sabe, eu também gosto de alguém, mas não sou correspondida, infelizmente. Na verdade, acho que ele ficaria meio sem reação quando eu falasse isso, ou desse a entender... não é culpa dele. Por isso eu decidi que quero ver ele se divertindo sem ficar se preocupando com nada sobre mim. Por isso: não Harry, eu acho que mesmo se fosse verdade talvez eu não aceitaria ficar entre você e Cho. – Ela não disse o que pensava sobre ser a segunda opção tão pouco. Na verdade, ela omitiu e deixou sua frase propositalmente ambígua, para ver como Harry reagiria a isso.

E ele pareceu entender, por milésimos ele se perguntou se era para ele que ela dizia aquilo, se ela tentava se declarar ou dizer algo que ele estava perdendo ali. E se talvez ele tivesse tido coragem de perguntar isso, ou de reagir com o que ela fez em seguida, se não fosse tão desajeitado sobre as garotas e sobre tudo, ele tivesse tido um desenrolar diferente naquele dia, e nos que viriam depois. Mas Harry não reagiu, perguntou, ou fez nada mais do que prender a respiração.

Porque Morgana sorriu, um sorriso cheio de covinhas e disse:

\- Não que você tenha alguma coisa a ver com isso, claro. E não se preocupe, sei que Sabrina entendeu errado. De qualquer forma, você está mesmo bonitinho, e espero que Cho aproveite isso. Bom encontro Harry. – E ficando próxima, na ponta dos pés, ela se apoiou nos ombros do moreno e colou os lábios na bochecha dele.

Foi como um breve segundo parado no tempo, beirando as portas do céu, ou foi assim que ele se lembraria disso, já que no momento não conseguiu _pensar_ muito. Só sentiu o peito dela encostado no seu, as mãos delicadas em seu ombro, o cheiro do cabelo dela, de perfume floral, feminino, e seu próprio perfume adocicado como algo que dá dor no estômago de vontade de provar, e o calor na bochecha onde ela apertou os lábios por instantes eternos. E quando ele pensou que podia erguer as mãos e segurar ela ali, que podia mesmo virar o rosto só um pouquinho, deixando os lábios escorregarem para a direita, que fechou os olhos sentindo seu coração triturar o peito; ela se afastou. Como se fosse uma onda o frio o invadiu, onde ela estava, e Harry a viu simplesmente girar, acenar e sair correndo arrastando Gina, Hermione e Sabrina para longe dos dois.

\- Até mais tarde, boa sorte.

* * *

\- O. que. você. FEZ? – Perguntou Sabrina enquanto andava de um lado á outro da Trapos para Bruxas Jovens. Morgana estivera miseravelmente chorando e contando o que tinha feito e dito a Harry. De forma que ele praticamente parecera a rejeitar e negar, ao invés de apenas não saber como agir. O que Sabrina sabia fora o que tinha acontecido. O que Hermione Gina pareciam pensar assim também. E o que Morgana, somente ela, achava que tinha sido clara, convincente e que dera todas as chances dele desistir e sair com ela, ou algo assim.

Claro, Sabrina sabia que ele estava _dividido_ e Morgana não. Isso ajudaria em mudar a imagem que a amiga tinha de que Harry era louco por Cho e não fosse o drama dela, tudo estaria bem. Ajudaria a outra descobrir que não tinha "dado um jeito de se declarar e lutar uma última luta antes de perder" e sim que praticamente empurrara Harry pra Cho e desistira antes sequer do garoto processar o que estava acontecendo. Ótimo. Ótimo mesmo.

"_Vamos ser duas amarguradas de coração partido nos próximos dias."_, pensou a ruiva. _"A diferença é que eu fui mesmo, e ela praticamente se forçou a isso."_

\- Você queria que eu saísse com ele depois, eu sei, sei da sua idéia. Mas ele não queria isso. Porque você ia querer me forçar a ser rejeitada, Sabrina? Isso é cruel.

\- Eu não queria forçar você a ser _rejeitada. _Ele...arg! – Ela revirou os olhos e começou a roer as unhas em sinal de protesto e nervoso. Gina voltou da janela, com o cenho franzido.

\- Rony finalmente conseguiu puxar Harry do lugar onde ele pareceu ficar petrificado, ele não tinha uma cara muito boa!

\- Estraguei o encontro dele. Harry é alguém de coração bom, que deve ter entendido, e não quer me magoar...

-Até ontem ele era uma pessoa ruim, cruel, que você esperava que fosse gay. – Ponderou Hermione, sem acreditar naquela cena estranha que acontecia.

\- Sim, bom, não era sério.

\- Você sabe, Morg, eu tenho que dizer: isso que você chamou de confissão não fez muito sentido, se foi como você nos contou, né? – Gina olhou a morena, meio desconfiada, depois se tornou alheia, pensando consigo mesma. Não demorou e ela se ergueu de um pulo, sorrindo como se fosse a pessoa mais genial da face da terra. – Encontro vocês mais tarde.

\- Ei onde você vai? – Perguntou Hermione, sem saber como lidar com tudo aquilo e ainda o fato de que Rony tinha um encontro _também_ e ninguém parecia entender isso.

\- Vou com Neville tomar chá no Padfoot, até mais tarde. Não se preocupe, Mione, eu vou lidar com Rony também. – E saiu dali, decidida.

Nenhuma delas conseguiu dizer nada por alguns minutos.

Então entraram em pânico.


	19. Capítulo 18

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter e todo seu universo e personagens não me pertencem; produto feito apenas de fã para fã.

História originalmente escrita com Sheila Farias.  
_Porque existem histórias que quando não são contadas ou finalizadas, ficam na sua mente lhe perturbando até que as deixem sair._

* * *

**Capítulo Dezoito – Encontros e Desencontros**

\- Nham, isso está delicioso, você não vai comer? – Perguntou seu namorado, enquanto dava outra garfada no bolo macio de morangos que eles haviam pedido.

Gina girou os olhos castanho claros em direção a Neville e ficou meio alarmada ao ver que ele degustava a última garfada de seu bolo, e olhava meio desejoso pra fatia intocada do que era o bolo _dela_. Suspirou, rosnando uma impaciência e empurrando o bolo para ele.

Neville era um amor, de verdade ele era. Fora por um impulso que ela aceitara seu convite para o baile no ano passado, mas descobrira um garoto tão legal, inseguro, engraçado de forma desajeitada, carinhoso e que respeitava sua decisão de tal forma que nenhum dos outros garotos com os quais ela ensaiara uma paquera fazia. Não que estivesse _paquerando_ Neville no baile, antes ou depois. Fora por amizade que ela começara a andar com ele, e as coisas haviam acontecido tão naturalmente que ela de repente se vira trocando cartas com o rapaz, até que ele se declarara no verão. Ela gostava dele, de verdade gostava, e não levava em consideração as brincadeiras que faziam seus colegas de ano quando os viam juntos. Mas no fundo se preocupava com o fato de que não gostava o _bastante_ para ser sua namorada.

O primeiro beijo dos dois fora ok, é verdade, andar de mãos dadas, abraçá-lo, tudo era _ok_. O problema era só que _ok_ não era o bastante para definir um relacionamento, ela achava. Mas Neville... ele era tão sensível, parecia ter ganhado tanta confiança a mais quando eles começaram a assumir seu namoro, até mesmo uma noção de respeito estranho dos colegas de classe. Gina não era exatamente impopular entre os garotos, ela sabia. Mas eles sempre queriam pular etapas importantes, e Neville ao contrário fizera tudo certo, e nunca parecia pressioná-la.

Mas ela queria algo mais, e a verdade é que algumas coisas na atitude dele a... irritavam. Como devorar seu bolo e querer o dela, ou aceitar tudo que ela dizia, sem questionar, como quando ela o arrastara até ali, o tirando do jogo de snap explosivo com os amigos.

Mordeu os lábios e voltou a espiar os dois casais na mesinha mais afastada. Uma hora dessas ela ia ter que ter coragem de dizer claramente para ele que no fundo, no _fundo_, o amava apenas como o amigo querido que ele era.

\- Oh. – Seus pensamentos foram quebrados quando ela observou seu irmão corar até as orelhas, enquanto Gwyneth Ortholan se inclinava e dizia alguma coisa baixinho, perto demais do rosto dele, para a ruiva ficar tranquila.

Disfarçando, ela mexeu a varinha até a beira da mesa, e lançou um feitiço que afastou os dois uns bons dois metros, antes de se esconder atrás de seu enfeite de mesa, vermelha.

\- Então, foi pra isso que viemos aqui? – Disse seu namorado, fitando por sobre os ombros divertido, os quatro exclamando intrigados com a magia dela.

Gina apertou os lábios, constrangida e encolheu os ombros. O Longbottom também era muito perceptivo.

\- Desculpe, Nev, eu queria ficar de olho nesses quatro.

\- Tudo bem, eu imaginei que fosse isso durante os quinze minutos em que você não disse nada e só ficou olhando a mesa deles. – O garoto brincou com as migalhas de bolo em seu prato, e com uma expressão meio infeliz, captou a atenção de Gina conforme parecia hesitar entre continuar, ou não. Gina esperou, até que por fim ele suspirou cansado. – Apesar de achar uma falta de respeito que você me arraste até aqui para impedir Harry de ter um encontro com Cho.

O queixo de Gina caiu. – O que? – Ela disse um pouco alto demais, e logo voltou a se esconder quando os quatro giraram a cabeça para olhar.

\- É... Eu sabia que você gostava dele, Gina, mesmo quando te pedi em namoro. E pra ser sincero, eu sei que ainda deve gostar. – Gina se apressou em negar quando ele continuou. – E na verdade... eu... me sinto um pouco aliviado.

Agora sim, ela estava surpreendida.

\- Como assim _aliviado_?

\- Eu... eu acho que confundimos as coisas. Me senti mal já faz um tempo, achando que estava te atrapalhando, sendo que no fundo sabia que nosso namoro era apenas uma confusão, de dois amigos que se amavam demais, mas não _dessa_ forma. Sei que isso pode parecer ruim, mas confesso que eu meio que fiquei empolgado com o fato de _ter_ uma namorada tão bonita e legal quanto você. Saber que não estraguei tudo, e você ainda gosta de Harry, e pode ser que vocês fiquem juntos, me dá um pouco de alívio. Por isso... se você quiser posso até mesmo te ajudar!

\- Merlim, você está me dando um fora, é isso? – Gina arregalou os olhos, descrente daquela situação surreal toda.

\- Não! Digo, sim! Eu...

\- Neville! – Ela se esqueceu sequer de manter o tom baixo, a situação se invertera um pouco _demais_ ali. Cerrando os dentes juntos, ela tentou buscar as palavras dentro de si mesma, mas no fim, seu gênio a tornou incapaz de suavizar demais. – Eu não estou aqui porque gosto de Harry, estou aqui porque alguém gosta dele, mas não eu. Mas agora que você falou, você está certo. Nosso namoro é um erro e fico feliz que acabou!

Um fora, ela estava simplesmente levando um fora! Suas bochechas estavam coradas, depois de tudo porque ele não dissera aquilo antes?

\- Gina, olha...

\- Agora, se você puder ficar quieto, eu ficaria feliz. Ainda preciso ficar de olho naqueles quatro ali. Aliás... – A ruiva franziu o cenho, bufando irritada. – Você paga a conta.

* * *

\- Então... – Cho torceu uma mecha dos cabelos, incomodada, e finalmente virou-se para observar Harry. – Isso foi um desastre. O que está acontecendo?

\- O que? – Harry virou os olhos da janela do Três vassouras onde observava distraído alguns sonserinos brincando de um jogo de beber, aparentemente.

Os dois estavam sozinhos, já que Rony e Gwyneth tinham se afastado sem muitas explicações, para ficarem a sós e livres para beijar, aparentemente, visto que eles tinham tido toda uma conexão especial, sem tirar os olhos um dos outros durante toda a interação no Padfoot. Harry não tinha certeza se sentia confortável com a situação, principalmente porque sua mente parecia estar a milhões de anos luz de distancia dali.

\- Eu não sou idiota, Harry. Você ficou ausente metade do tempo, até mesmo rindo com uma espécie de demora entre as piadas e tudo mais. Sinto muito, eu acho que não deveria ter te chamado pra sair, você claramente não queria isso.

O moreno só então entendeu o que estava acontecendo, quando Cho fez uma feição triste, que o fez sentir dor por ela. Em pânico, tanto por ela descobrir quanto por a fazer sofrer, tentou se explicar. – Não! Escuta, não é isso. Eu realmente gostei que você me chamou. Gostei do tempo que estamos passando juntos. Eu só... não é uma boa hora.

\- Certo, eu entendi. Você tem muitas preocupações e eu não estou ajudando. Sofreu um ataque, ou é o que dizem, e não quer namorar. Não quer _me namorar_. Eu entendo, sou meio idiota por esperar demais, e não sou tão desesperada por namoro, como pode parecer por conta de tudo com o Cedrico e...

O cérebro de Harry se perdeu no instante que ela falou em namorar. De verdade ela queria namorá-lo. Não sair num encontro apenas, não passar um tempo. Wow. Ele olhou para Cho, que parecia insegura, carente, defensiva, e tão linda quanto a primeira vez que ele a viu voando num jogo contra a Corvinal, os cabelos negros e lisos espalhados nas costas, o rosto vermelho brilhante, e com um sorriso algum motivo o fato de uma garota tão linda dizendo aquilo para ele, insegura sobre ser ela o problema, o fez querer abraçá-la e escovou os problemas para longe de sua mente.

Agarrando a mão dela, Harry trouxe a mesma para a altura do peito, tentando fazê-la parar de falar. – Não, Cho. Pare de falar um pouquinho. Não tem nada de errado com você, e você não é idiota, ou desesperada nem nada disso. É só que tem uma garota, e eu...

\- Oh. Uma garota! – As lagrimas nos olhos dela quase doeram e ele prendeu a respiração, com medo de ter estragado tudo, de ter a ferido tanto quanto parecia, e querendo consertar.

Respirando fundo ele tentou se forçar a dizer que ela entendia errado, e beijá-la, abraçá-la, ou algo uma parte dele também dizia que seria algo extremamente injusto, visto que ele sentia essa coisa toda pela segunda vez no dia. Seu coração batia rápido, tal qual batera com Morgana, e ele queria não se sentir confuso e só terminar tudo aquilo com um sorriso e pedindo ela em namoro, mas não podia.

\- Desculpe. Eu gosto de você. Eu gosto de verdade. Alguns dias atrás eu ficava corado só por olhar você. – O garoto que sobreviveu se perguntou de onde vinha aquela coragem que sentia para dizer aquilo, e para empurrar o cabelo dela para atrás das orelhas, olhando em seus olhos amendoados enquanto acariciava as bochechas da oriental. Engoliu em seco. – Mas talvez... eu realmente não esteja pronto para _namorar_.

\- Eu entendo, Harry. – Ela deu um passo atrás, mas ele não permitiu que ela tirasse a mão que segurava com firmeza.

\- Eu adorei passar esse tempo com você, no entanto. E eu queria... talvez passar mais dias assim, só para...é egoísta querer que você não ficasse muito longe? Ou te conhecer melhor?

Cho se permitiu um leve sorriso, e ele podia ver nas suas feições que lutava entre a tristeza e uma esperança. _Fofa_ foi a palavra que lhe ocorreu.

\- Não, não é. E sabe o que? – De repente ela passou a transparecer coragem. – Talvez eu seja má perdedora, ou só queira manter algo em sua mente, mas vou te dar algo para pensar, enquanto passamos um tempo juntos _para nos conhecer melhor_.

E de repente ela estava na ponta dos pés, fechando a distância que abrira antes, e seus lábios estavam próximos dos dele, e os olhos fechados e a mão em volta de seu pescoço, a ponto de Harry esquecer de raciocinar.

BUM.

Uma chuva de galhos e sujeira da rua enlameada os atingiu, chovendo em seus rostos e fazendo Cho se afastar com um gemido de dor enquanto sentia algo bater com força contra suas coxas, a fazendo perder o equilíbrio.

Harry arregalou os olhos, só para senti-los encher de areia e pedrinhas de geada, e lacrimejarem, conforme ele tentava enxergar a sua volta o que os estava atacando. Tentou alcançar a varinha, e se deu conta que sua mão ainda estava presa na de Cho, que o puxava ao lado contrário, ela também em pânico demais, tentando fugir do ataque, para perceber. Um galho acertou dolorosamente sua nuca e ele levou a mão ali, perdendo o equilíbrio conforme Cho dava um puxão firme tentando afastar os dois daquele lugar e escorregava, o levando junto ao chão, os dois se estatelando em uma poça de lama escura, em uma posição extremamente desconfortável.

\- Aw. – O moreno gemeu, abrindo os olhos e percebendo o mundo inteiro fora de foco. Seus óculos não estavam em nenhum lugar visível, mas não pareciam fazer muita falta, já que ele via os contornos de Cho diretamente abaixo dele. – O que foi isso?

\- Não sei. – Ela chorou, por sob a respiração, e Harry viu que ela tinha um profundo corte na bochecha que fez seu estomago doer. – Será que fomos atacados?

Harry não quis erguer a cabeça, mas o fez mesmo assim, e avistando o óculos a alguns metros o apanhou e ergueu o olhar, se afastando de cima de Cho a contragosto. Só então percebeu seu pulso que estava girado em um ângulo entranho, e gemeu, a dor atravessando seu braço todo.

Cho gritou. Ele prendeu a respiração. E outro grito ecoou pela rua.

\- Harry! Oh Merlin, você está bem? – Gina vinha correndo até os dois, se ajoelhando muito pálida e de olhos arregalados, ao ver a situação de pulso.

Por algum motivo ela engasgou, sem ar, quando o ajudou a levantar e ele olhou para baixo, para a camiseta branca cheia de sangue, vindo de seu pescoço. Não precisou adivinhar que tinha um corte feio na nuca.

\- Vocês precisam ir para a enfermaria! Agora! – Disse a ruiva, quase chorando, o que fez Cho apertar os olhos para ela, desconfiada.

\- O que nos atacou? Você viu?

Gina pareceu ficar apoplética e negou lentamente com a cabeça, mas não importava muito, porque quando Harry focalizou o Três vassouras, pôde ver o sorriso divertido de Draco Malfoy enquanto observava a cena.

* * *

Sabrina se endireitou no sofá, onde estava nos últimos minutos ouvindo a história de Gina. Pobre menina transtornada, era a ruiva, enquanto rapidamente contava qual era seu plano, e como ela se perdera um pouco no meio do caminho, por causa da raiva que ainda estava no fundo de Neville e o fora que ele lhe dera.

Assim que elas três haviam saído da Trapos, haviam voltado ao castelo, e esperado apreensivas pela volta dos amigos, passando a tarde tentando se lembrar das coreagrafias enquanto as mentes voavam longe, até que Gina chegou completamente transtornada.

Nesse ponto elas já tinham ouvido de Dino e Simas como Harry e Cho, um casal m encontro, estavam na ala hospitalar por causa de algum acidente no povoado, e quando Gina chegou elas viram as marcas de lágrimas na amiga, antes dela desabar tudo.

Quando os quatro saíram do Padfoot, ela convencera Neville de que ele devia isso a ela, e que ele seguisse Rony e Gwyneth, impedindo o casal de "qualquer avanço", enquanto ela fazia o mesmo com Harry e Cho. Fora meio revoltante receber o olhar de entendimento de Neville, ao que ele achava que era o motivo dela seguir o casal em questão, e ela não podia livrar a mente disso enquanto bancava a espiã e observava o casalzinho falar e flertar o tempo todo.

Ela ia mesmo indo embora já, quando Cho se aproximara de Harry e Gina sequer pensara no que fazia enquanto lançava as maldições que acabaram por enviar os dois a ala hospitalar.

\- E quando vi o pulso de Harry, e o sangue... dele e de Cho. Eu não queria, eu juro. Mas o pior foi que fiquei com medo de confessar tudo, e do que teria de explicar, ou me desculpar. – Ela finalizou mordendo os dedos nervosa.

Morgana abriu um sorriso radiante, e de forma amorosa abraçou a ruiva a consolando num abraço. Na sua opinião, desde o começo Gina fora excepcional. – Tá tudo bem, Gin. Nós sabemos que você não queria machucá-los. Ei, Cho realmente estava meio que coberta de sangue quando você acabou?

Sabrina ergueu a sobrancelha pra morbidez da amiga enquanto a ruiva dava um soluço alto.

\- Morgana...

Foi interrompida enquanto Rony, que chegara naquele momento escoltado por Neville, com um tom de pele entre o branco papel e o verde vômito. Automaticamente as atenções foram pro Weasley.

\- Uma vergonha... horrível... eu nunca mais... – Ele gemeu, enterrando o rosto nas mãos, mas quem parecia que ia chorar era o Longbottom.

\- O que houve? – Perguntou Hermione baixinho, enquanto se mudava para o sofá ao lado dos dois e dava tapinhas confortadores nas costas de Rony.

\- Ele... – Neville engoliu em seco e desviou o olhar. – Teve uma crise de gases quando se aproximava de Gwyneth.

Rony gemeu, frustrado e soltou um arroto alto, assustando as garotas. O silêncio imperou por alguns instantes antes dele choramingar. – Eu não podia nem tocar a mão dela, e quando fui beijá-la, eu... eu... preciso me matar, sério! – Rony levantou do sofá rapidamente, caminhando de forma decidida em direção a lareira, antes que Sabrina e Hermione o contivessem.

\- Ele arrotou. Bem na cara de Gwyneth. Ela se afastou mais rápido do que se ele fosse a morte, quando o arroto se seguiu de um...

\- Oh Merlin, o cheiro! Aquele cheiro! _Esse_ cheiro. – As meninas prenderam o ar e se afastaram quando sentiram o cheiro inconfundível de ovo podre.

Em um segundo Rony estava ali, roxo de vergonha agora, e no outro estava no dormitório. Apesar de toda a circunstancia, as meninas não aguentaram e uma após a outra encheram o salão de gargalhadas incontroláveis.

\- Grande, Neville! – Disse Morgana limpando as lágrimas de riso.

\- Só não...por favor não contem a ele! Eu acho que se ele souber vai realmente me matar! – Assustado o grifinório contorceu o rosto, numa careta miserável.

Sabrina deu um tapinha em sua mão, satisfeita.

\- Naa, pode deixar, nós não contamos se você não contar! Que feitiço você usou, aliás?

* * *

\- Ai meu deus será que eu vou conseguir?-disse Hermione aflita.

Elas estavam em uma grande tenda posta nas extremidades do campo de quadribol, e que fora dividida por casas por grandes cortinas dentro. Quando Hermione proferiu estas palavras, Parvati, que estava do seu lado olhou ela de cima a baixo, virou-se pro lado e deu uma risadinha desdenhosa. Sabrina, fez uma careta de nojo e como quem não quer nada, disse em voz alta o suficiente para toda a tenda ouvir:

\- Sabe, Mione, estava me lembrando de uma frase que meu pai me disse um dia: _"Quem desdenha quer comprar"_. Acho que ela se aplicaria perfeitamente a esse momento, não é Parvati?

Parvati abriu a boca para dar a resposta, mas Gina a interrompeu dizendo:

\- Vocês viram os meus tênis?

\- Não, Gin, eles estavam na sua mochila não estavam?- Disse Morgana, enquanto Sabrina se sentava na posição de lótus e começa a sussurrar fórmulas de meditação, para espanto de todas.

\- É 'tavam mas... pela Deusa! Eu esqueci eles em cima da minha cama lá no castelo. - Gina se deixou cair num banco que estava no centro da tenda e disse num tom choroso. - E agora o que eu faço? Está tudo acabado, eu vou ter que entrar descalça! Não tenho tempo para buscá-lo e...

Como resposta Hermione puxou sua varinha e exclamou:

\- _Accio _tênis da Gina! - E em segundos o par de tênis estava na mão de Hermione. – Aqui! Você é uma bruxa, por favor, se lembre disso. - A garota os entregou para Gina, com uma censura velada nos olhos. Mas ela não podia culpá-la. No fundo ela sabia que desde a coisa com Harry, ela se sentia triste e fora dos eixos, corroída em culpa, a cada vez que Harry dava um olá.

Quando ele chegou da enfermaria, com os cortes devidamente fechados, Hermione achava que Gina ia morrer. A ruiva a abraçou e agradeceu mais de mil vezes, sequer dando atenção a reprimenda da amiga, e por fim os calçou, passando a andar de um lado a outro, nervosa.

Não que Hermione também não estivesse passando por seus momentos tensos, mas por outros motivos. Olhando-se no espelho, ela soltou um som estrangulado do fundo da garganta e se virou para Morgana, que lutava para que seus cabelos ficassem mais cacheados do que eram.

\- Meus cabelos! Eu esqueci, Morg, você prometeu fazer o feitiço em mim!

O feitiço era um feitiço de alisamento, que as garotas tinham apreendido porque era mais fácil do que fazer uma poção. Morgana iria fazer em Hermione, porquê a amiga estava muito ansiosa e tinha medo de sair errado, pois esse feitiço era um pouquinho mais complicado do que Feitiços convocatórios. Tinha que se ter uma imaginação fértil para imaginar como a pessoa ficaria depois do feitiço com todas as forças, e ninguém melhor que Morgana - que era a pessoa mais sonhadora que elas já tinham visto - para fazê-lo.

\- Relaxa, Mione, temos tempo! - exclamou Morgana. - _Capillus Bassos._ – E se pôs a trabalhar nas formas e toques de varinha enquanto Hermione recuperava a cor das faces. Logo os cabelos castanhos de Hermione pendiam lisos e brilhantes por seus ombros e ela se apressou em fazer um rabo com ele, enquanto ia dizendo:

\- Prático esse feitiço, não? Vou usa-lo mais vezes.

\- É, só que o ruim é que só dura três horas. Você vai ter que fazer ele pelo menos cinco vezes ao dia Mione.

\- Ah, é mesmo.- Disse a garota desapontada, observando Sabrina curiosa.

\- Meditação! Ela faz a anos, deve estar no Nirvana agora, ou algum lugar assim. E então, como estou? - Perguntou Morgana, já pronta. Vestia um top curto, estilo biquíni, listrado de preto e branco, com duas tiras de tecido que se cruzavam em frente a um generoso decote, e parecendo de couro brilhante. A saia também curta e rodada ao estilo líder de torcida, era feita de uma espécie de tecido mais grosso, cargo e tinha pontas maiores que as outras levemente dando um caimento bonito ao redor da cintura onde se prendia com cordões de couro decorativos, dos dois lados dos quadris. O shorts do mesmo tecido que a saia. Os cabelos bem ondulados com cachos grandes, finalmente quietos no lugar e o rosto levemente, bem levemente, maquiado.

\- Linda! - Disseram Gina e Hermione juntas, impressionadas com a aparência da amiga que mostrou a língua para elas divertida enquanto pegava um potinho de maquiagem e espalhava um pouco pela barriga, braços e coxas para dar leve impressão de graxa e sujeira. Algo bem _Dirrty_.

\- Ei, Sá...

\- Onnnn...

\- Sabrina! - Gritou Morgana.

Sabrina deu um pulo e olhou para Morgana irritada.

\- Se você não percebeu eu tô tentando me concentrar e meditar, Morgana.

\- Sim, mas...

\- E vamos começar com... Grifinória. - A voz da professora Lilandra ecoou até ela, aumentada pelo feitiço _sonorus_. Sabrina ficou desesperada, ela ainda não tinha terminado de se arrumar.

\- Porque vocês não me chamaram antes?

\- Não queríamos te incomodar... você estava meditando. - Disse Morgana com um sorriso malicioso.

\- Cala a boca!- Disse Sabrina com uma cara de quem chupou limão.- Mione, me ajuda a prender o top?

Lá fora o primeiro nome da lista da Grifinória foi chamado e uma garota morena de olhos azuis e aparência irlandesa do sétimo ano, saiu pela abertura da tenda. Depois de breves aplausos, uma música de um grupo bruxo começou a tocar. Mas as garotas estavam ansiosas demais para prestar atenção em qual grupo e que música eram. Houve risadas e a garota irlandesa entrou correndo pela tenda segurando a saia e choramingando. Agora as garotas sabiam o porque das risadas. A garota tinha, não se sabe como, rasgado à saia.

Gina olhou amedrontada para as garotas. E se isso acontecesse com ela? Sabrina lhe lançou um olhar do tipo: "_Relax, tudo vai dar certo"_. E a garota tranquilizou-se um pouco.

Agora era a vez de uma terceiranista, Harmony Songs. E pelos aplausos no final de sua apresentação ela não havia cometido nenhum erro e havia dançado inteiramente bem. Depois dela foi Lilá, e esta as garotas fizeram questão de ir olhar. Lilá dançou maravilhosamente uma música de trouxas: _Hollaback Girl, Gwen Steffani_, e isso as garotas tiveram que admitir. Do mesmo jeito que tiveram que admitir que Parvati também desempenhou muito bem seu papel ao som de _Mickey, Lolly_.

Só que quando Parvati terminou sua coreografia o nervosismo e a tensão voltou a tomar conta das quatro. Era a vez de Gina e ela - Vestida em uma saia jeans-clara bordada com contas transparentes, um short de algodão só que todo estampado imitando a saia e um top cor-de-rosa de um tecido mole e leve que dava a aparência de ter sido levemente rasgado, deixando, assim, alguns gomos do tecido caírem sobre a cintura fina da garota. - simplesmente congelou quando chamaram seu nome. Foi preciso Lilandra chamar uma terceira vez para ela vagarosamente ir se encaminhando para o campo, sem nem ao menos ouvir os aplausos fervorosos de seus amigos e de muitos garotos desconhecidos seus também. Muito pouco percebeu, também, que Rony dera um soco no olho de um sextanista da Corvinal por ele ter gritado a plenos pulmões comentários sobre os atributos físicos da Weasley, e que agora se engalfinhava com ele na platéia. E que fora preciso ele dar uns cutucões em Harry, Neville, Dino e Simas para eles pararem de babar.

Lentamente Gina foi percebendo a algazarra à sua volta e se dando conta que Lilandra a perguntava se podia colocar a música. Ela afirmou com a cabeça e começou a ouvir as primeiras notas de _Overprotected_, _Britney Spears_.

...continua...


	20. Capítulo 19

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter e todo seu universo e personagens não me pertencem; produto feito apenas de fã para fã.

História originalmente escrita com Sheila Farias.  
_Porque existem histórias que quando não são contadas ou finalizadas, ficam na sua mente lhe perturbando até que as deixem sair._

* * *

**Capítulo Dezenove – As líderes de torcida**

Gina movimentou-se com determinação, sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo e sua mente estava absolutamente voltada só pra isso: ela tinha que se tornar líder para provar para ela mesma que podia fazer algo de importante por si mesma. Não que não soubesse fazer nada. Era muito talentosa para Feitiços – azarações em especial –, fazia amigos com facilidade impressionante, e com o passar dos anos sua personalidade forte a tornara uma das garotas mais perigosas e populares de Hogwarts. Além disso, depois de Percy era a Weasley mais provável para ser monitora chefe, mas tinha alguma coisa dentro dela que fazia ela ter uma necessidade de provar que não era uma garotinha ingênua e frágil, e que sabia muito bem se virar sozinha, como ela se sentia a maioria das vezes com sua família. Não que ser tornar uma líder de torcida provaria isso, mas era algo que apenas ela faria, algo para aplacar sua insegurança em relação aos irmãos, talvez. Não que eles fossem gostar que ela fizesse isso, a julgar pelas caretas idênticas de Rony, Fred e Jorge, na arquibancada.

Ela deu uma pirueta e fez surgir uma névoa dourada, que a cobriu simbolizando a superproteção que recebia de todos os seus irmãos e familiares quando chegou no refrão, depois saiu e balançou os pompons cor-de-rosa na horinzontal, vertical, diagonal...enfim movimentos de lideres de torcida.

No final ela conjurou uma imagem rápida de sua vida em sua frente e irrompeu do meio da imagem dissipando-a. E parou com a parte de cima do corpo virada de lado e os braços escondendo o rosto.

\- Uma mensagem e tanto não é, Rony? - Perguntou Harry enquanto aplaudia fervorosamente e lançava um olhar para o sextanista que estava com um olho roxo mas, mesmo assim aplaudia e assobiava.

\- Hunf! - Exclamou Rony. - É só uma música. A Gin não se importa.

Harry fez uma cara de duvida enquanto, no campo, Gina corria para a tenda.

\- Gina, você foi maravilhosa! - Exclamou Sabrina tentando achar uma brecha para abraçar Gina. Morgana e Hermione tinham simplesmente fechado o cerco em volta de Gina e pulavam enquanto a abraçavam.

Mas a alegria durou pouco, porque logo depois...

\- Hermione Granger. - Chamou a Profª Lilandra.

Hermione gelou e foi se afastando para trás dizendo:

\- Esquece, eu não vou. Não, Sá, eu não vou, Rony tem razão. Eu não preciso... eu... Morgana não me puxe. - Ela esbarrou em alguém e Parvati olhou para ela dizendo convencidamente:

\- O quê foi Mione? Está com medo? Eu sei que você não tem nem chance depois da minha apresentação, mas eu pensei que você pelo menos seria mais determinada.

Hermione parou, mortificada, em seguida inchou como um baiacu e com um olhar venenoso para Parvati agarrou os pompons e saiu da tenda, se dirigindo para o centro do campo. Ainda conseguiu ouvir a morena se explicar:

\- Eu fiz isso para lhe dar _coragem_, vocês _sabem_ que ela não iria por conta própria...

Nas arquibancadas aconteceu o famoso efeito dominó, uma a uma bocas foram escancaradas, admiradas de que a tão estudiosa primeira da sala do quinto ano pudesse sofrer aquela transformação. Mesmo Malfoy, apesar de não deixar tão explicito assim, concordou consigo mesmo que não era _tão mal_ quanto ele imaginara, e não abriu os lábios para provocar como era sua intenção a principio.

\- Rony? - Perguntou Harry quando Hermione começou a dançar a música _My World, Avril Lavigne_. - Cê tá bem? Rony, cê tá me escutando? - Perguntou enquanto sacudia o amigo que estava púrpura e com cara de quem foi confundido por um feitiço.

\- Cala a boca, Neville, eu tô tentando prestar atenção na "música". - Disse o garoto batendo no nada como se fosse Harry.

A única vez que Harry vira o amigo assim fora na copa mundial, e por veelas. Ele pensou que Hermione estava encantadora e linda como uma veela agora, e se perguntou divertidamente se Rony iria tentar se jogar da arquibancada. Observou a amiga mais atentamente que diferente das outras meninas decidira por uma espécie de collant que delineava suas curvas, branco com contas e detalhes em dourado por ele todo e que finalizava em uma saia preta rodada e curta como as outras, mas mais estilo líder de torcida clássica, com listras em toda a volta de um dourado forte. Ela usava os shorts branco por baixo da saia, que era entrevisto agarrando suas coxas mignon em cada pirueta, e os cabelos e maquiagem davam aquele toque de beleza jovem que atraia absurdamente os caras.

Depois ele virou suas atenções para o que ela fazia, de fato; a garota dava vários pulos e caia de spact, depois levantava dançava um pouco com o pompom e fazia surgir hologramas em volta dela, dançando no meio deles. Logo depois ela dava cambalhotas se apoiando nas mãos para fora dos hologramas e eles viravam um enorme mundo depois desapareciam enquanto ela dava piruetas no ar. Por fim ela caiu de grandecá no chão e as palavras My World se formaram no céu em letras douradas e vermelho-vivo, seguidas por um holograma absolutamente perfeito de livros de escola, que só Hermione poderia fazer perfeitamente desse jeito.

Os garotos levantaram para aplaudir e Hermione se retirou para a tenda aparentemente aliviada como se pensasse que não conseguiria fazer a coreografia direito, logo ela que era boa em tudo o que fazia.

\- Cara, ela _detonou_! – Berrava Rony, enquanto eles soltavam comemorações e incentivos á saída da terceira parte do que um dia havia sido o trio maravilha.

Depois a Prof ª Lilandra chamou o nome de Sabrina e Fred e Fillipe Jackmen, um sextanista da Lufa-Lufa, empurraram Harry e Rony para o lado, sem muita cerimônia.

Só que o mais esquisito é que no campo onde Sabrina deveria estar tinha uma única garrafa de gênio, e quando a música começou a tocar os garotos se entreolharam, só que quando voltaram a olhar para a frente uma fumaça vermelho-vivo bem espessa se estendia em volta de toda a garrafa e Sabrina apareceu no meio dela quando a fumaça começou a se dissipar.

Estava usando um top curto vermelho sangue, ao estilo das odaliscas árabes, com contas douradas que criavam uma franja abaixo do tecido e bordada por todo o generoso decote, além disso sua saia era de um tule vermelho escuro, tão transparente mesmo com as gotas de brilho por ela que eles viam todo o shorts apertado e curto sob a mesma, de um dourado cintilante. O bracelete de granada em um dos antebraços fazia par com uma corrente dourada em volta da cintura, caindo desde o piercing no umbigo levemente em direção aos quadris e quando finalmente se conseguia olhar para cima, se via que um lenço transparente cobria seu nariz e boca e deixava só seus olhos bem delineados de negro a mostra. Trazia dois pompons vermelhos nas mãos.

Ela começou a dançar de acordo com a música que não era muito agitada e meio mística e assim tinha mais movimentos de dança do ventre do que a dança cheia de piruetas. O que não deixava de mexer com a libido dos garotos, pelo contrário Harry já estava começando a ficar com vergonha do que estava pensando, e imaginando porque Dumbledore não tinha proibido aquele tipo de atividade escolar.

Mas ter menos piruetas não significava não ter nenhuma, ou aquilo não seria uma audiência para lideres de torcida, e no refrão, que era um pouquinho mais rápido, Sabrina deu inúmeras cambalhotas, grandecás e spacts no ar e balançadas nos pompons enfatizando bem os versos: _If you wanna be with me_, _You gotta make a big impression_ e _I gotta like what you do_.

No final ela abriu um grandecá jogando os pompons pro alto e fez surgir de novo a fumaça espessa vermelha e quando ela dissipou - enquanto Harry ouvia gritinhos entusiasmados vindos da barraca - Sabrina tinha desaparecido.

\- Ela não pode ter aparatado, pode? – Ele perguntou impressionado para Rony e este ergueu um dedo em uma imitação cômica de Hermione.

\- Não se pode aparatar nos terrenos de Hogwarts.

Todos começaram a aplaudir fervorosamente - Fred e Fillipe talvez um pouquinho mais abobalhados - e Harry pensou que depois ia querer saber como Sabrina tinha feito aquilo. De repente um pensamento invadiu sua cabeça com uma força tão grande que ele olhou em volta para ver se algum engraçadinho tinha lhe dado um soco, antes de perceber o que era.

Confusões a parte, o caso era: Gina tinha inventado uma dança relativamente light; Hermione com um charme pessoal; Sabrina sensual; então pela ordem das coisas como será que seria a coreografia de Morgana? A julgar por aqueles breves ensaios que ele tinha visto na sala comunal, e na música que ela escolhera...Harry se viu ansioso, e a despeito de sua própria preservação empurrou Fillipe a fim de retornar ao seu antigo lugar. E quando a Prof ª Lilandra chamou o nome de Morgana, o coração dele deu pulos.

Quando a música começou a tocar a morena entrou no campo com passos arrasadores e vagarosos em direção ao quadrado cintilante que delimitava o espaço de dança em frente aos jurados, só que um pouco antes dela chegar ao centro, quando as notas da música realmente começaram a tocar ela deu uma cambalhota apoiada nas mãos e foi cair de spacat, levantou-se e balançou os pompons - e os quadris - de acordo com a musica.

Morgana dançava exatamente como as outras - cambalhotas complicadas, saltos mortais, acrobacias e muito movimento de pompons - só que com uma sensualidade mais explícita até do que a de Sabrina, que dançara algo entre a dança do ventre e o jazz.

No caso da Summers a coisa era mais entre o hip hop e a dança acrobática coreografada, o que causava muita pose de desafio, sacudir de bumbum e cintura e movimentos de braços sensuais. Em certo momento da coreografia, quando, no clipe original, a cantora desce até o chão, empina o traseiro e rebola, Morgana decidiu que aquilo era próprio para uma audiência de líder de torcida na Inglaterra e enquanto erguia o corpo após o feito, Rony exclamou:

\- Uau! Isso é... forte...

Só que Harry nem conseguiu pronunciar o xingamento que pretendia com medo de perder alguma coisa, o corpo todo aquecido, a garganta tão seca que ele não conseguia arranhar mais a respiração acelerada antes de engolir em seco repentinamente. Ele se perguntava se conseguiria dormir, vagamente consciente que era só uma dança, quando o fim da música se aproximou. Morgana deu piruetas de todos os tipos imagináveis, jogou os pompons para o alto, caminhou para frente com os olhos fixos e sedutores e fez como Christina Aguilera no clipe, limpou os lábios com a mão esquerda. Logo depois uma fumaça vermelho-escuro cobriu ela e fogos voaram para o alto formando, depois de explodirem, um holograma de olhos sedutores, que Harry - e metade dos garotos de Hogwarts - achou que se fixavam nele.

Os aplausos foram ensurdecedores e a primeira coisa que Morgana fez quando entrou na tenda foi se virar e observar as arquibancadas em busca de exatamente três reações diferentes. Satisfeita, ela deixou um sorriso convencido brilhar para Parvati que se encolheu em seu próprio mundinho invejoso enquanto Morgana abraçava as amigas.

\- Morg, você precisava ver a cara do Har... - Começou Sabrina, mas foi interrompida secamente por Morgana.

\- Não me interessa a opinião dele. – Ela não daria o braço a torcer dizendo que ele era uma das três pessoas nas quais ela _mais_ vira a cara durante sua apresentação.

\- Nossa você está levando a sério essa história de esquecer ele, hein?-disse Sabrina divertidamente, não querendo acabar com a felicidade da amiga, mas Morgana retrucou mesmo a essa oferta de paz.

\- Você pensou que eu estava brincando? Você me conhecendo há tanto tempo, devia saber que eu não brinco comigo mesma, Sabrina. - Disse com a voz áspera, abrandando-a logo depois ao perguntar. - E o Alecs? Digo, eu vi agora no fim, mas durante eu não consegui achar o ângulo certo e...

Sabrina ia começar a dizer que não tinha sequer olhado para Alecssander. Ela desconfiava demais que a amiga estava começando a transferir sentimentos para o primeiro garoto que pagava um caminhão para ela, mas antes que pudesse puxar um assunto sério como aquele, Gina a interrompeu dizendo:

\- Ele só faltava se jogar da arquibancada. Aliás, exatamente como o Rony quando você dançou, Mione.

Hermione corou um pouco. Gina virou-se quando ouviu o nome Nicole Vernon. Nicole era uma garota loira e esguia, melhor amiga de Gina, doce e amável. Hermione as vezes achava que ela era muito submissa à seu irmão mais velho Louis Vernon, pois ele vivia humilhando ela na frente dos amigos do sexto ano da Grifinória e isso porque ela fazia tudo o que ele pedia. Morgana achava que isso era falta de personalidade e vivia dizendo para Nicole que se ela quisesse falaria poucas e boas para ele, mas Nicole achava que isso chatearia o irmão e Morgana virava pro lado e comentava alguma coisa sobre mulheres não precisarem ser submissas a raça idiota dos homens, utilizando todos seus princípios feministas. Além de Morgana, Hermione e é claro Sabrina, que evitava ao máximo ficar perto de Louis para não pular no pescoço dele e soca-lo até ele pedir água, uma outra pessoa ficava inconformada com o tratamento que Louis dava a Nicole; Jorge Weasley. Ele só resistia ao impulso de mandar aquele panaca pra enfermaria porque ele sabia que Nicole não gostaria disso.

Nicole estava vestida em um conjuntinho branco e vermelho de vinil e sua cara estava extremamente ansiosa. Gina foi até a porta da tenda para dar uma força a ela. Nicole dançou relativamente bem, mas as garotas sabiam que o time de lideres de torcida da Grifinória já estava formado, elas haviam percebido muito bem o olhar de Dumbledore - um pouco chocado mais depois convicto na vez de Morgana - Lilandra e Minerva. Snape, que também era juiz, não contava muito, era três contra um, e as garotas sabiam que ele faria de tudo para por as piores dançarinas para a Grifinória.

Elas sabiam que o time já estava formado, mas não queriam acreditar nisso, por isso quase tiveram um ataque quando Dumbledore disse que só daria a formação depois de todas as casas se apresentassem.

\- Ele não pode fazer isso! - Disse Sabrina indignada. - Eu vou morrer de ansiedade.

\- Medite agora. - Disse Morgana em tom provocador.

\- Olha aqui, Morgana...

\- Ah, vocês duas não vão começar, né?

\- Essa garota fica me provocando.

\- O que eu fiz? - Perguntou Morgana cinicamente - Eu só disse pra você meditar.

\- MORGANA, VAI TOMAR... - Sabrina parou quando percebeu que todas as garotas da tenda a olhavam e disse enrolando a saia no dedo. - Eu não ia dizer nada.

Foi o suficiente para todas rirem e voltarem a conversar normalmente, enquanto se trocavam.

* * *

\- Muito bem, Srt. Cicno. Agora eu vou anunciar a formação das torcidas organizadas. - Um burburinho correu da platéia até a tenda quando Dumbledore disse estas palavras - Bem, vamos começar pela... Lufa-Lufa? Isso mesmo pela Lufa-Lufa. As novas chefes de torcida são: Melaine Bryce. - Uma garota de cabelos castanhos dourados caminhou até uma plataforma posta do lado dos juízes. - Cristine Grey, Mégara Cicno, Jéssica Loving, Dáfne Wilde e como líder das líderes... Amanda Sculley.

Nesse momento vários garotos da Lufa-Lufa deram pulos e mais pulos, inclusive Richard e Arthur. Amanda era uma garota meio baixinha, de cabelos negros encaracolados e pele cor de jambo. Mas além de suas qualidades físicas Amanda era muito popular por sua simpatia, bom-humor e disponibilidade de ajudar a todos, ou seja, era o tipo de garota muito difícil de _não_ se gostar. Era amiga de todos os alunos de sua casa garotos ou garotas.

\- A Amandinha conseguiu.- Disse Arthur pulando abraçado a Richard.

\- Isso, vai Amanda, vai Amanda. - Respondeu Richard imitando movimentos de chefe de torcida.

Depois de alguns segundos Dumbledore continuou com a voz satisfeita:

\- Bem...agora as chefes da Corvinal: Padma Patil. - Hermione dentro da tenda fez uma cara de desagrado - Juliene Creek, Gwen Wydan, Virgínia Pryce, Artêmis Moon e... Valery Voldie.

Aplausos prorromperam das arquibancadas e Morgana virou-se para as amigas dizendo:

\- Então o nome dela é Voldie mesmo? Eu pensei que tivesse ouvido errado.

\- Será que ela é parenta do tio Voldinho? - Disse Sabrina gargalhando, ao que apenas Morgana a seguiu. Gina e Hermione sabiam demais para conseguir digerir aquilo como piada.

\- Não sei... Ela não tem olhos vermelhos nem cara de cobra. Bom... só sei que quando estiver falando mal do Vol...

\- Morgana, Sabrina, - interrompeu Gina enquanto Hermione estremecia involuntariamente. - vamos mudar de assunto?

\- É, olha. Já vão anunciar a formação da Sonserina. - Despistou Hermione.

\- Agora as chefes de torcida da casa de Sonserina são: Charlotte Berryng, Mary Anne Nouer...

\- Ah não.-disseram as meninas.

\- ...Anastácia Pacey, Samantha Diplet, Kate O'Conell...

\- Ai que mau gosto. - Disse Morgana, ela tinha quase a mesma rivalidade com a ruiva da Sonserina que Thaty e Sabrina.

\- ...e a líder das líderes:

\- Tsc, perdeu totalmente a graça pra mim. – Disse Sabrina enquanto seu estomago revirava. É claro que ela sabia quem seria, já que vira a audiência por pura curiosidade mórbida, e visto que o nome não tinha sido chamado, era bem óbvio.

Ela estava olhando alheia o campo de quadribol quando o nome de Thaty Meyer foi chamado, e fingiu não se incomodar ou sequer se dar conta quando os aplusos e urros de aprovação vazaram da arquibancada, em sua maioria de garotos. Thaty pulava em cima da arquibancada abraçada com Kate, Samantha e Mary Anne, fingiam estar emocionadas, e Charlotte e Anastácia tentavam em vão puxar conversa com Thaty, que fingia que elas nem estavam ali.

Sabrina sentiu o vômito subir a garganta só de olhar para aquela cena e achou um alivio quando Dumbledore começou a anunciar a formação da Grifinória.

\- Por fim agora eu anuncio as garotas que vão formar o time de chefes de torcida da Grifinória: Parvati Patil... - Parvati pôs a mão no peito e fez uma cara cínica de descrença depois saiu da barraca e foi até a plataforma se postar ao lado das garotas da Sonserina. - Lilá Brown... - Lilá foi mais humilde, saiu correndo e abraçou Parvati na plataforma. - Gina Weasley... - Gina olhou para as garotas assustada e com sorrisos enormes elas a parabenizaram e empurraram ela em direção a plataforma. - Morgana Summers... - Morgana gritou e abraçou Sabrina e Hermione, depois correu ao encontro de Gina e ficou lá abraçada com ela esperando as suas amigas. - Sabrina Lair... - Sabrina fez basicamente a mesma coisa que as outras, mas Hermione dividiu-se: uma parte dela estava felicíssima por Sá, mas outra estava super triste porque agora ela já sabia que não fazia...

\- Não é justo.- Começou a dizer Rony, da arquibancada, para Harry.- A Mione dançou muito melhor que Parvati e Lilá porque ela não...

\- E como chefe das chefes de torcida... Hermione Granger.

Morgana, Sabrina e Gina desceram da plataforma ao mesmo tempo em que Rony e Harry faziam o mesmo das arquibancadas. Os cinco correram ao encontro de Hermione e pularam em cima da garota sufocando-a. Hermione não cabia em si de felicidade e nem ligou quando Rony e Harry fizeram uma cadeirinha com as mãos e levaram-na sentada até a plataforma. Era como se a Grifinória tivesse ganho o Campeonato de Quadribol, e ela jamais achou que fosse aquela sensação emocionante que se sentia. Chegando lá Dumbledore, pigarreou divertido para os dois garotos e eles deram um beijo em Hermione - o de Rony, talvez um pouquinho fora de esquadro, foi pegar no canto da boca - e voltaram para a arquibancada.

\- Bem...agora que os Srs. Potter e Weasley já cumprimentaram a Srt. Granger por sua belíssima apresentação, eu tenho a honra de dizer a todos vocês que uma festa foi feita pelos diretores das casas para as suas campeãs nos respectivos salões comunais, para aproveitar esse clima animado de músicas e dança. - Ali, diante de olhares admirados, Dumbledore fez uma espécie de ginga e sorriu. - E que vocês devem seguir pra lá com o único intuito de quebrar as regras e se divertir. Parabéns garotas, vocês realmente merecem o que conquistaram.

Depois disso aconteceu uma enorme confusão. Os professores cumprimentaram as garotas, enquanto as pessoas se espremiam para sair das arquibancadas, e vários garotos se espremiam para vir cumprimentá-las.

Arthur e Richard quase mataram Morgana e Sabrina asfixiadas, só que foram bem mais delicados com Hermione e Gina. Arthur fez uma reverência à Hermione, depois sem que a garota pudesse protestar puxou-a para si e deu-lhe um selinho, como se fosse algo banal, levantando a sobrancelha esquerda e se retirando em direção a Amanda logo depois. Richard foi menos assanhado com Gina, abraçou-a e disse algumas palavrinhas no ouvido dela, que Sabrina e Morgana souberam que eram uma de suas cantadas pelo rosto púrpura da garota.

\- A sorte é que _Rony_, Fred e Jorge ainda não conseguiram chegar. - Sussurrou Sabrina para Morgana, esta concordou com a cabeça.

Logo depois mãos fortes entrelaçaram a cintura delas e virando-se para trás descobriram que a turminha de Fillipe estava lá.

-Você foi _demais_, Morgana! - Exclamou Alecs a seu ouvido. A garota estremeceu quando ele apertou-a mais de encontro a seu corpo forte e beijou o seu pescoço, e afastou-o depois disso, constrangida de repente. - Tá com medo de mim?

"_Um pouco assustada, com certeza._", pensou, antes de sorrir disfarçando. - Não é só que... o Harry, é isso, ele tá me chamando. Bem vou lá ver o que ele quer. Tchau.

\- Tchau assim? Sem nem me dar um beijo? – Alecs tentou, com um sorriso galanteador.

Morgana aproximou-se e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha, depois seguiu junto com Sabrina - que tinha dado um enorme fora em Fillipe, sobre algo da letra que ele falara - e Hermione - que ainda estava um pouco abobalhada do beijo de Arthur - para junto de Harry e Rony. Os cinco se desvencilharam da multidão e seguiram correndo para o salão comunal enquanto conversavam sobre a atuação das garotas.

Chegando lá encontraram Fred e Jorge rindo em torno de um sapinho branco.

\- Ei vocês dois o que aprontaram dessa vez, quem é esse aí?

\- Simas Finnigan. - Disseram os gêmeos em coro.

\- O que? - Gritou Lilá, que tinha acabado de entrar com Parvati, que por sinal estava com uma cara horrível.

Morgana cutucou Sabrina e esta disse sarcástica:

\- Pra você ver né Morg, pra quem nem conseguiria entrar no time a Mione se deu muito bem. Acho que foi sorte né, Parvati?

Parvati nem respondeu, virou as costas e deixou as garotas rindo pra trás. Gina as puxou em direção ao salão comunal, falando sem parar, onde uma festa as esperava, animada.

* * *

\- O que estamos esperando? - Perguntou Fred freneticamente. Ele estava ansioso para tomar o café, um bom bule de café, para falar a verdade, visto que na noite anterior ele e Jorge haviam contrabandeado algumas garrafas de firewhisky para a festa e exagerado um _pouquinho._ Tudo que ele precisava, depois de uma manhã onde abraçava o vaso era um bom bule de café preto para tirar aquela _nhaca_ de ressaca do corpo.

\- Calma temos que esperar a Sabrina e a Morgana.- Disse Hermione, revirando os olhos com a ansiedade do gêmeo, ela reprovara a atitude, até que por fim Minerva irrompera no salão comunal, berrando para que todos fossem dormir.

\- Ah, então vocês podem ficar aí que eu vou indo.

\- Pô Fred eu estou tão ansioso quanto você, mas custa esperar as garotas? - Disse Jorge com o cenho franzido, prevendo o porque o irmão agia assim.

Fred suspirou. É claro que custava à ele ver Sabrina. E ele tinha certeza que ela estaria linda, ela sempre estava linda, e tanto como na festa do dia seguinte, tinha todo um brilho radiante que vinha depois de uma vitória enorme, que o fizera beber com ainda mais raiva de sua garrafa contrabandeada, enquanto não podia chegar perto dela e dar os parabéns de forma mais..._intima._ Fred achou que estava muito estranho, já tivera namoradas antes, mas nunca sentira o que ele sentia agora por Sabrina. Nesse momento ela desceu junto com Morgana as escadarias. Tinha razão ela estava linda, a despeito das vestes da escola, aquele brilho radiava dela em um sorriso radiante, e ainda ela tinha feito _alguma _coisa com os cabelos, prendendo-os com um diadema que davam toda uma coisa angelical perfeita á garota. Ugh. Ele estava mesmo apaixonado. Esqueceu completamente que estava brigado com ela, quando a mesma os cumprimentou animada e disse em alto e bom som:

\- Wow Sá, você está linda hoje!

A garota olhou para ele e depois de alguns segundos o observando com o cenho franzido sorriu timidamente e disse:

\- Muito obrigada.

A "paz" entre os dois não durou muito, de qualquer forma. Assim que eles pisaram no salão principal, um "ser" loiro, de olhos azuis e sorriso malicioso estava a centímetros deles como se estivesse de tocaia pra aquele momento. Fred e Sabrina tinham engatado uma conversa, que foi quebrada quando Thaty se aproximou dele e o abraçou pelas costas sussurrando em seu ouvido e beijando seu pescoço, de modo que Sabrina simplesmente desfez o sorriso tímido que dava e virou as costas indo se juntar aos outros que estavam um pouco a frente e já se sentavam na mesa da Grifinória.

Fred virou-se furioso para Thaty, mas não teve tempo de falar nada, pois esta o agarrou e puxou para as sombras da porta de carvalho do salão, escondendo-os antes de beijá-lo a força, ou talvez nem tanta força assim.

Sabrina evitou olhar na direção onde eles haviam sumido e agarrou uma tigela, enchendo-a de mingau de forma alheia. Morgana olhou para ela confusa e ela só sussurrou:

\- Depois eu conto, Morg. - Lançando um olhar para a mesa da escola que a morena entendeu perfeitamente.

O dia passou, sem que ela desse sequer uma palavra sobre o que acontecera de manhã, e logo era fim das aulas, quando a ruiva se espreguiçou, cansada do dia e praticamente implorou aos amigos:

\- O que acham de visitar o Hagrid? Eu não aguento mais um segundo dentro desse castelo, ele está começando a me dar arrepios.

Até Hermione teve que concordar com um gemido, e logo eles estavam a caminho, conversando sem muito ânimo sobre quais deveres estavam em atraso e o que tinham que estudar com mais urgência.

\- Hm, lufanos ás onze horas, meninas. Acho que o professor de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas ainda não liberou os _"gatinhos"_ da aula. – Hermione murmurou baixinho, em uma espécie de jogo de plavras á Morgana ao avistar a turma de Fillipe a frente.

\- Aahh, eu estava mesmo atrás de um com pelo preto e olhos amendoados! – Replicou a morena e as meninas riram, para desgosto de Harry e Rony que começavam a achar que haviam garotas demais agora no grupo.

Logo alcançaram Fillipe, que junto a Carlos, Alecs, Harrison Glayger e David Finster, se debruçavam com caras parecidas ás de Rony na apresentação de Hermione, em uma revista que não podiam enxergar pelas costas deles. Sabrina e Morgana, menos tímidas, se aproximaram furtivamente por detrás deles para expiar, mas quando viram o conteúdo da revista arregalaram os olhos e se afastaram, chocadas. Rony e Harry gargalharam, automaticamente percebendo _o que_ faria as duas corarem daquele jeito e só então os garotos, que até agora não tinham percebido nada, viraram-se.

\- Porque vocês estão com essa cara? - Perguntou Carlos com a voz estrangulada de culpa, enquanto Fillipe tentava esconder a revista freneticamente na mochila.

A revista parou um segundo no lugar, e quando Fillipe virou-se para elas com um sorriso amarelo, colocando a mochila nas costas displicente, ela se abriu e fez o conteúdo se derramar no chão, a revista aberta e visível bem aos seus pés. Morgana e Hermione viraram os rostos para Harry e Rony, e Sabrina cobriu os olhos com as duas mãos.

Harry e Rony se mataram de rir da situação. Fillipe pegou a revista e o resto de suas coisas, desajeitado e enfiou tudo ali dentro, cerrando e enfeitiçando bem a coisa toda para que aquilo não acontecesse novamente. Daria para cortar o constrangimento surgiu com uma faca. Alecssander passava a mão nos cabelos e mordia os lábios evitando a todo custo olhar para Morgana. Carlos tinha abaixado a cabeça entre as mãos. David Finster com as mãos no bolso não parava de falar: "_Pois é"_. E Harrison Glayger olhava muito interessado para um ponto acima das cabeças das meninas.

\- Añh... - Disse Fillipe. - Então... e aí, caras, como vai?

\- Hum... estamos... - Disse Sabrina, mas Harry a interrompeu com uma voz de zombaria.

\- Ahh Morgana veio atrás de um gatinho, sabe? Aposto que você achou um bem... digamos... interessante e educado, né Morg?

Morgana olhou para Harry com cara de poucos amigos e o garoto retribuiu com um olhar de escárnio. Eles ficaram se olhando desse jeito por alguns instantes até os garotos se aproximarem para cumprimenta-los.

Então o grupo de Harry se olharam explodiram em gargalhadas. Sabrina se aproximou de Fillipe e o abraçou pelo ombro, o garoto contente por esse contato abraçou-a pela cintura.

\- Tipo assim, cara. - Disse Sabrina tentando controlar o riso.- Sua mãe já olhou, assim... debaixo do seu colchão, da sua cama? E dentro dessa mochila? Eles devem ter bastante histórias pra contar, né?

Fillipe desfez o sorriso e ficou vermelhíssimo enquanto seus amigos riam. De repente uma coruja sobrevoou acima deles, e por incrível que pareça um berrador caiu sobre a cabeça de Fillipe, causando um tremor ao ler o remetente.

\- Mamãe... eu, vou indo!

\- Ih...eu acho que ela achou alguma coisa debaixo da gaiola das corujas hein, Fill? – Gritou Morgana conforme ele saia rapidamente em direção ao castelo. Sabrina se aproximou furtivamente de Carlos perguntando:

\- Você já teve tendinite?

\- Já, porque?

\- Putz. - Disse Rony, revirando os olhos_._

\- Nada, nada. - Tornou Sabrina.

\- Certo! Nós estamos indo visitar Hagrid, vocês querem vir? - Perguntou Hermione tentando desfazer o climinha que surgiu depois disso.

A intenção era que provavelmente eles dissessem não, mas não foi o que aconteceu. - Ok. - Concordou Carlos. - Mas...eu não entendi a última piada.

Todos gargalharam.

\- Carlos, vou ser piedosa e te explicar. - Disse Morgana. - As pessoas tem tendinite quando fazem movimentos repetitivos com os pulsos ou mãos, entendeu a piada agora?

\- Hum... não.

\- Mione, depois você fala que sou eu que não entendo nada. – comentou Rony vitorioso.

\- Mas o que tendinite tem a ver com... ahhh... Sabrina!

\- Eu só te fiz uma pergunta. - Disse a garota tirando o seu da reta.

\- Ei, foi legal falar com vocês mas nós temos dever de Transfigurações, nos vemos depois. – Disse Harrison apontando para ele e David que não pareciam muito afim de visitar Hagrid tanto quanto Alecssander e Carlos estavam.

Eles deram de ombros e seguiram caminho em direção a cabana do professor e guarda caças e para surpresa dos garotos, o próprio Canino recebeu os dois tão bem quanto Hagrid, pulando e lambendo as orelhas de Carlos em particular. Assim, entre brincadeiras eles ficaram sabendo que os junto com Fillipe, até se davam muito bem com o guarda caças e não era sua primeira vez ali, de forma que Carlos e Alecssander passaram a tarde inteira babando em Hermione e Morgana, além é claro, de diverti-los, palhaços do jeito que eram. Até Harry começou a se acostumar e chamar Alecssander de Alecs.

Ele até que era um cara legal, tinha que assumir. Não para namorar Morgana, claro, mas ainda assim era um cara legal.


	21. Capítulo 20

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter e todo seu universo e personagens não me pertencem; produto feito apenas de fã para fã.

História originalmente escrita com Sheila Farias.  
_Porque existem histórias que quando não são contadas ou finalizadas, ficam na sua mente lhe perturbando até que as deixem sair._

* * *

**Capítulo Vinte – Convites Parte I**

\- Um...baile? - Perguntou Morgana em um tom incerto.

\- É, no natal. - Hermione confirmou parecendo tão "empolgada" quanto a amiga. Sinta o sarcasmo. - Aparentemente Dumbledore ficou muito animado com a façanha do ano anterior.

\- Ow, isso vai ser... interessante. - Sabrina fez uma careta.

\- O que há com vocês? - Gina revirou os olhos. Aparentemente ela não se importava com a idéia de ter uma noite muito boa de animação e danças.

\- É, vocês são _garotas_, vocês deveriam estar felizes com isso. - Harry parecia tão chocado quanto elas, mas mesmo assim não conseguia entender a reação das garotas.

\- _Você_ está animado com isso?-perguntou Hermione descrente.

\- Bem, não, eu não gosto muito de dançar e de toda a formalidade e tudo. E no ano passado passei um inferno só pra achar um par. Mas vocês deveriam estar animadas, digo... - Harry olhou Rony procurando por apoio frente a três garotas desanimadas e possivelmente propensas a ataques, mas foi em vão, o amigo estava com uma engraçada cor verde esmaecido e olhava tudo meio anestesiado. - Olhem a Gina: ela está provavelmente pronta a soltar fogos de artifício pelas orelhas!

Gina fez uma careta e deu um soquinho pouco amigável no ombro dele.

\- Gina tem um par, ela não tem que pensar em nada que seja tão desagradável quanto a maquiagem, não há com o que se preocupar. - Sabrina deu de ombros e encostou a cabeça no sofá desgostosa.

Desde a tarde em Hogsmeade, em que Gina e Neville haviam terminado, ele havia procurado ela e se dado conta da forma como terminara e como isso havia sido desagradável. Quando ele pedira para voltar, logo no Domingo seguinte, na festa após o anuncio de líderes, Gina estava tão anestesiada com a vitória e com o firewhisky batizado dos gêmeos que tinha dito sim, o beijado na frente de todos e depois gritado com ele por ter lhe dado um fora. Foi meio...chocante. Mas divertido de assistir.

Claro que no dia seguinte ela estava com um problema, e com pena demais de Neville pra voltar atrás. Então, nada novo no front, eles ainda namoravam. Um namoro meio amizade, quase sem beijos, mas um namoro.

\- E você também têm um, Cho estará fabulosa, e ela poderá te guiar na dança. - Morgana fechou as mãos em punho, rapidamente raivosa.

Harry também passara as duas semanas seguintes "conhecendo" Cho, sempre que a via na biblioteca, ou corredores, a despeito do que ainda sentia por Morgana, ainda estavxa convencido de que a oriental era uma garota legal. Na mente dele eram só conversar e passar um tempo com uma, bem, _amiga_. Na mente de Morgana eles estavam namorando, e ela não ia fazer absolutamente nada, nem ficar se arrastando pelos cantos de tristeza, não importa o que Sabrina dissesse ou Harry negasse o namoro.

\- Eu e Cho não somos um _par._ – Pontuou Harry, mas Morgana o ignorou revirando os olhos.

\- Par... - A voz de Rony estava ausente e ele olhou Hermione imperceptivelmente pelo canto dos olhos. - ...conseguir um par...

\- Ah, francamente, você tão pouco precisa se preocupar Rony, você vai com Gwyneth! - Confirmou Hermione com a voz amargurada.

\- Oh... oh! É verdade, não é? - Rony pareceu muito surpreso com a revelação óbvia da garota. Então a expressão dele se suavizou e ele relaxou na poltrona, satisfeito. - Nada com o que se preocupar, na verdade.

Harry estando com Cho durante muito tempo, abria caminho para Rony estar com Gwyneth, mesmo que ele fugisse e ficasse estático nas primeiras vezes que eles fizeram os deveres na biblioteca juntos. Até que Gwyneth dera um fim nisso, e dissera que entendia o _problema_ _nervoso_ que ele havia tido. Tudo que Rony precisava era se certificar que não aconteceria de novo, o que ele estava satisfeito em fazer, aliás.

Desde que Neville e seu feitiço de gases estivesse longe, ele provavelmente conseguiria.

\- Então o problema todo é esse? - Gina ignorou o irmão com uma revirada de olhos. - Eu não acredito que vocês tenham dificuldade com isso.

As três garotas olharam a ruiva, descrentes.

\- Por favor, se olhem no espelho uma vez ou outra. Aposto que metade dos garotos do castelo vão sair na mão, para convidá-las. - Harry deu de ombros, depois corou levemente com o que havia dito. - Quero dizer... bem...

\- Você é muito legal, Harry, mas na prática é um pouco diferente sabe?!

\- Cinco garotos te convidaram ao festival da _Corcions_ ano passado, Sabrina. - Ponderou Morgana. - Dois deles _realmente_ disputaram no braço.

\- Mas eu acabei indo sozinha!

\- Só porque Cedrico descobriu e mandou cartas _bem interessantes_ a todos eles, junto com uma foto de família em que ele, Arthur, Richard e nosso primo Garic estavam em uma caçada em Avalon. Caçando ursos e javalis _bem grandes_, trazendo eles para casa sem um arranhão.

\- Bem, foi por isso que Juanito tremia sempre que ouvia minha voz, então? Sua família é detestável, Morgana!

A morena revirou os olhos.

\- Está decidido, eu não vou passar por isso de novo. Nada de me desesperar, porque todo mundo está se divertindo enquanto eu estou comendo chocolate na torre. Eu vou pra casa nesse Natal!

\- Ah qual é? Qual é a chance de ninguém te convidar ao baile esse ano, Morgana? - Gina cruzou os braços impaciente.

\- 99, 9? - Testou a garota.

\- 000,01? - Tornou Harry. - De qualquer forma você pode contar pelo menos com... - O garoto respirou fundo e disse entredentes. - _Malfoy_.

Hermione, Rony e Gina lhe lançaram olhares chocados enquanto Sabrina prendia o riso. Ela sabia do que Harry falava! O pobre garoto presenciara olhares de Draco na estufa de Herbologia na tarde anterior, e a forma como Morgana _conversava_ de verdade com ele, quase como _flertasse_, era o motivo atual da briga entre Harry e Morgana.

\- Ele está certo! - A ruiva soltou a gargalhada e depois olhou para a careta da amiga. - O que? Eu pensei que você achasse ele engraçado... e com uma bundinha perfeita!

\- Muito obrigada por ser linguaruda Sabrina, isso era _segredo_. – Morgana pontuou depois de um silêncio descrente do que a melhor amiga simplesmente contava. Sabrina achou que valeu a pena dar com a língua nos dentes quando viu Harry fazer cara de quem queria vomitar. – Além disso, isso é um grande passo até ir com ele ao baile! E vocês estão errados, ele...

\- Esqueçam isso. - Grunhiu Hermione, odiando o clima que começava e as imagens mentais. - Temos problemas mais graves. Eu sugiro uma semana e meia de teste. Se não formos convidadas... bem, meus pais vão numa viagem esse ano. Então, Morgana, sua casa tem espaço para mais duas?

\- Claro! - A garota sorriu animada. - Vai ser legal. Ow... podemos ir para Avalon! Eu costumava ir sempre antes dos meus irmãos e Ced me forçarem a passar o Natal aqui. E aí podemos mergulhar no lago até ficar muito escuro, e depois subir ao Tor pra ver as estrelas. Você vai amar meus primos, muito legais sabe? E pode ser, se ele estiver livre dos treinos, que Garic nos leve para passeios de cavalo na floresta, e Diandra vai adorar fofocar debaixo das macieiras, ah! Lilith está nos últimos estágios da gravidez! Talvez o bebê nasça até lá e podemos brincar com ele. E têm os padres de Winis Withim, é engraçado assustá-los, eles acham que somos fantasmas, ficam se persignando sabe? E quadribol! Os melhores jogadores entre os noviços, um pouco presunçosos, mas damos um jeito neles. Podemos até visitar o reino das fadas, se Kayrot estiver lá e...

\- E voltaríamos só no ano que vem! - Sabrina lembrou a amiga.

\- Oh, é verdade, o tempo passa diferente lá e no mundo fora. Bem ás vezes alguém do povo das fadas visita a ilha no solstício!

\- Você não pode estar falando sério! Lago no inverno? Fadinhas irritantes esvoaçando a sua volta? - Harry fez uma careta. Depois seus olhos brilharam. - Esses sacerdotes são bons mesmo no quadribol?

\- Muito! - Endossou Sabrina.

\- Você não sabe muito da história de Avalon não é, Harry? - Rony deu de ombros.

\- Uma ilha de fantasia que nunca existiu? - Ele tentou.

\- Uma ilha real afastada do mundo exterior por magia muito antiga. Onde só quem descende, ou magos muito poderosos, podem entrar. Uma ilha em que é primavera quase sempre, onde os bruxos mais notáveis vão em busca dos ensinamentos antigos, uma ilha onde a magia verdadeira e natural, de onde descende a nossa, permanece, onde a Sumo-sacerdotisa e os antigos vivem equilibrando nosso mundo, aguentando todo o peso dele nos ombros em nome da antiga religião e da magia! – Explicou Morgana, de forma tão apaixonada que Harry e Hermione a olharam boquiabertos.

\- Sumo-sacerdotisa?

\- Hum, uma espécie de "Rainha", sabe? Entre os bruxos a maior autoridade... - Explicou Rony. - Não faz muita diferença na verdade, é quase como a família real e o primeiro ministro na Inglaterra. Como um símbolo, está lá, e você sabe que se ela gritar é melhor correr, mas não interfere nunca.

\- É mais do que um simbolo. - Morgana fechou os olhos desgostosa diante disso. - Mas vocês não entenderiam... não a responsabilidade que é carregar todo o poder da magia em um corpo humano frágil e limitado.

Repentinamente Harry ficou irritado.

\- Se ela é tão poderosa porque não detêm Voldemort?

\- Não cabe a ela, minha tia tem uma espécie de fixação pelo futuro e tal, na verdade ela não chegaria a poder, eu acho, outras pessoas têm esse fardo. - Ela olhou significantemente para Harry. - E, bem, ela não pode erguer as mãos e destruir o mundo, não é assim, é mais como se ela fosse um canal por onde a magia entra, sai e se equilibra, ela não é uma fonte milagrosa de poder, é só um canal por onde ele passa, na verdade existem pessoas bem mais poderosas que ela... Dumbledore por exemplo, eu acho... acho que ele é o mais próximo de um Merlin em anos!

Eles ficaram um pouco em silêncio e então Morgana gemeu.

\- Mas como foi que essa conversa sobre baile chegou a minha família afinal? Vamos voltar a fazer planos para o Natal e...

\- Espere, _sua família_? - Insistiu Harry.

\- Bem, eu não tenho Lakelady no nome só porque é bonitinho. A atual Sumo-Sacerdotisa no poder, Miellyn, é minha tia, irmã da minha mãe e da de Cedrico. Na verdade as Sumo Sacerdotisas vêm da minha família desde... bem desde Anna, avó de Morgana de Avalon... todos descendemos dela.

\- Morgana só teve um filho, Mordred, e ao que eu saiba ele não teve filhos... - Hermione já imaginava isso á algum tempo, mas se sentia meio constrangida em interrogar a amiga sobre sua família.

\- Na verdade, bem, isso é meio um segredo de estado, Gwydion teve uma companheira, uma amante, Niniane, filha de Taliesin, que foi Sumo Sacerdotisa por um breve período de tempo e... eles tiveram a pequena Gwenhwyfar antes dele... dele matar ela em Camelot. Morgana só soube disso muito tempo depois que a ilha se afastou quase completamente do mundo _real, _depois da morte de Arthur pelo próprio sangue, o próprio filho. - A morena deu de ombros. - Agora... baile? Genealogia não é muito legal, nem confortável... - Ela encolheu os ombros com a história sanguinária e cheia de traições da sua família.

\- Certo. - Hermione disse depois de um tempo. - Ow! Eu vou adorar visitar Avalon! Vocês têm... livros lá?

\- Muitos! Tenho alguns copiados se você quiser, na verdade.

\- Ah não! - Gemeu Rony.

\- Ok, e sobre as fadas? - Harry disse depois de um tempo.

\- Harry, nós já mudamos de assunto. - Sabrina rosnou, percebendo o desconforto de Morgana. Ela própria ia fugir correndo se perguntassem sobre a família _dela._

\- Não, isso é importante. Mesmo como matéria. - Acrescentou para Hermione que abrira a boca exasperada.

\- Não são _fadas_ como as que você acha por aqui. Essas fadas são criaturinhas irritantes e estranhas. É o povo antigo, mais antigos que... bem, na verdade mais do que eu mesma posso imaginar. Elas são bem diferentes... exóticas, se você quer saber.

\- Elas são _estranhas_. - Disse Sabrina desconfortável. - Assustadoras até. Quer dizer, elas parecem com uma pessoa normal, mas sempre estão lá do nada rindo condescendente quando você faz algo estúpido ou se irrita, como se elas vissem de tudo e achassem divertido nossa luta humana. E os olhos... - Ela estremeceu. - Como se soubessem todos os mistérios do mundo; antigos e arrepiantes nos rostos jovens e bonitos.

\- Kayrot é legal!

\- Kayrot é meio humana! E se apaixonou por um sacerdote escolhendo viver com agente!

Morgana fez uma careta.

\- Têm razão.

De repente os gêmeos Weasley chegaram no salão comunal arrastando um gato listrado de dourado e prateado que miava estridentemente. Jorge estava com orelhas de abano e Fred com enormes bigodes ridículos. Ambos estavam com as roupas amassadas e pequenas escoriações.

\- Yuê! - Morgana correu para eles esbaforida.

\- Cuide da sua gata, Morgana. Ela dá azar!

\- Não! Ela prevê encrencas.

\- Que encrenca poderia haver em convidar Isabella Swan para o baile? - Disse Jorge mau humorado.

\- Ou Rosalie Hale? - Completou Fred.

\- Edward e Emmett Cullen serem seus namorados? - Sugeriu Hermione.

\- Oh, isso. Hunf, aquele Edward é bem estressadinho... - Jorge tocou um machucado no lábio inferior.

\- E aquele Emmett um metido a poderoso.

Rony arregalou os olhos.

\- Ele é três vezes maior que você!

\- Isso não faz ele deixar de ser um presunçoso!

\- Ou você um idiota. - disse Sabrina exasperada. - Aliás, os dois. - Ela rolou os olhos. - Estou cansada. Vou subir.

\- Certo. Vou com você! Fica combinado assim, então...

\- Uma semana! - Hermione confirmou antes de subir para seu quarto também.

\- Escute, isso não faz sentido, vocês vão receber milhões de cartas de admiradores ansiosos. - Gina cruzou os braços e seguiu as amigas ao dormitório.

Só um pouco depois que elas haviam subido, e Harry processara tudo aquilo que haviam dito, foi que ele olhou Rony atônito.

\- Espere, então Morgana tem meio que sangue azul, no mundo bruxo, é isso? Nós não deveríamos tratar ela e os Summers com reverencia e...

\- Cara, desencana, não é assim que funciona.

Harry pestanejou e olhou para as escadas desconfiado. De repente ele queria saber mais sobre os Lakelady, e sentia algumas peças fundamentais dando cliques em sua cabeça.

* * *

A semana seguinte foi tumultuada.

As garotas passaram todos os intervalos livres inventando uma música e coreografia para o jogo que ia ser no Sábado. Resultado; chegavam atrasadas em tudo o que era aula e se não fosse por Hermione se esqueceriam de fazer todos os deveres daquela semana.

Harry e Rony marcaram mais um encontro com Cho e Gwyneth e no final deste Harry pediu para Cho oficialmente ser seu par no baile, o que deixou seus amigos muito animados, com exceção de Morgana, mas apesar de Harry ver um brilho de lágrimas em seus olhos a garota educadamente dera um sorriso amarelo e sairá rapidamente para o dormitório alegando estar cansada por causa dos ensaios repetitivos.

\- É... eu também vou subir, cê vem Mione? Gin?

Hermione olhou para Gina e as duas seguiram com Sabrina para o dormitório feminino para consolar Morgana.

Fora isso, Hagrid organizara excitantes caçadas à coelhos e lebres para servir de comida para os fireonts, porque agora mais três fireonts haviam vindo fazer companhia ao pequeno Fogueirinha - nome dado por Parvati - o que fez os garotos se perguntarem se ele tinha ficado muito comovido pela história dos animaizinhos serem órfãos e se tencionava fazer uma espécie de abrigo para fireonts desamparados.

E também tinha as aulas sobre Dwynters - Demônios voadores, extremamente cabeçudos e de enormes dentes pontudos e avermelhados, que tinham um grande poder de persuasão sobre pessoas viciadas e melancólicas, fazendo elas se suicidarem, se alimentando da carne delas depois - da Prof ª Lilandra, que por mais que falasse sobre coisas horríveis conseguia fazer a aula ficar extremamente excitante e divertida.

Snape mandou eles fazerem uma poção do sono. A de Neville virou uma poção do envelhecimento precoce e o pobre Trevo ganhou barbas e ficou mais lento do que de costume, até Hermione conseguir achar uma cura para tal poção.

-E o que seria de nós se não fosse sua _grande habilidade, _Granger?! - Sussurrou Draco sarcástico assim que eles saíram da sala e Sabrina e Morgana se adiantaram junto com Neville, Simas e Dino. - Penso que tudo deve ser compensado de alguma forma, até o sangue sujo. - Rony fez um movimento em direção a Draco. - Ah sim, pena que você e sua família não se enquadrem na regra, Weasley, você não tem nenhuma habilidade em evidência, a não ser uma grande tendência a bancar o idiota e muitas sardas vulgares, mas isso deve servir para algo, no fim.

Draco sorriu com escárnio enquanto Crabbe e Goyle soltavam risadinhas.

\- Veja pelo lado positivo, se ele tivesse todo o ouro que você tem, também teria todo esse espaço vazio no crânio. - Harry fez um movimento circular em direção a cabeça de Draco, enquanto retribuía o tom do loiro. - No fim Rony saiu no lucro.

\- Muito obrigado, Potter, vou lembrar de te chamar se achar algum ratinho insignificante em maus lençóis. O que você fará quando Harry não estiver presente pra te proteger, Weasley?

\- Não preciso de proteção, se quiser te mostro o que sei fazer sozinho agora mesmo. - Rony se soltou dos braços que Hermione rapidamente estendera a volta dos seus ombros e avançou para Draco.

Imediatamente Crabbe e Goyle se adiantaram e se interpuseram entre o loiro e Rony.

\- Não seja idiota! - Sussurou Hermione revirando os olhos. - Nenhum dos dois.-acrescentou ao ver Harry se adiantar também. - Ele não vale a pena.

\- Ouçam a sangue ruim, não vai ser bom pra vocês enfrentar meus amigos aqui. - Ele se apoiou na parede olhando eles escarninho.

\- E você é muito melhor que todos nós se escondendo que nem uma menininha atrás deles não é Malfoy? - Perguntou Hermione irritada.

\- O que aconteceu? Porque vocês estão demorando tanto? - Sabrina e Morgana desceram as escadas que levava ao hall de entrada agitadas.

\- Uma conversa amigável. - Disse Draco em tom polido. - Vamos. - E ele virou as costas sendo seguido por Crabbe e Goyle.

\- Insuportável. - Replicou Hermione indignada. - Vem... - Ela puxou Rony pela manga, fazendo o garoto andar. - Harry?

Harry continuava parado no mesmo lugar olhando das costas de Draco para as duas garotas recém chegadas. Seus olhos estreitaram e ele seguiu os outros fazendo questão de contar em detalhes a briga com Malfoy.

\- Ainda acham ele engraçado? - Perguntou com raiva no fim da narrativa.

\- Ele é engraçado, mas isso não muda o fato de ser um imbecil _muito_ grande. - Afirmou Sabrina, pegando alguns pãezinhos na bandeja a sua frente. Depois deu de ombros. - De qualquer forma ele têm maneirado nos insultos, pelo menos á Hermione.

\- Claro, Sangue sujo é muito _leve_. - Disse o moreno amargurado.

\- Ora, você não queria que ele deixasse anos de costume para trás só porque decidiu que a amizade de _algumas pessoas entre nós_ vale a pena.

\- Deixa eu ver se entendi... você está me dizendo que os insultos dele em relação a Hermione são _compreensíveis_, Morgana? Ótima amiga, Mione. - Rony bufou.

\- Não foi isso que eu disse. - Morgana corou furiosamente e olhou como que pedindo desculpas a Hermione. - Ele _é_ um idiota bastardo nisso e em muitas coisas mais, só disse que ele está tentando...

\- É, com_ muito afinco_. - Disse Sabrina, o sarcasmo evidente em cada sílaba.

\- Fico impressionado com o esforço. - Endossou Harry revirando os olhos.

\- Eu vou falar com ele, ok? - Morgana parecia emburrada quando olhou em direção a mesa da Sonserina.

\- Boa sorte, duvido que adiante algo. - Hermione sorriu descrente. - De qualquer forma o Malfoy não me incomoda, eu tenho pena dele. - E ela voltou a se calar, como todos eles.

* * *

\- Certo, a semana está quase no fim... e até agora... algum progresso? - Perguntou Morgana ansiosa assim que elas se encontravam sozinhas no dormitório depois do jantar. Parvati e Lilá deviam estar rodeando Harry e Rony assim como vinham fazendo desde que souberam da história do baile, como se, de alguma forma misteriosa, a presença constante delas fizesse os dois se darem conta de que as amavam profundamente e as convidasse para o baile. Uma grande perda de tempo já que Cho e Gwyneth já haviam reivindicado seus pares sem muito mais conversa do que: _"Qual a cor de suas vestes? Devo usar um vestido que combine com elas?_"

Hermione e Sabrina a olharam parecendo muito chateadas e deram de ombros.

\- Nenhum convite até agora.

\- Bom, um segundo anista me convidou, mas acho que era algum tipo de brincadeira ou aposta com os amigos deles. - Resumiu Sabrina desanimada. - E você?

\- Vou adorar ir para Avalon com vocês. - Disse a morena taxativa.

\- Bem, na verdade, sabe... eu realmente cheguei a ter alguma esperança no que a Gina disse, é meio frustrante na verdade... - Hermione rolou os olhos e agarrou o travesseiro gemendo.

\- É... pois é... - Sabrina suspirou.

\- Não é? - Morgana completou.

\- Mas ainda tem chance de termos um Natal maravilhoso sem isso. - Hermione ponderou sem saber se tentava animar as amigas ou a si própria.

Sabrina bufou.

\- Eu realmente queria ir nesse baile, sabe?! Não pelo baile, mas todos vão estar aqui...

\- Eu estou surpresa por Fred não ter te convidado...- Disse Mione sobressaltada.

\- Hermione, nós vivemos em pé de guerra, ele sequer fala comigo direito!

\- Isso, obviamente, só é uma tensão sexual não resolvida. - Sabrina e Hermione olharam Morgana de olhos arregalados. - No sentido leve e inocente da expressão, claro.

Elas riram.

\- Mas nem acredito nisso. Ele parece me odiar verdadeiramente. - A ruiva suspirou. Pensando em Thaty Meyer passando as mãos ao redor de Fred e o puxando pras sombras. – E eu não tenho certeza que não o odeio também. Talvez eu só deva desistir dessa idéia dele me convidar. Eu queria, mas não tenho esperanças, isso pode deixar o baile meio chato, na verdade, queria estar com ele... ao mesmo tempo que queria que ele pedisse só para eu dizer não.

\- Nenhuma de nós vai ir com o par que queríamos, isso é fato! Dois idiotas _quase_ compromissados e um teimoso incoerente compulsivo! - Hermione amassou o travesseiro e lhe deu alguns socos.

\- É, quão sortudas nós somos não é? - Morgana fez uma careta infeliz.

Hermione socou o travesseiro outra vez. Sabrina andou até ela e o tirou com um olhar chocado.

\- Você está matando o coitado. Travesseiros também tem sentimentos, Mione, estou decepcionada com a sua atitude. - Ela embalou o travesseiro como um bebê. - Não vou deixar a encalhada má e amargurada te machucar mais, pode ficar tranquilo.

A gargalhada pôde ser ouvida nos outros dormitórios femininos.

\- Ah, vamos deixar de pensar nisso! Já temos tanta coisa para fazer com os treinos, as aulas e os deveres... pensar nisso me deixa frustrada, eu poderia estar usando meu tempo para algo melhor do que pensando em como o Rony é idiota ou se alguém vai me convidar á essa droga de baile, e se não fizer, o porque. - Ela suspirou.

Morgana bocejou o que desencadeou o mesmo nas outras duas, de repente elas estavam se dando conta do quão cansadas estavam e a cama parecia macia e confortadora.

\- Acho que podemos dormir mais cedo hoje. Um dia não vai fazer mal. - E Sabrina rastejou de joelhos até debaixo de seus cobertores quentinhos com um sorriso feliz.

\- Sabe, eu ás vezes fico me perguntando. Eles trocam os cobertores todos os anos ou não?

\- Pensar sobre Rony e o baile de repente me parece um ótimo aproveitamento de tempo. - Hermione murmurou incrédula.

\- Não, é sério. Pensem só, você pode estar dormindo num cobertor que já aqueceu milhares de garotas, e espero, para meu bem, que elas fossem bem limpinhas, mas a possibilidade de não serem é razoável. - Morgana declarou com uma cara de nojo.

\- Eles podem não trocar, mais obviamente lavam sempre os cobertores.

\- Eu sei Sá, mas imagine os fragmentos, ácaros e sujeira de mais de cem garotas, coisas que talvez não sumam na lavagem.

\- Ugh, você está me fazendo ter nauséas. - A ruiva estremeceu.

\- Pois é, eu também vejo desse ponto.

\- Oh, Merlin, nunca ninguém morreu por causa de algumas dessas coisas, e cuidadosos do jeito que os elfos domésticos são... - Hermione fez uma careta. - Eles provavelmente têm seus meios de fazer tudo isso sumir.

\- Se você diz. Você é a expert em seres feiosos e baixinhos entre nós. Boa noite. - E depois de um leve período de tempo as três já dormiam profundamente.

* * *

\- Ei, Sabrina! - A ruiva se virou para olhar quem a chamava a plenos pulmões no saguão de entrada um pouco alarmada com os olhares curiosos e risinhos de alguns estudantes por perto.

\- Ei, oi Fill. Tudo bem? - Ela perguntou um pouco alarmada com a pressa do garoto.

\- Sim, sim. Eu não tenho te visto muito essa semana.

\- Eu estou meio que com a agenda transbordando, os treinos das líderes e todo esse dever de casa... - Ela gemeu pesarosa.

\- Ano de N.O.M's é terrível. - Ele concordou. - Mas eu estava tentando te achar a semana inteira. Preciso te perguntar algo.

\- Sou toda ouvidos! - Sabrina sorriu amigável.

Fillipe ficou alguns segundos em silêncio a observando e a garota se preocupou se ele tinha algum tipo de lapso ou problema mental. Ele balançou a cabeça para os lados, como que para desanuviar o pensamento e sorriu feliz.

\- Você já tem um par para o baile? - Ele jogou de um fôlego só. - Sabrina ficou pálida de repente. - Sabrina? Você está bem?

\- Ah sim, estou. Bem... - Ela considerou a possibilidade de mentir, mas então se sentiu um monstro.

Fillipe era um cara legal, ele não merecia que ela fosse tão cretina. Provavelmente seria muito legal ter ele como companhia no baile, mas a verdade, e ela sabia perfeitamente, era que tinha muitas esperanças de que Fred tivesse uma iluminação e deixasse de ser um idiota completo a convidando para o baile. Bem, tinha que dar logo a resposta, podia sentir que o garoto a sua frente poderia ter um ataque de ansiedade a qualquer minuto.

\- Na verdade... não, não tenho, ainda. - Ela disse meio hesitante.

\- Oh, acho que esse é meu dia de sorte. - O sorriso dele se abriu mais. - Gostaria de ir comigo?

Ela apertou os lábios em uma linha muito fina. Fred Weasley estava passando por eles em direção ás estufas com seu irmão Jorge. Seu corpo enrijeceu quando ele passou por eles esbarrando levemente em Fillipe. Será que ele tinha ouvido? Oh, droga, isso poderia ser um problema? Mas então ela viu que os dois irmãos tinham uma expressão séria e maliciosa idêntica nos rostos e que estavam conversando muito baixo, as cabeças vermelhas bem próximas. Deviam estar discutindo uma nova invenção. Sua atenção se voltou a Fillipe e ele a encarava curioso. Ok, não podia aceitar, ainda não, mas um não assim ia deixar a situação constrangedora.

\- Olha Fill, eu realmente agradeço seu convite. - O sorriso dele murchou e ela tentou fazer sua voz soar mais animada. - Mas na verdade ainda não tenho certeza dos meus planos para o Natal... talvez nem o passe em Hogwarts, Morgana queria visitar a família...

\- Ah, ok. - Ele ia dar meia volta, triste.

\- Mas isso não significa que não haja uma probabilidade de eu ficar aqui.

Ele parou cauteloso, olhando no rosto dela e esperando por mais. Sabrina se forçou a continuar, se odiando por ser tão boazinha.

\- Você poderia me dar um tempo pra pensar? Sabe, decidir o que vou fazer no N...

\- Claro! - Fillipe a interrompeu animado. - Espero que você fique aqui, vai ser divertido. Qualquer mudança me avise, ok? - Ele deu um beijo na bochecha dela e seguiu caminho para sua aula.

A garota ficou parada no mesmo lugar por alguns segundos e gemeu frustrada. Era ruim, muito ruim, ser boazinha. Ela decidiu que talvez pudesse pedir o coração congelado de Malfoy por uns dias, só pra ver qual a sensação. Fazendo uma careta ela seguiu para a aula de Transfigurações, desgostosa de si mesma. Ela pôde ouvir algumas vozes mais a frente e em uma curva achou o dono do coração que ela ia pedir emprestado. Malfoy estava parado com um dos braços apoiados na parede obstruindo a passagem de alguém, pelas botas pretas de salto era uma garota. Oh, legal, vou parar e apreender. Ela parou a alguma distância dos dois e começou a prestar atenção.

\- Porque isso te incomoda tanto? Ela é só uma san...

\- Não ouse terminar essa frase. - Disse a garota pausadamente em tom de ameaça. - Ela é minha amiga!

\- Você tem um gosto duvidoso para amizades.

\- Não tenho não, é por isso que você não é meu amigo.

\- Ouch, isso magoou meus sentimentos sabia?

\- Não seja tão delicado, Draco.

\- Gosto do som do meu nome nos seus lábios. - A voz de Draco estava com um leve toque de divertimento, mas havia algo mais... algo como adulação, o que fez Sabrina pensar em uma cobra dando o bote fatal.

A garota grunhiu e esse som pareceu ser familiar para ela, já que foi mais alto do que sua voz estava até agora. Ela tentou ver por cima do garoto mais alto que ela e viu um leve relance de cabelos negros levemente ondulados. Morgana. O que eles...

\- Você só queria ouvir eu dizendo seu nome ou tem um motivo, mais específico que esse, para me interromper no meio do caminho para a aula da professora mais severa de Hogwarts?

\- Na verdade tenho sim. E é bom você comentar... - Ele parecia levemente malicioso.

\- Certo, pode falar.

\- Que horas eu te espero no hall de entrada no dia do baile?

Oh, isso estava ficando muito, muito interessante, pensou Sabrina, tentando controlar o ataque de risos que sacudiu seu corpo de repente. Houve um momento de hesitação e Morgana soltou um som de mofa.

\- Você está brincando não está?

\- Não.

\- Você é prepotente demais para sua saúde!

\- Porque? - Ele tinha o tom inocente em contraste com o sarcasmo dela. Era estranho presenciar isso.

\- Bom, um pedido mais educado e menos presumido teria tido mais sucesso sabe, não foram realmente as melhores escolhas de palavras...

\- Devo supor que você está negando meu pedido?

\- Você chama isso de pedido? Mas sim. - Ela suspirou. - É exatamente isso que você deve supor.

\- Certo. - Ele disse lentamente.

\- Foi bom ter essa conversa com você. - Disse a morena em um tom aliviado e alegre. - Agora se você puder me deixar...

\- Não, espere. Eu ainda não terminei com você, estou esperando sua resposta.

\- Já não deixei ela clara?

\- Não. Você me disse que não aceitaria, mas não disse o motivo. Eu não posso aceitar essa de que é só por eu ter sido bem direto na abordagem.

\- Moti... - Começou Morgana confusa.

\- Sim. E na verdade o único que eu aceitaria seria a de que você já está indo ao baile com alguém, mas como sei que isso não é verdade...

\- O que te faz achar que eu ainda não tenho um par? - Ela estava furiosa agora e Sabrina sabia que ela estava achando que Malfoy se referia ao fato dela não ser desejável ou agradável o suficiente. Ela estava transferindo para ele os motivos que _ela_ achava que estavam impedindo os convites. Engraçado como ela não pensara, nem por um minuto, que ter dois irmãos homens - que mais pareciam lobos raivosos quando com raiva - pudesse sem um bom motivo para desencorajar convites.

\- O fato de você não ter mencionado isso quando eu te convidei?

\- Oh... bem, na verdade... ah, eu não achei que fosse necessário. Eu _tenho_ um par se quer saber.

\- Certo, vá em frente. Quem é?

De repente Sabrina decidiu que já ficara sem graça ver sua amiga ser torturada e coagida pelo vilãozinho do castelo e resolveu intervir antes que Morgana se traísse.

\- Alecssander Vighty da Lufa-lufa!

\- Alec... - Disseram os dois surpresos, se afastando. Sabrina lançou um olhar para Morgana e logo ela se recompôs.

\- Isso aí! Alecssander Vighty! Satisfeito?

\- Eu... - Malfoy pareceu momentaneamente sem palavras, mas logo seu cérebro voltou a funcionar e ele olhou de uma pra outra com um sorriso de canto nos lábios. - Você pareceu bem surpresa com isso.

\- Sabe... ainda não posso acreditar. - Disse a garota se abanando levemente. - Ele é realmente perfeito.

Malfoy revirou os olhos irritado.

\- Então não teria problemas eu perguntar a ele?

\- Ow... não, nenhum. - Ela procurou os olhos da amiga desesperada.

\- Ótimo. - Ele se virou para ir embora. - Bela aparição dramática, ruiva. - Sussurrou ao passar por Sabrina.

Quando já estava fora do alcance Morgana se virou para Sabrina desesperada.

\- Você é louca?

\- Ele ia te forçar a fazer isso. Parecia um pescador puxando a rede devagarinho. Eu te salvei!

\- Você disse que eu vou ao baile com Alecssander Vighty! Mas eu não vou! E ele vai perguntar! E ai eu vou ter que ir com ele, de qualquer forma...

\- Com sorte Alecssander te convida antes dele ter a oportunidade.

\- Isso não vai acontecer! Ele não fez até agora, porque mudaria de ideia?

\- Você é muito pessimista. - Sabrina balançou a cabeça desolada. - Faltam uns quinze dias pro baile. E eu estive pensando... o Fillipe me encontrou hoje e me convidou, disse que não tinha conseguido me achar. E nós temos mesmo andado fora de alcance com os treinos e deveres, então o Alecs pode estar esperando a mesma oportunidade. Não faça essa cara, você sabe que ele te olha como um rio no meio do deserto, ele te convidaria se tivesse chance.

\- Ah, eu estou perdida! Vou pagar o maior mico de Hogwarts. Eu decidi, vou mandar a carta para mamãe hoje mesmo, é Avalon ou qualquer outro lugar nas férias de Natal. Não vou ao baile com Malfoy!

\- Morgana... - Sabrina tentou.

Elas estavam na porta da sala da professora McGonagall quando Morgana estacou. Ela olhou Sabrina por uns segundos e sorriu provocativa.

\- Então o Fillipe te convidou para o baile? Como foi isso?

Sabrina fez uma careta. Droga.

\- Horrivel na verdade, eu estava tentando ver como Malfoy agia para ver se conseguiria ser mais sincera _e_ brutal da próxima vez.

\- Você aceitou?

\- Não. Disse que nem sabia se ia ficar aqui no Natal.

\- Qual o problema então?

\- Eu também não disse não. Ele fez uma cara tão... sei lá. Não consegui machucar seus sentimentos...

\- Bom, se você não quer ir com ele então acho melhor acabar de vez com as esperanças, caso contrário não vai poder aceitar quando Fred te convidar. - Ela tapou os lábios e olhou a amiga confusa.

Sabrina sorriu largamente e perguntou ansiosa:

\- Ele te disse algo?

\- Não. Na verdade... - Ela disse quando viu a cara da amiga. - Eu não sei como sei isso...mas ele vai!

\- Oh... oh! - Sabrina ficou animada. - É uma daquelas visões sem controle não é?

\- Acho que sim.

\- Oh! - Ela parecia que ia rasgar o próprio rosto com o sorriso, era bem assustador. - E você sabe quan...

\- Tenho certeza que essa conversa pode esperar, srt Lair. - A professora McGonagall surpreendeu elas ainda no corredor assim que chegou em sua sala.

\- Desculpe, professora.

Elas entraram na sala e tentaram não pensar em seus problemas sentimentais enquanto prestavam atenção.


	22. Capítulo 21

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter e todo seu universo e personagens não me pertencem; produto feito apenas de fã para fã.

História originalmente escrita com Sheila Farias.  
_Porque existem histórias que quando não são contadas ou finalizadas, ficam na sua mente lhe perturbando até que as deixem sair._

* * *

**Capítulo Vinte e Um – Berradores**

Morgana não conseguiu ter mais certeza de nenhum detalhe sobre Fred e ia ficando cada vez mais ansiosa com a pergunta inevitável de Draco e a resposta incrédula de Alecssander, seguido de uma pequena cena de esclarecimento em que ela fazia a acusada humilhada, mas logo o dia do primeiro jogo chegou e tudo foi varrido de sua cabeça, pelo menos momentaneamente.

Arthur e Richard estavam com uma expressão bem peculiar de convencimento, e garotas e mais garotas não paravam de andar atrás de todo o time da Lufa-Lufa, que tinha sido eleito o que tinha mais beldades por um pedaço ridículo de papel, feito por garotas do tipo que dá risinhos e só fala em beleza e garotos, intitulado "_O Semanário de Hogwarts"_. Esse mesmo jornal tinha montado uma enquête sobre qual seria o time perfeito para representar Hogwarts, caso Dumbledore aceitasse que a escola participasse do Campeonato de quadribol Interescolas - Uma nova iniciativa do Ministro da Magia por causa do sucesso do torneio Tribruxo.

A enquete consistia em: apanhadores; Harry, Draco e Richard.

\- Isso não é justo porque Cho não entrou? - Disse Harry inconformado quando a garota que era a responsável pelo tal jornal passou com o papel de voto.

\- Alow. - Respondeu Sabrina. - Você ainda não percebeu que só tem garotos no papel?

\- É um concurso de beleza enrustido. - Disse Hermione revirando os olhos. - Uma iniciativa louvável.

\- Mione, você já percebeu que Carlos entra nas opções de melhor batedor? - Perguntou Sabrina provocativa.

\- Ele, Arthur e até Fred e Jorge. Mas se esse campeonato vai ser ano que vem eles já vão ter se formado. - Disse Morgana com o cenho franzido.

\- Brilhante, um concurso de beleza enrustido mal feito - Disse Hermione exasperada.

\- Prest'enção. - Disse Morgana orgulhosa. - _Alecssander Vighty_ e Rony Weasley são as opções de goleiros. Se isso é um concurso de beleza então pode ficar orgulhoso, Roniquinho. - Rony corou ligeiramente.

\- Como eu disse é muito mal feito.

\- Não seja estraga prazeres, o Rony é muito lindinho vai! - Provocou Sabrina.

\- E a boquinha bem delineada dele. - Afirmou Morgana.

\- E os olhos azuis sedutores...

\- E o peito bem defi...

\- Calem a boca vocês duas! - Hermione saiu do salão comunal mais rápido do que Morgana em crise de TPM.

Sabrina e Morgana bateram as mãos rindo e depois viraram-se para Rony, vermelho até a raiz dos cabelos.

\- Relax, agente realmente te acha lindinho, mas foi mais pra provocar a Mione.

\- É, não é pra ficar convencido.

\- Eu não disse nada. - Disse ele dando de ombros. A mente muito longe, na reação de Hermione.

\- Mas pensou. E aí, Sá, vai pôr o Fillipe como melhor artilheiro?

\- Lógico que não. Eu acho o Rogério Davies e o Christopher Mullder da Corvinal muito mais talentosos.

\- Mas são três...

\- Então eu ponho também o... George Bournie não é aquele loiro amigo do Arthur?

\- Hum-hum. Mas aquele garoto é o pior artilheiro que eu já vi!

\- Mas é bonitinho e esse é um concurso de beleza esqueceu?

\- Bom, eu vou pôr o Fill, o Rogério e o Chris.

\- Chris? Quanta intimidade, por acaso o conhece?

\- Sentei do lado dele no torneio do ano passado e fiquei conversando com ele enquanto eles ficavam dentro do lago. - Morgana apontou Harry com a cabeça. - Quem você vai por para melhor apanhador?

\- Eu... bem eu nunca vi o Rich jogando então vou pôr o Harry, temos que fazer algo aqui ser real, não que eu não te ache bonito Harry, mas... - Ela corou envergonhada no que Harry deu de ombros. - Você vai por ele também, né?

\- Tsc-Tsc, Draco Malfoy. É um concurso de beleza lembra-se?

\- Nossa Harry, te sacaneou. - Harry nem respondeu. - Você está brincando que acha aquela mula anêmica do Malfoy bonito, não é Morgana?

\- Você está me perguntando se eu acho um loiro de cabelos lisos e brilhantes com uma adorável franja que cai a toda hora de forma sexy nos olhos, de olhos cinzas penetrantes, um metro e setenta e nove e corpo definido, bonito? É claro que acho, Rony!

\- Caramba, você sabe até a altura dele! - Rony parecia chocado. - E corpo definido? Sabrina ela bebeu hoje?

\- Acho que sim. - A ruiva afirmou com a cabeça distraída.

\- Ah é mesmo? Vocês já viram Malfoy sem camisa? - Rony revirou os olhos e fez cara de quem teria grandes naúseas se visse essa cena e Sabrina negou com a cabeça. - Pois eu já vi ele só de toalha! Um incidente no banheiro dos monitores... - Ela balançou a mão displicente. - E sou obrigada a dizer que as vestes de Hogwarts escondem muita coisa. Então não queiram discutir, ok?

\- Ok, o Draco é bonito mesmo. Mas e o Harry? - Perguntou Sabrina com malicia.

\- O quê tem ele? - Morgana deu de ombros.

\- Eu ainda estou aqui, sabia? – Harry cruzou os braços, sem acreditar que aquela conversa fosse mesmo real. Sabrina e Morgana o ignoraram.

\- Você não acha ele bonito?

Morgana olhou para Harry, que se aprumou envergonhado na cadeira, muito tenso com a pergunta indiscreta da amiga, e a cara de pau delas falarem dele como se ele não existisse, ao mesmo tempo que meio que esperava a resposta, ansioso.

\- Acho, mas não posso achar. - Rony, Sabrina e até Harry fizeram a mesma cara que teriam feito se Morgana tivesse dito aquilo em japonês arcaico. - É isso aí, vou pôr o Draco. Batedores hum... Fred e Jorge. Goleiros... difícil, mas... é Alecs. Pronto vou colocar na urna, tchau.

Eles não viram Morgana até o jogo.

* * *

Lino Jordan estava mais uma vez narrando o jogo. Já tinha anunciado a torcida organizada e também já levara vários olhares da Prof ª McGonagall por ter se exaltado um pouco nas apresentações das garotas. Agora ele anunciava o time de quadribol e fazia alguns comentários.

"EEEEE o nosso novo goleiro o espetacular RRRRRRRony Weasley. - A arquibancada explodiu em vivas e vaias e a torcida organizada da Grifinória balançou os pompons gritando vivas enquanto aplaudiam. – "E agora aplaudam o time da Lufa-Lufa. Segundo Arthur Summers, o capitão, ele vem com tudo para ganhar."

"Summers, Vighty, Jackmen, Boreanaz, Glayger, Creek eeee Richard Summers."

"Como vocês podem ver senhoras e senhores os dois times vem com novas aquisições: Grifinória com seu jovem goleiro Rony Weasley e Lufa-Lufa com a promessa Richard Summers, irmão da nossa encantadora e escultu... ok, um ótimo apanhador. A partida está prestes a começar, os capitães se cumprimentam e Madame Hook solta as bolas soando o apito. O jogo já começa arrasando. Bell pega a goles e avança com ela em direção à baliza, numa manobra arriscada ela tenta enganar os artilheiros da Lufa-Lufa para mandar a bola para Johnson, mas os artilheiros não se deixam enganar tão facilmente e Jackmen pega a goles arremessando-a. Isso! O nosso fantástico goleiro faz uma defesa incrível, realmente esse garoto promete..."

Lá embaixo as garotas incentivavam, mas era impossível Morgana e Sabrina não torcerem nem um pouco para Rich e Arthurzinho no seu primeiro jogo de estreia. Contudo a honra e orgulho de pertencer a Grifinória ainda imperava e elas queriam, ainda mais, que sua casa ganhasse.

"Mas o que é isso? Parece que Fred Weasley quase acertou Arthur Summers. Os dois parecem estar discutindo... eu queria tanto ter orelhas extensíveis nesse momento..."

\- Seu palhaço, por que fez isso? - Perguntou Arthur vermelho de raiva.

\- Esse é meu trabalho, Summers, você deveria saber o que um batedor faz se quer se dizer capitão! - Fred explicou com uma expressão de extremo desagrado. - E quer saber? Foda-se, não te devo explicações!

\- Não... Alecs! Que saco cara tenta ser menos frangueiro. - Gritou Arthur depois de Angelina meter a bola dentro do aro.

\- Frangueiro? É o primeiro gol deles! - Retrucou Alecssander inconformado.

\- Além de galinha e iludidor, é cego.

\- Iludidor? Galinha? Garoto você tem algum problema?

\- Tenho, meu problema é você. - Fred e Arthur estavam próximos um do outro e Fred bateu o dedo no peito de Arthur com força, quase desequilibrando o lufo.

\- Olha, eu só não quebro sua cara agora, porque tenho que ajudar meu time. Você, como capitão, devia fazer o mesmo. - Ele disse com um sorriso sarcástico num arremedo ao que Fred dissera anteriormente.

Fred ficou vermelho de raiva, mas voltou-se à procura de um balaço.

Enquanto isso Sabrina observava tudo lá de baixo, enquanto as garotas estavam ocupadas em incentivos e no jogo propriamente dito. Ela olhou para o lado e o que viu não a deixou muito feliz. Yuê corria em volta do campo, miando e olhando para cima. Isso fez a garota tomar uma atitude rápida, gritou a plenos pulmões por Richard e esse desceu um pouco imaginando se algo tinha acontecido enquanto seus olhos perscrutavam o campo e os movimentos de Harry ao mesmo tempo. Metros acima deles Fred e Arthur voltavam a discutir, dessa vez por causa de um balaço que quase arrancou a orelha esquerda do ruivo, lançado por Arthur.

\- Oi maninha! O que posso fazer por sua ilustre figura? - O garoto brincou sem desviar sua atenção do campo.

\- Olha pra cima.

Richard deixou o queixo cair assim que obedeceu, displicente. Seu irmão gritava com Fred a plenos pulmões, o resto do time esquecido e chocado olhando a cena e Fillipe segurando a goles debaixo do braço como se fosse um fardo de roupas sujas sem que ninguém fizesse menção de se mover para tirar a bola dele.

\- O quê esses idiotas pensam que estão fazendo? - Balbuciou o garoto sem reação.

\- Pois é. Você tem que fazer alguma coisa para impedir que façam besteira. Eles são os capitães e se acontecer alguma coisa os times serão desclassificados.

Richard nem esperou para ouvir o resto, avançou em direção dos dois exatamente quando eles haviam lançado balaços um no outro. Imediatamente sentiu dois pontos de dor lancinante percorrer seu braço esquerdo e joelho direito e perdeu o controle da vassoura caindo pelo que pareceu uma eternidade para quem estava assistindo a cena, com um baque surdo colidiu com o campo ao mesmo tempo em que protestos e exclamações chocadas eram ouvidos

\- Seu bastardo, olha o que fez com meu irmãozinho!

\- Como eu poderia saber que essa anta ia se enfiar no meio? E você está muito melhor não é? Atacou seu próprio irmão! Você é uma porra de um verme descerebrado!

A agitação foi geral. Gina, Hermione e Sabrina saíram correndo em direção a Richard. Morgana estava tão concentrada na coreografia que só foi perceber que alguma coisa tinha acontecido quando ouviu Lino berrar que tinham almejado o apanhador da Lufa-Lufa segundos depois de Harry pegar o pomo.

\- O QUÊ? - Morgana saiu correndo e se enfiou no meio da pequena multidão que começava a se formar, acertando socos em qualquer um que a impedisse de passar - inclusive em um Rony atônito e um Harry abobado que só tinha percebido tarde, assim como ela, o que estava acontecendo e segurava o pomo molemente na mão direita. - QUEM FOI O BASTARDO QUE FEZ ISSO AO MEU IRMÃO?

\- Foram dois. - Disse Arthur coçando a cabeça envergonhado enquanto se ajoelhava e segurava a mão do irmão preocupado.

\- FALA ARTHUR, FALA QUEM FOI QUE EU... - Arthur olhou para baixo. - Peraí...ARTHUR VLADMIR LAKELADY SUMMERS, VOCÊ TACOU UM BALAÇO NO RICHARD?

\- Pois é... sabe, não foi proposital e... aquele idiota...

\- NEM PRECISA DIZER MAIS NADA! VOCÊ E O CHIFRUDO DO FRED TACARAM BALAÇOS NELE! MAS ESPERA SÓ MAMÃE E PAPAI FICAREM SABENDO DISSO. - Disse ela muito alterada enquanto se afastava com Richard em uma maca conjurada por Dumbledore. - NEM PENSE EM VIR JUNTO. ESPERA SÓ O RICH ACORDAR...

* * *

No dia seguinte Richard ainda estava inconsciente. Quando acordou no segundo dia e se lembrou do que tinha acontecido matou os três dias seguintes amargurado, remoendo todo um ódio mortal pelos dois que tinham lhe feito isso enquanto sentia cada pedaço de seu corpo doer terrivelmente com escoriações, o que resultou num ataque direto, que quase fez Madame Pomfrey desmaiar assim que eles foram o visitar, muito encabulados.

Mas o pior estava por vir, pelo menos para Arthur e Fred. Na véspera de Richard sair da ala hospitalar os dois receberam presentinhos no café da manhã: berradores.

Morgana estava ainda furiosa com o irmão, mas concordou em deixar ele se sentar do seu lado na mesa da Grifinória para "conversar com a Sá". Foi quando um pergaminho vermelho caiu em seu colo trazido por Prata, sua coruja prateada com olhos avermelhados e esbugalhados.

\- Ah não... Como vai ficar minha reputação? - Choramingou ele.

\- Você procurou por isso. Abre logo de uma vez senão vai ser pior! - Sibilou Morgana.

Cautelosamente Arthur abriu o berrador. Primeiro ele pode ouvir a voz um pouco alterada, mas ainda assim suave de seu pai dizendo:

"_Filhão eu não acho que foi certo o que você fez, devia se controlar melhor, sua mãe... _\- O berrador estremeceu e a voz de Victória ecoou por todos os cantos do salão principal - _SEU IDIOTA, COMO PODE FAZER ISSO COM SEU PRÓPRIO IRMÃO? E TUDO POR CAUSA DE UMA DIVERGÊNCIA BOBA E INFANTIL. PENSEI, SINCERAMENTE, QUE VOCÊ JÁ TINHA CRESCIDO ARTHUR, MAS AGORA VEJO QUE NÃO, PORTANTO NÃO ESTÁ PREPARADO PARA VIAJAR SOZINHO, MUITO MENOS COM UMA GAROTA. ESPERE SÓ ATÉ PÔR MINHAS MÃOS EM VOCÊ, VAI DESEJAR NUNCA TER FEITO ISSO POR TODA SUA VIDA. A DEUSA É TESTEMUNHA DE QUE NUNCA ENCOSTEI UM DEDO EM MEUS FILHOS, MAS DESSA VEZ VOU ABRIR UMA EXCEÇÃO. E NEM ADIANTA VIR COM DESCULPAS BULBUCIADAS E DESGOVERNADAS, NADA DE: "MAMÃE..." VOCÊ ESTÁ DE CASTIGO ATÉ FAZER DEZOITO ANOS OUVIU? E FALANDO NISSO, ONDE VOCÊ ESTAVA, MORGANA, QUE NÃO IMPEDIU O ESTÚPIDO DE FAZER ISSO? _\- o berrador virou-se para Morgana que ficou vermelha de vergonha. - _MANDEI FICAR DE OLHO EM SEU IRMÃO MAIS NOVO, NÃO MANDEI? VOCÊ É OUTRA, MOCINHA, QUE VAI SE VER COMIGO. VOCÊ E A SABRINA! PORQUE PELO O QUE ME CONTARAM FOI TUDO POR CULPA DELA. SINCERAMENTE SABRINA ESTOU DESAPONTADA. AS DUAS VÃO FICAR TRÊS SEMANAS DAS FÉRIAS SEM SE VER, NEM SE FALAR, AHHH SE EU DISSESSE TUDO O QUE QUERIA DIZER... ESPERO QUE TENHA SIDO BASTANTE CLARA."-_ E o berrador explodiu, deixando os três citados nele abobalhados enquanto as pessoas riam a volta.

Depois de um tempo Morgana virou-se para Arthur e deu um tapa na cara do irmão.

\- Eu fui humilhada na frente de todo mundo, por sua culpa, imbecil.

\- Calma... ei... Morgana? - Arthur segurou o pulso de Morgana que lutava para bater mais nele.

\- Me larga, estou te avisando.

_"EU SÓ POSSO IMAGINAR QUE JOGUEI A CRIANÇA FORA E CRIEI A PLACENTA, FRED WEASLEY! SERÁ QUE UM RABO DE SAIA TEM TANTO PODER ASSIM SOBRE VOCÊ QUE TE FAZ PERDER O MÍNIMO DE JUÍZO QUE TEM? O QUE DIABOS ESTAVA PENSANDO QUANDO JOGOU UM BALAÇO NAQUELE GAROTO? E NEM ADIANTA DIZER QUE NÃO TINHA A INTENÇÃO! VOCÊ QUERIA JOGAR, DE QUALQUER JEITO, UM NO IRMÃO DELE. VOU MANDAR UMA CORUJA A DUMBLEDORE PEDINDO PARA ELE TIRAR VOCÊ DO TIME. E NÃO É SÓ ISSO, VOCÊ VAI DESEJAR NUNCA TER NASCIDO QUANDO EU PUSER MINHAS MÃOS EM VOCÊ, E EU ESPERO NÃO OUVIR NADA DESSAS SUAS BOBAGENS SOBRE LOGROS POR MUITO, MUITO TEMPO, SE VOCÊ SABE O QUE É BOM PRA VOCÊ! POLPE SUAS DESCULPAS, NÃO EXISTE EXPLICAÇÃO PARA ARRISCAR A VIDA DE UM GAROTO POR CAUSA DE UMA GAROTA, COMO É O NOME DELA...SABRINA LAIR _\- Sabrina gemeu - _NADA JUSTIFICA ESSA SUA ATITUDE. ESPERO QUE SE COMPORTE MAIS COMO UM GAROTO DE 17 ANOS DE AGORA EM DIANTE, NÃO MAIS COMO UM DE 7. NÃO QUERO RECEBER MAIS NENHUMA CORUJA DE DUMBLEDORE SENÃO..._" - E esse explodiu que nem o outro.

\- Hoje não é meu dia. - Disse Sabrina apoiando a cabeça nos braços. Mas ainda tinha uma punhalada no fundo do baú.

Angel chegou e pousou na cabeça de Sabrina que jogou-a violentamente para trás fazendo a ave voar e ir parar no meio dos ovos fritos da mesa da Lufa-Lufa.

\- _Cuca*__, Sabrina vengo traer-te una mensaje e mi juega por cima de uno, eca! Plato di huevo. __!puñeta!*._

\- Angel, se você falar mais um palavrão em espanhol(*) eu arranco pena por pena suas.

\- Tá, tá. Carta da vovó Penny. A Victória apareceu lá bem nervosa.

\- Ah não, era só o que me faltava, tia Vich tinha que fazer isso? - A garota disse muito infeliz.

\- Você sabe como mamãe fica. - Morgana se encolheu envergonhada. - Mas abre, a vovó nunca briga sério contigo.

Sabrina concordou com a cabeça e abriu tranqüilamente a carta.

"_Sabrina,_

_Que coisa feia! Servindo de pivô para briguinhas entre o Weasley e o Arthurzinho. Tem que rever como você age ouviu? Estou muito decepcionada, principalmente porque foi você quem mandou o menino Richard ir falar com os garotos. _

_ Desgostosamente, vovó Penny."_

\- _"Mas abre vovó nunca briga sério contigo" _\- Escarnou Sabrina.

\- Ah Sá, como eu ia saber? E quer saber? Não foi você quem... - Morgana coçou a cabeça.

\- Vamos, continua... - Disse Sabrina com os braços cruzados. - Eu recebi dois berradores e uma carta de repreensão e você ainda está reclamando? Dá licença. - Ela saiu do salão entre envergonhada e irritada.

\- Viu? - Disse Morgana se direcionando a Fred em sua frente e Arthur. - Tudo culpa de vocês. - E dizendo isso ela deu um tapa na cabeça de cada um se retirando em seguida.

* * *

Sabrina absolutamente não falou e até evitou Fred e Arthur, mas na Quarta-feira seguinte aconteceu o inevitável.

A garota estava caminhando tranquilamente até o salão principal, quando em um cruzamento de corredores avistou Fred vindo pela sua esquerda enquanto Arthur se aproximava pela direita.

Ambos caminhavam decididos a falar com ela.

_"Ah não, não! Isso não está acontecendo."_

Arthur foi o primeiro a se pronunciar:

\- Sá o que eu te fiz?

\- Você? Nada... quem disse essa injustiça? - Ela tornou sarcástica. - Eu só recebi um berrador por tua causa, só isso. Aliás, por tua e desse outro idiota que está aqui do meu outro lado.

\- Ah, você? - Ele se deu conta de Fred do seu lado oposto. - Que bom te encontrar aqui. Ainda não terminei contigo... - Arthur esfregou os nós dos dedos, um sorriso perverso no rosto.

\- Idem... - Fred subia a manga das vestes e lhe lançava um olhar sarcástico de volta.

\- VOCÊS ABSOLUTAMENTE _NÃO_ VÃO BRIGAR! NÃO PERTO DE MIM. ESTOU AVISANDO, SE MEU NOME FOR CITADO EM OUTRO BERRADOR EU ACABO COM A RAÇA DOS DOIS. - Sabrina estava com o rosto vermelho de raiva contrastando com seu cabelo cor-de-fogo.

Os dois garotos pararam e a encararam assustados.

\- Saco, será que dá pra vocês crescerem e resolverem as rixas que nem quase-adultos civilizados? - Os dois abaixaram as cabeças envergonhados. - Muito bem... vamos acabar de vez com isso. Fred, o Arthur está na minha frente agora e eu digo na frente dele que EU NÃO ESTOU NAMORANDO ELE entendeu? Eu só disse aquilo aquele dia para provocar a Morgana que tem muito ciúmes dos irmãos dela...

Sabrina não conseguiu continuar porque Arthur começou a gargalhar freneticamente.

\- Quer dizer... que... você estava arranjando... briga comigo... por _isso_?

\- Isso? Arthur, o quê você pensa que eu sou? - Disse a garota inconformada.

\- Tá, desculpa, Sá. Você estava só com ciúmes dela? Cara, a Sabrina é como uma irmã pra mim, eu absolutamente não tenho nada com ela. Estou namorando com a Angelina. Francamente...

Fred o olhou meio receoso no começo depois seus traços foram suavizando devagar. Logo depois Arthur parou de rir e disse com os punhos cerrados para Fred:

\- Mas isso não muda o fato de você ter tacado um balaço no meu irmão e de ter me ofendido.

\- Vamos sair de perto da Sabrina e resolver logo nossa rixa... - O rosto do Weasley voltou a adquirir um olhar assassino e um tom avermelhado.

\- Ah, não vão mesmo! Me escutem bem vocês dois, se até o jantar eu não ver vocês dois pelo menos agindo com o mínimo de maturidade que tem e se cumprimentando educadamente, eu juro que _nunca_, ouviram? _Nunca_ mais falo com nenhum dos dois. Tchau. - Sabrina saiu batendo o pé de junto de Fred e Arthur.

Os dois ficaram um pouco observando ela depois se viraram e ficaram se encarando por algum tempo até uns pergaminhos caírem da mochila aberta de Arthur e se abrirem no chão.

\- Cara, não acredito. Você torce pelo _Puddlemere_?

\- Haham, Por que tem alguma coisa a dizer de ruim deles também? - Disse o garoto em um tom frio.

\- De ruim? - Fred parecia descrente. -Tá brincando! Eu sou fanático pelo Puddlemere. Isso aí é aquele álbum edição de colecionador que saiu no mês retrasado?

\- Sim... Ei, é sério? Você viu o último jogo da temporada? - Arthur já parecia bastante animado.

\- Claro! Acha que eu ia perder esse jogaço?

\- Pois é... eu tive que ficar ajudando meu pai no trabalho, sabe ele trabalha no Departamento de Relações entre Mágicos e Não-Mágicos, é uma espécie de amante do mundo trouxa. Fica encantado com tomadas e etc. - O garoto sorriu encabulado.

\- Sério? Meu pai também...

\- Temos mais coisas em comum do que imaginávamos, só falta você dizer que sua mãe é que dá as broncas e põe ordem na casa!

\- Você por acaso adivinha pensamentos?

\- É... - Arthur olhou Fred interessado. - Nossa, até que você é legal. Sabe, se você estiver disposto a deixar as rixas de lado... - E estendeu a mão.

Fred apertou-a enquanto dizia:

\- Sabe, acho que você também não é tão mau assim, cara, e... me desculpe.

\- Esquece isso. Me desculpe também. Agora, me conta como foi o jogo...

O que o Quadribol não faz na vida de um homem...

* * *

Naquele mesmo dia na hora do jantar...

Sabrina junto com Rony e Harry se encaminhou até o salão principal. Quando chegou até a mesa da Grifinória, olhou a cena a sua frente chocada.

Morgana que estava sentada na mesa com Mione levantou-se e foi ao encontro dela tão pálida e surpresa quando a ruiva.

\- Por acaso você deu alguma poção pra eles? - Perguntou alarmada.

A ruiva não conseguiu responder, estava abobalhada demais para sequer pronunciar um som de choque. Foi andando até a mesa e se sentou ao lado de Hermione e de frente para Fred e Arthur.

\- Aí está você, Sá, pensei que nunca ia vir jantar. - Disse Fred sorrindo.

\- E aí já pode voltar a falar conosco não é? - Arthur lhe lançou um sorriso radiante.

\- Vo... vo... vocês viraram...- Ela balbuciou descrente.

\- Amigos. Na verdade eu e Fred temos muito em comum.

\- É, não sei como pudemos brigar por motivos tão bestas. - Ele riu divertido.

\- Peraí, _eu_ sou esse motivo besta. - A ruiva levantou a sobrancelha.

\- Não, claro que eu não quis dizer isso, Sá. Mas como você mesmo sempre diz, eu costumo tirar conclusões muito precipitadamente e...

Eles puderam ouvir um barulho de livros caindo no chão. Richard estava parado olhando com cara de raiva e espanto ao mesmo tempo.

\- Deixa eu ver se entendi! Eu levei dois balaços, fraturei a perna e o braço, passei dias intermináveis na enfermaria sentindo dor em cada centímetro do meu corpo, precipitadamente? Qual dos dois?

\- Qual de nós dois o quê, maninho? - Arthur olhou o irmão como se esse tivesse perdido o juízo. O que não estava muito longe da verdade.

\- Qual quer levar o soco primeiro? Sim porquê, EU NÃO SOU O TROUXA DE VOCÊS DOIS. - O rosto dele parecia alarmantemente vermelho como se ele estivesse com uma febre muito alta, ou prestes a explodir.

\- Escuta, Richard, divergências acontecem e é normal perdoa-las. - Morgana sorria apaziguadora, logo depois seu sorriso morreu e ela lhe lançou um olhar ameaçador. – Agora, vou falar apenas uma única vez: se mamãe me mandar um berrador por causa de mais algum de vocês, _ah querido_, aí sim você vai me conhecer. Fui bastante clara? - O sorriso voltou ao seu rosto.

\- Vai se foder, Morgana! - E recolhendo os livros do chão Richard se retirou do salão principal.

\- Ele entendeu direitinho. - Morgana deu um sorriso amarelo.

\- Agora, qual foi o milagre que fez vocês se falarem? - Perguntou Harry curioso.

\- Um milagre chamado, Sabrina, é obvio. - Disse Hermione dando de ombros.

\- Que bom que se entenderam. Acho que... não se fala mais nisso não é? - Perguntou Harry olhando para todos seus amigos na mesa.

\- É isso aí. - Afirmou Rony e eles começaram a comer.


	23. Capítulo 22

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter e todo seu universo e personagens não me pertencem; produto feito apenas de fã para fã.

História originalmente escrita com Sheila Farias.  
_Porque existem histórias que quando não são contadas ou finalizadas, ficam na sua mente lhe perturbando até que as deixem sair._

* * *

**Capítulo Vinte e Dois – Convites Parte II**

\- Droga, droga, droga! - Rony entrou na biblioteca parecendo muito irritado, as orelhas vermelhas. Largou a mochila em cima da mesa e arrastou uma cadeira se sentando nela emburrado.

As garotas levantaram os olhos pra ele inquiridoras, assim como Madame Pomfrey que soltou um silvo pedindo silêncio.

\- Sua traça velha. - Resmungou ele, mas diminuiu o som da voz bem como parou de bufar como um touro enraivecido.

\- Ok, e o que aconteceu pra você estar assim irritado? - Perguntou Sabrina com a voz incerta.

\- Nada, não aconteceu nada. - Ele puxou os livros para fora da mochila e desenrolando um pergaminho começou a escrever nele com raiva. - Então, nessa sua viajem de Natal cabe mais um? - Ele perguntou, quer dizer, rosnou.

\- Que viajem de Natal? - Perguntou Hermione.

\- A que vocês vão fazer ao invés de ir ao baile... - Rony resmungou. Passar o Natal no castelo estava fora de cogitação, mas uma viajem com meninas cheia de segredinhos também não parecia muito agradável.

\- Bom, - Hermione trocou um olhar com as duas amigas. - nós meio que não vamos mais precisar viajar...

\- Falem por vocês. - Morgana deu de ombros.

\- Porque? - Ele deixou a pena suspensa sobre o pergaminho incerto sobre o que escrever.

\- Acontece que todas podemos ter par. Fillipe me convidou e Carlos convidou Hermione. Morgana também recebeu um convite, então acho que vamos ao baile.

\- Eu já disse para falarem por vocês, eu não vou com Malfoy a parte alguma!

Porém o choque que Rony poderia receber pela ultima frase passou despercebido. Ele levantou os olhos ligeiro para Hermione e ficou olhando-a de sobrancelhas franzidas de raiva. A garota se encolheu diante do olhar e começou a balbuciar:

\- Eu ainda não aceitei sabe, não precisa me olhar assim e... - Ela desviou o olhar se empertigando e continuou com raiva. - De qualquer forma se eu tivesse aceito você não tinha nada a ver com isso.

\- Eu não disse nada. - Mas ele soltou a frase em um grunhido raivoso o que não convenceu ninguém da sua inocência.

O silêncio pareceu palpável enquanto todos desviavam os olhos. Harry e Cho chegaram nesse instante de mãos dadas e foi a vez de Morgana ficar emburrada. Pra quem ainda não namorava, não era engraçado como esses dois tinham intimidades? Será que eles já haviam se beijado pelos corredores? Olhando a forma como ficavam um com o outro, seria ingenuidade achar que _não_.

\- Olá, gente. - Disse o garoto se sentando ao lado de Rony. - Rony você está sujando seu trabalho de tinta.

\- Droga! - O garoto afastou a cadeira com estrépido e afastou a pena do pergaminho. - Que bosta de dragão, estava quase terminando. Tudo dá errado, tudo!

\- Se quiser posso consertar... - Disse Hermione timidamente.

\- Não, muito obrigado, faço de novo. - Disse ele recolhendo seus pertences e saindo da biblioteca assim como entrou.

\- Wow, o que aconteceu com ele?

\- Eu que pergunto, você sabe porque ele não quer passar o Natal aqui? - Sabrina desviou os olhos do furacão Weasley e olhou Harry de sobrancelha erguida.

\- Ah foi isso? A Gwen não vai mais ao baile com ele. - Explicou Cho.

Ignorando a oriental taxativamente Sabrina voltou a perguntar a Harry:

\- Mas porque? - Ela deu uma olhada para as amigas. - Eles não estão mais juntos?

\- Estão, claro que estão. Mas parece que os pais dela vão visitar uma tia distante deles na América do Norte e querem que ela vá junto, então ela não vai poder ir ao baile. - O garoto deu de ombros. - Não é isso, Cho?

\- Sim, a tia é a matriarca da família e vai ter uma grande confraternização no Alaska. Coitada da Gwen, vai congelar, mas a tia dela gosta de frio, muito frio, e pelo menos ela vai poder esquiar muito...

Ninguém comentou nada outra vez e Cho fechou a cara percebendo que não era muito bem vinda. Harry perguntou o que elas estavam estudando para tentar quebrar o clima, mas depois de receber a resposta seca o incomodo voltou.

\- Hum, Morgana, você sabe porque o Arthur está te procurando pelo castelo meio irritado?

Morgana olhou Harry incrédula e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

\- O que você fez dessa vez? - Perguntou Sabrina com um leve tom de riso na voz.

\- Não faço a mínima ideia. Mas sabe. - Ela se espreguiçou e começou a guardar suas coisas. - Vou logo enfrentar a fera, assim acaba mais rápido. O que quer que eu tenha feito não pode ser tão grave.

\- Vamos todas então, minha pernas estão começando a ficar dormentes de ficar sentada na mesma posição.

\- Boa idéia, Sá. Andar um pouco ajuda a esquentar. - Harry deu uma estremecida.

\- Eu realmente acho que _ter uma coisa_ ajuda mais a esquentar sabe, Harry. Quem sabe você e Cho não ficam melhores aqui na biblioteca? - Arriscou Hermione vendo a cara da amiga morena. - Nós não queremos atrapalhar. – Além de tudo era desconfortável ficar tentando definir a relação que os dois tinham, já que Harry parecia não querer assumir nada, mas também não queria abrir mão dos encontros com Cho. Ao menos Rony já tinha assumido o _rolo_ com Gwyneth.

\- Minhas amigas não atrapalham, vamos. - Ele sorriu e começou a se levantar, arrastando a mão de uma Cho Chang relutante. - Algum problema, Cho?

Ela deu de ombros.

\- Não, nenhum.

Assim que saíram pela porta da biblioteca as garotas se adiantaram uns passos a frente deixando o casal vinte arrulhando para trás. Morgana revirou os olhos e bufou irritada. Sabrina comentou sobre o ataque de Rony na biblioteca para desviar o assunto. Morgana achava que ele queria convidar Hermione, assim como ela, mas Hermione era de opinião contrária. Elas avistaram dois garotos conversando mais a frente e passaram direto por eles sem prestarem atenção, assim que viraram um corredor Sabrina parou de súbito.

\- Ai. - Gemeu ela chocada.

\- O que foi Sá? Esqueceu alguma coisa? - Perguntou Harry quase esbarrando na amiga a sua frente.

\- Morgana... você prestou atenção nos garotos que estavam conversando? - Perguntou a ruiva meio trêmula.

\- Não! Mas o que eu tenho a ver com...

\- Eram o Malfoy e o Vighty. Acham que o Malfoy está aprontando alguma com a Lufa-lufa? - Harry tinha um tom de conspiração.

\- MERLIN! - Gritou Morgana fazendo o caminho de volta, esbaforida.

Assim que viu Alecssander sozinho vindo em sua direção se arrependeu e virou nos calcanhares tencionando correr dali o mais rápido possível. Quem sabe Gwyneth não pudesse leva-la na mala para o Alaska? Mas não conseguiu sequer dar um passo quando Alecssander correu para a alcançar, chamando seu nome.

Ela respirou fundo e começou a explicar.

\- Olha, foi idéia da Sabrina sabe, eu não tive nada a ver com isso.

\- Ei! - Protestou a ruiva indignada assim que chegou ao lado da amiga. – Bom, mas na verdade ela tem razão. Mas tenta entender Alecs, é o _Malfoy_.

\- É, quer dizer, ele é bonitinho e tudo, mas não dá pra se aceitar um convite para ir ao baile com ele.

\- Ele é um cretino sem escrúpulos! - Endossou Hermione.

Harry soltou a mão de Cho imediatamente e olhou Morgana inconformado.

\- O Malfoy te convidou ao baile? Quem aquele canalha pensa que é para te convidar á um baile? Eu espero que você não tenha aceitado...

\- Não, claro que não! E ai a Sabrina apareceu e foi quando ela disse... bem, toda essa mentirada. - Morgana deixou cair os ombros. - Mas agora vou ter que ir com ele. Ele é irrefreável, e eu pensei que ele não ia ter a pachorra de tirar satisfações...

\- Nem por cima do meu cadáver você vai com o Malfoy! - Harry se adiantou irritado. Cho o olhou, intrigada. – Você sabia que foi _ele_ quem atacou a mim e você Cho? Eu vi o riso dele depois.

As meninas pararam e olharam para Harry, com idênticas caras culpadas de quem sabia demais, mas não podia falar. Que ele achasse que era o Malfoy era melhor do que achar que era Gina, e desde que ele era _Harry_ ele não ia procurar vingança... ou ia?

\- Quem disse que ela vai com o Malfoy? - Alecssander se pronunciou pela primeira vez, com um tom de voz divertido, e cortando a linha de raciocínio de todos. Um silêncio sólido se seguiu as palavras dele.

\- Olha Alecs, desculpa mesmo, não era minha intenção, nem remotamente sabe. - Morgana desviou os olhos de Alecssander. - Eu sei que você deve estar pensando horrores de mim, mas acredite, eu não disse por mal, nem foi premeditado para você me convidar, aliás nem foi eu quem disse seu nome, foi a Sá, mas coitada, ela queria me salvar das garras do Draco, acredite. Eu não sou louca, nem uma atirada insana, eu nem vou ao baile sabe? Muito menos esperava ir com _você_.

\- Isso quer dizer que você não aceita meu convite?

\- Ãhn? - A garota o olhou de olhos arregalados.

\- Bom, o Malfoy me pegou desprevenido, mesmo, mas eu achei que a noticia tinha corrido rápido e como não tenho te visto foi legal você já ter dito que aceitaria meu pedido sabe?!

\- Hum... Bem, então... você ia me convidar ao baile?

\- Ia, mas pelo jeito entendi errado. - Ele deixou os ombros caírem enquanto punha as mão no bolso encabulado. - Desculpe, eu não vou mais...

\- Ei peraí! - Ela sorriu. - Eu aceito ir a baile com você!

\- Aceita? - Ele sorriu animado. - De verdade?

\- É bom, é o mínimo que eu posso fazer depois de te fazer passar esse carão na frente do Malfoy e de todos. - Ela mordeu o canto do lábio indecisa e séria. Não estava sendo atirada, tinha disfarçado bem.

\- Morgana, o Vighty está pensando em te convidar ao baile e eu espero, para seu bem e dele que você não aceite! - Disse Arthur chegando com passos rápidos e fortes e parando de chofre ao ver todos reunidos ali a volta deles dois que riam um para o outro.

\- Tarde de mais, maninho, acabei de aceitar! Se você fizer algo eu mando uma coruja a mamãe! Ela já está bem irritada, sabe...

Arthur fez uma cara infeliz e começou a balbuciar.

\- Mas, Morgzinha... sabe, eu queria, realmente, fazer aquela viagem a Avalon esse Natal!

\- Oras, então faça ué! - A garota se virou para o irmão de braços cruzados.

\- Não, mas não vai ser a mesma coisa sem você. Imagine nossa família toda completa, agente pode convencer a Ceci e o Josh a irem também. Quantos anos fazem que nós não fazemos isso? Vai ser maravilhoso. Ei, vocês também podem ir! - Ele sorriu para os amigos da irmã, tentando convencê-los também. - O que é um baile de escola, afinal? É uma viagem a Avalon! Conhecer a Sumo-sacerdotisa, participar de um ritual de Yule verdadeiro...

\- Ei, parece legal, podemos fazer nosso próprio baile lá. – Ponderou Alecssander, ao que Arthur rosnou.

\- Não convidei _você_.

\- Arthur, isso está começando a ficar ridículo! - Gemeu Sabrina.

\- Bom. - Harry olhou Morgana e Alecssander quase de mãos dadas a sua frente. - Eu acho a idéia do Arthur maravilhosa. Afinal, é só um baile, e envolve muitos problemas, vestes, pares, dança... Eu estou dentro da viagem.

\- E eu Harry? - Perguntou Cho inconformada.

\- Bom, agente sempre se vê não é? E você pode ir com a Gwen! Você sempre quis esquiar...

\- Harry Potter, eu não acredito nisso! - E ela saiu pisando duro pelo corredor. Harry deu de ombros e seguiu atrás dela gritando que o plano estava de pé para ele.

\- Viu, o Harry já concordou, só falta você, maninha.

\- Vai a merda! - Ela revirou os olhos. - Já disse que vou ficar aqui e ir ao baile com o Alecs. Fim de papo. - E ia seguir pelo lado contrario do corredor que o casal tinha tomado quando se lembrou de algo e voltou.

\- Mudou de idéia? - Perguntou Arthur sorrindo largamente.

\- Não estava tentando decidir se levo daqui você ou o Alecssander. Como você não é uma boa companhia e ele é... - Ela puxou Alecssander pela manga das vestes e saiu arrastando ele pelos corredores cochichando e rindo.

\- Garotas, vocês tem que me ajudar.

\- Dá um tempo, Arthur. Vamos, Mione! - E elas seguiram na direção da amiga, enojadas com a possibilidade de ver uma reconciliação melosa entre Harry e Cho.

* * *

\- Não, magenta não é minha cor.

Morgana estava deitada de bruços em sua cama no dormitório feminino folheando um catalogo de vestidos de gala que pedira para Cecille mandar via coruja da França. Até agora não tinha comprado seu vestido, já que achava que não ia ao baile, mas não estava tendo nenhum sucesso com aquele catalogo. Era muito difícil achar o vestido certo sem experimentar e ver com os próprios olhos antes e ela não queria recorrer á uma visita a Hogsmeade clandestinamente porque sabia que a maioria das garotas do castelo iriam comprar seus vestidos lá. Ela olhou uns instantes para um micro vestido de cetim cinza chumbo com saia evasê.

\- Hum... gostei desse. Mas ele não é para um baile de gala.

\- Mas vai ficar ótimo com sua sandália de tiras prateadas numa balada. - Disse Sabrina por cima dos ombros dela, fazendo a garota dar um pulo e quase cair no chão.

\- Ai Sá! Você quase me mata do coração!

A ruiva riu e se sentou ao lado da amiga.

\- A intenção era essa. Ainda não decidiu?

\- Não. Mas achei um vestido lavanda, com corpete branco bordado que vai ficar perfeito em você! - Ela passou as páginas rapidamente e mostrou para a amiga.

\- Hum... muito bonito mesmo, mas não vou ao baile.

\- Ah qual é, Sabrina! Você disse que iria. Não vai ir mais só porque eu consegui finalmente um par?

\- Não é isso...

\- Hunf, acho que você só aceitou antes a idéia de ir com o Fillipe porque me ver ir com o Malfoy era mais trágico do que sua situação, ou mais engraçado...

Sabrina mostrou a língua para a amiga. Depois deixou os ombros caírem.

\- Mas na verdade eu nunca aceitei bem a ideia, queria mesmo era que o Fred me convidasse...

\- Bom, ele pelo jeito está pensando em ir sozinho. Aí você compra um vestido maravilhoso, deixa ele deslumbrado e dá um perdido no Fillipe no meio da festa! - Morgana sorriu como se a ideia fosse brilhante. Sabrina revirou os olhos.

\- Se isso fosse verdade quem sabe, mas acho mesmo é que ele vai convidar a loira cheirando á água oxigenada.

\- Há! Mas aí que você se engana! Thaty Meyer vai com Rogério Davies, eu ouvi ela comentando com a Nouer no corredor. Menina, olha o bafão, parece que a Kate e ela, que são - Ela imitou uma voz enjoada. - _tipo assim, as melhores amigas do mundo todo,_ brigaram e ela convidou o Rogério para irritar a Kate que queria ir com ele. Eu quero é mais, tomara que as duas saiam rolando a escada aos tapas. Não tem coisa mais engraçada que ver briga de garota despeitada por causa de macho.

\- Como você é má! - Disse a ruiva em tom de falsa censura. - E espero que Dumbledore de uma expulsão a elas depois disso, ai elas deixam de incomodar nossa vida.

Elas riram cúmplices.

\- Tsc. Mas você vai ao baile não é, Sá?

\- Não sei...

\- Não, você vai!

\- Hum... até parece que você manda algo...

\- Bom, eu sempre posso te lançar uma Imperius... ou então posso tomar uma polissuco com seu cabelo e sair andando pelada pelo castelo. - Ela riu macrabamente.

\- HÁ! Você nunca faria isso!

\- Tenta não ir pra ver se o baile não vai ficar mais divertido, hehehe.

\- Ok, você venceu, mas que fique bem claro que foi só porque eu já estava pensando em aceitar o convite do Fill mesmo, eu nunca quis perder o baile!

\- Hamham, sei... OLHA! - Ela apontou eufórica para um vestido com espartilho tomara que caia de seda negra brilhante. - Sua cara.

\- Nem pensar, parece o vestido da...

\- Da?

\- Esquece.

\- Sabrina! - Hermione entrou no quarto esbaforida. - Você tem que vir comigo! - E começou a puxar a ruiva pela mão.

\- Ei, calma aí. O que aconteceu?

\- O Fred! Ele me pediu para chamar você até o hall principal. Acho que ele vai te convidar!

\- O QUÊ? - Perguntaram a ruiva e a morena em uníssono.

\- Vamos, vamos.

\- Espera! - Morgana soltou o coque da amiga e ajeitou seus cabelos de forma que caíssem sensualmente em volta dos seus ombros vestidos com um suéter de ombro de fora. Depois correu e pegou um gloss na penteadeira passando rapidamente nos lábios dela. - Pronto, vamos.

\- Você vai também?

\- Claro, você acha que vou perder isso?

\- Mas você está de blusa de moleton e shortinhos!

\- E daí? Vamos, vamos, vamos. - E elas saíram em direção ao Hall.

Assim que desceram as escadas esbarraram em Harry que engasgou com a própria saliva olhando espantado as pernas, desnudas e torneadas, de Morgana. A garota parou de súbito assim que viu o olhar dele, ficando extremamente vermelha quando ele comentou:

\- Suas pernas são tão... bronzeadas.

\- Ow, entendi, eu estou de moleton e shortinhos. - Ela tornou a subir as escadarias. -Encontro vocês lá daqui a alguns minutos. - E desapareceu.

As meninas continuaram seu caminho rindo de ambos e chegaram no hall em tempo record, derrapando um pouco ao ver Fred encostado na balaustra da escada conversando com Katie Bell, Amanda e um garoto de cachecol e gorro azul escuros, provavelmente um Corvinal, apesar delas não poderem ver seu rosto. Chegando mais perto puderam ver também que Rony e Gwyneth estavam lá abraçados e rindo de alguma piada do irmão mais velho.

\- Você tem certeza que ele disse que ia...

\- Bom ele não disse, mas meio que deixou entender que... e disse que era urgente, então eu pensei...

\- Ah! - Exclamou Sabrina. - Ótimo. Tudo bem vamos lá.

Elas chegaram perto do grupinho animado.

\- Sabrina! - Disseram Fred e o garoto de gorro.

Sabrina começou a suar frio, o garoto era Fillipe.

_\- ¡Por Díos, yo no puedo hacer esto! _\- Ela virou as costas amaldiçoando sua sorte, mas Fred foi mais rápido e segurou seu braço.

\- Ei, onde você vai? Calma...

\- _¡Dejáme!_

\- Sabrina eu não entendo espanhol.

\- Oh, eu estava falando espanhol? - Ela olhou a volta para os rostos curiosos. - Desculpa. Fred, eu lembrei que tinha uma coisa para fazer, sinto muito. Talvez agente possa conversar depois. No salão comunal, quem sabe?

\- Ué, nós conversamos depois voltamos para o salão comunal e você faz o que tem que fazer, aposto que pode esperar um pouquinho.

\- Não, realmente eu tenho que ir.

\- Fillipe, meu amigo querido! - Disse Morgana chegando e entendendo tudo. - Sabe, eu precisava _muito_ conversar com você.

\- Ah oi, Morgana. O que aconteceu? - Ele cumprimentou a garota e sorriu.

\- Bom, é meio privado sabe... algo a ver com o Alecssander. - Ela sussurrou.

\- Ah... ok. - Ele começou a se afastar em direção a uma armadura á um canto.

\- Não, não. - Ela abraçou ele pelos ombros e começou a se afastar. - Vamos para um lugar mais reservado. - E com um olhar por cima dos ombros piscou para Sabrina.

Hermione também começou a agir para deixar os dois sozinhos. Claro, ajudou um pouquinho o fato de que assim que havia os visto, Rony parara de abraçar Gwyneth, ou ela sequer conseguiria falar por sob as lágrimas.

\- Gente, vamos aproveitar e dar um passeio? A noite está tão bonita.

\- Tem razão, o céu está magnífico. - Concordou Gwyneth.

\- Sei de um lugar que tem uma sacada onde dá pra ver o céu inteiro. É envidraçado, então não precisamos nos preocupar com o frio. - Acrescentou Amanda quando viu Katie tremer involuntariamente.

Eles concordaram e foram seguindo rumo á ala norte do castelo.

Fred começou a rir.

\- O que foi?

\- Suas amigas são muito prestativas!

\- Do que você está falando?

\- Delas fazerem de tudo para nos deixar sozinhos.

\- Ah! Bem, na verdade acho que a intenção era que _todos_ fossemos dar um passeio. Mas estou um pouco cansada... - Ela se sentou na muretinha no cimo das escadarias.

\- É, também estou um pouco cansado. - Ele suspirou e se encostou ao lado dela. Depois de um segundo de silêncio ela perguntou:

\- E então, o que você queria falar comigo?

\- É uma pergunta, na verdade. Sabe, eu pensei muito, e já que nós estamos conversando tão normalmente, e você não está implicando tanto comigo...

\- Eu não implico com você, você que só me irrita!

\- Eu não te irrito, você é que é facilmente propícia a ficar irritada quando eu estou perto... como se eu desencadeasse uma TPM em massa em você. Talvez seja um problema químico.

\- É, as células do meu sangue respondem com ardor as do seu.

\- Respondem? - Fred olhou Sabrina sorrindo de canto de boca e ela corou.

\- Não foi bem isso que eu quis dizer...

\- Mas não se importa se eu entender assim? - Ele aproximou seu rosto do dela.

\- Ok Morgana, só vou pegar meus pergaminhos com a Mandy. Ih, cadê o pessoal? - Fillipe olhou a volta de cenho franzido. Depois viu Fred e Sabrina sentados o olhando com caras estranhas.

\- Fill! É sério! - Morgana corria atrás dele esbaforida. Ela coçou a cabeça encabulada olhando para Sabrina, como que pedindo desculpas.

\- O pessoal foi dar uma volta pelo castelo, nós estamos meio cansados, estamos esperando eles voltarem. - Explicou a ruiva rapidamente.

\- Ah! Ei Sabrina, eu estava pensando, você me disse que ia viajar com a Morgana e a Morgana vai ficar e ir ao baile com o Alecssander. Então nós vamos ao baile, certo?

Fred deixou seu queixo cair olhando de Fillipe para Sabrina.

\- Ahñ? Baile? Que baile? - Gaguejou a ruiva.

\- O baile de Natal, ué. Você disse que se não fosse viajar com certeza iria comigo, e já que não vai...

\- Ahhh... - Sabrina riu nervosa. - O baile de Natal, claro, bem é... é, eu vou... ando tão esquecida...

\- Mas a Sabrina não vai com você! - Acrescentou Morgana rapidamente.

\- O que? Porque? - Perguntou Fillipe olhando desconfiado para o casal a sua frente pela primeira vez. - Porque vocês sabem, você deu sua palavra quando eu te convidei primeiro que qualquer um...

\- Não, não é nada disso... é que, é que... - Morgana pôs a mão no peito. - Eu queria ir com você.

\- O QUE? - Disseram Fillipe e Sabrina juntos.

\- Mas você vai com o Alecs. Não estou entendendo... Olha Morgana, sinto muito mas ele é meu amigo e...

\- HÁ! É brincadeirinha da Morgana. É lógico que ela vai com o Alecs. Ela vive pregando peças nos outros. Hahaha.

\- Ah... - Fillipe riu. - Você quase me pegou, Morgana!

\- É, não é? Ela é quase uma comediante. - Sabrina riu amarelo. - _¿Estás loca?_

\- _¡No puedes aceptar! ¡Lo rubro por quien estás enamorada quieres ir junto contigo!_

_\- ¿Pero lo que puedo hacer? ¡Yo prometi!_

_\- ¡Dicelo que no!_

_\- Morgana, no puedo, ¡Caray! sabes bien que yo queria mucho, mas miralo, pueblecito..._

_\- ¡YA! Mira a tu lado, ¿y ello? _\- Tornou a morena irritada.

Sabrina suspirou e olhou os dois garotos que olhavam as duas desconfiados. Ela deu de ombros e sorriu.

\- Sinto muito, garotos! Conversa de meninas.

\- Bom, depois nós marcamos tudo certinho, ok? Vamos Morgana, vou chamar o Alecs, depois pego minhas coisas com a Mandy! - E dizendo isso ele saiu satisfeito, sento seguido por uma Morgana pesarosa.

\- Hum... legal. - Fred disse pensativo e pulou do muro, aterrissando no chão suavemente. - Por isso vocês queriam ele fora daqui?

\- Não sei do que você está falando. - Disse a ruiva taxativa.

\- Tá. Bom, eu devia ter te convidado antes, fazer o que?! - Ele riu nervoso. - Você... gosta dele?

\- Não! - Ela respondeu rapidamente.

\- Ah, que bom! - Fred sorriu parecendo muito satisfeito. - Bom, você ainda pode dançar um pouco comigo não é? Um par é só um par...

\- É, isso ai! - Ela riu. - Prometo uma dança pra você.

\- Uma?

\- Duas no máximo, e é minha palavra final. - Ela mostrou a língua pra ele e também desceu do murinho. - Aquele convite para me acompanhar a sala comunal ainda está de pé?

\- Claro! - E seguiu junto a ruiva.

* * *

\- Já sei! - Disse Gwyneth de repente.

Amanda e Katie tinham ido procurar Fillipe para entregar seus pergaminhos e deixaram os três no mirante perto da torre da Corvinal. Rony e Gwyneth estavam encostados na parede olhando o céu, enquanto Hermione olhava a lua sentada no batente envidraçado controlando a vontade de gritar ou chorar - ou os dois ao mesmo tempo - toda vez que eles diziam coisas românticas. De forma que se assustou quando Gwyneth exclamou alto e caiu de bunda no chão de pedra. Rony largou a namorada e estendeu a mão para ajudar a amiga enquanto Gwyneth se desculpava e expunha sua ideia.

\- Já que eu não vou ao baile, não seria justo não deixar Rony se divertir, e já que ele tem que ir, acho melhor ser com uma amiga confiável do que com qualquer outra! Então você e ele poderiam ir juntos, Hermione!

\- O que? - Disseram os dois juntos; Rony largou a mão de Hermione e essa caiu de novo no chão.

\- Desculpe. - Rony ajudou a amiga a ficar de pé rapidamente.

\- O que acham?

\- Na verdade eu tenho um convite...

\- Mas você disse que não tinha aceitado! - Afirmou Rony com as orelhas vermelhas.

\- Olha, Hermione, você é amiga dele, então é minha amiga também, não poderia fazer isso por nós?

\- Evitaria brigas de ciúmes. - Acrescentou Rony. - E seria legal irmos juntos.

\- Bom... assim de repente... - Ela mordeu os lábios. - Tudo bem. Acho que não teriam problemas, e posso ficar com o Carlos lá.

\- Ótimo! - Disseram Gwyneth e Rony juntos.

\- Certo.

Eles ficaram em silêncio e então Hermione se despediu e dizendo que queria falar algo urgente com as meninas correu para seu dormitório.

Em poucos minutos as três amigas estavam pulando e comemorando suas vitórias.


End file.
